When Destinies Collide
by CyberChick135
Summary: *SUMMARY INSIDE* Following parings Tai/Mina, Matt/OC, Izzy/Lita, Joe/Amy, slight T.K/Rini. {COMPLETE!}
1. Introduction

**When Destinies Collide**

**A Digimon/Sailor Moon crossover**

A group of kids are pulled into a mysterious world and they meet little strange creatures who call themselves "Digimon: Digital Monsters" they begin to wonder why they were called to this strange new world. A group of girls hold a secret that they promise to stay secret, but when danger strikes upon them and their new friends, they find no choice but to reveal that secret. Who are these kids and why were they called to this strange world find out as you read the adventures within; **"When Destinies Collide."**


	2. And So It Begins

**And So It Begins…**

* * *

Six girls were awake and ready to head off to summer camp. Only one problem, they had to wait for their other friend to wake up. Serena, the laziest of them all was still snoring away the morning while the rest of the girls had their bags packed and ready to go.

"Ok. Enough of this." sighed Piper, "I'll wake her up."

"Good luck with that." replied Rini. "I don't think even a bullhorn could wake up Serena's lazy bum."

"Little one has a point." Lita said. The other's nodded.

"No worries. I think I know what will get her up." Piper winked and ran up the stairs, her little grey cat, Astrate, on her heels.

Piper opened Serena's bedroom door and found her sprawled halfway off her bed. Piper let out a sigh and walked up to Serena. She leaned over in her ear and yelled, "Serena! My brother is going to be hear in 45 minutes. So get your lazy butt out of bed and get ready!" Serena's eyes flew open and she fell off her bed completely. Piper and Astrate burst out laughing.

"So not funny Piper." Serena mumbled.

"But it's true. He called and said he'd be here soon. Get up and get dressed. Or else we'll be late." Piper said as she and her cat walked out. She came downstairs and said to her friends, "Told ya she'd get up." The others laughed.

* * *

About a half hour later, Serena came down from her room, carrying about three different suitcases. "Serena do you really need all those suitcases?" Amy asked.

Serena nodded, "It's better to over packed than under packed right?"

"Yeah but keep in mind, Darien doesn't have a limo taking us to camp. Meaning not a lot of trunk space to carry all your suitcases." Piper reminded.

"Well Reye can make room in her grandpa's car right?" Serena asked.

"No way meatball head. We have just enough room for my things, Lita's and Amy's. Try to narrow it down to one suitcase. And hurry." Reye sighed.

Serena nodded and walked back to her room. She packed all of her favorite summer cloths into one suitcase and re-joined the other girls downstairs. A few minutes later, they heard two cars pull up to Serena's driveway. Piper opened the door and hugged her brother when he waved at everyone. They split up into two groups to join two cars. Piper, Mina, Serena and Rini rode with Darien. Reye, Amy and Lita rode with Reye's grandpa.

* * *

The ride to the campsite wasn't a long drive but it seemed too short for Piper. The other girls were getting their cabin assignment when Piper was gathering the little belongings she brought.

"Something the matter Piper?" Darien asked.

"Yeah. This is the first time we're going to be apart for a while. I guess I'm a little scared." Piper sighed.

Darien put his arm around his little sister and kissed the side of her raven hair. "Don't be scared. Before ya know it, I'll be right back here to pick you up."

Piper smiled and gave her brother one last hug. "I love you bro." she said and kissed Darien's cheek.

Darien kissed Piper's forehead and replied "I love you too."

Piper watched her brother drive away from the campsite. She turned to Mina, her best friend, and the two walked to their cabin. The girls settled down in their new cabin. Mina and Piper decided on a little sun tanning before the camp activities started.

Mina put on her light orange two-piece bikini and Piper put on her dark purple, swimsuit with a cross-back strap design. The two girls laid out a relaxed, with their cats napping beside them.

From afar two boys, named Matt and Tai, noticed Piper and Mina sunbathing. Tai thought Mina looked really cute, Matt blushed a little at the sight of Piper, but he shrugged it off.

Amy was talking to this kid named Joe she met while reading underneath a tall oak tree, Serena's black cat Luna was with her.

Serena was napping in the cabin while Reye was meditating.

Rini, and her kitten Diana, were playing with a little boy named T.K, he was about Rini's age.

Lita was sitting with a boy named Izzy who was working on his laptop.

* * *

And out of nowhere, it begins to snow. Mina and Piper lift up their sunglasses and noticed a cloud cover overhead. Amy and Joe broke their conversation when they noticed the snow. Reye woke up Serena to tell her. Rini and T.K. noticed the snow and smiled. Lita told Izzy about the snow, but he didn't really seem to care much.

"Snow in summertime?" Airtimes, Mina's white cat, asked.

"I know weird right?" Astrate commented.

Mina and Piper motioned the 'no talking' signal and the cats kept quiet. The group of girls and some of the guys they met gathered around to see that an aurora wave was across the sky. Then some things like meteors shot down from the sky and landed in the snow.

"What are these?" Reye asked aloud.

"I have no idea." Izzy commented.

Then, a huge wave of water swept over everyone and carried them away from the campsite.

* * *

"Tai. Tai. Tai." said a voice. Tai awoke to a little pink thing on his chest.

"What the…?" he screamed.

"Don't be scared Tai, I'm your friend. My name's Koromon." the little pink thing replied.

"And Koromon means 'talking head'?" Tai asked.

Koromon smiled, "It mean's 'brave little warrior' and don't you forget it Tai." Tai sighed, still confused.

A while later, Izzy and Lita showed up with two little creatures following them. A little pink thing was following Izzy while a little yellow baby animal-like one was following Lita. Those two little creatures referred to themselves as Motimon and Elecmon.

"This is really weird." Tai sighed.

"I know. It's also a bit illogical don't you think?" Izzy commented.

"I don't know about illogical Izzy," Lita said, "but it's defiantly weird."

Then the group heard a roar and a huge beetle like thing flew right toward them. They ran and Motimon suggested they hide inside the tree. So they jumped inside and waited for the bug to leave.

"All clear." a familiar voce said. "you guys can come out now."

Tai, Izzy and Lita poked their heads out from the tree and saw Rini and Reye standing outside, with two little ones beside them.

"Rini, Reye. You girls here too." Lita said.

"Yeah. Appears so right." Reye said.

"Yeah. We woke up and found these little things beside us." Rini added.

"I see. So who are they?" Izzy asked.

Rini motioned to a little pink radish looking creature, "This is Yokomon."

Reye motioned to her little one, it resembled a black bird. It flew and perched itself on Reye's shoulder, "And this is Crowmon."

The gang of kids walked to a clearing when they ran into Mina, she had a little tan ball with pink ears at her side. "Hey guys." Mina waved.

"Wow. They are everywhere." Tai sighed.

"Well I don't know about 'they', but this is Puppymon. That's what she calls herself."

"Cool." Rini giggled.

A little pink little piglet looking creature, called Tokomon, came running into the mix of all the others and called over to T.K. He, Matt and Piper showed up and they too had little creatures with them. Matt had a Tsunomon and Piper had a Kittenmon.

Amy and Joe showed up with two little baby seal creatures named, Pupmon and Bukamon. Lastly Serena showed with a little sprout digimon named Tanamon.

The little things following around the kids referred to themselves as 'Digimon: Digital Monsters'. After getting through the shock of being in a new world, and the little digimon, the kids decided to walk and try and find a way home.

But that was cut short when Kuwagamon, the huge beetle that attacked a few of the kids before appeared and chased them to a dead end cliff. The little digimon decided to stand and fight, even when the kids told them not to. The little ones stood their ground and prepared to fight. When the kids called out for them not to battle, the little devices they found at the campsite glowed and a rainbow flew over and covered each little digimon, this caused them to change their forms.

Koromon became Agumon, a little orange dinosaur.

Puppymon became Labramon, a tan labrador digimon with pink ears.

Tsunomon became Gabumon, a small wolf/lizard like animal.

Kittenmon became Tigermon, a small tiger cub.

Yokomon became Biyomon, a pink bird digimon.

Crowmon became Ravenmon, which she resembled just that, a raven.

Motimon became Tentomon, a machine lady-bug like digimon.

Elecmon became Zaptomon, an electric yellow bird digimon.

Tanamon became Palmon, she resembled a walking plant with a blossom on her head.

Bukamon became Gomamon, a little seal-like digimon.

Pupmon became Sealmon, which also resembled a seal.

Tokomon became Patamon, an orange guinea pig like digimon.

The newly transformed digimon fought against the giant beetle and appears they won, but the cliff crumbled and everyone began to fall into the water.

* * *

Well what a way to begin summer camp right? Ger transported to a new world, meet new little creatures who would sacrifice themselves to protect you. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of **"When Destinies Collide".**

**To Be Continued…**


	3. First Digivolution

**First Digivolution. Welcome Greymon and Dobermon. **

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **A group of kids arrived at summer camp, only a few minutes later, were transported to a strange new other world. There they met little creatures known as "Digimon: Digital Monsters", while running away from a giant beetle-like creature, the little digimon evolved into stronger versions of themselves. After the fight, the kids and their digimon partners fell off the cliff and were headed straight into the ocean. What's gonna happen to them? Find out in this next chapter of **"When Destinies Collide". **

* * *

As the gang was falling closer to the river, some of their digimon partners tried to help save them. But seeing as they just fought another digimon twice their own size, they were still a little weak. The kids and digimon splashed into the ocean, but Sealmon and Gomamon called for some fish friends of theirs to help float the kids to shore. One by one they landed on the fish raft and were on their way to the safety of land. Behind them, Kuwagamon fell into the ocean as well, creating a major wave behind the kids. Everyone held on tight, but they finally landed on land. The kids stopped a few seconds to catch their breath.

Joe was the first to speak. "What was that, a floating fish market?

"Lucky for us those fish were having a school reunion." Gomamon laughed. "I'm kidding those fish are good friends of mine, I just asked them for a lift." the little seal digimon smiled.

"All this time I thought I was allergic to seafood," Joe laughed, "thank you. I guess it's not Bukamon?"

"Gomamon now." Gomamon corrected.

"Gomamon." Joe echoed.

"So I guess you're not Tokomon anymore?" T.K. asked.

"Nope. Now I'm Patamon." Patamon corrected.

"It's all because we digivolved." Agumon informed.

"I don't think that word is in my dictionary." Tai said.

'So digivolving is when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before." Izzy deducted.

"Right." Tentomon agreed. "All of us digivolved. I went from Motimon to Tentomon."

"I was Elecmon now I'm Zapdomon." Zapdomon said, landing on Lita's shoulder.

"I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon." said the little pink bird in front on Rini.

"First I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon." replied Matt's digimon.

"I was Kittenmon, now I'm Tigermon.' said Piper's little tiger cub digimon.

"Before I was Pupmon, now I'm Sealmon." replied Amy's seal-like partner.

"I was Crowmon before, but now I'm Ravenmon." said Reye's black bird digimon, perching herself on Reye's shoulder.

"I was first Tanamon, now I'm Palmon." said Serena's plant like digimon.

"You knew me before as Puppymon, but now I'm Labramon." Mina's digimon partner rubbed against her legs, her pink tail wagging.

"And me, first I was Koromon, then I digivolved to Agumon." replied Tai's dinosaur-like digimon.

Tai stood there confused for a little while, then said, "When you digivolved you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you're something different now or are you still digimon?"

"Digimon." replied Agumon. "But I needed your help Tai."

"My help?" Tai asked.

"Digivolving is a very difficult process, in order to access it, I needed to share your energy." Agumon informed.

"Really?" Tai asked, still confused. So were all the rest of the kids.

"So I guess you guys don't run on batteries?" Rini asked.

"Sure don't." Biyomon answered, smiling.

"But how do you access my energy?" Izzy wondered.

"Even we don't know everything." replied Tentomon.

"Do you even know how exactly how you digivolved?" Lita asked.

"Nope not really it's all pretty new to us." Zapdomon replied.

"Thanks for my magical powers!" exclaimed Palmon.

"This whole thing makes my head spinney." sighed Serena.

"So I helped you change, that's so cool." T.K. said to Patamon.

"Yep. Sure is." the digimon replied.

"This sure makes things interesting." Reye said.

"I know." replied Ravenmon.

"I wonder how all this evolution changes take place?" pondered Amy.

"Well that makes two of us." replied Sealmon.

"My folks warned me about strangers." Joes sighed.

"But I'm not a stranger Joe, I'm your friend for life." Gomamon replied.

"Ok so what are we gonna do now?" Matt asked aloud.

"If only there was a payphone nearby." Joe said. "We could call the police, the fire department, or my mother."

"But we don't even know where we are." Tai said.

"But we know where we started." Mina said. "Up there on that mountain."

"Well I say we forget about going back and explore around here." Matt voted.

"I'm not going anywhere." Joe said aloud. "I think we should stay right were we are."

"Yeah let's wait for that giant bug to come get us." Matt said sarcastically. " I say we try to find a road leading the way out of here."

Izzy sighed. "Matt's right but without a compass we don't even know which way is north."

"Wait I know." Tentomon said.

"Really?" Izzy asked.

"It's the opposite of south." Tentomon answered. Izzy sighed.

"You know if we could get back to where we were. We may find some clues as to why were here" Reye said.

"Wait. Are there more monsters around like that big flying beetle?" Serena asked.

"Yes indeed." replied Palmon.

"Those monsters don't scare me." Matt said aloud.

"Wait. Are there any humans?" Tai asked Agumon.

"Humans? Others like you?" Tai nodded. "You're the first ever. There's never been anything other than digimon."

"Ok." Tai said. "You're all digimon. But what about all these monsters, they're all digimon too?"

"But that's creepy, and dangerous, and what happens when it gets dark?" Piper asked aloud.

"Who says it ever gets dark here?" Matt asked.

"That phenomenon would be unnatural." Izzy said.

"And you call this natural?" argued Lita.

"Well we're not going to find out anything by sitting around here." Tai said, walking off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Matt yelled.

"Up on that cliff, that's where I saw the ocean." Tai responded.

"The ocean?" Matt echoed.

"Yep. Their might be a boat or something." Tai continued to walk off.

Matt turned to Piper. "Let's water ski home."

"Very funny." Piper replied.

* * *

The kids began to follow Tai while Joe was monologing to himself. Gomamon yelled back at him and he hurried to catch up. As they were walking, they began to notice some things about the world that weren't that bad.

"These trees are beautiful." Lita said.

"Yeah they're very unique and I just though they were sub-tropical." Izzy replied.

"Whatever kid they are, they're aggravating my allergies." Joe said, coughing.

"Hey Joe." Matt called. "Is there anything you don't complain about?"

Piper sighed. "You know, Matt, you could be a little nicer."

Matt glared at her. Piper looked away and continued walking, her tiger-like digimon right beside her.

"Patamon can you really fly?" TK asked.

"Yeah." Patamon squealed and flapped his wings on the side of his head.

"So cool." TK smiled.

"I can fly faster than that." Biyomon gloated, flying beside Patamon. The two digimon began to fall.

"Uh maybe you two should stick to walking." Rini said to the two digimon.

"Yeah, you two little ones need to save your energy." replied Lita's electric yellow bird digimon.

* * *

The kids were out of the forest and came across the ocean shore. And on the shore were payphone booths. They all rushed to them and dialed numbers that appeared not to work. After more useless tries, the kids sat down and pondered what to do next. All except for Joe, who was still trying the payphone. The gang, also noticed how hungry they were, and the fact they and their digimon needed food. After giving up on the payphone, Joe sat down with the rest of the kids. They all pulled together what little things they had. Joe had an emergency kit full of food. With the calculations figured, the food would only last a few hours. They decided to use it sparingly, but apparently Tai, Agumon, Mina, and Labramon went ahead and started eating. The short relaxing period was short-lived when a shellfish-like digimon began attacking the kids.

"Oh no, Shellmon!" Tentomon and Zaptomon exclaimed.

"What's a Shellmon?" Izzy and Lita asked their partners, in shock.

"Something that gets mad for no reason." the electric digimon replied.

As if he heard the digimon, Shellmon blasted a surge of water aimed at the kids. Their digimon charged into battle. But most of their attacks had no effect, because of how weak they were. The only digimon putting up a fight were Agumon and Labramon. The other digimon still tried to fight, but ended up getting hammered by Shellmon's water blast attack.

"Go get him Agumon!" Tai cheered.

"You two Labramon!" Mina echoed.

The dinosaur and labrador digimon kept attacking and inflicting some damage.

"Why is it only Agumon and Labramon that can fight?" Lita asked, holding her injured partner.

"We're just too hungry." Zapdomon groaned.

"Gabumon?" Matt asked.

"I just don't have the strength." replied the digimon.

Piper picked up her injured tiger digimon and exclaimed to the others, "That's it. Agumon and Labramon were the only ones who had anything to eat."

"I see now." Izzy said.

"So then the other digimon don't have enough strength left to fight." Reye deduced.

* * *

Tai and Mina overheard the information and continued to cheer on their fighting digimon. "Hey you two. It looks like its just us now." Tai yelled.

"Then give us a diversion." Labramon yelled back.

Tai and Mina looked at each other and nodded. They ran to opposite sides of Shellmon and began calling its name and teasing him. Tai grabbed a metal rod from the crushed payphone booths and began poking Shellmon with it. Shellmon, now overly pissed off, grabbed Tai with one of the anemone arms from the top of his head. He used another one to push Mina out of the way. Agumon attacked Shellmon while Labramon ran over to Mina. The labrador digimon found a little staff with a star on the top and handed it to Mina. "Is this yours?" asked the digimon. Mina sat up held out her hand. Labramon never waited for an answer but went back to help Agumon, who was know squished under Shellmon's foot. The giant shell-fish digimon lifted another foot and caught Labramon. Tai was getting the life squeezed out of him. And all Mina could do was stand there. She turned her head to the other girls, who figured out what she was thinking.

Without notice, Shellmon let out another surge of water and blasted the rest of the kids. Airtimes, Mina's white cat, stared up at her. "What are you gonna do Mina?" he asked his owner.

"I'm gonna do what I have to do." Mina said, staring at the staff that Labramon gave her. _"The other girls are gonna hate me for this, but it's the only way." _Mina thought. The blonde girl ran right in front of Shellmon. "Hey ugly. Wanna fight? Fight me." she taunted. Mina risked a glance at Tai and held up her staff, shouting the words, "Venus Star Power!" Mina glowed a bright orange and, before their eyes, transformed into a warrior, referred to back in their world, as Sailor Venus.

Tai stared down in shock, and so did the other boys. The girls on the other hand were a little mad the Mina exposed their secret.

Sailor Venus met eyes with Shellmon and smirked. She made the sign for 'I love you' with both hands and shot a chain at the digimon, trying to weaken his hold on Tai, as well as Agumon and Labramon. But that had no such luck. Instead another anemone arm shot out and grabbed Venus as well. She and Tai were now both being squeezed tightly. They let out a scream and the little devices that fell from the sky at the campsite began to glow.

Under the crushing weight of Shellmon, Labramon and Agumon focused really hard. They too began to glow. This surprised Shellmon. Soon Agumon and Labramon changed once again.

Agumon grew about twice his sized. His fur became a darker orange color and blue stripes were added. He also had a brown helmet covering the top half of his head, it came with a spike in the center of the bridge of the nose, r in his case snout. Agumon had digivolved into Greymon.

Labramon grew in size as well. Her fur went from tan to brown, and black stripes were added. Her eyes were a darker shade of brown from her fur. A few of her teeth were also visible on the outside of her snout. Labramon had digivolved into Dobermon.

The increased size of the two digimon threw Shellmon off his balance Causing him to release Tai and Mina. Dobermon jumped up and caught the two kids on her back. The huge Doberman-like digimon placed them safely back on the ground.

The two digimon began to fight against Shellmon. Greymon picked up the shellfish digimon and threw him towards the ocean. "Nova Blast!" he yelled as a ball of flame came from his mouth. Dobermon followed with her own attack, "Dober Missiles!" the spiked fur on the back of her head glowed and little sparks flew towards Shellmon. The two digimon smiled at each other, proud of their victory. Then they slowly decreased down to their original size, as Agumon and Labramon.

Mina and Tai smiled at each other and slapped a high-five. Proud of their digimon partner's victories. The two little digimon ran up to their human partners. "Are you little guys alright?" Tai asked.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Agumon asked. Labramon nodded her head and wagged her tail in agreement. Mina chuckled and her cat walked up to her and jumped on her shoulders.

"That was great Mina. But you didn't have to transform." he scolded.

"It was all I could think of." Mina chuckled. She placed one hand over the broach in the center of the bow on her chest. The broach opened up and in a flash of golden light, Mina was back in her regular cloths.

"Uh Mina?" Tai asked.

"Yeah?" Mina looked at him. She braced herself for him to ask her about being Sailor Venus. But Tai actually asked "Did your cat just talk?" Mina chuckled.

The two kids rejoined the rest of the group and Joe asked aloud. "Are you really Sailor Venus? Or was I just water-logged?"

Mina chuckled again. "Yeah I am. Actually all of us girls are the Sailor Scouts."

Amy sighed and added, "Yeah, but we're not gonna tell you which ones we are."

"You'll just have to figure it out for yourselves." Piper said, winking.

The boys stood there confused and shocked. T.K turned to Rini and asked, "So do all of the cats talk?" Diana jumped into Rini's arms and answered, "Yes we do."

Rini chuckled, "But sometimes they talk so much it's annoying." Serena, Mina and Piper nodded their heads and said "Mmm Hmm" at the same time.

The kids decided to unwrap the food and let the digimon pig out. While that was happening, the kids were deciding on their next move. They finally agreed to see if they could find any other people in the strange world they were in. The digimon promised to go wherever the children went.

"Alright so let's go!" Tai announced.

"And let the monsters beware." Matt followed.

All the girls nodded their heads in agreement. The gang gathered up their things and headed off.

* * *

After another exciting battle, new things revealed, and two digimon achieving a stronger level of power, what will happen to the group next? Find out in the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide…"**

**To be continued…**


	4. Roar Garurumon and Bengalmon

**Another Sailor Revealed. Roar Garurumon and Bengalmon. **

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **The gang found some abandoned payphone booths on the shore and found they were useless. They tried to relax but it was cut short when Shellmon appeared and began attacking everyone. Agumon and Labramon fought off Shellmon, with the help of Tai and Mina, who turned out to be Sailor Venus. Shellmon grabbed a hold of Tai and Mina and began to squeeze the life out of them. Wanting to protect their human friends, Agumon and Labramon digivolved into Greymon and Dobermon. They combined their attacks and sent Shellmon flying. Wonder who will digivolved next, and who's another Sailor Scout? Find out in this chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

"_We've searched almost the entire island and we still haven't found any people, just some monsters with attitude. But they couldn't beat our digimon friends who could turn into these awesome fighters. Like when Agumon and Labramon digivolved into Greymon and Dobermon, they were so cool." _Tai thought. "Yo Agumon." he called.

"What's up Tai?" asked the little dinosaur digimon.

"I like it when you're Greymon. No offense but why don't you just stay that way?" Tai asked.

"I can't." Agumon sighed. "But even super heroes need a rest." Tai nearly lost his footing on the cliff but Agumon grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back. Mina and Labramon chuckled.

Suddenly the gang heard a roar. Out of nowhere a rhinoceros-dinosaur type digimon appeared. "What's that digimon?" Izzy asked.

"Oh it's just a Monochromon." Tentomon answered. "But don't worry about him he's a laid back digimon. Though it is wise to be a bit cautious with a Monochromon, especially when they're hungry."

Monochromon started walking towards the kids. "Then he must be starving. He's coming right at us.!" Tai exclaimed.

The digimon edged closer and the kids realized another Monochromon was behind them. "We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth." Matt yelled.

The kids ran behind a wall of boulders as the two Monochromon head-butted one another. They were fighting over territory and the kids decided to run far away from the battle.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, making the sky appear a light fuchsia color. "I never walk this much unless I'm at a mall and as you can see we're no where near one." Serena whined.

"Oh Serena quit your complaining." Reye said, annoyed.

"No." She whined. "My feet hurt."

"Maybe if you take off your boots and socks you'll fell better." Ravenmon suggested.

"I'm not walking in the dirt in my bare feet." Serena stated.

"I love the feel of dirt on my feet." Palmon smiled. "Especially between my toes."

"Gross." Serena yelled.

"It appears we may be loosing our light source." Izzy noticed.

"What a weird sunset." Lita added.

"This whole island is weird. Who knows what may come out at night." Izzy exclaimed.

"Wait I detect water." Tentomon announced. "Stay here. I'm gonna go check."

"Wait for me Tentomon." Zapdomon called, flying after Tentomon. The two electric digimon flew above the trees and noticed a sparkling lake not far from where they were now. "Wow. Beautiful." Zapdomon sighed, her dark blue eyes gleaming. "A perfect campsite." Tentomon noted.

"Maybe I can finally soak my pore, achy feet." Serena whined.

"Yay! We get to swim!" Gomamon exclaimed running towards the lake. Joe grabbed his partner's tail. "Gomamon wait. You better make sure it's safe first."

Amy sighed. "I'm sure the water is perfectly fine Joe." Sealmon nodded.

"I say we stop all the complaining and keep walking." Matt voted.

"Everybody's hungry we have to find some food." Tai said. Everyone nodded.

The group walked a little more ways and found a perfect spot by the shore. "It should be safe to rest here tonight." Tigermon noted.

"Yeah. I love camping outside." Piper sighed.

Serena turned to Reye. "If I won't walk in dirt what makes you think I'll sleep in it?"

Reye glared at her. "Look around meatball head, do you see a hotel here?"

Serena gasped. Everyone turned to see a trolley car nearby. It mysteriously turned itself on. They ran for it to check if anybody else was inside, but to their disappointment there wasn't.

"These cushions are comfy." Serena giggled.

"Remember those weird phone booths?' Tai asked aloud. "Something just as freaky could happen here."

"Yeah like this car moving all by itself." Joe chuckled.

"Possibly but then again that may be our only way to get home." Tai folded his arms.

"So we have nothing to loose by staying here." Mina laid back in one of the seats.

"Oh can we eat now?" Tentomon groaned.

"That's right I forgot." Tai sighed.

Gomamon and Sealmon were swimming around the lake. "Guys stop playing in the water." Izzy scolded. "I can't catch any fish if you keep warning them away."

Tentomon and Zapdomon were on a tree branch gathering some berries. "Yum, yum. You can never get too many berries down the hatch." Tentomon said. Zapdomon chuckled, "Just be sure you save some for everyone else." she scolded.

Patamon was on top of Agumon's head, powering up his attack. He let out a blast of air and knocked a few banana's off a tree. Right on top of Gabumon's horn. Tigermon laughed. "Oh boy you'd better watch that killer breath of your Patamon." Biyomon said, grabbing for a melon off another tree.

Serena was about to pick some mushrooms when Palmon stopped her. "Those are bad mushrooms you shouldn't pick them." she warned. "They'll make you sick."

Serena sighed. "I'd be a big mess without you Palmon thank you. You're the best." Palmon smiled and bowed.

Piper, Tai, and Matt were standing by the fire pit. "Okay we have a place to cook dinner now all we need is the grub." Matt noted.

"Ok. But how are we supposed to light the fire?" Piper asked.

"Like this." Agumon said, blowing a little spout of fire from his mouth.

The three kids cheered. "Yeah go Agumon. You're the man." Tai yelled. Agumon laughed.

Izzy, Rini, and T.K. came over and handed the three the fish they caught. "Awesome Izzy let's eat them." Tai said, chuckling.

T.K handed Matt a few fish. "Thanks squirt." T.K smiled.

Tai was holding a fish over the flames. "This is where I wish we had a microwave." he murmured.

"Me too." Matt agreed.

"Yeah Tai. You're about to loose your fingers." Piper laughed. "Use a stick you dork." She placed some sticks with fish on them in front of the fire for them to cook.

"How did you come up with that Piper?" Tai asked.

The black haired girl smiled. "Because I'm the girl." she winked.

* * *

Night fell and everyone was enjoying their dinner. "This is surprisingly good." Tentomon said, his mouth full of melon. Zapdomon nodded.

Izzy was chowing down on a fish. "Delicious."

"Matt, Mom only let's me eat fish sticks." T.K said.

"I won't tell." Matt replied.

"And I'm never supposed to eat with my fingers." the little boy added.

"T.K it's alright." Matt said.

Tai leaned over, "Yeah T.K you're hanging with the big boys now." the little kid nodded and began to eat his fish.

Piper and Mina were by the shore gathering some water. "Hey Piper." Tai asked.

The girl in question looked up, "Yeah?"

"Matt doesn't treat T.K like a brother, just a bother." he replied. "Is it just me or have you noticed it too."

"Yeah." Piper admitted. "Matt's still learning how to be a big brother."

"Maybe." Tai sighed.

Joe walked over and looked up at the sky. "Hey Joe, what ya looking at?" Mina asked.

"I'm trying to figure out which direction we've been going." Joe answered the blonde. "But I haven't been able to find the north star anywhere."

Mina nodded. "I know. I don't recognize any of these constellations."

"You're forgetting your astronomy." Tai said. "If you can't find the north star then it must be on the other side of the world."

Piper sighed. "Do you think maybe we're in the southern hemisphere?"

Joe turned to the others. "It's possible, that is if we're still on Earth."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tai asked.

Back around the campfire, Patamon yawned. The little digimon curled up and fell asleep. Palmon and Sealmon were asleep as well. Tai stretched his arms and yawned. "I'm a little tired myself."

Izzy walked over to him. "Wait a minute we need to take turns standing guard."

Tai nodded. "Ok. How about we each stand guard for about an hour."

"Not T.K" Matt yelled.

T.K grabbed Matt's arm. "Oh come on Matt me too."

"No you're too young and you need your rest." he ordered.

Serena yawned. "I'm getting cold I need a warm blanket to help me sleep." she whined. The other girls sighed.

Tai looked at Gabumon evilly. "Hey Gabumon, you better watch or Serena's gonna come and steal your fur." he taunted. "So if you feel a little tug, it might be her about to cut your tail off."

"Stop Tai, that's not funny." Gabumon ran away and stood beside Piper and Tigermon.

Matt ran over and shoved Tai. "What was that for?" Tai asked, shocked.

"Gabumon told you to stop so leave him alone." Matt yelled, defending his digimon.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Tai growled. The two boys glared at each other.

Piper sighed and sat up. As the two boys were about to slug each other, Piper jumped in between them holding out her arms. "Okay you two knock it off." She snapped. "Look we've been walking all day and we're all tired. And when that tends to happen emotions run high." She placed her hands on her hips. The two boys faced away from each other.

"So whose going first?" Joe asked.

"I will." Tai yelled.

"I'm next." Matt followed. Piper sighed,

"Okay how about Izzy takes over after that and I finish up the night." Joe planned.

"That sounds fine to me." Piper said, her cat climbing into her arms.

The rest of the gang climbed into the trolley car and found a place to sleep. "I can't sleep with all of you here!" Serena whined.

"Zip it Serena." Reye snarled.

"Just be glad we have a place to sleep." Lita said.

"That's right Serena." Izzy followed.

"Good night." Amy said.

"Don't let the Monochromon bite." T.K said falling asleep.

"_Thanks for reminding me TK." _Rini thought closing her eyes.

One by one the gang fell asleep. Matt was sitting alone with Gabumon. Matt sighed, "Gabumon."

"Yeah?" asked the digimon.

"Go over and lay down with my brother." Matt said.

"Why Matt?" Gabumon asked.

"Because your fur is making me sweat no go." Matt ordered.

"Because you want me to keep T.K warm." Gabumon inferred.

"I never said that." Matt yelled.

"You just don't want to admit it." Gabumon sighed.

"Whatever." Matt sighed and walked out of the trolley car.

Gabumon went and laid his arms over T.K, keeping him warm. The little boy opened his eyes and thanked his older brother, then went back to sleep. Matt blushed and walked out. Piper stirred in her sleep and saw Matt walk out. She smiled and went back to sleep. Her cat Astrate and digimon were curled up together by Piper's feet.

* * *

Out by the fire, Tai and Agumon were keeping watch. Tai was trying desperately not to fall asleep but he couldn't help it. "Tai you don't want to fall asleep on your first night watch." Agumon said.

"My eyes won't stay open." Tai moaned. "I'm going to the lake to splash some water on my face." Tai knelt down and grabbed some water in his hands and threw it on his face. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Matt was standing by the shore.

"What's the matter?" Tai asked. "You don't think I can handle this?"

"Look I'm sorry about earlier." Matt apologized. "It's just being here and having to watch T.K."

"Do you guys even live in the same house?" Tai asked.

"Not anymore." Matt answered. "Our parents are divorced so we don't see each other much."

Tai sighed. "Well that explains a lot." Matt scoffed and ran off.

Tai walked over to Agumon, who was still sitting by the fire. "Matt's a little strange." he told his partner. On the opposite shoreline, Matt got his harmonica out of his pocket and began to play.

* * *

Back in the trolley car, Piper stirred and she faintly heard the sound of Matt's harmonica. She saw out of the corner of her eye, Gabumon get up and walk out of the trolley car. She sat up and watched as the dog/lizard like digimon walked over to his human partner. Piper stroked Tigermon's orange fur and smiled. She also scratched Astrate behind her ears. The grey cat began to purr softly.

"What a wonderful sound." Gabumon complemented as he walked up to Matt.

Tai was still by the fire and he thought to himself. _"Maybe to a Saint Bernard with a horn on his forehead."_

Matt continued to play his harmonica, his eyes were closed. He was imagining everyone else, asleep back in the trolley car. His thoughts though, lingered on a sleeping T.K and Piper. T.K was asleep with Patamon in his arms. The little boy was smiling. Piper's long, black hair was covering her arms, while her feet were being kept warm by her digimon partner and her talking cat, Astrate. She too had a smile on her face, her hand was covering the necklace she wore, which was the letter 'P' hanging from a silver chain.

Tai found himself dosing off but caught himself. He stirred the fire and was almost hit with a flying cinder. "Watch out for the fire sparks." he warned.

The fire spark landed on something, which moved. Then a few minutes later the island where the kids were, began to shake. Suddenly a teal, sea-dragon like digimon emerged from the water. He snarled at the two boys and their digimon.

Back in the trolley car, everyone heard the snarl and were scared. Then suddenly the trolley car began to move, towards the sea-dragon digimon. "Oh no!" exclaimed Tigermon. "That's Seadramon!"

The bridge connecting the small island and the shoreline was destroyed, separating Matt and Gabumon from the rest of the gang. Then Seadramon began to pull the smaller island by his tail, not realizing the kids on it. Seadramon then suddenly turned around and Tai realized that the red leaf was his tail. Seadramon dived underwater and began to push the island straight into the shore. On the shoreline, Matt dived in the water and began to swim towards the rest of the gang. Gabumon was close on his heels.

Seadramon had the kids stranded and all of the digimon began attacking him. Of course that only annoyed the digimon.

"Agumon digivolved!" Tai exclaimed.

"I've been trying but I can't get it to work." Agumon softly replied.

Mina turned to her partner. "What about you Labramon?" the dog digimon shook her head.

"T.K.!" Matt called, still swimming towards the others. T.K ran to the edge of the island and called out to his brother to be careful. But Seadramon rammed into the island again and T.K fell into the water.

"T.K.!" Piper called. Astrate handed her a staff, similar to the one Mina had before, as Piper was running to the edge. _"Hang on T.K." _she thought. Then she yelled, "Harmony Star Power!" as Piper dove into the water, she glowed a silver light. When she came up with T.K, she was another Sailor Scout. Piper had transformed into Sailor Harmony.

"Thanks Piper." T.K thanked. Piper/Harmony smiled.

"Piper, take T.K back to shore for me. I'll distract Seadramon." Matt said. Piper nodded. "Be careful." she saw T.K back to shore while Matt distracted the sea-dragon digimon.

Gabumon attacked Seadramon but it had no effect. In return, Seadramon flipped his tail and sent Gabumon flying. The he used his tail to drag Matt under the water. On the sore, Piper gasped. She quickly dove back in and swam down to save Matt. She reached out her hand and grabbed his, while she used the heel of her silver boot to stab Seadramon's tail. He let out a roar of pain and released his hold on Matt. The two then swam for the surface. They gasped for air. Matt turned to the Scout who saved him, "Thanks Piper." he smiled.

"Swim now. Thank later." she replied, grabbing Matt's arm and swam for the shore. Seadramon noticed the two kids swimming away. He dove after to follow them. Within his reach he got his tail both around Matt and Sailor Harmony and dragged them both underwater. The seconds later, he had them above the surface, but he was crushing them.

"Gabumon! Tigermon!" they called to their partners, still being crushed by Seadramon. The devices they found at camp began to glow, and so did Gabumon and Tigermon. The two digimon looked at each other and nodded. "Matt! Piper!" the shouted, and they began to change as well.

Gabumon changed into a beautiful wolf with silver-white fur and blue stripes. He digivolved into Garurumon.

Tigermon changed into a bigger version of herself. This time however, she resembled more of an adult tiger. She digivolved into Bengalmon.

The two digimon dove into the water and attacked Seadramon. Garurumon attacked him head-on while Bengalmon went for the tail, freeing Piper and Matt. As the two kids hit the water, they watched as the wolf and Bengal tiger digimon faced against the giant sea-dragon digimon. "C'mon let's get out of here." Matt said, taking Piper's arm and swimming to the shore. "One sec." Piper said. She turned to the sea-dragon digimon and pointed two fingers at him. "Harmonizing Celestial Strike!" a beam of silver and gold light his Seadramon in the head, giving Bengalmon and Garurumon the upper hand in battle. "Now we can go." she smiled and the two swam straight for the shore. They were helped back up by T.K and Rini.

"Are you two alright?" Rini asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Piper said, placing her gloved hand on Rini's shoulder.

"Thanks again Piper." Matt smiled at her.

The Sailor Scout nodded, "Sure thing." she smiled and continued to watch the battle between Seadramon, Garurumon and Bengalmon.

Seadramon unleashed an icy-breath blast at the other two digimon. "Oh no. Seadramon is using his lethal 'Ice Blast'.

In a matter of seconds, Garurumon and Bengalmon were covered in a sheet of ice and snow. But that didn't faze them. Garurumon unleashed his 'Howling Blaster' attack, which was an icy-blue flame attack. Bengalmon assisted with her 'Bengal Rings' attack, which were fiery rings that stunned her enemy. But the two attacks combined were enough to defeat Seadramon. Piper and Matt cheered, and slapped a high-five. Garurumon and Bengalmon returned to their normal forms, Gabumon and Tigermon.

The two little digimon swam back to shore and were greeted with a thanks from their human partners. Piper picked up her little tiger digimon, "Thank you Tigermon. You digivolved just in time." she said, kissing the top of her digimon's head. Tigermon purred softly.

T.K gave Gabumon a hug and thanked him for saving Matt. Then he turned to Piper, he gave her a hug as well, "Thanks Piper for saving me. And my brother too."

The Sailor Scout smiled and placed her arm around T.K, "Anytime little one."

Matt cleared his throat, "Yeah, thanks Piper."

She blushed, but calmly replied, "Sure. Hey our digimon make a great team. Don't ya think."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, they rock." Piper smiled. She touched the brooch in the middle of the silver bow on her chest and glowed a silver light. The a second later, was back in her normal cloths. Astrate jumped on her shoulders and rubbed against Piper's cheek, purring softly.

"Now how are we going to get back?" Rini asked.

Sealmon and Gomamon jumped into the water, soon dozens of little fishes began pushing the small island back to shore.

* * *

When they reached the shore everyone was happy, and exhausted.

"There seems to be a pattern here." Izzy noted. "This time only Gabumon and Tigermon were able to digivolve"

Reye sighed, "That's right. It was only Agumon and Labramon that could do it before."

Tai remembered when he and Mina were being squeezed by Shellmon. "That's right. Agumon and Labramon digivolved to save me and Mina."

"It's all making sense." Izzy said. "Our digimon digivolve when we're in danger." Reye nodded in agreement. Seconds later, the gang decided to catch a few minutes of rest.

A few feet away from everyone else, T.K was asleep next to Matt, who was playing his harmonica. Patamon was curled up next to T.K. Tigermon and Gabumon were asleep in front of Matt and Piper. Astrate was curled into a ball, asleep in Piper's lap. As Matt was playing his harmonica, Piper's eyes began to close. Unconsciously, she leaned her head on Matt's shoulder, she sighed. Matt glanced out of the corner of his eye and smiled. Piper smiled as well. A faint smile formed as she sighed one last time.

* * *

Two more digimon have digivolved and another Sailor Scout revealed. And it seems romance my be in the air. Wonder what's gonna happen next? Find out in the next chapter of **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Take To The Skies

**Take to the Skies: Biyomon and Ravenmon. Mars and Mini Moon appear. **

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **The gang had a close run-in with two digimon named Monochromon. They decided not to stick around for a fight and instead get far away from there as possible. When night fell, everyone was ready for sleep. But just before everyone could get some shut-eye, Seadramon attacked. Matt was dragged underwater by the huge serpent digimon, but Piper (who revealed herself as Sailor Harmony) dove in to save him. But the two were snatched by Seadramon. Gabumon and Tiger digivolved into Garurumon and Bengalmon, respectively, and saved them. Seadramon was no match for them. It turns out, whenever one of the kids is in danger, their digimon partner will digivolve to save them. Wonder what's gonna happen next? Find out in this chapter of **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

It's a new day and the kids are walking through a forest. When suddenly they hear something fly overhead.

"Hey, what was that?" Reye asked aloud.

"It sounded like an aircraft or something." Rini replied.

"It looked like a big flying gear." Lita noted.

The kids looked up and noticed nothing above them. TK tried to take a step forward and almost fell down the side of a small bluff. Luckily Piper was there to grab him before he could fall.

"You'd better be careful, that could've been a snake or something worse." Piper warned, TK was holding on to the side of her jeans.

"Hey Biyomon, are there really snakes here?" he asked.

"No just big flying killer bugs and other unpleasant digimon." replied Rini's pink bird digimon.

TK's digimon, Patamon, flew beside him "Don't worry TK. I'll take care of them." the little guinea-pig digimon flew into TK's arms. The little boy smiled and chuckled. So did Matt and Piper for that matter.

"Ok now that that's settled, let's get going." Rini voted.

"Nothing's settled and where would we go?" Matt asked.

"This is silly. I say we keep moving and try to find signs of intelligent life around here." Tai chuckled.

Biyomon rubbed against Rini's leg. Ravenmon flew and perched herself on Reye's shoulder, "Wait a minute." the raven-like digimon cawed. "Is he saying that digimon are not intelligent?"

Reye smiled and rubbed her digimon's black feathers. "No not at all. But I think Tai is right, we need to figure out where we are. We need to stay calm and stick together. Let's remember we're in this together." Reye smiled.

"Together sounds good." Ravenmon chided.

"We can do it. This is gonna take teamwork. And maybe we can find out where we are and how to get back." Reye went on as the others were walking away.

"Uh Reye open your eyes." Ravenmon said. Reye did open her eyes and notice everyone walking away. "Well thanks a lot for waiting!" She called.

As the kids were walking, Matt decided to be a little humorous. "Moving right along folks. Keep it moving. Our next stop on the tour will be the forest of irrelevant road signs. No pictures please." Beside him, Piper chuckled.

"Wow Matt, you're such a great tour guide." She laughed.

"Ya think so?" Matt asked, smiling at Piper. She nodded.

In the back of the group, Rini was holding onto Biyomon's wing. Ravenmon was perched on Reye's shoulder. The two girls smiled at each other.

As the group came to a small stop, Matt noticed telephone poles and the group decides to follow them. Figuring nothing wrong could happen. But soon, a heat wave struck and everyone began to sweat.

"It's so hot. I can feel the heat coming up through my socks." TK complained.

"Well TK maybe you should put your shoes back on." Matt said to his younger brother.

"Oh this heat is bad for my complexion." Serena whined. "How much further is it?"

"Serena is that all you care about?" Joe asked, annoyed. "We'll be lucky to even survive this hike."

"Hey does anyone beside me notice that these telephone poles have no connecting wires?" Lita asked aloud.

"She's right." Izzy said.

"Hey remember those weird phone booths and the trolley car?" Serena asked aloud.

"Yeah. What about them?" Reye asked, glaring back at Serena.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering if anyone else remembered." Serena giggled. Reye scoffed and tried to ignore her.

Joe stopped sudden, "That's it! We're doomed. The heat has baked our brains and we're all gonna end up like roasted piglets!" Joe yelled, overreacting as usual.

"Just remain calm Joe, we've only been walking for two minutes." Amy said, placing her hand on Joe's shoulder.

Tentomon whispered to Izzy, "I think we need to find some shade for Joe and quick." Izzy nodded.

"This is one weird world and I don't like it one bit." Piper said, sighing. Astrate nodded in agreement and jumped on Piper's shoulder's. "Yeah. And this sand is burning my paws." She whined.

Luna, Serena's black cat nodded as well. So did Airtimes. "It feels like the sand is on fire. It's extremely painful for our delicate paws to walk on."

"Oh Airtimes, you're so overly dramatic." Mina sighed.

From Rini's head, Diana added, "Airtimes is right. Hot surfaces burn our feet."

"So that's why we ride on your shoulders." Luna said.

"Yeah and it just makes us that more hotter, because of your thick fur." Mina glared. Serena, Rini, and Piper nodded in agreement. The cats just smiled and kept quiet.

Izzy bent down and picked up a handful of sand, "No wonder they can't walk on the ground. The sand has traces of metal in it."

The kids sighed and continued to walk further.

"I've taken a soil sample, measured the barometric pressure and analyzed the relative humidity." Izzy said aloud.

"And what did you find out?" Lita asked.

"It's really, really hot." Izzy replied.

Everyone was beginning to slow down and eventually everyone stopped. Rini had an idea, "Hey let's just pretend that's it's raining."

Biyomon ran to Rini's side and nuzzled against her leg. "That's a great idea! I absolutely love the rain."

Tai pulled out his mini telescope and saw a village not too far from where they were. The kids and digimon cheered and went on their way to the village to hopefully find some food and water.

* * *

As they came upon the village, they were greeted by a bunch of Yokomon and Crowmon( the in-training levels of Biyomon and Ravenmon respectively). The little digimon were amazed to see everyone, especially Biyomon and Ravenmon.

"Ok question, which one of you can tell us where to get a drink?" Biyomon asked.

"And what do you giant digimon drink?" asked one little Yokomon, directing the question towards Rini and Reye.

"Me?" Rini asked. "I'm no digimon."

"Our friends are what are called human beings, yea we know they look funny but they're all really friendly." Ravenmon said, landing on Reye's shoulder. The little digimon jumped up in excitement.

The kids were standing around the village, since the little houses were too small for them to fit in.

"Biyomon when did you digivolve?" asked one Yokomon.

"When I met Rini." Biyomon answered. "We share a special bond, which is magical."

"Is that how all Biyomon talk?" asked another Yokomon.

"No it's how the big ones talk." Biyomon answered.

A little Crowmon flew on top of one of the houses, "So how did you digivolve Ravenmon?"

"Reye need me. I had to protect her." Ravenmon answered. "Same with Biyomon, she protected Rini. And the same goes for the rest of the digimon. We digivolve when our human friends are in trouble."

Behind a small hut, Reye and Rini overheard the conversation between their digimon and the natives. _"They had to protect us?" _Reye thought to herself. "_Of course. When Tai and Mina needed help, Agumon digivolved into Greymon and Labramon into Dobermon. And Garurumon and Bengalmon did the same for Matt and Piper. It all makes sense, they digivolve for us." _Reye smiled. Ravenmon came up beside her, and said that everyone was invited to have dinner with the Yokomon and Crowmon. Everyone was happy about this. TK noticed a fresh water fountain in the center of the village. Just as they were about to take a drink, the water changed into lava. The lake dried up as well. Tai tried to see if there was any water at the bottom of the fountain, but that was dried up as well. Another spurt of lava gushed from the fountain.

The kids suddenly remembered the flying gear and how is crashed into a mountain side. Tai wanted to get another look and suddenly he saw, a fiery digimon come straight down the mountain. The Yokomon and Crowmon referred to him as Meramon. The kids noticed that he was coming straight for the village, which was terrifying everyone. When Meramon was closing in on the village, everyone turned and ran for safety. They decided to his in the ship that was in the middle of where the lake once was. All the Yokomon and Crowmon crammed in as much as they could.

Rini and Reye were directing the little digimon from the front, then realized that Biyomon and Ravenmon were on top of the hill, directing the other digimon towards the ship. Worried for their digimon, they looked at each other and nodded. Rini held out a heart shaped brooch and shouted "Moon Prism Power!" Reye held out a red staff and shouted, "Mars Star Power!" the two girls glowed a pink and red color and transformed into two more Sailor Soldiers. Rini transformed into Sailor Mini Moon, and Reye transformed into Sailor Mars. They ran to help their digimon partners, despite the calls from the others.

After all the Yokomon and Crowmon were safe, Meramon appeared behind Biyomon and Ravenmon.

"Ravenmon! Behind you!" Mars called.

"Biyomon watch out!" screamed Mini Moon.

Meramon waved his hand and sent the two bird digimon tumbling down the side of the crevice where the lake once was. Just before they could hit the ground, the two Sailor Scouts dove and grabbed their digimon.

"Are you okay, Biyo?" Mini Moon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Rini." answered the pink bird digimon.

"Thanks for rescuing us." Ravenmon said, wrapping her black wings around Reye's neck.

"Don't mention it." Mars replied.

Above them, Meramon was holding a fireball in his hand. The two digimon looked at each other and flew out of their human partner's arms. "Stay here, it's our turn to protect you now." they said, flying off. They faced Meramon and began attacking him with all their powers.

"Mars we have to help them." Mini Moon said.

"Right. You ready?" Mars replied. Mini Moon nodded.

Mini Moon was holding a small staff with a heart on top, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" little hearts beamed from her staff and were making contact with Biyomon's 'Spiral Twister' attack, dealing damage to Meramon.

"My turn." Mars said. She waited until Ravenmon launched her 'Shadow Spiral' attack, then she used her "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" this made contact as well, dealing more damage. But Meramon countered and hit the two digimon sending them falling to the ground.

"Oh no!" Mini Moon exclaimed.

"They've been hit!" Mars followed.

Up on the ship deck, Mina and Piper looked at each other and nodded. They got on the rim of the ship and held out their transformation wands. "Venus Star Power! Harmony Star Power!" they glowed and transformed into Sailor Venus and Sailor Harmony. They ran to help their fellow Scouts and their partners. Their digimon followed them.

"Alright let's get him!" Venus said.

"I'm right behind ya!" Harmony followed.

Venues used her 'Crescent Beam Smash' attack combined with Labramon's 'Sonic Howl' attack. Harmony combined her 'Harmony Mandela' with Tigermon's 'Shocking Roar' attack. But all those did was make Meramon bigger.

"Any ideas for plan B, Venus?" Harmony asked glancing to her friend.

"Nope. Sorry." Venus replied. The four Sailor Scouts were trying to think of ideas to stop Meramon, but none came to mind.

As Meramon grew bigger, everyone then realized he was crying out in pain. "Maybe he just has growing pains." Matt wondered.

"Growing pains?" Piper echoed, she then sighed.

"Matt this is not a time to joke." Joe whined.

Meramon began to come towards everyone down in the crevice. The Sailor Scouts and their digimon stood their ground ready to attack again. Biyomon and Ravenmon noticed their human friends were in danger.

"Meramon can't be allowed to win." Biyomon said. "Our friends need out help now." Ravenmon added. The two digimon focused hard and then they glowed. So did Mars' and Mini Moon's digivices.

Biyomon digivolved into Birdramon, a digimon resembling a phoenix. Ravenmon digivolved into Falconmon, resembling just that, a falcon. Just as the two newly-digivolved digimon shoved Meramon away from everyone, that's when Mars and Mini Moon realized their digimon had digivolved.

"We'll be safe now. Biyomon and Ravenmon digivolved to rescue us." Mars said.

"Go get 'em, Birdramon!" Mini Moon cheered. Birdramon screeched in reply.

Mars chuckled, "You can do it Falconmon!" the giant falcon digimon screeched in reply to her partner.

Meramon was throwing fireballs at the two digimon. Birdramon screeched and her wings glittered for just a small second, then flames began to sprout from them. Falconmon turned around her beak began to glow. Then as her beak opened, a black flame shot Meramon. The huge fiery-digimon shrank back down to size and a black gear flew from his back and was destroyed. Mars and Mini Moon cheered and high-fived. "Yeah they did it!" Harmony and Venus smiled.

Birdramon and Falconmon glowed and changed back into Biyomon and Ravenmon. They flew down to their respected Sailor partners.

"Are you alright? Oh Rini!" Biyomon screamed as she flew in Rini's arms.

"Oh B, I was so worried about you." Rini hugged her digimon and smiled.

"Ravenmon you were great. I can't begin to say how proud I am of you." Reye said, hugging her Raven digimon.

"I wasn't the least bit afraid either. All I could think about was protecting you." Ravenmon replied.

Mini Moon and Mars looked at each other and smiled. They then transformed back into their normal clothes. Sailor Venus and Harmony did as well.

"We're lucky, right Reye?" Rini asked, looking at her friend.

Reye looked at Ravenmon then to Biyomon and Rini, "You're right Rini. We are lucky." Reye kissed Ravenmon's forehead and smiled.

* * *

The sun was setting and the water returned to the lake and the fountain. Meramon apologized for attacking the village and returned to the mountain where he lived. Everyone said goodbye to Meramon as he left.

"Hey I just remembered you never got that dinner you were promised." Biyomon said.

"Yeah, you all must be starving." Ravenmon added.

Everyone was served a bowl of what looked like rice. Some of the kids were chowing down but others were a bit skeptic.

Rini and Reye were watching their happy digimon chow down on their dinner. The two girls couldn't help but smile.

* * *

And so ends another day for the kids. But there's a lot more to come. Wonder what new adventures lie ahead for them? Find out in the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	6. A Shocking Digivolution

**Another Shocking Digivolution: Kabuterimon and Thundramon. Welcome Sailor Jupiter.**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"…** The kids wandered across a desert and found a village full of Yokomon and Crowmon, which was soon under attack by a fiery digimon named Meramon. He had a big, black gear stuck in his back, which caused him to attack the village. Biyomon and Ravenmon digivolved to Birdramon and Falconmon, and destroyed the black gear inside of Meramon, with the help of their human partners Rini and Reye, who turned out to be Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Mars. After that, the village and Meramon were back to normal. Let's see who digivolves next, and which Sailor Scout appears. In the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

The gang continued on their journey in the strange new world. And they were getting pretty tired from all the walking. Soon a few of them collapsed and the rest decided to take a break. Izzy sat under a tree and pulled out his laptop. Matt and Tai were cracking jokes about him trying to e-mail other life forms like aliens. Lita glared at them, and continued to watch Izzy work on his laptop. Izzy sighed. "What's the matter Izzy?" Lita asked, kneeling down next to him.

"My laptop's still not working and the warranties expired." Izzy replied the inquiring brunette.

Tai reached over and began hitting the laptop, "All you have to do is give it a few good hits ad it should work."

Izzy grabbed his laptop from Tai, "Are your brain cells malfunctioning?" he exclaimed.

"Gee Izzy you're acting like I'm hurting the dumb thing." Tai sighed.

Lita rolled her eyes, "Too bad your brains aren't as big as your hair. Maybe Izzy doesn't want dents and fingerprints all over his computer."

Tai sighed again and noticed smoke in the distance. "I'll go check it out." Tai ran off a few feet. With Agumon, Mina, and Labramon behind him.

"The attention span of a gnat." Joe sighed.

"Whatever." Matt replied to Joe's comment.

Izzy got his laptop running but the battery was low. Tai called for everyone to check out what he found. What he found was something like a giant factory, this shocked the kids.

* * *

When they entered the factory grounds, they found nothing. It seemed to be abandoned. Until the kids went inside the factory, the equipment seemed to be working on its own. Joe made the assumption that someone must be running the belts, which meant that those people need to eat, so Joe wondered if a cafeteria was near so the gang could eat. The group slit up into two smaller groups. Tai, Joe, Mina, and Amy and their digimon were searching the factory grounds on the outside, while Matt, Piper, TK, Rini, Izzy, Lita, Serena and their digimon were searching the inside.

Outside Joe was calling to see if anyone answered, but no one did. The group kept on walking when Labramon suddenly stopped.

"What is it Labramon?" Mina asked.

"I heard something." the digimon replied. She turned her head and ran through a doorway, the others followed close behind.

* * *

Inside the factory, the second group found a door that led to the power supply room. Inside was a huge battery, and Izzy thought that could be perfect to charge his laptop. He was trying to figure out a way to access it, while the rest of the group wandered off to a different part of the factory. The only one who stayed behind was Lita and Zapdomon.

* * *

Tai and the others were following Labramon and she ended up leading them to a digimon caught in some gears.

"That's Andromon." Gomamon said, when he saw the digimon.

"This big clunk is a digimon?" Tai asked.

"Yeah and very advanced." Agumon replied.

Tai and Mina bent down and tried to pull Andromon out of the gears.

* * *

Izzy was searching around the battery. "What are you doing Izzy?" Lita asked.

"I'm trying to find a way to tap into this battery's power source. If I can then we can use my computer to get some help." Izzy replied.

* * *

Tai and Mina were still pulling on Andromon to help him out of the gears. Joe and Amy and the digimon decided to help as well. Tai lost his footing and fell back onto a lever that turned on the machine Andromon was stuck in. This helped the others help pull him loose. But a black gear lodged itself in Andromon's leg before he was freed. He was slowly coming too. Tai suggested to whack him to get him up but the others held him back, but Agumon's claw came down right on Andromon's face. The android digimon suddenly woke up.

"He looks friendly enough. And if we're nice to him he'll be nice to us." Mina said, examining the digimon. Andromon suddenly grabbed Mina's leg and hung her upside down. "Forget about what I said about him being friendly!" she screamed. Labramon jumped and attacked Andromon, which released his hold on Mina. The blonde was caught by Tai and Agumon. "Thanks Tai." she said.

"No problem." Tai replied.

Andromon edged closer to the two kids. Behind him was Amy and Joe with their seal-like digimon. "Too bad we didn't catch him on a good day, watch out." Joe said.

"Maybe it is a good day." Gomamon followed.

"This is not good." Joe exclaimed.

"What are we gonna do?" Amy asked.

"I don't know." replied Sealmon.

Andromon edged closer to Tai and Mina. "What are we gonna do now Tai?' Agumon asked.

Tai looked up then back at his digimon, "Agumon how about trying to blast the roof." Agumon nodded and fired his 'Pepper Breath" and then some pipes fell on Andromon, pinning him to the ground.

"He's gonna have one ugly headache." Tai noted.

"No doubt." Mina nodded. The group ran out of the room.

* * *

Izzy found an access door and went inside the battery. Inside it were codes written all over the place. "Ok this place gets weirder and weirder." Lita sighed once she saw all the codes on the interior of the battery.

Izzy walked to the back of the battery and examined the code on the wall. Lita Came up behind him. "What do you think this is Izzy?" she asked.

"These markings represent a binary code of some sort." he replied, but noticing the brunette's confusion he simplified it by adding, "A computer program Lita."

"Oh ok. I guess that makes sense." she chuckled.

Izzy pressed his finger on one of the markings and it wiped away, causing all the power to go out.

* * *

In another part of the factory, Tai and his group suddenly stopped. Andromon was walking towards them and they turned around and began to walk away. Andromon used his 'Lightning Blade' attack and the gang barely dodged it.

* * *

Back inside the battery, Izzy was on his laptop. "Well that was a smooth move Izzy, scratch that theory." he said to himself. 'Could I have possibly deleted the wrong program?" he asked aloud to his companions.

"That could be a distinct possibility Izzy." Tentomon agreed. "Why don't you try to un-delete it."

"Capital idea." Izzy complemented. He took out a metallic marker and filled in the erased part of the symbol. The power came back on. Izzy sat down and typed in all the codes written on the walls. "This is rather mysterious." he said aloud.

"And what is so mysterious about it Izzy?" Tentomon asked.

"Well batteries are run by an acidic chemical reaction which generates a current. But this one seems to be generating its own current independently." Izzy replied.

A few inches beside him stood Lita, _"He sure is smart for his age."_ she thought with a smile. "So what does that mean in plain English for those of us who didn't major in engineering?" Lita asked, blinking.

"Give me a nano-year." Izzy said.

"I'll even give you three." said Tentomon.

"If I can decode this particular program, I may find a way outta here." Izzy said, still typing.

"That wouldn't be so bad." Lita said. "Keep working."

* * *

Andromon was still chasing the group of kids who set him free. He attacked them again with his 'Lightning Blade' attack and the kids dodged it by jumping off the bridge and hanging onto the outer rails.

* * *

Izzy was still typing away and getting pretty far in the programming. "It amazes me how you can sit here while your friends are out having fun." Tentomon said. "Don't you feel left out?"

"Not at all." Izzy replied.

"So you would rather spend your time with puzzles than with people?" asked the machine lady-bug like digimon.

"Precisely." Izzy said. 'What's more fun than solving a cryptogram that nobody else can solve."

"Well I can think of a lot of things." Tentomon said. "Like relaxing on a nice warm beach and not having to worry about being tapped in a small room with no exit, but that's just me."

"I just want to figure out how we all got to this place." Izzy admitted. "And I'd like to find out more about you digimon, perhaps prove some of my theories."

"What are you theorizing about?' Tentomon asked. "I am who I am. I'm not hiding anything.'

"Really?" Izzy asked.

"I simply can't figure out who you are." Tentomon said. "Is there some mystery in your origins?"

Izzy delayed a reply. Lita noticed and slid over next to him. "What's the matter Izzy?" she asked, concerned.

Izzy remembered his parents having a discussion about something they were debating on telling him, this worried Izzy. He was lost in the memory and didn't hear Lita calling his name. "Huh? What?"

"Check out your computer screen." Lita said.

The codes Izzy had inputted began to move around and form some kind of diagram. Displaying an island in three-dimensional drawings. Suddenly Tentomon and Zapdomon began to overheat. And the digivices that Lita and Izzy had began to blink.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Tentomon screamed. "Burning! It's so hot!"

"Ouch! It's so hot in here! Make it stop!" cried Zapdomon.

"Izzy what's going on?" Lita asked, shocked to see what was happening to the digimon.

"I have no idea but I'm cutting the power." Izzy turned his laptop off and the digimon were back to normal.

"Oh I hate computers." Tentomon sighed.

"You and me both." Zapdomon agreed. The yellow bird noticed a green staff on the floor and bent to pick it up. Once her claw touched it, the green 4-like symbol began to glow. And Lita glowed the same color.

In a flash of green light, Lita was transformed into Sailor Jupiter. "Well that was weird." she said holding her transformation wand.

"Incredible!" Izzy exclaimed. "Lita, you're Sailor Jupiter?"

Lita/Jupiter chuckled, "What gave me away?" Zapdomon perched herself on her human partner's shoulder and shocked her in the process. "Ouch." Lita gasped.

"Sorry." smiled the electric yellow bird digimon.

* * *

Andromon was getting closer to the kids. Amy and Mina looked at each other suddenly. "Did you feel that?' Mina asked.

"Yeah I did. Why would Lita transform? Are the others in trouble as well?" Amy replied. Mina shrugged her shoulders. Her white cat, Airtimes, dug his claws deeper into Mina's shirt to avoid falling.

Tai jumped down and maneuvered a crane to swipe Andromon out of the way. The android digimon was dangling in mid-air, giving the group time to escape.

* * *

Up on the rooftop, Matt and the others were still wondering what was built in the factory.

"So far it just seems designed to put things together then take them apart." Matt said.

"I really hope they designed it with a door." TK said.

"There's no door." Matt replied, shocking the rest of the group. "It's built on perpetual motion, nothing ever stops or leaves this place."

* * *

Andromon released himself from the crane hook and continued his search for the kids.

* * *

Izzy and Lita found some of group on the roof. "You'll never guessed what I just discovered." Izzy exclaimed.

"What did you find Izzy?" Matt asked.

"The computer program running this factory is what's producing the operating power to keep it going." Izzy explained. "Even better, in Digiworld data is a breathing, viable substance. It's alive!"

Tai and his group came running, "Hey everybody listen up!" Tai screamed.

"I don't like the sound of his voice." Matt sighed.

"We have got to get out of here." Tai said, running closer.

"What do you mean Tai?" asked Matt.

Suddenly Andromon appeared in between the two groups of kids. He prepared his missile attack and everyone ran out of range. The missiles were coming straight for TK. Matt's digivices began to glow and Piper's as well. Also the symbol for Harmony appeared on her forehead and she transformed into Sailor Harmony, at the same time Gabumon and Tigermon digivolved to their next level and swiped the missiles out of the way.

One of the missiles backfired and began firing small bullet-like things at Tai and the others. The symbol for Venus appeared on Mina's forehead and she transformed into Sailor Venus. Her digivices as well as Tai's glowed and their digimon digivolved as well. The two digimon destroyed the second missile with ease.

The four digimon circled around Andromon, who threw them down to another platform. Their human partners above them, cheered them on. Andromon seemed to be more powerful than either Greymon, Dobermon, Garurumon, or Bengalmon. He then threw Greymon and Dobermon on top of Garurumon and Bengalmon.

"Oh no!" gasped Venus.

"He's beaten them." Harmony followed.

Tentomon turned to Izzy, "Try reentering that program that activated your digivices." he advised.

"What for?" Izzy asked.

"I believe that may be the key to out digivolving." cawed Zapdomon, who was standing next to Tentomon.

Izzy looked up at Lita who was next to him. "It's worth a shot Izzy." said the Sailor Scout.

Izzy turned his laptop back on and began typing as fast as he could. In a matter of seconds the screen began to go haywire like before. Then the two electric digimon glowed and digivolved.

Tentomon digivolved into a digimon resembling a Rhinoceros Beetle, named Kabuterimon. Zapdomon digivolved into an electric yellow Phoenix-like digimon, named Thundramon.

The two digimon flew down to aid their friends in battle. Above Sailor Jupiter cheered, "Go get him Thundramon! Show that tin-can whose the boss!" she held up a fist and turned to Izzy and smiled.

Andromon prepped another missile launch and barely hit Kabuterimon and Thundramon. Izzy noticed electrical surges on Andromon's right leg. "Lita think you can hit his leg and cut his power?" he asked turning to the Sailor Scout.

She nodded. "Sure but I'll need a distraction." Lita looked up and yelled at the two digimon, "Kabuterimon! Thundramon! Attack Andromon and distract for me!"

The two digimon nodded. Kabuterimon used his 'Electro Shocker' attack and Thundramon used her 'Raging Storm' attack. This distracted Andromon long enough for Sailor Jupiter to us her 'Sparkling Wide Pressure' attack and destroy the black gear in Andromon's leg.

The Android digimon returned to normal. He pointed to an underground water way system that led out of the factory. The kids thanked him and were on their way. The underground water way was just another name for a sewer system.

* * *

As they were walking TK asked Izzy how his laptop helped Tentomon and Zapdomon digivolve. Izzy reentered the program but nothing happened. Tai and Agumon voted to whack it again but Izzy moved at the last second and the two ended up hitting each other.

"Now that you two have holes in your heads your brains can get enough oxygen." Lita sighed. The gang then burst out laughing and continued on their way out of the sewer system.

* * *

It seems technology can come in handy after all. It helped unlock digivolution for the two electrical digimon. Also helped the appearance of Sailor Jupiter. It seems the Digiworld is getting better for the kids. Find what happens next in the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued...**


	7. SailorMoon and Togemon make the Scene

**Save Us All: Sailor Moon and Togemon Make The Scene.**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **The gang comes across an old abandoned factory and decide to check it out. Izzy found the battery keeping the place running. While typing in some codes he activated his digivice, as well as Lita's. Then Andromon appeared and began attacking everyone. Tentomon and Zapdomon digivolved to Kabuterimon and Thundramon and fought off Andromon. But in the end it was really Lita, as Sailor Jupiter, who destroyed the Black Gear stuck in Andromon's leg. Now wonder what's gonna happen to the kids next? Find out in this chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

The gang continues to walk through the sewer system, trying to find a way out of it. They decided to sing to pass the time. It seemed to work for a few minutes, until Piper stopped suddenly, shivering. "What's wrong Piper?" Matt asked.

She looked at him. "A drop of water fell on me." she sighed as another drop fell on her.

"And that's what made you scream?" Izzy asked, looking back.

"No." Piper sighed again. "It's just I would sing all the time at home. While I was cooking or doing my chores. And especially when I was alone, so no one would hear me." Astrate nudged her cheek. "Well except Astrate of course."

The grey cat smiled. "But there is something else you miss, right Piper?"

Piper looked at the cat on her shoulder and sighed. "Yeah. I do miss my brother." she smiled. "It's okay to miss your home Piper." Astrate rubbed Piper's cheek and purred softly. Piper smiled and rubbed her cat's head.

"What do you miss Tai?" Mina asked.

Tai thought for a second, "I miss playing sports and then relaxing in a nice hot bath."

TK sighed, "I miss my video games. I wasn't too far from beating Matt."

Matt laughed. "Beating me? Maybe in your dreams kiddo."

Piper looked at him, "So you don't miss anything about home Matt?" she asked.

"Well um. I do miss when my mom grilled steaks." Matt smiled. "It makes my mouth water."

"I miss homework." Joe sighed. "If I get too far behind I'll have to go to a Junior Collage."

Amy nodded. "I just miss curling up with a good book under a shady tree."

Serena sighed, "I don't miss school. But I do miss going on vacation. Nothing is better than having an ice-cold drink on a nice warm beach." She smiled.

Reye sighed. "Yeah the only thing that could make the beach seem any better is if Darien was with you."

Serena nodded enthusiastically. "You got that right." From Serena's shoulder, Luna sighed.

"So what do you miss Reye?" Rini asked.

"Well, what I miss is hanging out at the temple with my Grandpa. That old guy, such a laugh." Reye smiled. "Also I miss having Chad hang around me like a lost puppy." she sighed.

"I miss playing beach volleyball." Mina sighed. "Nothing beats the warm beach breeze during a good game." Airtimes smiled and chuckled.

On top of Rini's head, Diana asked "What do you miss Rini?"

The pink haired girl sighed. "I miss just hanging out at the park. Maybe have a picnic with a few friends."

"I just miss hanging out at home, trying different cooking recipes." Lita smiled. "What about you Izzy?"

Izzy replied. "I miss looking at stars and planets." All the kids sighed.

From the other side of the sewers, the digimon sighed. "Wow, they really do come from another world." Agumon said.

"That is why they are depressed." Gabumon followed.

"Poor kids." Gomamon agreed.

Suddenly a little chatter could be heard from a few feet away. "Quiet. Listen everyone." Tentomon said, and everyone kept quiet. The chatter grew louder. "Numemon." Tigermon sighed.

"Numemon?" Piper echoed.

"They're really disgusting little digimon, who live down here in the sewers." Sealmon informed.

"That's gross." Amy recoiled.

"And so are they." Ravenmon added.

"Are they really strong?" TK asked.

"No they're weak." Agumon replied.

"But they do smell." Labramon added. "Wait till they get closer."

"Then what do you say we leave." Joe voted.

Seconds later a swarm of green slug-like digimon appeared, the Numemon. The kids turned around and ran as fast as they could. The Numemon began throwing pink sludge at everyone. The kids found another path and followed it out of the sewers. When the Numemon saw the sun, they retreated back into the darkness of the sewers.

* * *

The kids walked a few more miles until they came across a place full of vending machines. Serena was excited to see them, she ran down to see if they really worked.

"There is no use stopping her." Amy sighed.

"Especially when it comes to food." Lita followed.

"She's so stubborn." Mina and Piper said in unison.

"You ask me, she's also a bit stupid." Reye sighed.

Serena and Palmon walked up to one of the vending machines and suddenly the front came open and out popped a Numemon. "Hiya cutie pie." it said.

"Ewe gross." Serena recoiled.

"Serena you'll make him mad." Palmon warned.

'Who cares we're safe in the sunlight." Clouds began to roll in front of the sun. "Um well we were."

The Numemon threw more of the pink sludge at Serena and Palmon. Suddenly more Numemon joined in. The kids turned around and ran, the Numemon hot on their trail. The girls exchanged quick glances at each other before abruptly stopping.

"Girls are you crazy!" Tai exclaimed.

The girls didn't reply but just stood there.

"I guess they must be." Joe sighed.

The girls looked at each other again and each held out a transformation wand or brooch. "Sailor Power Transform!" they all shouted. Then all the girls became Sailor Soldiers. Serena became their leader, Sailor Moon. Rini became Mini Moon. Amy became Sailor Mercury. Reye became Sailor Mars. Lita became Sailor Jupiter. Mina became Sailor Venus. Piper became Sailor Harmony.

The seven Sailor Scouts attacked the on coming Numemon. But that never stopped them. "Everyone! Split up!" Mars called as the kids diverged into smaller groups.

* * *

Sailor Moon and Palmon were running from three Numemon in the forest. Palmon was about to launch her 'Poison Ivy' attack but before she could the Numemon ran away.

"Wow you go Palmon." Sailor Moon cheered.

"But I didn't do anything." Palmon responded. Sailor Moon looked confused when suddenly behind them stood a big tall yellow teddy-bear like digimon.

"That's Monzaemon." Palmon informed. "he lives in a special place called Toy Town. He takes care of all the old digimon toys."

"Please to make your acquaintance." Monzaemon said.

Suddenly a big explosion. "Acquaintance?" Sailor Moon screamed. "He's attacking us!"

"Ya think?" Palmon agreed.

The two kept running from the giant teddy-bear digimon and jumped in a crevice to avoid him. Also in the crevice was the same Numemon who called Serena 'cutie pie'. Monzaemon walked over the crevice not even noticing them.

"C'mon Palmon. Let's go to Toy Tow." Sailor Moon said, jumping out of the crevice.

"But what about our friends?' Palmon asked, jumping beside Sailor Moon.

The Sailor Scout leader and her digimon ran through the forest till they came to the entrance of Toy Town. "There it is Sailor Moon." Palmon said. "Toy Town."

"Right. Let's go." the two ran past the entrance and into the center of Toy Town.

"It seems to me that no one is here." Palmon noted.

Soon the guys came running the town, being chased by different toys. "Something isn't quite right here Palmon." Sailor Moon said. "Let's see if we can find any of the other girls." Palmon followed her human partner through the streets of Toy Town.

* * *

In an old mansion the Sailor girls were stuck inside and were trying to break out. After many failed attempts, the girls sighed. "Ok this is hopeless." she sighed.

"Way to think on the bright side V." said Harmony. The two girls glared at each other.

"Enough you two." scolded Jupiter. The two girls stopped.

"Yeah. Now Sailor Moon is sure to find us." Mercury said, trying to stay positive.

Mars scoffed. "We're doomed. Our fate lies in the hand of meatball brain. We might as well surrender now."

"Again way to stay positive." Mini Moon echoed.

"Mars you may call her out, but Sailor Moon can be brave when she needs to be." Harmony said, defending Sailor Moon. "Besides she has Palmon. So I'm sure we'll be fine once she shows up."

"Ok Harmony, can you please give up that speech." Mini Moon sighed.

"I'm just saying…" Harmony started, but Venus interrupted. "I got it!"

The other girls looked at her, confused.

"Ok, we've all been attack separately right?" Venus continued. "Let's try attacking together on the count of three." the others nodded and prepared their attacks. And sure enough they blasted a hole big enough so they all could get through.

Once they were all free, they went in search of where their digimon were being kept. They went down the stairs and found a door. Jupiter kicked it down and the girls found a chest, that was shaking.

"Anybody!" called a familiar voice. "Hello? Anyone out there?" the voice was Agumon's. All the other digimon were with him inside the chest. And next to the chest was a cage, holding Diana, Airtimes, Astrate, and Luna. "I'll get the digimon out, you girls get the cats." Mars said. The other girls nodded. Sailor Mars stood a few feet away from the chest "Mars Fire Flash!" a spurt of fire shot out a broke the lock, freeing the captive digimon. Ravenmon flew out and greeted her Sailor partner with a hug. "Thank you Sailor Mars." cried the black bird digimon.

Sailor Harmony had freed the cats from their cage. Tigermon rubbed against her leg. "I'm so happy that you're alright Harmony." purred the digimon.

"Same here Tigermon." the black haired scout petted her digimon's head.

The scouts were reunited with their digimon and promised the others to reunite them with the boys. Mini Moon noticed Sailor Moon outside the window. "Look you guys. Sailor Moon and Palmon."

Luna jumped from Mercury's shoulder and ran to the window.

* * *

Palmon tugged on Sailor Moon's skirt. "Look. It's Luna." she said. Sailor Moon turned her head and saw her black cat in the window. Behind her were the rest of the scouts and their digimon plus the boy's digimon. "Let's go Palmon!" she said. "Right behind ya."

Sailor Moon ran through the door and was greeted with Luna jumping on her shoulder. "Glad to see you finally made it meatball head." Mars joked.

"Very funny Mars." Sailor Moon sighed.

Agumon began to tell all of the girls about what ad happened. The scouts also informed Sailor Moon that somehow they couldn't get out of the mansion. "It's up to you now Sailor Moon. We believe in you." Harmony said.

"Ok don't worry, you guys will be free real soon." Sailor Moon said as she and her digimon ran out of the mansion. The scouts and the digimon stood and watched.

* * *

Sailor Moon and Palmon were walking along the streets, looking for Monzaemon. "This isn't good." said Palmon. "Monzaemon's hearts aren't supposed to attack but only give hear hugs. Which gives someone a warm feeling that they can help others." the two continued to walk until Monzaemon showed up carrying some bear shaped balloons.

"Hey, Teddy. Whatever you've done to my friends fix it now!" ordered Sailor Moon.

Monzaemon's eyes glowed red for a second and then lasers shot at the sailor scout and her digimon. "This isn't funny. I'm being chased by a giant stuffed bear." Sailor Moon screamed as she and Palmon were running away from the attacking digimon.

Suddenly the Numemon showed up and began attacking Monzaemon. The little slug digimon were putting up a fight, but were loosing.

"I can't let them fight alone." Palmon said running into the battle.

"Palmon be careful!" screamed Sailor Moon.

The digimon used her 'Poison Ivy ' and grabbed Monzaemon's arm. The bear digimon retaliated by throwing his arm, and knocking Palmon away.

Sailor Moon caught her partner with worry in her eyes. Monzaemon attacked the girls again but the Numemon formed a wall to block the attack.

"Ok time to take it to the next level. I may be a lady but I'm not a pushover." Palmon glared at Monzaemon and she glowed a light-green color. The little plant digimon digivolved to Togemon, a digimon resembling a walking cactus with red boxing gloves. The two digimon fought it out and then Togemon finished the fight with her 'Needle Spray' attack. Suddenly a black gear flew out of Monzaemon's back.

"I got that." Sailor Moon said, she took the gold band from her forehead and threw it at the black gear, yelling "Moon Tiara Magic!" the gold disc hit the black gear and destroyed it. Togemon changed back into Palmon and sighed. Sailor Moon ran to her digimon and hugged her. "Palmon you were fabulous." she smiled.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set over the now returned to normal Toy Town. The digimon were reunited with the boys and everything was okay once again. Monzaemon thanked the kids by giving them a real heart hug. Red heart flew towards the kids and once inside them, they giggled.

* * *

Well it seems things have calmed down for a while. At least for now. Ready to find out what happens next? Find out in the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	8. The Might of the 7 Seas

**The Might of the Seven Seas. Welcome Ikkakumon and Walrainmon. **

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **Most of kids were held captive in Toy Town. All except for Serena and Palmon. It was up to them to help the others. The two found Monzaemon and fought him, along with a bunch of green slug digimon named Numemon. Serena transformed into Sailor Moon and Palmon digivolved to Togemon. The black gear inside Monzaemon was destroyed and everything was back to normal. Well at least for now anyway. Ready for more adventure? Well here it is, in the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

The kids are walking through a forest and the temperatures' a little bit on the cold side. To try and lighten the mood, the kids decided to look on the positive side of things. Like if it began to snow, they could build snowmen, throw snowballs at each other and even build a snow fort. All the kids were opened to it, heck even their digimon were. All except Joe.

"C'mon you guys get serious." Joe said. "It would be horrible if it started to snow right now."

Amy walked up to him. "Oh come on Joe. We're just trying to stay on the positive side of things." she smiled.

"If the temperature drops any lower we won't be able to camp out anymore. We'll be frozen digi-treats." Joe said.

All the other kids laughed and continued walking a ways more. They came to an open field covered in snow. The kids were so shocked they didn't know what to think. TK and Rini and their digimon ran out to the center of the field and began running through the snow. The older kids chuckled at the sight of the two little ones. They were pondering their next move.

"What are we gonna do?" Reye asked.

"I have no idea." Mina replied.

"If we walk across the snow in our sneakers our toes will go numb." Matt said.

"Speak for yourself." Piper replied to Matt's comment. "Those of us who are wearing Sandals, we would have to amputate our toes once we got across."

"We either cross this field or climb that big mountain." Tai said, knowing those were the only two options.

Agumon began sniffing. "I believe there is a strange smell in the air" he said.

Labramon sniffed as well. "I believe Agumon is right."

"What could it be?" Gabumon asked.

"You got me." Tigermon replied.

The kids looked all around and noticed steam coming from the distance. TK and Rini also noticed the steam. "Wow! A hot spring!" they gasped. All of the kids ran for it. When they got to the source of the steam, they saw a bunch of pools with boiling water. Then they also saw a refrigerator near the side. When they opened it up, they saw nothing but eggs.

* * *

As the sun was setting, the kids got to work. Piper lit a fire under a huge flat rock and began cracking eggs left and right. "Sunny side up eggs are my specialty." she giggled. Tigermon and Astrate were blowing on the flames to keep them going.

Some of the other digimon were carving out bowls and plates for the kids. TK and Rini along with their digimon were hard-boiling some eggs. Biyomon grabbed the rope and hoisted up the basket containing them. Tai, Mina, Izzy and Lita were gathering fire wood to keep them warm once the sun set. "Hey how are those chopsticks coming you two?" Lita asked.

Joe was standing next to Amy, who was almost done with them. "They're almost done Lita. Give us a few more minutes."

Joe sighed and said to himself, "What of someone gets sick, there are no doctors around here. Why am I always the one who thinks about stuff like this?"

Amy looked up and him and smiled. "Because you're just looking out for everyone. That's having a good, pure heart." the blunett gathered up the chopsticks and headed over to everyone else.

Joe smiled as Amy walked away, _"Such a sweet girl." _he sighed and followed Amy.

* * *

The sun had finally set and dinner was served. Everyone was chowing down, except Joe who mentioned about home. Then all of the kids became homesick. To change the subject and avoid sadness, Piper asked everyone how they liked their eggs and promised to try and make them they was each kid liked theirs. The gang stared naming weird things and it frustrated Joe to no end.

Joe finally lost it, and Gomamon called him out on it. "I'm just saying you're a stick in the mud if you catch my drift."

Joe became annoyed at Gomamon's comment and tried to keep his cool. Soon both of them began spitting words left and right. Gomamon was being playful, while it annoyed Joe even more. All the others sighed.

After everything calmed down, Joe sat near one of the water pools and threw pebbles into it. He was thinking to himself that he needs to be the voice of reason to keep everyone out of trouble. Amy walked up and sat next to him.

"Why do you think you have to be responsible for all of us Joe?" she asked.

Joes sighed. "Honestly? I have no idea why." he admitted. "Since no one else is stepping up, I guess by default it's me."

Amy put a hand on his shoulder. "True sometimes the group can get out of hand, but that still doesn't mean you have to be so negative. Try lightening up a little bit. Hmm?" she smiled.

Joe smiled back, "You sound like Gomamon."

"Well it seems to me that our little digimon friends are helping us after all." Amy got up and walked away.

Joe watched her and he faintly saw her as Sailor Mercury, just for a second. "Hey Amy." he called.

She turned around. "Yeah?"

The image of Sailor Mercury faded, "Thanks." Joe replied. Amy smiled.

* * *

As usual Tai and Matt broke out into another argument. This time it was about whether the gang should climb the mountain or not. Joe stood next to Amy and asked, "Why are Matt and Tai fighting?"

"They're debating on whether we should climb Infinity Mountain." Amy replied, pointing to the giant mountain.

"We don't have any other choice." Tai yelled. "We have to climb the mountain. It's the best view of the island."

"You have to admit, he does have a point." Joe voted.

"That's not how Matt sees it." Piper chimed.

"No one would make it up the peak, it's too steep." Matt yelled back.

"He's right. There could be a lot of evil digimon up on that peak." Tigermon agreed.

Joe sighed. "Right. Maybe it's not worth the risk."

Matt and Tai continued to argue. Piper got so fed up with it, she took out her transformation wand. She was about to shout the words, when Joe stopped her. She looked at him as he went to stand between Matt and Tai. But all that did was get him involved as well.

Fed up the fighting Piper shouted. "Enough already! Put a cork in it you three!" the three boys looked at her. "Now grow up. We have to decide what to do."

"Besides it's gonna be dark soon." Tigermon said.

"Let's all try and get some shut eye." Agumon followed.

"There will be plenty of time to argue later." Gabumon concluded.

Piper smiled. "Now then let's head for the caves." everyone ran towards the caves.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was sound asleep with their digimon beside them. All except Joe who was wide awake, worrying.

Joe sat up and decided to climb Infinity Mountain by himself. As he was walking to the path Gomamon stepped out oft the cave. Amy and Sealmon with him. Joe was shocked.

"Okay I wouldn't mind Gomamon going with me." Joe said. "But Amy you and Sealmon go back to sleep."

Amy shook her head. "Nope. First rule for hiking, never go alone."

"I'm not alone, I have Gomamon." Joe corrected.

"True. But what happens if you're attacked?" Amy asked. "Gomamon would be to busy protecting you, so he wouldn't come and get the rest of us."

Joe knew Amy had a point. "You're right."

Amy smiled, "Besides," she took out a blue transformation wand. "Mercury Star Power!" she transformed into Sailor Mercury, right before Joe's eyes. "You'll need my backup." smiled the Sailor Scout. The four continued to walk the path up Infinity Mountain.

About five minutes later Joe was panting. "Infinity mountain is bigger than I though it was." he sighed.

"What's wrong? Ready to quit?" Gomamon taunted. Joe chuckled.

The four kept walking down ht path, through a few caves and across small mountain streams. They came to a steep hill. Joe climbed it with ease. Sailor Mercury followed, jumping to give her more momentum, but slipped. Joe grabbed her arm to pull her up. Sailor Mercury looked up at Joe and blushed. So did Joe for that matter. He pulled her up and the two did the same to their digimon. After all of them were up, they stopped to catch their breath. "Thanks Joe." Sailor Mercury said.

"Sure thing Amy." Joe replied. "Or is it Mercury?" he asked.

Amy/Mercury smiled. "Either one is fine."

They were about to begin moving again when suddenly the mountain began to shake.

"What's that?' screamed Joe and Amy.

"Earthquake?" the digimon guessed.

Suddenly part of the mountain opened up and tons of black gears flew all over the place. The two kids and their digimon climbed a ways further up to where they think they saw the gears come out of. Gomamon and Sealmon suddenly heard a noise and looked up to see a flying horse digimon with a mask fly towards them. The sun rising behind him.

"That's not your everyday flying horse you guys, that's Unimon." Gomamon informed.

Unimon was flying closer to them. They hid in a nearby cave and saw the digimon land near a small watering hole to drink. Sealmon and Gomamon began to walk towards Unimon in hope of asking him what everyone needed to know. But they, as well as Unimon, heard a strange noise. And it was getting closer.

Sailor Mercury heard it too. She gently pinched her blue earring and a visor appeared over her eyes. She was scanning the area to see what was coming. Suddenly she saw it. "Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"What is it Sailor Mercury?" Joe asked.

A black gear came into view. "It's that Joe. A black gear." The gear came closer and embedded itself in Unimon's lower neck area. The digimon's eyes glowed for a second and he began moving towards the kids and their digimon.

* * *

Back down in the cave, Mina was stretching her arms. She looked over and noticed Amy wasn't where she was the night before. Outside the cave Joe had left a message, saying he'll be back in a while. Gomamon's paw-print was next to Joe's signed name. As well as Amy's Sailor Scout communication bracelet and Sealmon's paw-print. "Everybody wake up! We have an emergency!" Mina screamed.

* * *

Unimon was attacking Joe and Amy up on Infinity Mountain, trapping them. He was just about to attack them again, when Dobermon jumped up and pinned Unimon to the side of the mountain. Sailor Venus, Tai and Agumon jumped down from her back to check on Joe and Amy. Unimon got free and attacked Dobermon, sending her tumbling down the side of the mountain.

"Dobermon!" Sailor Venus called. She slid down the side of the mountain, to help out her injured digimon.

Tai looked at Agumon, who nodded. A second later, Greymon appeared. He was fairing well against Unimon, until bits of the mountain cam falling down. Unimon then turned to attack Sailor Venus and an injured Dobermon. Sailor Venus used her 'Crescent Beam smash' attack but it didn't even faze Unimon. Dobermon attacked but that didn't work either. The Doberman pincer digimon slid down the side of the mountain, taking Sailor Venus with her.

Above Joe and Amy knew their friends were in trouble. Joe jumped onto Unimon's back to grab the gear, which proved to be just plain stupid. Amy waited till Unimon flew back around and jumped as well, grabbing Joe's hand. Sealmon and Gomamon were shocked to see their human friends trying to wriggle the gear out of Unimon's neck. The unicorn digimon grew impatient and bucked them off, sending them plummeting towards the ground. Gomamon and Sealmon screamed the names of their human partners and glowed a silvery-white color.

The two little seal digimon changed into two large, fluffy Walrus looking digimon. Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon and Sealmon digivolved into Walrainmon. Joe and Amy landed safely on the backs of their newly digivolved digimon.

The two digimon shoved Unimon. The unicorn digimon retaliated by attacking them back. Ikkakumon fired his 'Harpoon Torpedo' attack with Walrainmon's 'Raining Harpoon' attack. The missile attacks hit Unimon, also giving Sailor Mercury a clear shot at the black gear. Mercury used her 'Shine Aqua Illusion' attack and destroyed the black gear. Unimon neighed and flew away.

"I guess that means 'thank you'." Amy smiled. Joe and Amy looked at each other and slapped a high-five, smiling.

After Gomamon and Sealmon were back to normal, Joe, Amy, Tai, Mina and the digimon walked all the way to the top of the mountain to see what was there. And they found nothing.

* * *

But it seems that Joe and Amy as well as their digimon discovered something on the way up. Find out what else is in store for our kids and their digimon? Find out in the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Evil Shows His Face

**Evil Shows His Face. **

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"…** Tai and Matt were arguing about whether to climb Infinity Mountain. Joe decided to climb it himself. Gomamon, Amy and her digimon Sealmon tagged along as well. About halfway up the mountain, a black gear embedded itself in the neck of a flying horse digimon named Unimon. After the attack, Unimon began attacking Joe and Amy. In an effort to save her friend, Amy transformed into Sailor Mercury. When the two were in really deep trouble, Gomamon and Sealmon digivolved into Ikkakumon and Walrainmon. Using their 'Harpoon Torpedo' and 'Raining Harpoon' attacks, they hit Unimon, giving Sailor Mercury a clear shot to destroy the black gear. Who knew mountain climbing could be that dangerous. Ready for more? Here's the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

The rest of the gang joined Tai, Mina, Joe and Amy on Infinity Mountain. Everyone noticed that there was nothing in sight except miles of ocean. Once they noticed this, they were beginning to doubt if they will ever get home. Tai sat at the ledge, sketching something and looking through his mini telescope. The others were sitting back, resting from the long hike up.

"What ya doing Tai?" asked Agumon.

"Just making a map of the island." Tai replied. "So we'll know where we are and where we've already been."

"Yes that works in theory." Izzy said. He walked up and looked over Tai's shoulder. 'Did you say 'map' or 'mess'?" he asked.

Matt looked over as well. "No question man. You are the Dude of Doodles."

"If you follow that map, it will lead straight to a headache." Piper sighed.

"We don't need a map to know that we're lost." Joe sighed.

Suddenly the mountain began to shake. Part of the path leading back down was crushed, therefore trapping the kids. On the other side was a tall lion digimon named Leomon. The digimon said that Leomon is friendly and peaceful. But the look in Leomon's eyes said otherwise. The kids turned around and ran. Leomon following them. As they were coming to another path, another digimon named Ogremon appeared. Now the kids were trapped. As the two digimon prepared to attack the kids, their digivices began glowing. As well as the symbols of the Sailor Scouts appearing on the girls' foreheads.

Greymon, Dobermon, Garurumon, Bengalmon, and Togemon went to battle Leomon. While Birdramon, Falconmon, Kabuterimon, Thundramon, Ikkakumon, and Walrainmon went to battle Ogremon. The group of 11 champion digimon were fighting their hardest to protect their human friends. The kids were behind a boulder just to be safe.

* * *

Up above stood a tall, lean, black humanoid looking digimon. He was observing the great teamwork demonstrated by the digimon down below. He also noticed that Patamon hasn't yet digivolved.

* * *

Just as the digimon were about to attack all together, a rockslide hit. Instead of attacking the enemy, the digimon attacked the falling rocks, so they wouldn't crush the kids. After the dust cleared, the digimon were back to their rookie forms. The digimon were just too exhausted to fight on. So the kids decided to keep on walking, in hopes of finding somewhere to stay.

As the sun was setting, the kids still marveled how their digimon could digivolve twice in one single day.

"Maybe the digimon are getting stronger. I wonder if that's a normal part of their evolution?" Lita wondered.

"A fascinating hypothesis." Izzy said. "I wonder if we could test it?"

"I think today was too much for them." Matt said, noticing how run down Gabumon looked.

"Matt's right. We can test our theories later. Right now the important thing is letting our digimon get their strength back." Piper said

"She is right. I mean look at them." Rini said, noticing all of the digimon slowing down.

"We need to stop and rest. Not just for us but for the digimon as well." Reye voted.

The kids nodded in agreement. Joe sighed and then shouted. "Look over there!" all the kids turned to see a huge mansion/hotel not far off in the distance. They ran for it and went inside. It seemed pretty normal on the inside as well as outside. TK and Rini noticed a picture of an Angel on the back wall. Rini made the comparison that their digimon partners were similar to guardian angels.

Once the digimon were inside, they caught the smell of food. Gabumon led the way. Patamon was staring in awe at the angel picture, then ran to catch up with the others. The kids and digimon found the dining room and a table decked in food.

"Sorry to say this everyone, but this looks like a setup." Matt spoke up.

"Matt's right. For all we know this could be a trap." Piper agreed.

The digimon never answered jut went straight to eating. After a few minutes the kids began to chow down as well.

* * *

After dinner, the kids found the bathing areas and began to clean up. The boys were bathing with their digimon, all except for Gabumon, who seemed a bit shy.

On the other side the girls were relaxing. They could hear the boys loud and clear. Gomamon floated in front of them startling them. "Get back to the boys' side Gomamon!" shouted Sealmon as she threw a huge wave over the wall, with Gomamon caught in it. The girls heard a shocked scream and a splash. They burst out laughing.

After the relaxing baths, the kids grabbed some nice silk robes and found a room containing 14 beds. The kids were excited and immediately jumped on the one they were gonna sleep on. Once they were settled in, the pain of missing home hit them hard and fast. They also began wondering if they ever will get back home. "Night guys." "Night girls." The kids laid down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

During the middle of the night, Tai and Agumon were making their way to the bathroom. On their way back to bed, Ogremon attacks them. As Tai is running to warn the others Leomon appears and blocks Tai's way. That's when a dark voice comes out of nowhere. On the opposite side of Tai and Agumon, stood the same evil humanoid digimon from before.

"Agumon who is that?" Tai asked.

"That's Devimon, the digimon that invented the nightmare." Agumon replied.

The digimon known as Devimon smirked and suddenly, the building disappeared, scaring the kids out of their sleep. Devimon used his powers to scatter the children to different parts of the island, separating them making them weaker. That's when Devimon reveals to the kids that the food, bath, and building were nothing but an illusion. Using his powers, he dismembered the island and scattering the kids along with it. Devimon also reveals his intentions, he says that the kids are the legendary DigiDestined sent to defeat him and save the digi world. Tai was saying that all they were, were just some kids at summer camp who got sucked into the digi world.

Leomon showed up and said that he would destroy the DigiDestined. The lion digimon pushed Agumon out of the way and reached to strangle Tai. Mina saw this, she grabbed her bag and jumped, transforming into Sailor Venus. She used her 'Love chain' to grab Leomon's arm. "If you want to hurt Tai, you'll have to get through me first!" she ranted.

Leomon roared and pulled his arm back, sending Sailor Venus flying into Tai. The two kids looked up at the huge lion digimon in front of them. He had his sword drawn and was ready to use it, when Tai and Venus' digivices glowed. The light drove out a shadow. Apparently Leomon was being controlled by Devimon.

In order to apologize for his actions, Leomon used his sword to break away where Tai and Venus were, away from Devimon. Sailor Venus and Tai watched as Leomon grew smaller and smaller as they drifted further and further out to sea. Away from their friends.

Devimon watched as the island pieces floated further apart. Each containing one of the DigiDestined kids. Beside him stood Ogremon and a now again brainwashed Leomon.

* * *

Man the kids can't seem to catch a break. Is this the end of them? Find out what happens in the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued...**


	10. SubZero Survival

**SubZero Survival. **

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **The kids ran into trouble on their way up Infinity Mountain. But it was nothing their digimon couldn't handle. After the fight, they found a mansion in the middle of the forest. Once inside, they ate, cleaned up, and decided to relax. That's when an evil digimon named Devimon appeared. He created the illusion to lure the kids there and then dispose of them. Devimon used his powers to split up the island and the DigiDestined. Will they find each other? How can they survive apart? Find out what happens in **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

Still floating on a block of ice, Tai and Mina, along with their digimon were headed straight for a huge glacier island. The small ice block crashed and the four went flying head first into the snow. Mina threw her blonde hair back and shivered. Labramon popped out of the snow drift along with Mina's cloths. Tai found his cloths frozen in ice blocks. Agumon thawed them out and Tai quickly changed. And so did Mina. They noticed that they were drifting further away from File Island. And further away from their friends.

Suddenly a huge snowman like digimon appeared. "That's Frigimon. But don't worry he's a good digimon." Agumon said.

That's is until he began attacking them. Tai and Mina noticed the black gear in Frigimon's back. The snowman digimon began chasing them, with one touch he could turn all of them into frozen statues. Soon they ran out of places to run. The two kids and their digimon slid out of the way of Frigimon's attack. Tai told Agumon to roll into a ball, once he did, Tai kicked Agumon. The dinosaur digimon landed on Frigimon's back and destroyed the black gear.

"Way to go Agumon!" cheered Mina and Labramon.

Frigimon was back to normal and apologized for attacking them. Tai asked if there was any of the other kids on the mini-island.

"Come to think of it," Frigimon said. "I saw another boy with a Gabumon fly over that way." the digimon pointed to another island further away. "And a girl with long black hair. Oh and a Tigermon."

"That's Piper!" Mina exclaimed.

"And Matt." Tai followed.

"Since you helped get that black gear out of my back, I'll help you get across the water." Frigimon said. Tai, Mina, Agumon, Labramon, and Frigimon began to walk across the ice bridge Frigimon created.

* * *

The wind was blowing fast and hard. Piper and Matt were walking close together, trying to keep each other warm. Matt was calling out for TK, and getting no answer. His calling out was hard on his throat, and he began coughing.

"Matt, you okay?" Piper asked, worriedly.

Matt didn't answer, but kept walking and calling for TK. He only got a few steps before he fell into the snow.

"Matt!" Piper screamed, she knelt down beside him. "Gosh, your skin is like ice." she sighed. She slung one of Matt's arms over her shoulder and semi-dragged him to a nearby cave. "Here, we should stay here till the storm passes, then we'll continue to look for TK and others." she voted, sitting down.

Gabumon gathered up a pile of leaves and lit them to spark a fire. Matt and Piper sat before its warmth, while Gabumon said he would go look for TK. Tigermon said she'd stay back and watch over Matt and Piper.

"I'll be back in two shakes of a digi-tail." Gabumon said, walking out of the cave.

Piper and Tigermon chuckled. Piper could tell that Matt was so worried about his little brother. She sighed. "Don't worry Matt, I'm sure TK's just fine." she said.

"How can you be so sure Piper?" Matt asked her.

"Because, given the size of our group and the shortage of smaller islands, TK couldn't have landed somewhere alone. Another Sailor girl or maybe one of the guys probably landed with him." she replied.

Matt looked at her, and smiled. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up Piper."

"Anytime." she smiled.

* * *

Frigimon, Tai, Mina, and their digimon were still walking across the ice bridge headed towards another island where Matt and Piper had landed. The kids were getting tired of walking. Frigimon, being the kind natured digimon he is, offered to carry them all the way across. Tai and Mina sat on one shoulder, and their digimon rode on the other shoulder. Mina's bag was over her shoulder and Airtimes was snug inside it.

* * *

In the blistering cold snow, Gabumon was walking back to the cave, depressed he couldn't find TK. As he got closer to the cave, he found Matt covered in a blanket of snow. Gabumon carried his human friend all the way back to the cave. Once inside he noticed that Piper and Tigermon were asleep by the fire. Tigermon yawned and noticed Gabumon enter the cave. The tiger digimon nudged Piper awake.

"Five more minutes Darien, I'm tired. And it's summer, a time for sleeping in." the girl mumbled.

"Piper wake up." Tigermon nudged Piper once more. This time the her eyes fluttered.

"Huh? What? What's going on?" she asked, half awake. When she noticed Matt she gasped. "Oh no. I was only asleep for five lousy minutes. Is he okay Gabumon?" Piper asked worriedly.

"He should be fine, we just need to warm him up." Gabumon replied softly. "But how?"

Piper gently lifted Matt's head to her lap. She dug out a black jacket from her duffle bag and draped it around him. She sighed. "That should help, I hope." her purple eyes quivered with worry.

"Maybe this can help." Gabumon said, taking off his fur. The digimon draped the blue striped, white fur coat over Matt's frozen body, then quickly ran behind a rock.

"Gabumon?" Piper asked.

The digimon didn't reply.

Piper sighed. She gently slid down so her body was equal with Matt's. She, nervously, wrapped one arm around him, making sure they were really close. "Piper what are you doing?" Tigermon asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Survival 101 Tigermon." Piper replied. "At night, especially during a storm like the one outside, huddle together to keep your body temperature at normal."

The digimon nodded. "Okay, that makes sense." Astrate nodded. Pretty soon the two felines were curled into little balls, asleep by the roaring fire. Piper could feel her eyes closing as well. She gently laid her head on Matt's chest and fell sound asleep. Her long, black hair covering her body like a blanket.

* * *

The sun was coming up just as Frigimon stepped foot on the island. "Wake up you guys we're here." he said.

"Hooray!" they screamed. Tai jumped off of Frigimon's shoulder. He held out his hand for Mina, who shyly took it. Tai then helped Mina jump from Frigimon's shoulder. Once she landed, Tai's arms had wrapped around her, to help keep her balance.

"Thanks Tai." Mina said, blushing.

"Sure thing Mina." Tai replied, blushing too.

The group headed for the forest, in search of Matt, Piper, Gabumon and Tigermon. They called and called and called some more.

* * *

In the cave, Matt was still shivering a little. Gabumon quickly took his fur back before Matt or Piper awoke. Matt was the first to wake up, and the first thing he noticed was Piper laying right next to him, one arm around his stomach. He also noticed that a black jacket was draped over him, that also belonged to Piper.

Matt slowly sat up. He gently tapped Piper's shoulder, "Piper wake up."

Piper stirred. He eyes fluttered open. Once she noticed her arm around Matt, she quickly sat up and turned so her back was to him. "Glad to see you're up. Feeling better?" she asked, her cheeks red from blushing.

Matt smiled and draped Piper's jack over her shoulders. "Much better, thanks."

Piper grabbed the sleeves of her jacket. "Glad to hear that." she breathed in and out and the blush faded away.

She turned back to Matt, who was already standing up and offering his hand to her. Piper smiled and took his hand. Matt helped Piper stand up. The two stared at each other silently for a few seconds until they heard their names being called.

"It's Tai and Agumon." Gabumon informed, recognizing the voices.

"And Mina and Labramon." Tigermon followed.

The four ran out of the cave and were greeted by their friends. Mina and Piper ran to hug each other. Tai and Matt high fived, and the digimon smiled. Tai and Mina informed how they met Frigimon and how he helped them cross the ocean to land on the island. Gabumon sneezed over and over again. Frigimon said he knew how to get rid of Gabumon's cold and went off into the forest. Agumon voted for Gabumon to lay down and rest, Gabumon agreed. Piper and Mina, along with their cats and digimon followed.

And out of nowhere Matt and Tai began fighting again. Mina and Piper sighed. Suddenly Matt turned and ran off, aggravating Tai. Tai ran to catch up with Matt and ended up tackling him to the ground. Matt turned over and slugged Tai right in the face. Tai lunged for Matt. Agumon and Gabumon were trying to get through to them but nothing seemed to work.

Piper and Mina sighed. "What do you think we ought to do Piper?" Mina asked.

"I'm thinking Sailor intervention." Piper replied.

"Same here." Mina said.

The two girls held out their transformation wands and shouted "Venus Star Power! Harmony Star Power!" in just a few seconds they became Sailor Venus and Sailor Harmony. But even that didn't make the guys stop fighting. The two boys tumbled down the hill and when Tai was about to slug Matt back, he hesitated.

"It's TK." Matt admitted. "He's out there on some strange island and he's all alone."

"That's it." Tai sighed.

"Matt! Tai! Get away from that cliff!" screamed the girls.

The rock gave out and Tai and Matt went over the edge. Mina jumped and grabbed Tai's hand. Piper grabbed Mina's hand with on of hers and she used her free hand to hang onto the ledge of the cliff. Suddenly a hairy digimon appeared. It had a black gear in its chest.

"Oh no, it's Mojyamon!" screamed the digimon.

"A Mojiya-what?" Piper screamed back. She nearly lost her grip on the ledge but quickly gripped it before she and the others fell.

"Mojyamon is a peaceful mountain digimon that doesn't like fighting!" Agumon said.

"You'd better tell him that. He doesn't look very peaceful right now!" Gabumon contradicted.

The yeti-looking digimon came straight for the digimon and the kids, about to use his 'ice cloud' attack. This broke the land a few feet away from the cliff and soon the kids and digimon were screaming and falling. The kids and digimon bounced off of Frigimon's head and landed safely on the ground.

"it's raining kids and digimon again, I need to star carrying an umbrella." Frigimon noted to himself.

"Thanks Frigimon." thanked the digimon.

"Great timing." Matt and Piper followed.

"Without you, we'd be flat as pancakes." Tai and Mina said.

Frigimon handed the food he found to the kids and digimon, and some herbs for Gabumon's cold. Suddenly Mojyamon slid down the cliff, ready to fight. Frigimon threw a few punches but was no match. Mojyamon threw his 'boomerang bone' and nearly hit the kids.

"Nice trick Mojyamon now watch ours." Tai said, his digivice glowing. Agumon then digivolved into Greymon.

"Don't leave me outta this." Mina/Venus said, her digivice glowing as well. Labramon then digivolved into Dobermon.

"There is no way you guys are getting in on the fun." Matt informed.

"Yeah." Piper/Harmony agreed. Their digivices glowed and their digimon digivolved as well.

Mojyamon was about to throw his boomerang bone again, but Garurumon grabbed it and crushed it. "That's it Garurumon." Matt yelled.

"Go Greymon!" Tai cheered. Greymon fired his 'Nova Blast' attack but Mojyamon dodged it. The yeti digimon then kicked Greymon, casing the dinosaur digimon to fall.

Frigimon came up from behind and held Mojyamon. "Quickly, aim for the gear." yelled the snowman like digimon.

"This one is ours." growled Bengalmon. The tiger and Doberman digimon aimed their attack and destroyed the black gear.

"Yeah! Alright!" cheered the Sailor Scouts.

Mojyamon shrunk back down to his normal size. Garurumon and Bengalmon saw a whole bunch of black gears in the mountain side and combined their attacks to render them useless. The four champion digimon changed back to their rookie forms. And explained to Mojyamon what really happened to him

Then the gears fixed themselves and the island was moving back towards Infinity Mountain. And Devimon.

Matt and Tai called a truce, for now. The girls smiled and walked to stand beside the boys. Their cats were set perfectly on their shoulders, and their digimon beside them.

* * *

Well looks like things are about to get more interesting. Ready for more? Find out what happens in the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	11. A Clue From The DigiPast

**A Clue From The Digi Past.**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **After being split up from everyone else, Tai and Mina, along with their digimon landed on a frozen ice island. It was there they met Frigimon, he offered to help them cross the rive to another island where Matt and Piper were. Once they met up, they were attacked my a Mojyamon, who was being controlled by a black gear. With the help of teamwork, Mojyamon was back to normal. Now the group is floating back to File Island, and hopefully reunite with their friends. Ready for more, here's the next chapter of **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

Serena and Palmon crashed landed into a tropical rainforest. They looked around for the others, and found no sign of them. Serena sighed. "Let's see if we can find any of the others." Palmon nodded. Luna jumped on Serena's shoulder.

* * *

On another part of the island, Tentomon and Izzy came across a huge, Mayan-like temple. Izzy stood there mesmerized in shock. Until the sound of a familiar voice snapped him out of it.

"Izzy! Tentomon!" Lita screamed as she ran up to them Zapdomon flying by her side.

"Izzy, it's Lita and Zapdomon." Tentomon said.

"Hey Lita." Izzy greeted.

Lita stopped in front of Izzy and caught her breath. "Glad to see you're here. I thought I was alone in this jungle." the brunette smiled.

"Nah, we just crashed a few miles that way," Izzy pointed behind him. "We decided to comb the area for anyone else."

"Yeah. Zapdo and I thought the same thing." Lita chuckled. "So uh, what's this place?" she pointed to the temple.

"I don't know, but let's check it out." Izzy voted, walking in.

"Ok I guess." Lita said, following Izzy. Tentomon and Zapdomon followed behind Lita.

* * *

On another part of the island, Serena and Palmon came across a tree with a bushel of banana's. Palmon grabbed them and the two enjoyed one, until two other digimon appeared.

"Palmon who are they?' Serena asked.

"That's Sukamon and Chumon, also known as the 'Digi-Losers'." Palmon replied. "Those two are always together because they share the same teeny-tiny brain."

Serena and Palmon turned their backs and headed away from the two annoying digimon. Feeling insulted by that, Sukamon began throwing pink sludge at the girls. They picked up the pace and ran for it. Serena had to stop to catch her breath and seizing an opportunity, Sukamon tried to grab Serena's digivice. When it was touched, the two digimon glowed and felt refreshed.

Hoping that they cooperate Palmon asked if they have seen any other humans. Sukamon replied by saying he saw a boy crash over by the ruins with a Tentomon.

"Wow, they must have seen Izzy to Palmon." Serena squealed.

"Oh and we saw another girl with brown hair near the cliffside, she was with a Zapdomon." Chumon added.

"Lita! Yay! Can you please take us there?" Serena asked. The two digimon nodded.

At the side, they saw another island right beside theirs. "Now how are we going to get over there?" Serena asked.

"Maybe you could give us a big thank you kiss before you go?" Sukamon asked.

"No way." Serena recoiled. Palmon used her 'poison ivy' to help swing her and Serena to the other island. Once on the other side, Serena and Palmon walked off, ignoring Sukamon and Chumon.

* * *

Back in the ruins, Izzy saw that the writing on the walls were the same as the ones that were stored on his laptop. Tentomon was trying to convince Izzy to look for the others instead of worrying about the ruin temple. But he was getting nowhere.

* * *

Serena and Palmon came across the old ruins and decided to see if Izzy and Lita really were in there. The two ran through the entrance.

"Lita!" Serena called.

Lita turned around. "Serena." the two girls hugged each other, and so did their digimon.

Serena turned to Izzy and Tentomon. "Hey Izzy." she greeted.

Izzy turned, "Oh, hi Serena." he said.

"What are you doing?" asked the blonde.

"Trying to decipher these hieroglyphs." Izzy replied, not looking away from his computer.

"He's been doing that for the past 10 minutes." Lita informed.

"Well what about finding the others?" Serena asked.

"That's what I've been saying." Tentomon said. "But does he listen to me? No."

"Face it. Every time Izzy is in front of his computer, that's the only thing that matters." Zapdomon said.

The two girls and digimon sat down and waited for Izzy to be finished with whatever he is doing. They waited, and waited, and waited some more. And nothing else changed, except for them getting board.

Serena kept trying to ask Izzy a question, but he just ignored her. This made her and Palmon begin to cry. In the midst of the hysteria, Serena ran through another entryway. Tentomon flew behind her, followed by Lita. Serena ran through the passageways and tripped and fell.

"I'm not a bad person, so why is this happening to me?" Serena whined.

"Serena please be careful, we could get lost in here." Tentomon said.

"Yeah, we have to be careful." Lita followed, helping Serena up.

Serena ran down another pathway, Lita and Tentomon right on her heels.

* * *

Outside the temple. Izzy, Palmon. Luna and Zapdomon were looking for them.

"You don't think they went deeper into the maze do you?" Izzy asked.

Luna scoffed, "Knowing Serena, that's my best guess."

"The hieroglyphs say that this temple is a really long labyrinth. In that case, they could be lost in there forever." Izzy said.

"Forever?" Palmon and Zapdomon exclaimed.

* * *

Inside the labyrinth, Serena was getting the feeling of being lost. Which she then realized they were.

* * *

In the front entrance, Izzy was trying to figure out the maze. Palmon and Zapdomon looking over his shoulder. He then found the signal from her digivice, and found a way to help her, Lita, and Tentomon out of the labyrinth.

* * *

Serena followed Izzy's exact instructions and were awaiting more when suddenly a digimon named Centarumon appeared. The digimon fired a warning shot. The girls barely dodged it.

"Alright, let's show this digimon how we do things." Lita voted, holding her transformation wand. Serena nodded, holding her hear shaped brooch. "Jupiter Star Power! Moon Cosmic Power!" they transformed into sailor scouts and fired attacks of their own. Giving them the opportunity to escape with Tentomon. Izzy gave them the instructions which ended up leading to a dead end.

"Izzy! What now? It's a dead end!" Jupiter exclaimed.

Centarumon corned the sailor scouts and Tentomon. When he was about to strike them again, the wall caved in and Izzy, Palmon and Zapdomon were on the other side.

"Watch out!" screamed the two digimon. Then they both digivolved into Togemon and Thundramon. Tentomon followed by digivolving into Kabuterimon. They knocked down the back wall and ran out of the temple. The trio of digimon combined their attacks and aimed them for Centarumon. A black gear flew from his back, and Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon destroyed it. Then the two girls slapped a high five.

Centarumon led the group into the center of the temple, explaining all about the digivices. Suddenly Leomon appeared, being controlled by Devimon. When Leomon came towards the kids, their digivices glowed and sent Leomon running out of the temple.

Izzy was determined to try and stop the black gear and sat down to finish the hieroglyphs. Serena became aggravated and kicked the gear, sending it in a reverse rotation. The island was then moving closer to File Island. The gang stood on the edge and saw Sukamon and Chumon. When the two digimon insisted on Serena and Palmon blowing them a kiss, the two girls stuck their tongues out instead. Lita and Izzy laughed.

* * *

Well it seems that Serena has just about had it with the Digital World, but I guess they have some more things to do. Like finding their friends. Want to know what happens next? Find out in the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	12. The Dancing Ghost Digimon

The Dancing Ghost Digimon. Bakemon!

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **Serena and Palmon landed in the middle of a tropical jungle and were confronted by two digimon named Sukamon and Chumon. They informed them that they saw two more humans, who ended up being Izzy and Lita. Serena and Palmon crossed over to another island where their friends were. When they reunited, Izzy spent most of his time on his laptop. This infuriated Serena to no end and she ran through the ruin labyrinth, which ended up getting her, Tentomon, and Lita lost. Suddenly a digimon by the name of Centarumon attacked them. Combining the powers of three champion digimon and two Sailor Scouts, the black gear was destroyed and their small island was refigured to move back towards File Island. Let's hope the gang can be reunited soon. Ready for another adventure? Here's more of **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

Everywhere around them was fog, fog, and more fog. Joe was leaning over the side of his bed, seasick. "One thing I learned in Digi-World, beds don't make good boats." he mumbled to himself.

Gomamon was digging through Joe's satchel bag, eating all the food. Once Joe realized this, he yelled at Gomamon telling him to ration out the food.

"I told you to save the food for later! As in MUCH LATER!" Joe screamed.

Gomamon looked at him. "But is later Joe, you told me that 20 minutes ago." replied the digimon.

"20 minutes is not much later. If I starve who are you going to protect?" Joe asked. He then felt an unsettling pain in his stomach. He leaned over the edge of the bed and hurled.

Gomamon rubbed Joe's back. "There there buddy. It's gonna be okay." he soothed.

The two saw a crate float near the bed. Joe hoped it was full of food. But he was wrong. Inside the crate was Ogremon. He jumped out and scared the two. The tall, green digimon swung his bone and missing Joe and Gomamon. He swung again and broke the bed in two. Joe on one side, Gomamon on the other. The seal digimon used his 'Marching Fishes' attack on Ogremon. The digimon was about to swing his club at Joe. Gomamon became protective and digivolved into Ikkakumon.

"Oh I'm so scared." Ogremon teased. He went up and began rapidly punching Ikkakumon. The walrus digimon retaliated with his 'Harpoon Torpedo' attack. He called for Joe to climb on his back and then sailed off away from Ogremon.

As they were sailing along, Ikkakumon grew drowsy. He began to sink.

"Ikkakumon wait. I thought you were supposed to be some kind of super water mammal." Joe said, as Ikkakumon changed back to Gomamon. Then both of them sunk below the surface.

* * *

On a floating island, Reye was sitting on the shore, a few feet behind her sat Amy. "Okay this time I'm sure I'll catch something." Reye said, tossing out some homemade fishing line. Ravenmon perched beside her, waiting.

Amy sat quietly by the fire with her digimon Sealmon. "Amy?" Sealmon asked.

"Yes?" Amy replied.

"Do you think we'll ever find the others?" the little digimon looked really worried.

Amy smiled and picked up her digimon. "Of course we will Sealmon. Just wait, someone is bound to turn up soon." Sealmon's eye's widened and she smiled.

Just then, Reye's fishing pole went crazy, like something was pulling on the line. Amy sat up and ran to help Reye keep the pole. "Ready. One! Two! Three!" Amy said as the two girls pulled as hard as they could.

"Hey! Girls look!" Ravenmon shouted.

Joe's head popped above the surface with Gomamon following. "Oh my it's Joe." Amy sighed.

* * *

Gomamon pushed Joe to the shoreline and the girls pulled him up onto the island. The digimon helped Gomamon. Amy laid Joe by the fire and they sat around while Gomamon told them what happened.

"Oh my how horrible." Sealmon said, once Gomamon finished his story.

"Well at least you guys are alright. That's a relief." Reye said. Ravenmon nodded.

Joe suddenly woke up. He looked at the girls who were staring at him.

"Well glad to see you're okay Joe." Amy said, smiling.

"Yeah. We were worried." Reye followed.

"How ya feeling Joe?" asked Gomamon.

Joe caught his breath. "I think I'm ready to go home now."

"Yeah we all would like that Joe." Reye replied.

"But we have to find the others first." Amy voted.

"Right. So are they here anywhere?" Joe asked.

The girls stared at him. "No." they sighed.

Joe sighed. "So how will we find them?"

"Maybe you could lead us around the island and we can look around for some sign where they might be." Gomamon said.

"Whoa, what?" Joe screamed.

"What a great idea Gomamon." Amy said. Sealmon nodded.

"Totally I agree." Reye agreed. Ravenmon squawked in agreement.

Joe sighed again but he was outvoted so he went with it. The gang looked up and saw a church looking building on a hill. "Maybe someone up there has seen them, or maybe our friends are there!" Joe exclaimed.

The gang started up the trail towards the church. Joe was saying a marching dribble out loud as everyone walked. Once they found the top, the girls had a sense of dé·jà-vu, like an old memory.

"You feel that Amy?" Reye asked.

"I do Reye. But what could we do about it?" Amy asked.

"Just be on our guard is all we can do." Reye noted.

"I'm the leader here, I'll be the one protecting you two ok." Joe said, venturing towards the church.

"Um I think we created a monster." Ravenmon said.

"Think a black gear got him?" Gomamon asked, sarcastically.

"Gomamon." Sealmon chuckled. The group followed.

Once they found the church, Joe weakly walked to the back to see if anyone was around. He kept telling himself not to be afraid, which he was. He peeked around the corner and saw a circle of people dancing. He ran back to the others.

"I was right!" he exclaimed. "There are people here, dancing, badly I might add."

The others stared at him. The slowly made their way back to the back entrance and peeked around the corner and indeed saw the people dancing.

"Whoa, there are people. Dancing, and wearing masks like its Halloween." Amy said.

"Hallo-what?" someone asked, appearing behind the kids and scaring them.

* * *

The strange person led them to the front entrance of the church. Joe and Amy didn't mind him, but Reye had a bad feeling. She kept her transformation wand handy just in case. The gang entered the church and saw six others dressed up like the man leading them. It turns out they were about to start a ceremony honoring Bakemon.

"Wait Bakemon as in Lord Bakemon?" Gomamon asked.

"Why yes, one in the same." replied the man.

"That's the only Bakemon I know. I herd he hangs around cemeteries as the king of the spirits." Sealmon said. "In the words of our friends, he's a looser."

"You got that right." Ravenmon agreed.

"Silence you!" screamed the man. "Are you afraid?" he inquired.

The kids shook their heads no.

"Well you should be. Because it's a trick." The mask cracked and then a ghost like digimon appeared. "And you're the treat!" he snarled.

Joe and Amy and their digimon screamed. Reye's eyes grew cold. "I was right. It was a trap."

"The why didn't you say anything?" Joe screamed.

"Because you would have run away." Reye sighed.

"True." Joe admitted.

Reye rolled her eyes. "Mars Star Power!" she screamed. She transformed into Sailor Mars, and the Bakemon went after her.

Amy decided to help out her friend and took out her transformation staff. She closed her eyes and breathed. "Mercury Star Power!" Sailor Mercury joined the party.

The two scouts stood back to back. The Bakemon stood shocked. Amy and Reye smiled at each other and launched their attacks. Mars used her "Mars Fire Flash!" attack and combined it with Mercury's "Shine Aqua Illusion!" attack. It did some damage to the Bakemon, but not enough.

"We can't do this alone." Mercury said.

"You're right." Mars agreed. She turned to her raven digimon. "Ravenmon, can you digivolve?" the little bird closed her eyes and concentrated. A few seconds later, she shook her head. "I don't have enough power."

"Got a plan B?" Mars asked.

"Sorry, no." Mercury replied.

Each girl grabbed one of Joe's arms and ran out of the church. Gomamon and Sealmon tried to digivolve but couldn't either.

The Bakemon used this to their advantage and grabbed the digimon and the humans. One Bakemon took Ravenmon, Sealmon, and Gomamon and threw them in a jail cell. While the other Bakemon tied, Reye, Amy, and Joe to a long, stone table, apparently to sacrifice them to Lord Bakemon.

Joe and the girls were trying to talk the Bakemon out of the sacrificial stuff, but that didn't help.

* * *

Down in the cellar, the digimon were trying to find a way out, but found nothing.

"I have an idea." Gomamon said, picking up a small stone. He tossed it and it hit the wall, waking up the sleeping Bakemon.

"What was that?" asked that startled digimon.

"You know you're very bad at being evil." Gomamon said.

The ghost digimon looked confused.

"You should be taunting us with that food." Gomamon clarified, pointing to the crate.

Bakemon pulled out a bushel of banana's and waved them in front of the cell. Ravenmon fired her "Shadow Spiral" attack and grabbed the food. The three digimon ate to get the power level back up.

* * *

The group of Bakemon were dancing around the captive humans, then they spiraled up and merged into one giant Bakemon. Just as he was about to eat the humans, the digimon jumped in and saved them. With their power up, they digivolved.

Ikkakumon and Walrainmon attacked the Bakemon, while Falconmon untied Joe, Amy and Reye.

"Thanks Falconmon." Reye thanked.

"No prob." replied the falcon like digimon.

Falconmon joined in the fight with Ikkakumon and Walrainmon. Even with the combined attacks of the digimon and Sailor Scouts, Bakemon wasn't fazed by them.

Joe had an idea on how they could maybe help out their digimon and weaken Lord Bakemon. He begins to chant, and the girls join in. Reye places a few fire talisman papers on either side of them, strengthening the powers. As the chanting continued, Lord Bakemon shrank. When he hit a certain size, the trio of Champion digimon attacked him and defeated him.

The ground opened up and revealed that black gears were making the island move. They jumped on their digimon and headed back towards Infinity Mountain.

* * *

Looks like adventure struck them by surprise. Hopefully the DigiDestined will all reunite soon. Stay ready for more, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	13. DigiBaby Boom

**DigiBaby Boom! **

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **Joe and Gomamon had a run-in with Ogremon. After they escaped, they were found by Amy and Reye. On that island was a church filled with Bakemon in disguise. They captured the humans and imprisoned their digimon. The digimon were smart and tricked the Bakemon into giving them some food. They digivolved and saved their human partners and defeated the evil Lord Bakemon. Now they're on their way to File Island. Ready for more? Here's more of **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

One bed flew across the moonlit sky and crashed into a massive lake. Patamon just barely grabbed a hold of TK and weakly flew him to safety on the shore. TK found his backpack and changed his clothes. As the sun was coming up, he noticed how tall the waterfall really was. He then also realized that he was all alone, separated from the rest of the group.

Patamon couldn't stand to see TK sad. _"I wonder what Biyomon would do if she were here?_" Patamon thought to himself. He figured Biyomon would digivolve to Birdramon and fly away high in the sky and look for the others. Patamon was sad as well. He wanted to digivolve, because he was the only one who hasn't yet. The little digimon began to cry as well. "I wanna digivolve." he cried.

TK stopped, "to what?" he asked.

Patamon looked confused. "Um I don't know. And I won't know until I digivolve."

TK thought for a few seconds and started naming random digimon like 'Porkymon' and 'Hogmon'. Patamon was now even more confused. "I am not a pig TK." he corrected.

* * *

On another part of the same island, Rini was sitting on her knees in front of a small pond. She was using the water surface as a mirror, to fix her hair. Rini was humming a soft tune to herself as she pulled her pink hair into pigtails. Biyomon, her digimon partner, flew down next to her. "What a beautiful tune Rini." squealed the digimon. "What is it?"

Rini smiled. "My mother used to sing it to me every night before bed." The little girl stood up and dusted off her pants. "C'mon Biyo, let's go see if we can find anyone else." Diana, Rini's small cat, jumped on her shoulder and Biyomon flew by Rini's side.

The trio were walking through the forest when they heard something in the distance.

"What was that?" Rini asked.

"It sounded like a train." Diana replied, from atop Rini's head.

"Let's check it out." Biyomon voted. Rini and Diana nodded.

They continued to walk when they saw two familiar sights. Rini's eyes grew wide and she gasped. "TK!" she called and ran up to him.

* * *

TK heard his name being called and he turned and saw Rini running towards him, her pink pigtails bouncing. "Hey Rini! It's you!" he called. Rini jumped and hugged him. She giggled.

"Yeah, I'm glad that I found you. I though I was all alone." the little girl pulled away and smiled. Diana was still on her head, and Biyomon flew beside Rini.

"Yeah Patamon and I thought the same thing." TK agreed. Rini nodded.

The two little kids walked together and they came to a small village. Once they saw what was there, their eyes grew wide.

"Wow." they sighed.

The small group continued to walk through the village, until they came to a small field filled with cradles. Rini and TK looked over one and saw a little black ball in it.

"That's Botamon. A baby digimon." Biyomon said.

"A baby?" Rini asked. "It's so cute." she smiled.

The kids looked over a few more cradles and saw more baby digimon. TK found a filed nearby, filled with eggs.

"Hey Patamon, what are these?" he asked.

Patamon flew over, "That's a digi egg." he answered.

"Are you saying that digimon come from eggs like chickens?" TK asked.

"Well we don't come from the ground." Patamon joked.

Rini walked over and picked up a small envelope. Inside it was a slip of paper written in a language she didn't understand. "Hey Biyomon, what does this say?" she asked.

"Oh that's digi code Rini." Biyomon said. "it says, 'rub gently'."

Rini nodded, "So what, we're supposed to rub the egg?"

"I guess so." TK said. He gently rubbed it.

The egg shook and then out popped a little digimon that looked like a little marshmallow. Then the egg turned into the cradle.

"Oh so that's how it works." Patamon said.

"Are you saying you don't remember where you came from until now?" TK asked.

Patamon looked at him. "TK do you remember anything from when you were a baby?"

Biyomon looked at Rini, "What about you Rini?" she asked.

"What about what?" replied Rini.

"Do you remember anything from when you were little?"

TK and Rini looked at their digimon. Then to each other.

* * *

TK remembered when he was younger he was playing with blocks and he fell over. He remembered that Matt picked him up and he stopped crying.

* * *

Rini had a similar memory. She was running through the gardens behind her home, she was chasing a beautiful, uniquely colored butterfly. Just as she was about to catch it, she tripped and scraped her knee. She then remembered someone, one of her aunts, the one with long raven-black hair, like her fathers, kneeling next to her. Her aunt carried her back inside and cleaned up her scrapped knee. Rini remembered her aunts smile, how beautiful it was and how loving. Her aunts soft laugh and her gentle touch.

* * *

"Wow." sighed their digimon. The kids nodded.

They then decided to see if they could find more digi eggs and hatch more baby digimon. But the fun didn't last long, soon that babies started to cry. The little group tried t calm them down, but nothing seemed to work.

Suddenly a red digimon with purple striped attacked them. The kids were shocked, and startled. The surge of electricity was aimed for Rini and TK. Patamon pushed the kids out of the way while Biyomon countered the attack with her own, 'Spiral Twister'. This attack overpowered the other digimon's. "Watch where you aim that thing!" Biyomon warned.

"Yeah, you could hurt someone." Patamon yelled. Biyomon landed next to Rini.

"Of course, that's what I was trying to do." replied the digimon. "This is the Primary Village hatchery ground and Nursery. I am Elecmon, the caretaker of all these baby digimon."

"Well you don't have to fry us, we were just trying to help." Biyomon said, tensing up.

Rini grabbed Biyomon's wing and gently said, "We're sorry if we trespassed in anyway. But trust us when we say that we wouldn't harm the baby digimon." she said.

"Yeah there is no need to get all puffy!" Patamon growled.

Elecmon snarled and the two digimon charged at each other and began fighting. They bounced all over the place, scratching, biting, and lunching attacks at one another. Rini couldn't stand to see the two digimon fight. She screamed and her heart shaped brooch began to glow. In a flash of pink light, Rini became Sailor Mini Moon.

"Enough fighting!" she screamed. Biyomon fired her 'Spiral twister' attack and stood between the two fighting digimon. Mini Moon stepped up and stood beside her digimon. "Must you do this?" she asked sternly.

"Yes!" screamed the digimon.

Mini Moon sighed. "Fine then do it the right way." she looked at TK.

* * *

Later on as the sun set, Elecmon and Patamon were getting ready to settle their fight. The right way, in a tug-o-war match. TK was the mc for it while Mini Moon and Biyomon were watchers.

As the match began the two digimon were struggling to win. Patamon found his inner strength and beat Elecmon, fair and square. Elecmon went flying into one of the oversized blocks and made a whole in it, causing white feathers to fly around the village.

Biyomon and Mini Moon smiled at each other. Then Mini Moon turned her head to TK and said, "Nice idea, I was just gonna have them flip a coin or something." she giggled.

TK smiled back. "Well you're the one who got them to stop fighting, Rini. Great job."

Mini Moon blushed. "Thanks. It was either scream or have Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon and scare them." she smiled.

Biyomon nodded, "I would have personally chosen the me digivolve plan."

TK and Rini burst out laughing. "True but you would have scared the little digimon, Biyo." Rini said.

"You're right." Biyomon sighed. Rini ruffled her digimon's feathers.

Elecmon and Patamon shook hands and became friends. Elecmon said that they were welcome to Primary Village and could stay as long as they needed. Elecmon said that he had business to do over in the Yokomon village and he was off. The group said their goodbyes as Elecmon ran off.

TK and Rini looked up at Infinity Mountain, wondering how they were going to reunite with the rest of the others. They wondered where they were.

* * *

It turns out all the DigiDestined were moving closer and closer to Infinity Mountain.

Tai, Agumon, Sailor Venus and Airtime , Labramon, Sailor Harmony and Astrate, Tigermon, Matt, and Gabumon were on their island, covered with ice and snow.

Sailor Moon and Luna, Palmon, Izzy, Tentomon, Sailor Jupiter, and Zapdomon were moving closer, on their plane island.

Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and Joe were riding on their digimon, closer to File Island.

All TK and Mini Moon could do was wait till they reached Infinity Mountain, and hope that they would see the others soon.

Wondering if they will meet up again, find out in the next chapter of **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	14. The Legend Of The DigiDestened

**The Legend Of The DigiDestend. **

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **TK and Patamon landed on the island that was home to Primary Village, Rini and Biyomon landed on the same island. The four met up and explored the Primary Village. It was there they met Elecmon, the caretaker of the baby digimon. He and Patamon got into a huge fight over nothing. TK voted they solve it peacefully, in a game of tug-o-war. After the game, the two digimon made up. Elecmon had business elsewhere and trusted TK and Rini to take care of the baby digimon. Now all that's left is for the kids to reunite on File Island. Will they? Find out in this chapter of **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

TK, Rini and their digimon were getting ready to play with the babies, when suddenly Leomon shows up and begins attack them.

"Leomon's back!" Biyomon shouted.

The kids sent the baby digimon to safety while their own partner digimon fended off Leomon. Patamon and Biyomon fired their attacks but did no damage. After it was clear they didn't stand a chance, they ran and hid with their human partners.

"What are we gonna do?" TK asked.

"I don't know." Rini replied. She looked at her digimon, "Biyomon can you digivolve?"

Biyomon shook her head. "No. I've been trying but I can't get it to work."

Leomon roared and the kids ducked behind a tree. It wasn't long before Leomon swung his sword and stared at them, his eyes blank.

Soon the little group was cornered. They had nowhere else to go.

Ogremon swung his bone at Rini but she dodged quickly. Biyomon fired her 'Spiral Twister' at Ogremon but he just flung the little bird out of the way. The big green digimon turned his attention to Rini, "Biyomon…" she whimpered.

Ogremon swung his bone again barely missing Rini. The little Sailor Scout counterturned with her 'Pink Sugar Heart Attack' move. The little hearts seemed to stun Ogremon, and make him angrier. He advanced towards Mini Moon, her back was against the side of a small mountain. Her eyes full of fear.

Biyomon slowly got up, _"I have to protect Rini." _she thought. With all her strength, Biyomon got up. Just as Ogremon was about to strike Rini again, Biyomon jumped in the way. Rini's digivice glowed and so did Biyomon.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!" The phoenix digimon rose behind Ogremon and attacked. Then she flew in front of Rini.

Birdramon blocked Ogremon's path to Rini as long as it took her to get TK and Patamon behind her. When the kids were safe Birdramon attacked Ogremon and Leomon.

"Get 'em Birdramon!" Rini cheered.

"Rini. You , TK and Patamon get somewhere safe." Birdramon squawked. "I'll handle them." Birdramon fired her 'Meteor Wing' attack.

Lemon used his 'Fist of the Beast King' and hit Birdramon head on. Sending the huge Phoenix digimon flying into the side of a small mountain.

"Birdramon!" Rini screamed. She ran to her digimon and lifted her head. "Birdramon are you okay?" Tears were welling up in Rini's eyes.

Birdramon tried to move but couldn't. Ogremon was advancing towards the tow, just as Leomon was advancing towards TK and Patamon.

"Say goodbye little girl." Ogremon said as he raised his bone to deliver a final blow.

* * *

"Harmonizing Celestial Strike!" screamed a familiar voice. A beam of gold and silver light struck Ogremon and flung him further from Rini and Birdramon.

Rini turned her head and saw a Bengal tiger run to her rescue. On the tiger's back, was none other than Sailor Harmony.

Bengalmon rushed towards them and Harmony jumped off. "Are you okay Mini Moon?" she asked.

Rini nodded, "I'm okay Piper, but Birdramon isn't so lucky." she looked down at her injured digimon.

Just as Leomon was about to strike TK, Garurumon fired his 'Howling Blaster' attack. Matt rushed to his little brother.

"You came just in time." TK said, as Matt approached him.

Leomon was about to fire another attack, but Bengalmon and Birdramon fired a combo of their own. Bengalmon and Garurumon pushed Leomon away from the others. Birdramon de-digivolved back to Biyomon.

"Oh Biyo." Rini sighed, rubbing her digimon's head. Piper smiled and stood up. She and Rini walked over to Matt and TK.

* * *

Ogremon was about to fire a surprise attack when suddenly Greymon and Dobermon showed up. So did Tai and Sailor Venus.

The two other digimon fight Ogremon and seem to be winning. Garurumon and Bengalmon however, their problem became worse when more black gears embedded themselves in Leomon's back, causing him to become huge. But the two digimon stood there ground.

"Oh my…" Piper sighed. "This isn't good."

Biyomon stirred in Rini's arms, "I have to help…" she coughed.

"No Biyomon you're still to weak." Rini pleaded. "Garurumon, and Bengalmon will be just fine." Garurumon and Bengalmon roared in agreement.

Leomon put his sword away and fired his attack at the two digimon, sending them flying and burring them in rocks.

"Are you two alright?" Matt yelled.

The digimon weakly roared. The kids ran over to their digimon.

Leomon turned his attention to Greymon and Dobermon. He took them out just like he did Garurumon and Bengalmon. Tai and Venus ran to their digimon.

Rini and TK were defenseless. Leomon advanced towards them. Biyomon continued to struggle in Rini's grip, she finally broke free and she and Patamon began attacking Leomon with all their might. The giant lion digimon grabbed them in his fist. He was about to throw them off to the side, when a combined 'Needle Spray', 'Ranging Storm', 'Sparkling Wide Pressure', and 'Moon Tiara Magic' hit him head on and he dropped the two digimon.

Rini grabbed Biyomon and held her close.

"What was that?" asked TK.

Rini looked to see Togemon, Thundramon, and Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter appear. Izzy and Kabuterimon close behind them.

Izzy informed them about the digivices' power to destroy the black gears. "Well it's worth a shot Tai." Venus said.

"Yeah. Let's do it." Tai agreed.

The two advanced towards Leomon, as he was advancing towards Matt, Piper and the little kids.

"What are you doing Mina?" Piper asked.

"You'll see Piper." Mina replied.

She and Tai stood infront of Leomon and held out their digivices. The black gears began to push out of Leomon's back. As light emitted from Mina's digivice, her gold headband disappeared and in its place appeared the planetary symbol for Venus appeared on her forehead, glowing a goldenrod color, and aiding the light from the digivice. Matt and Piper exchanged glances and grabbed their digivices and helped Leomon. Soon Piper's headband disappeared as well and in its place appeared the symbol for Harmony, which glowed a sterling silver color. The remaining gears were destroyed. Ogremon stood still watching.

"Hey Ogremon!" Lita shouted. The digimon turned.

Kabuterimon and Thundramon let loose their attacks and drove off Ogremon.

* * *

After Leomon was back to normal he began explaining the prophecy of the DigiDestend. "It was foretold that a group of kids would come and save the Digital World from an unspeakable darkness. It has been said that these kids could help digimon to digivolve. The digivice is proof that these kids are in fact the DigiDestend. And amongst this group, the girls would possess special cosmic powers. And I do believe you Sailor Scouts are those girls." Leomon was saying.

The kids were sitting in a semi-circle listening to Leomon. Their digimon beside them.

"So what you're saying is," Mina started, "…is that we were prophesied to come here?" she questioned stroking her cat Airtimes.

"Wow as if we didn't have other duties," Piper sighed, rubbing Astrate's fur.

"Yeah, you got that right." Serena sighed, her hand on Luna's back.

"I know it's a lot at first, but I do believe you kids are the prophesied DigiDestend." Leomon repeated.

"Well that's the reason we've been looking for all along." Lita said. "Now we know why we're here."

Izzy nodded. "Lita does have a point."

"As I normally do." Lita chided after Izzy's comment.

"If Leomon is right, then once we defeat this so called 'evil force' then we'll be headed straight for home." Izzy said.

"But what if this job is too big for us to handle?" Matt asked, which was the question on everyone else's mind.

Piper sighed. "Matt's right. If this job is too big for us to handle, what will become of this world? And our own?"

The rest of the group sighed. "Well in order to save the island you must defeat Devimon. He's the cause of all the darkness." Leomon informed.

Tai stood up, "C'mon everyone let's do this!" he exclaimed. "If we don't defeat him it'll never be over. We have nothing to loose."

Izzy stood up alongside Tai. "Fine with me. Besides it's impossible for us to loose with the digivices."

Lita shot up and clenched her hands into fists. "Yeah! If we all work together we're sure to beat this creep! Who's with me?" she asked motivationally.

"I'm with you all the way Lita!" chirped Zapdomon.

"I'm ready when you are buddy." Agumon said to Tai.

"What about it Mina?" asked Labramon. "You ready?"

The blonde girl closed her eyes and smiled. "As long as I have you Labramon, I'm always ready." she sighed.

"Yay!" squealed the little dog digimon, her pink tail wagged vigorously back and forth.

Piper chuckled. "What do ya say Piper?" asked Tigermon.

"Well Tigermon, are you ready?" Piper replied.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Tigermon took a pouncing stance. "I'm ready to take down this fiendish digimon once and for all." she growled.

Piper chuckled again, "Then I'm right there with ya." she held out her hand and Tigermon placed her silver paw on Piper's upturned palm. The two partners smiled.

"Are you up to the challenge Matt?" asked Gabumon.

"It's gonna be tough." Matt sighed. "When you get down to it, we have no other choice."

T.K looked at his older brother. Rini gently nudged him in the side, the little boy turned. "So are you ready T.K?" she asked.

T.K nodded, "Yeah what about you Rini?"

The little girl nodded her head. "Yep." she giggled.

"Alright let's get moving." Leomon ordered.

"Far out let's go." Tai shouted.

"'Far out'?" questioned Mina. "Since when are we in the '70's?"

The others laughed.

Leomon rowed the small group of the DigiDestined over to File Island. Once on solid ground they hiked up to the top of Infinity Mountain. Devimon could sense the kids coming and summoned a swarm of Black Gears.

* * *

From the ocean, Amy, Reye, Joe and their champion digimon saw the gears. "What's that?" Reye asked, sitting on Falconmon's leg.

"Trouble's brewing. We need to be ready for anything." Falconmon warned.

"Get ready for the big battle Joe, you up for it?" asked Ikkakumon .

"Are you alright Joe?" asked Amy, who was riding on Walrainmon.

"I'm fine, just a little seasick." Joe replied.

* * *

The whole swarm of black gears crashed into the mountain side, causing the island to rumble. The sky grew dark and the kids were shocked. Suddenly Devimon emerged from the roof of the Pantheon building at the top of the mountain, and he was huge. Leomon informed that the power of the Black Gears were the cause of Devimon's increased size. And that his power is immense and that the kids should be on their guard.

Devimon jumped and landed in front of the DigiDestend. He fired a shadow like beam at them and the digimon rendering them immobile for the time being.

Suddenly a barrage of flaming missiles struck Devimon, releasing his hold onto the others.

"Bull's-eye!" cheered Joe.

Amy and Reye came running up the mountain path. "C'mon everyone we have to strike right now!" Reye said.

"Ready gang?" asked Agumon, referring to the other digimon. They all nodded and one by one, digivolved to champion level.

Serena looked at the girls. "You all ready?" she asked.

"There is no way the digimon are getting all the fun in this fight." Lita said. The other girls nodded.

They each held their transformation staffs and brooches in their hands. Each girl sighed and her respected symbol appeared on her forehead. "Moon Cosmic Power! Moon Prism Power! Mercury Star Power! Mars Star Power! Harmony Star Power! Jupiter Star Power! Venus Star Power!" came the chorus of shouts. As each Sailor Scout transformed, their respected digimon, digivolved.

Greymon and Garurumon fired their attacks in combination with each other. Dobermon and Bengalmon did the same. Sailor Harmony and Sailor Venus exchanged glances and attacked Devimon as well. But when all the attacks struck Devimon, they didn't faze him.

"You'll have to try better than that." coaxed Devimon.

Jupiter's gloved hands were clenched into fists, her brown eyes full of anger. "Thundramon!" she called.

The electric yellow Phoenix digimon squawked, Jupiter jumped on her leg and fired her 'Sparkling Wide Pressure' attack, in combination with Thundramon's 'Raging Storm' and Kabuterimon's 'Electro Shocker'.

In order to give their friends some backup, Togemon and Birdramon used their attacks in combination with Sailor Moon's 'Moon Spiral Heart Attack' and Sailor Mini Moon's 'Pink Sugar Heart Attack'. But all those attacks combined together didn't faze Devimon either. The digimon swung his arms and sent the digimon flying into the mountain side.

Jupiter was thrown from Thundramon's leg and landed in Izzy's arms. "Okay that wasn't part of the plan." she mumbled.

"You alright Lita?" Izzy asked, concerned.

The brunette Sailor Scout looked into her rescuer's eyes and blushed. "Y-Yeah, thanks Izzy." she stammered.

Izzy smiled. "What are friends for right?"

"Right." Sailor Jupiter cleared her throat and tried to stand. Izzy helped her by placing one of his arms around her waist, covering the pink bow tied behind her back.

* * *

Devimon had Falconmon in his fist and threw her to the side. The falcon digimon landed near Greymon, Dobermon, Bengalmon and Garurumon.

"Falconmon no!" cried Sailor Mars. She placed her hands together and closed her eyes. "Mars Fire Flash!" a stream of fire struck Devimon's arm.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" A water attack from Sailor Mercury hit Devimon in the chest but did little damage.

Ikkaumon and Walrainmon combined their two attacks, but Devimon grabbed them both and threw them over by Kabuterimon and Thundramon.

"Ikkakumon!" Joe screamed.

"No Walrainmon." Mercury whimpered.

* * *

T.K and Patamon were up against the mountain side. All the champion digimon were defeated, and they were the only ones left. As Devimon approached them, Mini Moon stood up. Her Sailor uniform was covered in dirt, and her knees were badly scraped.

"T.K." she breathed. The youngest Sailor Scout picked up her small staff and fired her 'Pink Sugar Heart Attack' once more. "Birdramon!" she called.

The Phoenix digimon flew behind Devimon and fired her 'Meteor Wing' attack in combination with Mini Moon's.

This diverted Devimon's attention. "You pesky little runt." grunted the digimon. "You stupid girls think you can beat me?"

"We're not just ordinary girls. We hold a power that's stronger than yours, and with it we will defeate you" Sailor Moon said.

A chorus of 'yeas' came from the other scouts. Each digimon stood up and charged at Devimon, attacking him with all their might. The digimon grew irritated and let out a dark blast of energy sending the digimon flying in all directions, the Sailor Scouts as well.

* * *

Rini was sent flying but Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars caught her before she could get seriously hurt. "You ok?" Sailor Moon asked.

Mini Moon nodded. Mars smiled.

* * *

The blast slammed Tai into the mountain side, and Venus into him. "Whoa there." he said, holding out his arms to catch Sailor Venus.

"Ouch, that was painful." grumbled the Sailor Scout.

"You alright there Venus?" Tai asked.

The blonde girl blushed but nodded. "Yeah."

"Cool." Tai smiled back, blushing too.

* * *

As Sailor Mercury was about to slam into a nearby rock, Joe caught her and she instead landed on his chest. "Hey Amy you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks Joe." replied the Sailor Scout, who blushed.

* * *

Izzy steadied Lita so she wouldn't fall again.

Matt caught Piper before she hit the side of the mountain. She landed sideways against his chest, his arms closed around her so she couldn't move.

"Thanks Matt." she said.

"No prob, couldn't let ya get hurt or anything." Matt smiled.

Piper blushed and cleared her throat.

* * *

Devimon's hand grew closer to T.K. Patamon tried everything he could but nothing seemed to work. Devimon grabbed the little digimon. Suddenly a bright light shone through the hand. The big digimon released his grip and the light floated a little ways higher.

"What could that be?" Harmony asked.

"It's Patamon. I bet he's digivolving." Mini Moon replied.

And sure enough out of that bright light emerged a humanoid Angel-like digimon, Angemon. Everyone gazed at the beautiful sight of Patamon's champion level form.

"I will destroy you and bring peace to the island." vowed Angemon.

Soon everyone's digivices began to emit a bright light, and all the beams converged around Angemon's staff. The other champion digimon de-digivolved back to rookie level. And the planetary symbols appeared on each of the girls' foreheads and that golden light also converged on Angemon's staff, changing the girls back to normal.

In one final attempt to defeat Devimon, Angemon absorbed the power within his staff and used his 'Hand of Fate' attack and blasted a hole through Devimon's chest. After the collision, a bright light surrounded the island.

* * *

Devimon explained to Angemon that there are darker, more powerful digimon than himself. That the war isn't over, it's just barely begun. The devil digimon faded, and so did Angemon, but he promised T.K he would come back again, soon.

As the light cleared feathers rained down and formed a digi-egg with yellow stripes around it. T.K picked it up and held it close. Rini knelt down beside him. "Don't worry T.K I'm sure Angemon will come back real soon." the little girl smiled.

"Hey the island's coming back together again." Amy announced, noticing that each of the smaller islands were in fact rejoining with the main part.

"Exactly." Izzy said. "Devimon's been defeated , the darkness is eliminated. The island returns to normal."

"Well as normal as things in this place can get anyway." Lita added.

"But what about all those other digimon across the sea that Devimon mentioned?" Matt asked aloud.

"Do we have to fight more evil digimon?" Piper asked too.

"I don't wanna have to fight again." Sabrina whimpered. "I think I broke a nail."

"Stop complaining meatball head." Reye said annoyed.

"Serena we have to." Mina said.

"Yeah remember Leomon said we're the DigiDestined." Tai reminded. Everyone nodded.

Suddenly a pile of rocks broke away and revealed something. A hologram of an old man appeared infront of the kids. "Ah I've heard of you kids." he said.

"Who are you?" asked Tai.

"And what do you want?" Mina followed.

* * *

What an amazing battle. The kids were reunited and Patamon finally digivolved. But at what price? To sacrifice himself to protect T.K and the others. And even though Devimon has been defeated, there's more digimon out there. And just who is this strange old man? More will be revealed in **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued… **


	15. Departure For A New Continent

**Departure for a new Continent. **

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **During a fierce battle with Devimon, the digimon fought their hardest. But even with their combined strengths and that of the Sailor Scouts, they still couldn't beat him. When it seemed like it was over, Patamon digivolved into Angemon. He used all of his energy and defeated Devimon, but at what price? He turned into a digi-egg. Now with Devimon defeated, File Island began to reform. Now just who is the strange old man that appeared to the DigiDestend? Find out in this chapter of **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

The old man gave each of the kids another glance before speaking. "So you kids are the DigiDestend eh? You must be pretty strong to have defeated Devimon." he said.

"Who are you?" Mina asked.

"Are you a friend of Devimon?" Piper asked as well.

The old man stared at the two girls. "Fear not for see I am a friend to all, yet a friend to none.' he replied.

Piper and Mina looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "I can't believe this." Reye said. "There are actually other humans besides us in this world."

"I am human yet I am not human." replied the old man.

"This is really confusing." Serena said.

The old man glared at her then cleared his throat and spoke again. "Now my name is Gennai, and I couldn't send you this transmission during your battle with Devimon. But now the lines are clear and only 10 cents a minute." he chuckled.

"Who are you?" asked Izzy.

"And where are you?" followed Lita.

"I am speaking to you from far away from File Island, across the ocean, on the continent of Server." he replied.

"Talk about your long distance call." Reye said. "So how long have you been here?"

"Since before the beginning and till after the end." Gennai replied, cryptically.

"So are you the one who got us stuck here in the Digital world?' Serena asked.

"It was not I." Gennai replied.

"Then who was it." Rini asked.

"It was uh, I don't know." Gennai said.

The kids let out a groan. "But mister Gennai sir." T.K spoke up. "Do you know what we need to do to get back home again?"

Gennai dropped his head to look at T.K "I do not."

Tai folded his arms, "Boy, you're a regular fountain of information aren't you."

Mina nodded. "Yeah a real helpful fountain of information." she added sarcastically.

The old man turned to Tai and Mina, "I am sorry I can't help you but I do know hoe you can help me." he said.

The kids were silent. "Come to Server and defeate our enemies. As the DigiDestend, I have faith in all of you." said Gennai.

"That's crazy seeing as though we don't know your exact location." Izzy said.

"Good point I forgot you're from out of town." Gennai replied. "Let me make a map for you on your computer."

"But what if your enemies are humongozoid?" Joe asked.

"Are you sure we can beat anything tougher than Devimon?" Matt asked.

"Not presently." Gennai replied. "But if your digimon could digivolve once more you might be."

"Are you saying we can digivolve even more?" Agumon asked.

Gennai turned to the dinosaur digimon. "Yes but you need something special to do it."

His hologram faded and another image appeared. An image of a pendent and a little rectangle appeared. "If you have the tags and crests then your digimon will be able to digivolve a step further."

"Please tell us where we can find these tags and crests." Piper asked.

"Well the crests are scattered about. You can find them throughout the continent of Server. But the tags were sealed away somewhere by Devimon." Gennai's hologram reappeared. His transmission was cutting off and his lasts words were, "I'll be waiting, on Server."

The kids stood shocked when the hologram vanished. Izzy sat down and opened his laptop, luckily the map came through before the transmission ended.

"So what's our next move you guys?" Rini asked.

"I say we eat something then I'm open for suggestions." Tai said.

The others agreed. Well to eating something. "I say we settle down for the night, the digimon are exhausted." Piper said.

The digimon sat down and did look extremely tired. "Piper's right." Matt agreed. "That battle with Devimon took a lot out of the little guys. I say we get some grub and set up camp. We can head off for Server in the morning."

The others nodded.

* * *

Night fell and the gang set up camp. They found some food for themselves and their digimon. Words of pleasure came from the digimon, happy that they had food in their stomachs after such a tiring battle. The kids were just as happy to be reunited with one another.

T.K was sitting by the lake rubbing his digi-egg. "What's the matter T.K?" Matt asked.

"Oh I just wish my digi-egg would hatch already so it could grow up." T.K answered.

"Don't worry little bro, when your digimon hatches it'll be the coolest one yet." Matt encouraged.

"Eggactly." T.K agreed.

"Okay everyone now that we're done stuffing our faces what's our next move?" Tai asked.

Everyone was debating on whether or not to actually go to Server. They knew where everything was on File Island and Devimon was gone so they didn't have to worry about being attacked by evil digimon. But they knew that of they didn't go to Server, they might never get a chance to go back to their home. T.K was the one who spoke up saying they should go to Server and start their new adventure. That's what turned the others as well.

"If we have the Tags and Crests, we'll be able to digivolve even further." Agumon remembered.

"Yeah once we digivolve one more, we'll for sure be able to protect you guys." Labramon said to Mina.

The rest of the kids and digimon agreed. It was unanimous, they were going to start a new adventure on Server.

* * *

The next day the kids and digimon were hard at work cutting down trees to build a raft to head off to Server. Some of their other digimon friends came to help them out, which included Leomon, Centarumon, Elecmon, Monzaemon, Meramon, Mojyamon, and Frigimon.

When the rafts was finished the digimon surfed it down into the water. The kids ran after them, excited about their new adventure awaiting them. In the midst of the excitement, TK's digi-egg hatched into a jellyfish type digimon called Poyomon. TK was so happy that his digi-egg finally hatched. So was everyone else.

The DigiDestined jumped aboard their raft and set sail to Server. The were at sea for a while when suddenly a huge tidal wave struck their small raft. At first it looked like an island, but it actually turned out to be a Whamon that created the wave. Soon Whamon came back again and swallowed the small raft full of screaming kids.

The raft was traveling at a high speed down Whamon's esophagus, the kids were still screaming all the way. When they finally stopped they landed in the stomach. It was there they found a black gear stuck there. Tai's digivice glowed and destroyed the black gear.

Soon after the raft shot up and landed back into the ocean. It broke apart and the kids were scrambling to stay above surface. They each grabbed hold of a floating log.

"This is exactly why cats hate water." Airtimes said, shaking off his fur.

"Yeah well suck it up Airtimes at least Labramon saved you." Mina said. Labramon poked her head above the surface, the strap of Mina's duffle bag in her mouth. "Thanks Labramon."

"No problem." replied the digimon. She threw her two front paws over the log.

Piper helped T.K hang on to another log. "Wow Piper that's twice you saved me. I really owe you." T,K said.

Piper smiled. "Don't mention it. I signed up to be lifeguard at camp anyway." she laughed.

Tigermon swam over with Astrate on her head. "Are you ok Piper?" she asked.

"Yeah Tigermon, I'm fine." replied the girl.

Matt swam over to them. "Are you guys alright?' he asked. Gabumon was right behind him. They nodded.

* * *

Whamon thanked the kids and in return he gave them a lift to Server. The kids climbed aboard the whale digimon's back and swam for Server.

"This feels great." Piper said, her black hair blowing behind her.

"It sure is a lot faster and smoother than the raft that's for sure." Lita chuckled.

"Now all we need to do is find those tags and Crests that Devimon hid, and we'll be set." Mina said.

"Did you say 'Devimon'?" Whamon asked.

"Yeah, you know him?' Tai asked back.

"Well a while ago Devimon hid something in an underground cavern. You kids can climb inside me and I'll take you there, but no tickling." Whamon chuckled.

* * *

The kids agreed and after they were safe inside Whamon's mouth he dove under the water and swam towards an underwater cave. He emerged and let the kids out. "I'm so out of shape. I need to rest here a while." Whamon said.

"Thank you Whamon." Amy said.

"Yes thank you Whamon." Sealmon repeated.

The gang walked a ways till they came to what looked like a convenience store. Suddenly a huge purple gopher-like digimon with a drill on its nose and had drill-like claws.

"What is that!" Reye exclaimed.

"Drimogemon!" exclaimed Ravenmon. "Drimogemon lives deep inside the earth drilling tunnels. He uses his Iron Drill Spin and Crusher Bone to wipe out his enemies."

"It is the will of Lord Devimon that no one shall pass." Drimogemon said. He had a black gear stuck at the base of his head.

"Tai leave this to us digimon." Agumon said.

"Yeah you guys go find the Tags." Labramon followed.

Drimogemon fired up his drill. Sealmon and Gomamon exchanged glances. Amy's and Joe's digivices began to glow.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon. Sealmon digivolve to…Walrainmon."

The three digimon clashed, giving the others the opportunity to run and search for the Tags. Ikkakumon and Walrainmon charged at Drimogemon and threw him into the side of the convenience store. Amy and Joe turned to their digimon.

"Ikkakumon, you got him down now finish him." Joe called.

"But be careful." Amy added.

The two walrus digimon fired their attacks, but the aftershock shook the entire cave. The shelves in the store rocked back and forth, a few even tumbled over. One metal shelf near Piper was coming unhinged and nearly crushed her.

"Piper look out!" Matt called. He rushed over and knocked her out of the way. They rolled a few inches and saw the shelf fall over, and dent the floor underneath it.

Piper caught her breath. She looked up at her rescuer. "M-Matt, you just s-saved me." she stammered, blushing at the fact that Matt's arm was around her waist.

Matt looked down at her. "Hey I couldn't let you get crushed now could I Piper?" he said.

"R-Right, yeah." she sighed. "Thanks."

Matt helped her up, "Sure, not a problem." he cleared his throat.

Piper turned her head away so Matt wouldn't see her blushing. Another aftershock struck and Tentomon and Zapdomon decided to join the fight going on outside.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon. Zapdomon digivolve to…Thundramon."

"Take him out Thundramon!." cheered Lita.

The two digimon flew down to Drimogemon. "Aim for the black gear you guys!" called Biyomon.

The digimon fired a combined 'Electro Shocker' and 'Raging Storm' and destroyed the gear, causing a smoke screen to form. T.K and Rini went to look for Poyomon, who was hiding in a small hole. T.K pulled him out and he also pulled out a brown box with a gold design.

After the battle, Drimogemon was going back underground. "Please forgive for attacking you." he apologized.

"Pardon me but do you know where the Tags are?" asked Gabumon.

"The Tags? They're in the store, next to the Turkey." Drimogemon replied.

"Thank you." said Tigermon.

"No problem." Drimogemon said back as he returned to his underground dwelling.

* * *

Matt opened the box T.K handed him and inside were the Tags they were looking for.

"Wow they look so much prettier than in the hologram Gennai showed us." Piper said.

The other girls nodded. Each kid pulled out a Tag and fastened it around his or her neck. Mina tucked her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "Here Mina, let me help you." Tai said, helping fasten the Tag around Mina's neck.

"Oh, thanks Tai." she replied. Tai's hand gently brushed Mina's shoulder, sending a shiver up her spine. She blushed as the Tag rested itself firmly on her chest.

"There you go Piper." Matt said, finished fastening the Tag around Piper's neck.

"Thanks Matt." Piper replied. Matt smiled and nodded.

The kids and their digimon climbed on top of Whamon's back and set themselves back on course to Server. Their newly acquired Tags blowing in the soft ocean breeze. They were happy to begin their new journey on the continent of Server.

* * *

Well they finally get a change of scenery. But will the DigiDestined be ready to face the 'new enemies' on Server? Find out in the next chapter of **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	16. The Dark Network of Etemon

**The Dark Network of Etemon. **

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **The gang set sail for Server but they had a small encounter with Whamon. The whale digimon took them to an underwater cavern and in a small store, the gang found the Tags they needed. Now all they need to do is find the Crests and then their digimon will be able to digivolve to the next level. Ready for more? Here's the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

The DigiDestined kids and their digimon were all sound asleep on Whamon's back. It's been five days since they left File Island for Server. Tai was the only kid awake, he pulled out his mini telescope and saw Server in the distance.

"Hey you guys wake up." Tai called. "We're almost to Server."

Each of the others slowly woke up. "I was just resting my eyes." Matt groaned.

Piper sat up beside him, she stretched her arms. "Well Matt your eyes were snoring pretty loudly." she chuckled.

"Are we really almost there?" Mina asked.

Labramon stretched her body and yawned. "I sure hope so. I think my paws are numb." she whimpered.

"I'm just ready for solid land again." Lita said, standing up. Zapdomon perched on her partner's shoulder and nodded in agreement.

Everyone watched as Server grew closer and closer. "Wow, that's one huge island." Tigermon sighed, her dark purple eyes twinkling.

"I've never seen and island as big as that before." Ravenmon said.

"That's not an island. That's the continent of Server." Tentomon corrected.

Everyone was marveling at the grand sight of Server. "Serena, you have to wake up and see this." Palmon said, nudging the sleeping girl. "We're gonna land on a big continent."

Serena groaned, "No. I'm getting a pedicure." she turned over on her side.

"Aw Serena." Palmon sighed.

"There is just no waking her when she's like this." Luna said.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

Whamon swam up the beach shore and everyone slid down and landed. "Good luck finding the Crests." Whamon called as he swam back in the wide ocean.

The kids waved goodbye as they watched their new digimon friends swim away.

"Now what do we next?" asked Serena, once Whamon was out of sight.

"While you were asleep Whamon told us where to go." Palmon answered. "In the forest there's a Koromon and Puppymon village."

"Koromon? Puppymon? Those names sound familiar." Serena recalled.

"I was a Koromon the day you all came here." Agumon said.

"And I was a Puppymon." Labramon followed.

"Yeah, you were a cute little thing." Mina said, rubbing her digimon's head.

Her white cat Airtimes was laying on Mina's head and scoffed. "What was so cute about a little tan fur ball with pink ears?" he asked.

"You know you can be a real buzz kill ya know that." Mina said, glaring at her cat.

Labramon rubbed against Mina's leg, wagging her pink tail back and forth.

"The Koromon and Puppymon are kind digimon, always helping those in need." informed Biyomon.

"Alright gang. Let's move out." Tai voted. The others nodded.

* * *

After a few hours of walking everyone was getting really tired. "This place is bigger than we thought." Rini sighed.

The others groaned in agreement. "How much further?" asked Mina. She placed her hands on her knees and caught her breath.

Agumon and Labramon ran a few feet ahead, their noses in the air sniffing. "Hey guys. I smell Koromon and Puppymon in this direction." Labramon called, pointing her paw in front of her.

"Could the village be in that direction?" Mina asked.

Tai pulled out his mini telescope and he did see a forest in the distance. "Yeah. The forest is up ahead." Tai called.

"Finally." Mina sighed.

The two ran ahead with their digimon, the others close behind them. They ran through the forest and came upon a hill. Below them was the village they were looking for. Serena was so excited she ran straight for the village. Luna and Palmon chased after her.

When they came to the village they saw a group of grey digimon with ears, they resembled Puppymon. "Palmon these don't look like Koromon or Puppymon." Serena noted.

"That's because they're Pagumon." Palmon said. "There's more to these digimon than meets the eye."

The group of Pagumon picked up Serena and carried her away from Palmon and Luna. The other kids showed up and chased after them. They followed the digimon all the way to the center tower. Inside they found Serena's bag. Mina and Piper walked inside a room and found a basked with Serena's clothes. Tai walked in behind them and headed for the curtain.

"Wait Tai, don't go in there." Mina called, but she was too late.

Serena's blonde hair was pulled into a bun and she was relaxing in a bathtub. She turned and saw Tai and threw a few bottles of body wash at him. The brunette boy landed at Mina's feet staring up at her.

"We told you not to go in." Piper said.

* * *

Later that day, around sunset the Pagumon made each of the kids a platter of food. The kids were grateful but Agumon and Labramon couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. The kids really didn't seem to notice. T.K was feeding Poyomon and then suddenly the little digimon glowed. "Poyomon digivolve to…Tokomon!" he cried.

"Yay he's Tokomon again!." T.K giggled and hugged his digimon.

"With your help I can be Patamon again real soon." Tokomon said to T.K, who nodded.

Everyone cheered and applauded, happy to have Tokomon back with them.

* * *

Night fell and everyone was fast asleep. In the middle of the night the Pagumon digi-napped Tokomon and threw him in a small cage in a caved hidden behind a waterfall. They were then ordered to keep and eye on the kids by a group of digimon name Gazimon. One ran to tell Etemon that the DigiDestined have arrived. It took the Gazimon the rest of the night to find his master. When he did find him, Etemon was in his trailer and once Gazimon told him that the DigiDestined kids were already at the Pagumon village, Etemon unleashed his dark network and set course to find the kids.

* * *

Back in the village everyone was looking for Tokomon. Everyone was calling out for him but no answer came.

"Tokomon! Tokomon where are you?" Piper called as she checked through the village huts. "Where could the little guy be?" she asked, turning to Matt.

"I don't know. He couldn't have gotten too far." Matt replied.

"I hope the little guy's okay." Piper sighed.

Matt nodded in a agreement.

* * *

In the forest Agumon and Labramon were calling our for Tokomon. But they weren't getting an answer. Labramon's nose was glued the ground as she sniffed the forest path.

"Where could he be Agumon?" asked the Labrador digimon.

"I don't know." replied the small dinosaur digimon.

Labramon's pink ears dropped down and she whimpered. Agumon placed his hand on the dog digimon's shoulder. "I'm sure we'll find him. Don't worry Labramon." he said, cheering up his friend.

Labramon lifted her nose and smelled the air. "Agumon. I smell Puppymon and Koromon." the dog digimon ran towards the smell, the dinosaur digimon right behind her.

The smell led the two digimon to a waterfall. "The scent is coming from behind that waterfall." said Labramon.

She and Agumon found a cave entrance in the cave were cages. Inside the cages were Koromon and Puppymon. And in a lone cage, there was a tied up Tokomon. "Agumon! Labramon!" he cried.

"Tokomon!" said the other two digimon.

"Can you please help me?" Tokomon asked.

"We will have you out in just a minute." Agumon said, trying to unlock Tokomon's cage.

A sound startled Labramon and she turned. "Agumon look." she whispered.

Standing behind the digimon were two Gazimon. Labramon took a protective stance in front of her friends and let out a warning growl. The Gazimon chuckled.

"Looks like the little doggy is mad." said one.

"Let's teach her and the lizard a lesson." the other one voted.

The two digimon lunged for Agumon and Labramon. The Labrador digimon fired her 'Sonic Bark' attack, knocking the Gazimon out of her way.

"Labramon, you go tell the others where Tokomon and the Koromon and Puppymon are. I'll handle and Gazimon." Agumon said.

"Are you sure you can take them?" asked Labramon.

"Yes, you just bring backup." Agumon replied.

"'Kay." Labramon nodded her head and ran out of the cave entrance. She dove into the water and swam back towards the village. _"Just hang on Agumon. I'll bring the others." _she though as she doggie-paddled through the river.

* * *

Back in the village the others were still looking for Tokomon and had no clue where he might be. Mina was staring out into the forest, her blue eyes filled with worry.

"Hey Mina, are you okay?" Lita asked, placing her hand on Mina's shoulder.

"Agumon and Labramon have been gone a while. I hope they're okay." Mina said.

"I'm sure they're fine. Maybe they're on their way back with Tokomon." Lita said, trying to cheer up her friend.

Mina smiled. "Yeah, hope you're right."

Lita nodded and went back to the group. Mina turned back to the forest, _"Where are you Labramon?" _she asked herself.

* * *

Labramon jumped out of the river and shook all the water off her fur. She panted a few seconds and broke into a run for the village. _"Hang on a little bit longer Agumon, I'm almost to the village." _she thought. When she saw the entrance she yipped as loud as she could and ran as fast as she could.

Mina heard the yipping of her digimon and soon she saw Labramon running towards her. "Labramon!" she cried, holding her arms out. The tan Labrador digimon ran into her partner's arms. Mina stroked her digimon's wet fur. "Where's Agumon?" she asked.

"Puppymon and Koromon… Trapped in cages. Tokomon too." she panted. "Gazimon. Pagumon all a trick."

"Where are they?' Mina asked.

"In a cave…behind a waterfall." Labramon answered. "Follow me I'll show you."

The group followed the digimon back into the forest. Labramon led the kids and other digimon to the cave holding Agumon, Tokomon, and the Koromon and Puppymon.

* * *

In the cave Agumon was still fighting the Gazimon. But he wasn't fairing so well. "Tai? Where are you?" he moaned.

"Agumon!" called a voice.

"Tai? Labramon?" Agumon moaned.

One of the Gazimon was about to strike Agumon again, but he was attacked by Labramon instead. "Sonic Bark!" cried the digimon. The attack struck the Gazimon and they turned and saw Labramon snarling at them. Her small fangs were bared and she was glaring at the two Gazimon. "Leave my friend alone." she snarled. "Or you will regret it."

"Oh and how will that happen?" asked on the Gazimon.

Mina stepped beside Labramon and held out her digivice. "Ready Labramon?" she asked. Labramon nodded, "Let's do this." Mina's digivice glowed and so did Labramon. "Labramon digivolve to…Dobermon." she called.

Dobermon stood at the cave entrance snarling. The Gazimon were a little scared by the sight of the Doberman type digimon.

Tai stood beside Mina, holding his digivice. "Ready Agumon?" he asked.

"Yeah." Agumon replied. "Agumon digivolve to…Greymon."

The huge dinosaur digimon stood behind the Gazimon. The two digimon were trapped. "Now the odds are even." Greymon said.

"Let's teach these digimon a lesson." Dobermon voted, stepping closer to the Gazimon.

"Nova Blast! Dober Missiles!" cried the two digimon.

The combined attacks sent the Gazimon into the river and they floated along. The other DigiDestined cheered at the sight of the two champion digimon. Dobermon swung her paw and destroyed all the locks on the cages, freeing Tokomon and the Koromon and Puppymon.

"Awesome job Dobermon." Mina said, petting the side of her digimon.

"Thanks Mina." replied Dobermon.

Suddenly a hologram of another digimon appeared. The digimon resembled a monkey and he sounded like Elvis Presley. He was holding a guitar with black strings. "Dark Network Concert Crush." soon explosions were being heard nearby.

"Everyone! Digivolve!" Rini cried.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon."

"Tigermon digivolve to…Bengalmon."

The two champion digimon joined the party. But Etemon's 'Concert Crush' move caused the four digimon to de-digivolve back to rookie level.

"What happened?" asked Piper.

"That 'Concert Crush' took away our power." Tigermon replied.

"Does Rock & Roll have that effect in your world?" Zapdomon asked, perching on Lita's shoulder.

"Only on our parents." replied the brunette.

"So you're saying there is no way we can beat this guy?" Izzy asked.

"As we are now. No." replied Tentomon.

"If only we could digivolve a step further." Ravenmon said.

"A step further?" repeated Reye.

"Maybe that's what Gennai was referring to when he told us about the Crests and Tags." Amy said.

"I think it's just a little late for that now Amy." Joe said.

Another explosion happened and rocks began to fall from the cliff. The kids raced to the far back of the cave where it was safe. And the rocks piled in front of the cave entrance, trapping everyone.

On the farthest wall were two symbols etched in the stone. One resembled a sun and the other was the planetary symbol for Venus. The two symbols glowed and so did the Tags that Mina and Tai wore. The stones decreased in size and carefully placed themselves in Mina's and Tai's Tags.

"Awesome." Mina sighed.

"Now we have our Crests." Tai said.

The back wall was now gone and the forests was in sight. Everyone was amazed at the beauty. Tai and Mina looked down at their newly found Crests.

"You know guys." Tai said. "This could be our first step to our trip home."

* * *

Is Tai right? After everyone finds their Crests, will they all return home? Want to find out? Stay tuned for the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	17. The Arrival of SkullGreymon

**The Arrival of SkullGreymon.**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **The DigiDestined landed on the Server continent and found a village full of Pagumon. But they had really taken over the village and locked up the Koromon and Puppymon that truly lived there. During dinner Poyomon digivolved into Tokomon. Later that night little Tokomon was captured and thrown in a cave. Agumon and Labramon found him and the captive Koromon and Puppymon. The cave was guarded by Gazimon, who had planned to hand over the DigiDestined to Etemon, their leader. Etemon used his Rock & Roll music like a weapon and nearly destroyed the village. Tai and Mina found their Crests and also an escape route. Never a dull moment in the Digital World. Here's more **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

The kids were walking through an endless desert, trying to get as far as they can from Etemon. Since they've been walking for so long, most of them were exhausted.

"How much farther to we have to walk?" Serena whined.

"Until Etemon can't follow us anymore." Reye answered, brushing sweat from her forehead.

"I don't know if there is such a place." Rini said

"We've been walking forever." Piper sighed.

Tai turned around and saw that a few of the kids had sat down. "C'mon everyone we can't stop now." he said. "We do have the Crests after all." Tai held up his Tag for emphasis.

"True but are we sure that the Crest will help Agumon and Labramon to digivolve again?" Matt asked.

"Of course." Tai replied.

"But exactly how do we use the Crest to help our digimon digivolve a step further?" Mina asked.

"Well from what we've seen from past digivolutions, the digimon can only digivolve under certain conditions." Izzy said. "Like they can't digivolve if they're hungry. And also the partner of that digimon must be in some kind of danger. But it does take up a whole lot of their energy."

"Yeah and since this is a more stronger digivolution, my guess is the digimon will need a lot more energy to digivolve." Lita added. "And instead of going back to their rookie forms, they might de-digivolve down to the forms they were in when we first came here."

"Lita does make a valid point." Amy said.

"Well the danger is no problem." Mina sighed. "Etemon is plenty dangerous."

"So all we have to do is supply the food." Tai said.

Labramon and Agumon looked at each other, worried.

The group found a shady oasis to rest under while Tai gathered food for Agumon and Labramon. He was stuffing the digimon full, and then some.

Mina was tapping her foot. "If he makes Labramon explode from all that food, I'm gonna shove his head so far in the desert he will drown in the sand." the blonde growled.

"Tai's stuffing them like they were a couple of Thanksgiving turkeys." Piper said.

"More like he's over stuffing them." Matt replied.

"C'mon buddy you have to protect everyone now eat." Tai said.

Agumon was stuffing his face with more food. Labramon took one bite and she fell on her back. "I can't eat another bite Tai." she whimpered.

Airtimes sighed. "Tai sure is acting differently."

Mina looked at her cat, "What gave it away Captain Obvious?" she asked.

"No Airtimes is right." Astrate said. "Ever since he got a hold of his Crest his personality has totally flipped."

"I agree with Astrate." Diana said.

"Yeah, look at poor Agumon." Rini said, looking at the overly stuffed digimon.

"Boy am I hungry." Joe sighed. Then his Tag began to glow. "What's going on?" he wondered.

Amy noticed her Tag glowing too. "They must be reacting to something." she said.

"May our Crests are somewhere nearby." Amy guessed.

"Only one way to find out." Gomamon said.

"And that's to follow the pull of the Tag." Sealmon followed.

Tai pulled out his mini-telescope and noticed a building like structure in the distance. "Hey there's some kind of building or something over there." Tai called.

"Our Crests must be there Joe." Amy said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Joe asked. "Let's go." Joe took off running towards the area, with Gomamon, Amy, and Sealmon right behind him. As Joe came to the end of the small dune, he tripped, uncovering a cable hidden below the sand.

Amy held up the uncovered black cable, "What is this doing out in the middle of nowhere?" she wondered.

"Who knows." Sealmon replied.

"Whoever put it there, needs to at least post a warning sign or something." Joe whined as he brushed off sand from his shirt.

* * *

When the group got closer to the building structure, it looked just like the Roman Coliseum.

"Whoa this looks just like the ancient Coliseum in Rome." Izzy marveled at the sight.

"What's the Coliseum in Ancient Rome?" Zapdomon asked.

"Well Zapdo, it's an ancient structure located on the Continent of Europe." Lita answered. "I would love to go there one day."

"Me too Lita. It would be amazing." Izzy agreed.

"But the ancient Coliseum didn't have a flat screen TV." Serena said.

"Or soccer goals and volleyball nets." Reye added.

Labramon and Agumon laid down and rested a little bit. Joe, Amy and their digimon went to search the Coliseum for their Crests. Tai followed them.

A round, white ball rolled to the center of the Coliseum, and stopped by Mina's feet. "Hey a volleyball." she said. "Cool. We should play a game."

"Great idea Mina." Piper agreed.

"Yeah us kids can play against the digimon." Matt voted.

"What in the Digital World is 'volleyball'?" Tentomon asked.

"Well Tentomon it's a simple game. You can bump the ball back and forth over the net. The way you score is to have the ball touch the ground on the opponents' side of the net." Mina answered. "Like this." she served the ball over the net and Piper bumped it back. Reye joined Piper's side and Lita joined Mina's side.

Lita bumped the ball back over the net, and it was headed for Piper. "You can also spike the ball like this." Piper jumped up and slammed her fist hard on the white ball. It struck the ground at Lita's feet and rolled to Zapdomon and Ravenmon.

"And that is how you score." Reye said, slapping Piper a high-five.

"I didn't know you played volleyball Piper." Matt said.

Piper nodded. "Yeah, I play." she smiled.

Lita served the ball and Piper bumped it back, giggling. Mina bumped it back over and Piper spiked it once again. But this time the ball flew across the air and was suddenly sent way out of bounds.

Tai cleared his throat. "How can you all be playing Volleyball at a time like this? The sooner Joe and Amy find their Crests, the sooner we can leave." his voice was loud and he sounded like a true leader.

The others sighed and were silent.

* * *

Joe and Amy were standing in a soccer goal, their Tags were glowing but they couldn't find any Crest symbols. "Where oh where could they be?" Joe asked.

Suddenly Etemon appeared on the flat screen TV. The kids got spooked and ran towards Joe and Amy. Agumon and Labramon were behind them. But as soon as most of the kids were inside the soccer goal, it closed and trapped them. Separating them from Agumon and Labramon.

"It was trap this whole time." Mina said.

"That's right little kiddies. Now let me introduce a special guest star." Etemon said and soon a different looking Greymon appeared. Followed by a darker colored Dobermon. "Now on with the show."

The Greymon and Dobermon roared and stared at Agumon and Labramon. Tai and Mina exchanged glances and nods. "Agumon! Labramon! Digivolve!" their digivices glowed.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Labramon digivolve to…Dobermon!"

* * *

The four digimon clashed with each other. Each with their mirrored counterpart. Though Etemon's two digimon seemed to be stronger than Tai's Greymon and Mina's Dobermon. The two digimon were flung into the soccer goal and electrocuted by the netting.

"Dobermon!" Mina screamed.

The Doberman digimon got up and panted. She unleashed a black fire stream from her mouth and attacked both the other Greymon and Dobermon. Mina threw up her fist, "Way to go Dobermon!" she cheered.

Tai kept urging Greymon to digivolve but somehow all the food he consumed as Agumon was slowing his reflexes. Dobermon seemed to be doing fine though.

"You can beat him Greymon if only you would digivolve." Tai yelled.

The darker Greymon took the normal Greymon and threw him in the air. This caused Greymon to land on top of Dobermon, crushing both of them.

"They could really use some help." Gomamon said. "Go 'Marching Fishes'." soon little colored fist jumped from the fountain and took the matched from a Gazimon and threw them at the darker Greymon and Dobermon.

"Tidal Wave Whip!" cried Sealmon. Little water ribbons shot from the fountain and attacked the darker champion digimon.

"Awesome job you guys." Amy said.

"Thank you." replied the small water digimon.

* * *

The kids removed some stones and reveled two more with symbols on them. Amy and Joe's Tags were reacting so they laid them down on the stones and the Crests embedded themselves in the Tags. This caused the stones to disappear and lead to a tunnel that the kids could use to escape.

They now sat in the seating area of the Coliseum, watching the battle take place. Tai was determined to have Greymon digivolve to the next level. He jumped over the railing and charged into the battle arena.

"What is he doing?" Mina yelled.

"Something incredibly stupid." Piper replied. She turned to her digimon, "Tigermon you have to digivolve and help Tai."

"You too Gabumon." Matt said.

"Right." replied the digimon.

"Tigermon digivolve to…Bengalmon."

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon."

Bengalmon on the back of the darker Dobermon. She sank her fangs into the digimon's neck. The Dobermon roared in pain and staggered backwards. Bengalmon jumped off and faced the darker digimon. "Bengal Rings!" she roared and fiery rings struck Dobermon.

The Bengal tiger charged towards the digimon and sent it flying into the side of the Coliseum. She and Dobermon exchanged glances and fired a combined attack at it.

Tai's crest and digivice glowed and Greymon was soon engulfed by what looked like magma. He then digivolved into SkullGreymon, which was a digimon that had a thirst for battle.

SkullGreymon threw the darker Greymon into the flat screen TV and then destroyed it. Tai ran for the others while Dobermon, Bengalmon, and Garurumon held off SkullGreymon. But the fully digivolved digimon was stronger than the three champion digimon.

Tentomon and Zapdomon flew up and said, "Leave this to us."

"Zapdomon digivolve to…Thundramon."

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon."

The two electrical digimon joined the fight. The five champion digimon surrounded SkullGreymon. Each digimon fired their attack, but no damage was dealt to the skeletal dinosaur digimon.

Mina, Lita, and Piper exchanged glances. They all three nodded and took out their transformation wands. "Venus Star Power! Jupiter Star Power! Harmony Star Power!"

The Sailor Scouts ran to their digimon's aid.

"Crescent Beam Smash!" yelled Venus.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" screamed Jupiter.

"Harmonizing Celestial Strike!" yelled Harmony.

But the three attacks did nothing more than anger SkullGreymon. The skeletal digimon brushed away the other digimon.

"Dobermon!" cried Venus as she rushed over to her digimon. Dobermon glowed and de-digivolved back to Labramon.

"Mina I'm sore all over." she whimpered.

Harmony lifted her digimon's head onto her bare legs, she gently stroked Bengalmon's cheek. Bengalmon let out a soft purr. Sailor Harmony also petted Garurumon, who was only a few inches beside her and Bengalmon.

"Thundramon are you okay?" Jupiter asked, ruffling the feathers on her digimon's head.

"Yeah I'm fine." Thundramon replied.

Jupiter smiled. "How 'bout you Kabuterimon?"

"Never better." replied the insect digimon.

SkullGreymon suddenly stopped and glowed a golden color. Then he changed back to Koromon. The other digimon de-digivolved as well.

Tai ran to his partner and apologized for pushing him so far. Koromon forgave Tai and all was well.

* * *

Well hopefully Tai learned his lesson about pushing something too far. Will the digimon ever digivolve past Champion? Or not? Stay tuned for more **"When Destinies Collide"… **

**To Be Continued…**


	18. The Crests of Sincerity and Compassion

**The Crests of Sincerity and Compassion. **

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **The kids managed to escape from Etemon. Tai figured that the group needed to be ready in case of another attack. He fed all the food to Labramon and Agumon that they could take. But when they found a Coliseum, Etemon attacked them with a Dark Greymon and a Dark Dobermon. The kids and other digimon were trapped, all except for Agumon and Labramon. They digivolved but weren't quite strong enough to defeat their darker counterparts. Tai focused so hard to make Greymon digivolve, but it back fired on him. Greymon digivolved into SkullGreymon and defeated the darker champion digimon, and then turned on the others. Lucky for the DigiDestined he ran out of energy and reverted back to Koromon. Hopefully Tai learned his lesson. Ready to see who gets their Crests next? Here's more **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

The group was walking through the desert and they were all very tired. Not to mention hot and sweaty. Everyone was moaning and groaning.

"This desert is so hot even a lizard would need sunscreen." Matt said.

Biyomon turned to her human partner, "Rini will you carry me?" she asked.

"I don't think I could Biyo." replied the little girl.

"Why haven't we rested our feet?" asked Gomamon.

"There isn't any place to sit except on a cactus." Joe replied.

Gabumon turned to Matt and sighed. "Do I look fat?" he asked.

"No you look hot especially with that fur coat." Matt replied to his digimon. "That thing really needs a zipper."

Tigermon was walking next to Piper and she was really panting. "We've been walking so long, I can't feel my feet." she whined.

Ravenmon slowly descended to the ground and panted. "I can't fly another inch." she said.

Piper and Reye looked at each other and wiped the sweat from their foreheads. Both girls pulled out a rubber band and threw their raven black hair into the highest possible ponytail they could get. "It's weather like this that makes having black hair really suck." Reye sighed.

"You said it girlfriend." Piper agreed.

The group finally stopped in their tracks and caught their breath. "I haven't sweated this much in a long time. I can't even remember when." Serena whined.

Palmon sighed. "If only we can find a really big umbrella or a really big tree for shade." she said. "Or maybe I could digivolve and smile down on you as I provide nice shady comfort." she added, smiling.

"It's official the sun has turned Palmon's brain into mush." Labramon said.

"Earth to Palmon." Zapdomon squawked. "Come in. Earth to Palmon." she repeated.

"Palmon." Serena said.

Palmon opened her eyes and she, along with everyone else, saw a huge cactus in the distance. Everyone ran for it to find shade but it ended up being a marriage.

"On that so isn't fair." sighed Sealmon.

"So true." agreed Gomamon.

Everyone sat down and sighed. Suddenly a hologram of Gennai appeared. "Well it's about time you kids got here. I was just about to give up on you." he said.

"Gennai we found the Tags and a few of the Crests like you wanted but when we really needed them out digimon couldn't digivolve." Tai informed. He held up Koromon, "Just look at poor Agumon he is just not himself and I'm supposed to be helping him."

Serena nodded, "I believe that the Crests are a lot more trouble than they're worth."

"Calm down kids, let me explain." Gennai said. "The Tags and Crests are very important so make sure no one gets a hold of them." he explained. "In the end you will see that they will work together in total harmony."

Piper sighed, "In English please Gennai."

"Just trust me. After all I'm the floating, glowing guy." Gennai said, trying to relieve the tension of the kids. "As for Koromon he wouldn't be like this if you cared for him in the proper way." he went on.

"I did the best I could." Tai defended.

"Patience my friends is what you need to learn. And you will learn it in time." Gennai said.

"But I want to have Agumon back now." Tai said.

Before Gennai could say anything else the hologram faded. The kids were shocked. "It never fails whenever we need to know something he hangs us out to dry." Tai growled.

Tigermon turned to Gabumon, "Are we being cared for properly?" she asked.

"If we were Agumon wouldn't have digivolved backwards." Gabumon replied.

"Hey c'mon don't freak us out!" Matt exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure I've only had one animal in my life but Astrate turned out fine." Piper followed.

"I'm better with computers." Izzy admitted.

Tentomon turned to his partner, "That's ridiculous as far as I'm concerned you're the best." he said.

Zapdomon rubbed against Lita's jeans, "Yeah Lita you're doing okay by me." she said, smiling.

Lita ruffled her partner's feathers. "Thanks Zapdo, that means a lot." she said.

Amy and Joe exchanged glances at each other. Sealmon climbed into Amy's lap and nudged her, "Amy don't be upset. You're awesome." said the small seal-like digimon.

Amy placed her hand on her digimon's back. "Thank you Sealmon that makes me feel a little better."

"How are we supposed to take care of you?" Joe asked Gomamon. "Is there a Digimon Handbook somewhere?"

The group was interrupted when they heard a fog horn from the distance. Suddenly a cruise ship was heading straight for them. They all jumped out of the way and the huge ship stopped right in front of them. A Numemon dressed in a sailor uniform walked up to the side of the boat. And with a little question from Serena, let the DigiDestined on board. All the kids ran up the ramp and into the ship.

* * *

Serena and the girls found a great big bedroom and decided to clean up. "Wow they even have little tiny soap bars!" exclaimed Serena.

"This is amazing!" Mina sighed.

"You said it." agreed Piper.

"After walking all that time in that killer heat this feels great." Lita said.

"I know." sighed Reye.

"Incredible." Rini exclaimed.

"Simply delightful." agreed Amy.

The girls were giggling and enjoying their nice showers.

* * *

In the dining hall Izzy, Matt, T.K and their digimon dug into all the food.

* * *

Outside on the deck, Joe and Tai were relaxing by the pool. They were soon joined by Amy and Mina, along with Labramon and Sealmon.

"Hey girls." Tai greeted.

"Hi guys." Mina replied. She had black sunglasses on her head and wore her two piece orange bikini that she had in her bag.

"Mind if we join you?" Amy asked. She wore a sky blue one piece swim suite.

"No come on in." Joe answered.

Amy put her feet in the water and sat on the side of the pool. Sealmon jumped into the pool and began playing with Gomamon. Amy and Joe smiled at the sight of their partners playing.

Labramon curled up in the shade, she wore Mina's Tag and Crest around her neck. The labrador digimon yawned and closed her eyes. Mina smiled at the sight of her sleeping digimon.

"Hey Mina." Tai said.

"Yeah?" the blonde replied.

"What do you think Gennai meant by we weren't taking care of our digimon?" he asked.

Mina though for a second. "Honestly I have no idea. We've done a lot of things for them."

"Except give them an allowance." Joe interjected. Amy chuckled.

All seemed to be well until the Numemon threw nets over Tai, Joe, Mina, and Amy.

"What got into you Numemon?" Tai asked, struggling against the net.

"Seriously?" agreed Mina.

Sealmon and Gomamon dodged the nets. At the same time two more Numemon were headed towards Koromon and Labramon. "Leave us alone you filthy slimy slugs." growled Labramon.

"Koromon digivolve to…Agumon." Koromon became Agumon and he and Labramon fought off the Numemon.

Then a digimon resembling a large Turkey appeared. "That's Kokatorimon!" Sealmon shouted.

Kokatorimon's eyes glowed a green color and a second later Sealmon, Gomamon, Agumon, and Labramon were turned to stone.

"Oh no!" exclaimed their human partners.

The turkey digimon took the Tags and Crests and ran through the ship.

* * *

He came to the meal hall and found Tokomon, Tentomon, and Gabumon fighting off three more Numemon. Kokatorimon used his 'Petrifier' attack and turned those three digimon to stone as well.

He ran down the hall and came to the room the other girls were in. Kokatorimon knocked down one of the bedroom doors and found Piper, Lita, and Rini.

"Who is that!" screamed Rini.

"One bad digimon." Biyomon replied.

"It's Kokatorimon!" Tigermon clarified.

"A Koka-what?" exclaimed Piper.

"A turkey with an attitude problem." Zapdomon said.

Kokatorimon tried to use his attack on the other digimon, but they all attacked him and ran out of the room. They managed to find the dining hall and the three petrified digimon. "Petrifier!" called Kokatorimon.

Suddenly Biyomon, Tigermon, and Zapdomon were turned to stone right in front of their human partners.

* * *

Kokatorimon cackled and chased after Reye and Serena who had seen what he did. He chased the two girls all the way to the back deck, and a dead end. "We're trapped!" exclaimed Reye.

Kokatorimon corned them. Reye and Serena nodded at each other and then to their digimon. "Ravenmon do your stuff!" ordered Reye.

Ravenmon nodded, "Ravenmon digivolve to…Falconmon!" The falcon digimon flew above the ship and fired her 'Falcon Flame' attack, but Kokatorimon barely dodged it.

"Palmon your turn." Serena said.

"Yeah." Palmon replied. "Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!"

Togemon fired her 'Needle Spray' combined with Falconmon's 'Falcon Flame' and hit Kokatorimon so he released the Tags and Crests he took. Togemon threw one final punch and sent Kokatorimon way overboard.

The digimon returned to normal and the group joined each other on the deck. The Numemon abandoned ship. And the kids did the same.

* * *

Kokatorimon found his way back to the engine room and began to chase the kids through the desert. As they were running, the kids saw a giant cactus and quickly hid behind it to avoid being run over by the crazy turkey driving the ship. When the ship and cactus made contact, the ship was sent backwards and Kokatorimon was sent flying away from the DigiDestined.

When all seemed well, everyone was happy to have found some shade. They marveled at the height of the cactus.

"Wow it's as big as a skyscraper!" exclaimed Serena.

"What's a skyscraper Serena?" asked Palmon.

Suddenly a pink and red flower bloomed at the top of the cactus, and Serena's and Reye's Tags reacted to the two stones that emerged from the flower. One stone had a tear drop etched on it. The other one had the planetary symbol for Mars. The two stones shrunk and embedded themselves in Serena and Reye's Tags.

"Wow, just like what Gennai said." Reye sighed. "The Tags and Crests somehow work together."

"Wow neat." Serena said.

The two girls looked at their newly found Crests. "I don't know what this really means," Serena admitted. "But if it'll help me take care of Palmon, I'm keeping it."

"Awe." sighed Palmon. "Thanks Serena."

Reye nodded. "Same here." Ravenmon landed on Reye's shoulder. "From here on out, I'm looking out for you Ravenmon."

"Thanks Reye." sighed the digimon. "And I'll do my best to protect you."

* * *

Well two new Crests were found and the kids and digimon seem to be getting closer as friends. Ready for more adventures? Stay alert for the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	19. The Piximon Cometh

**The Piximon Cometh **

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide'… **The kids were walking in the desert trying to escape Etemon, when a huge ship pulled in front of them. But it was all a trap set up by Kokatorimon. He used his Petrifier attack and turned most of the digimon to stone. But lucky for the group, Reye and Serena had their partners digivolve. Falconmon and Togemon beat Kokatorimon and sent him flying. The next two Crests were revealed to be for Reye and Serena. Crests seem to be popping up sooner now. Ready for more? Here's the next chapter of **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as the kids continued to walk across the endless desert on the Server continent. Tai and Agumon were walking a little ways ahead of the group, but Mina and Labramon were shortly behind them.

"Okay a little breeze might be nice but other than that, it's a beautiful day." Tai said, smiling.

"Yeah but I wish we could be out of this desert." Mina admitted.

"I agree, my paws are really sore." Labramon said.

Airtimes was riding on Mina's shoulder, "Yeah this sun is killer." he said.

Mina smiled at her cat and chuckled.

* * *

Behind them the rest of the group was walking along, pondering the mysteries of the Crests. Serena was admiring hers. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked. "And every Crest so far has been different."

"Yeah but we need to learn how to use them." Joe said.

"Or else our digimon could digivolve all messed up right?" Rini asked, referring to the time Agumon digivolved into SkullGreymon then digivolved backwards to Koromon.

Matt had his hands in his jean pockets and stopped. "Yeah but none of that really matters until we find all the Crests." he said.

Piper nodded. "I think Matt's right about that one." she said. "But where does the power of the Crests come from?" Her cat Astrate was riding on her head.

"Maybe the power comes from having them all." Izzy suggested.

"It could be." Lita said. "After all, Gennai did say that our digimon won't digivolve to the next stage until we all have our Crests."

* * *

Tai and Mina turned around and saw the others had stopped. "What do you think they're talking about?" Tai asked.

Mina shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know." she replied.

"hey you guys we need to get a move on." Tai called to the others. "Once we find some shade then we can have some down time."

Suddenly a gigantic red beetle digimon appeared behind Tai and Mina. The digimon roared and swung the kids in one direction and the digimon in the other.

"It's Kuwagamon!" Tigermon exclaimed.

"Is it the same one like last time?" Reye asked.

"It's Kuwagamon alright." Ravenmon said. "There is no mistaking that ugly face. But he is sure bigger than the last time."

Kuwagamon edged closer to Labramon and Agumon. The two rookies fired their attacks but they didn't have any effect. Just as Kuwagamon was about to attack the rookie digimon again, Tai and Mina dove in and pushed them out of the way.

Suddenly a small projectile hit Kuwagamon and he suddenly vanished. The others rushed to Tai and Mina and their digimon. Airtimes popped up out of the sand and brushed it off his fur. "And this is why I hate going to the beach." he said.

Astrate, Diana, and Luna rushed to him, "Are you okay?' they asked.

The white cat nodded. Labramon popped up underneath him. "Hey. Give a guy a warning." he said.

"Sorry." Labramon chuckled.

"Tai. Mina. Are you guys okay?' came a chorus of voices from the other DigiDestined.

"What just happened?" Tai asked.

"Heck if I know." Mina said.

Then a little digimon walked right in front of them. It was small, round, pink and had wings. "What on earth is that?" Astrate asked.

"It looks like a kitty toy." Diana said.

"A toy with legs, and that can talk?" Luna wondered.

"Whatever it is, it looks kinda freaky." Airtimes said.

Astrate glared at him, "We're in a different world, everything here is creepy. Where have you been?"

Biyomon jumped infront of the group. "Oh I know who that is. It's Piximon." she said. "He's known for training digimon fighters but few have really ever met him."

The digimon named Piximon nodded, "Yep and I have heard of you all as well." he said, pointing his small spear at the children. "But so far I am not impressed." he added.

"Huh?" asked the kids in unison.

"You 12 are supposed to be the DigiDestined are you not?' questioned Piximon. "You better be more careful or you'll end up Digi-Dinners. Yep, Yep, without my spears and my magic Kuwagamon would be chomping on you with a side of Digi-fries."

The kids and digimon looked at him. The four cats jumped into their respected owners' arms.

"And that's not all." Piximon went on. He pointed his spear to the digimon. "You digimon there. You're supposed to protect the children but most of the time they're protecting you." he ranted. "I wanna see some guts! I wanna see some courage!" scolded the small digimon.

Matt turned to Piper and whispered, "This guy reminds of a gym teacher I once had."

"No joke. He sounds more like an Army sergeant than a trainer." Piper replied in a soft whisper.

Palmon and Biyomon lowered their heads. "He's right we don't have any guts." said the plant like rookie.

"But don't we get points fro enthusiasm?" Gomamon said.

All the digimon lowered their heads in disappointment.

"But the news isn't all bad, yep yep." Piximon said. "Starting now you all will train with me."

"Why?" asked Lita.

"Now let's not go overboard Piximon." Tentomon encouraged.

"Especially you four!" he said, pointing to Tai and Mina and their digimon. "Yep you four need lots of help. And I have a special extreme training program just for you." Piximon said.

"Did I hear that right?" Tai asked.

"It does sound extreme." Mina said.

"Yep so follow me." Piximon said as he walked off, humming to himself.

* * *

The group converged on each other discussing on whether or not they should trust Piximon. "Do we trust a pink pink-pong ball with wings?" Joe asked.

"But he did save Mina and I, as well as our digimon." Tai said. "Why would he do that if he were no good?"

"Precisely." Izzy agreed. "He didn't have a black gear anywhere on him. I checked."

"What do you say Biyomon?" asked Rini. "You seem to know a lot about him."

"Well it is an honor to be chosen to train with Piximon." Biyomon informed.

"Sounds like a whole lot of work to me." Serena sighed.

"He is right though, we could use some help." Reye admitted.

"How can you say that? Just because we've nearly been eaten a hundred times." Tai replied.

"Well there could be worse options." Lita said.

"Do we really have a choice?" Piper asked everyone.

"All in favor say 'Aye'." Matt said.

A few seconds later everyone said, "Aye."

"Would you all just hurry up!" screamed Piximon.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Serena asked.

"Just a little further." Piximon said.

"You know that's about the seventh time he's said that." Joe pointed out.

"I think he's lost." Matt said.

"So what do we do? Ask a cactus for directions?" Tai asked.

"Halt." Piximon called. "We have arrived." Piximon twirled his staff and a hole opened up in the middle of the desert.

"Am I the only one who thinks this looks like trouble?" Joe wondered aloud.

"Actually its just my front door." Piximon reassured. "Come on now quickly before it closes."

The kids walked through the portal and were suddenly out of the desert and in a jungle. Rini turned around and saw something in the desert behind them.

"Look everyone." she said.

Everyone turned. "Oh no. It's that creep Etemon and his trailer." Reye said.

"Don't worry he cannot see through the barrier." Piximon informed.

Etemon's trailer just ran right by the portal and soon was out of sight.

* * *

The group came to a mountain and Piximon said that his house was at the very top. But to get there, the kids had to climb a whole lot of stairs. Piximon informed them that this was the first part of their training. The kids were less than excited about that. They groaned.

"Hey don't sweat it guys, I'll just fly up there and…" Tentomon was saying before Piximon cut him off. "Did I mention that there will be no flying for anyone during this entire training session?"

Tentomon groaned and landed beside Zapdomon.

"So everyone will walk up these stairs. And that does include the four little fur balls on your heads." Piximon said, referring to the cats the belonged to Mina, Serena, Piper, and Rini.

"Are you serious?" Airtimes asked.

Piximon nodded. "You are part of the group so you will train with them."

The cats sighed. They jumped down off of their owners and walked beside their owners' digimon.

* * *

When the kids finally reached the top of the mountain, the sun was setting. They finally reached the entrance to Piximon's place and collapsed. The bags the girls carried, fell open and their transformation wands fell out.

"What are these?" Piximon asked.

"Those are the very items that make the girls stronger." Luna said.

"I see." Piximon said. "So what do they do exactly."

"Short version." Astrate began. "They turn into the scouts that protect good and punish evil. The girls become Sailor Scouts."

"Okay from now on you girls will train as these so called 'Sailor Scouts'." Piximon ordered.

Piper grabbed Astrate. "When we get home, remind me to buy you a kitty muzzle." she said.

Astrate and Luna faintly smiled. "Chop, chop girls." Piximon said.

"Fine." groaned the girls.

The seven girls stood in a circle and held hands. They began to glow and soon they changed into their respected Sailor uniforms.

"Very interesting." Piximon said. "I can see that you are indeed strong. And with my training you and your digimon will be stronger."

"Let's hope so." Mina/Venus said.

Piximon twirled his staff and buckets of water and rags appeared. "Now after you clean the floors, you can eat." he said. "But not you Tai and Mina. You and your digimon come with me. I have a very special chore for you." Piximon said.

"Our luck we'll probably have to pain the place." Tai groaned.

"Don't even joke Tai. This skirt is dry clean only." Mina/Venus said.

The two kids and their digimon followed Piximon. While the others began to wash all of the floors.

* * *

"This is a total bore." Serena/Moon whined.

"Is this really training or is it Piximon's maid's day off and he doesn't like to vacuum." Matt asked.

"Seriously." Piper/Harmony sighed. "I've cleaned a small apartment but never a huge mansion like this."

"You said it." Lita/Jupiter agreed.

T.K and Tokomon were on their knees. "Hey Tokomon let's have a cleaning race." T.K voted for making the chore go by faster and be a bit more fun.

The little boy and his digimon raced down the hallway, cleaning as they went. They passed by Matt and Piper. The two smiled at the sight and chuckled. "Now that's cute." Piper sighed.

"Yeah." Matt agreed.

* * *

Piximon hovered above a cave entrance with Tai and Mina and their digimon. The small group entered the cave. "What kind of training is this when we can't even see anything?" Mina asked.

They were deep into the cave where they couldn't see anything. "This is your training." Piximon called. "You must find your way back." he flew out of the cave trapping the two kids and their digimon.

* * *

Night had fallen and everyone was sound asleep. Well mostly everyone. Piper tossed and turned and finally sat up. She looked to her side and saw Tigermon and Astrate curled up together. She smiled. Piper turned her head and saw Matt by the window. "Hey what's up?" she whispered.

"Tai and Mina haven't come back yet." Matt replied.

Piper nodded. The two stepped out and leaned over the balcony. "Do you think they're okay?" Piper asked.

"I couldn't be sure. Maybe." Matt replied.

The couple was then joined by Izzy and Lita. Then all four of their Tags began to glow.

"When they do that, that means the Crests are nearby." Lita said.

The four walked away from Piximon's place and followed their Tags. "Maybe we should bring our digimon with us," Izzy began.

"Let them sleep." Matt cut off. "The Crests should be inside the barrier so we're safe.

The Tags continued to glow and the kids continued to follow. But little did they know that Piximon was watching them.

* * *

The next morning, Piximon woke up the kids. They also noticed that Matt, Piper, Lita, and Izzy were missing. Piximon told them that they went to look for their Crests and that the other were to continue training. They groaned.

* * *

Matt, Izzy and the Sailor girls were walking down the jungle path. "So why do you want to find a Crest Izzy?" Matt asked.

Izzy pondered the thought. "I guess it's mostly because of Kabuterimon." he replied. "I would like to see what stage he will digivolve to next. Isn't that why you want to find your Crest?"

Matt smiled. "No I wanna find it so I can digivolve me." he said.

Izzy, Lita, and Piper looked confused.

"Not into a digimon." Matt clarified. "But to make myself stronger and smarter. You know? To reach my next level."

Piper smiled. "I never thought of it like that." she said. "I mean I can probably guess the evolution after Bengalmon will be another tiger-like form. But I didn't even think about if our digimon reach a new level, if we might too."

"You may have a point Piper." Lita said.

The glow intensified on the Tags as the group of four noticed a well outside the barrier. They were hesitant whether to pass through the barrier or not. But since it wasn't that far and they came so close, they stepped through the barrier and headed for the well. By the well were two stone tablets, each had a symbol etched on them. The symbols began to glow.

One that resembled the number 4 glowed a forest green, the same color that Lita's Tag was glowing. The other symbol looked like a heart on a cross but it was slanted. That stone was glowing a silver color, just like Piper's Tag.

"Lita I think those might be ours." Piper said.

"Let's find out." Lita voted.

The girls held their glowing Tags to the symbols and the Crests embedded themselves in the respected Tag.

"Awesome!" sighed the girls. "We have our Crests." they slapped a high five and hugged each other.

Izzy and Matt climbed down into the well and found their Crests. The girls helped them out. When they were out, they were over shadowed by a huge red dinosaur digimon by the name of Tyrannomon. He roared and the four kids ran as fast as they could. Piper and Lita turned to each other and nodded.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" cried Sailor Jupiter.

"Celestial Mandela!" screamed Sailor Harmony.

The two attacks stuck the digimon and the kids jumped through the barrier.

* * *

Back at Piximon's place the small digimon knew that his barrier was broken. "But Izzy's there." Tentomon cried.

"And Matt." followed Gabumon.

"And Piper! And Lita too." cried Zapdomon and Tigermon.

The kids and digimon raced to find their friends. When they caught up with them. Etemon had found all of them. He zapped their strength so they couldn't digivolve.

* * *

Back with Tai and Mina. The two kids were sitting back to back in boat floating in the middle of an unknown river. Agumon and Labramon were back to back as well. Mina was holding Airtimes in her arms. They had been like that ever since Piximon left them for their own 'Special Training'.

Suddenly an image of a bridge appeared and Tai remembered a memory. Soon the small group was standing on the bridge and saw a young boy trying to ride a bike.

"Agumon. Mina." Tai sighed. "That's me."

Mina looked at him. "That's you?" she asked.

"Yeah. " Tai smiled.

Mina looked ahead. "Wow you were so cute."

The younger Tai was crying because he kept falling and finally he said, "I'm never gonna learn how to ride my bike."

"Don't give up." the older Tai said. "You can't quit after a few mistakes. Believe me I ought to know. You just have to get up and try again." he encouraged.

The younger Tai got back on his bike and his older self and Agumon held him up from behind. Soon the little boy was smiling and riding all by himself.

"Wait Agumon I get it now." Tai said. "I realized it's all about conquering your fear. I was so afraid that you would become SkullGreymon again I guess I lost it."

"You must be a mind reader." Agumon said. "That same fear kept me from digivolving to Greymon."

* * *

A few feet behind them, Mina was smiling. Labramon rubbed against her bare legs. Mina scratched the top of her digimon's head and sighed. "I was so afraid that would digivolve into something like SkullGreymon and I guess I panicked." she admitted to her digimon.

Labramon sighed. "Well I guess I had that same fear too."

The two looked at each other and smiled. They joined with Tai and Agumon and rowed back to Piximon's place. A bright light appeared in front of them and they could see their friends were in trouble.

Tai and Mina looked at each other and nodded. "Agumon. Labramon. Digivolve." they said.

Their digimon nodded. "Agumon digivolve to…Greymon."

"Labramon digivolve to…Dobermon."

* * *

The two champion digimon joined in the fight against Tyrannomon. They seemed to be winning. The digimon pulled all the cables that were around Tyrannomon. All the other rookie digimon were cheering them on as they did. As soon as Tyrannomon was gone everyone cheered for Greymon and Dobermon.

"They were amazing." Mina sighed.

"Yeah our digimon make an awesome team." Tai said.

Mina turned to him and smiled. "Yeah and so do we."

Tai nodded. "Yeah."

The two kids hugged each other and welcomed back their digimon with open arms.

* * *

As the sun was setting, the kids thanked Piximon and went back on their way to find the last two Crests. Piximon watched as the kids left. _"They truly are the DigiDestined. Yep, yep. No doubt have I. Although they may sometimes act foolish but I have seen the love in their hearts. With a little luck they just might succeed and save out Digital World." _Piximon though as the kids walked out of sight.

* * *

Is Piximon really right? Can the DigiDestined save the Digital World? Find out in the next chapter of **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	20. The Prisioner of the Pyramid

**The Prisoner of the Pyramid.**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **After the incident on the cruise ship involving Kokatorimon, the kids again went walking through the desert. They were suddenly attacked by Kuwagamon. But they were saved by the wise trainer named Piximon. He gave the kids chores to do that taught them about self discipline. Matt, Piper, Izzy and Lita found their Crests but were then attacked by Tyrannomon, one of Etemon's many roadies. Agumon and Labramon took care of him though. Ready for more? Here's the next part of **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

The kids had stumbled upon some kind of hard drive and Izzy deducted the Etemon had hard wired the whole desert. To spy on the kids and see where they were going. Izzy hooked up his laptop to Etemon's hard drive and soon he got an e-mail. It was a voice recording of an SOS.

"Help me! S-O-S. Mayday! I need help. Help me and I will guide you to the Crests you seek." said the voice.

The DigiDestined didn't know what to think.

* * *

The kids were walking down a deep canyon trying to locate the source of where the SOS e-mail came from. T.K and Rini were holding out their Tags to see if they would react to any of the stones. Suddenly TK's Tag began to glow.

"T.K. Over here." cried Tokomon. Behind the small digimon was a stone with the symbol of a sun with it's rays coming down.

T.K let his Tag lead the way and then he got his own Crest. "Yay my very own Crest." exclaimed the little boy.

"Congratulations TK." Tokomon said, smiling.

"Now all that's left is to find Rini's Crest." Serena said, placing her hand on Rini's shoulder.

Rini's light red eyes twinkled and she smiled. "Yeah." she nodded.

"Maybe if we find whoever sent this e-mail and rescue him, he may help us find Rini's Crest." Izzy said.

Everyone nodded and continued into the side of the canyon wall that was opened partially due to finding TK's Crest. The interior of the hallway both sides of the walls had a variety of symbols on them. Just like the symbols Izzy and Lita encountered back in the factory when their digimon digivolved for the first time.

"You know I believe these are more code than writing." Izzy deducted.

"You may have a point Izzy." Lita agreed. "But code for what exactly?"

"A computer program most likely." Izzy said. "Everything here is data so we might be too."

"So if this is all one big computer, then how did we get here?" Piper asked.

"Did we squeeze in through the floppy drive or something?" Matt asked.

"Then how come we feel like flesh and blood still?" Tai asked,

"We just think we do. Maybe we're really back at the campgrounds still." Izzy said.

Everyone looked at each other, confused.

"Yeah we exist in simultaneously with our other selves." Izzy explained. "We're in a parallel digital universe like the digimon."

"I guess that sorta makes sense." Lita said.

Mina leaned over and whispered, "You actually understood what he was saying?"

"Kinda yeah. I got most of it." Lita replied.

Mina sighed. "Okay fine."

Lita smiled and chuckled.

Izzy began typing in various symbols from the code on the walls and he ended up making a hologram of the Digital World itself. He entered the e-mail address from the SOS and pinpointed its location. Izzy then made another hologram of the planet Earth and combined the two and they matched up perfectly.

"So if you all look closely every computer in the world is connected to every other computer. And the digital world is the data embodiment of everything. So anything that happens here happens in our world." Izzy informed.

"For real?" Serena asked.

"Intense." Reye sighed.

"Yeah and here's the coolest part." Izzy went on. "I can find whoever sent this e-mail simply by typing the address and clicking on it."

"Kinda like accessing a webpage?" Lita asked.

"Precisely Lita." Izzy answered.

Izzy clicked on the e-mail address and opened up a door leading to the person who sent the SOS.

"Bing." Izzy said.

"Way to go our computer genius." Lita said, placing her hand on Izzy's shoulder.

* * *

Everyone stepped through the door and found themselves staring at what seemed like and Egyptian desert. Tai and Matt peeked over the side and saw Etemon's trailer pull up. The monkey digimon walked into an open door in the side of a pyramid.

"So what do we do?" asked Serena.

"Well our digimon need to rest. With all the walking we've been doing, they deserve it." Reye said.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

It was about midnight when Tai and Agumon were relieved of their night watch by Mina and Labramon.

"I thought being in a computer cartoon adventure would be a little bit more fun." Tai said.

"Hey Tai, that Etemon is bad news. Is really worth it, just to find Rini's Crest?" Mina asked.

Tai nodded. "Yeah, once we find Rini's Crest, then we could really see what our digimon will digivolve to next."

Mina and Tai looked into the cave and saw their small friend sound asleep with her digimon and kitten. Rini had a small smile across her face.

"Yeah Tai you're right." Mina said.

Tai nodded and said good night. Mina watched as he and Agumon fell asleep almost instantly. The blonde turned and watched the canyon with her digimon.

* * *

The sun rose and everyone was up and ready. Izzy pulled up a map highlighting a route to the center of the pyramid. "Alright here we go." he said.

Tai, Mina, Izzy, Lita, Joe, and Rini along with their digimon went in search for Rini's Crest while the others stayed behind.

Before Rini jumped down from the ledge TK grabbed her wrist. "Be careful 'kay?" he said.

"Sure." Rini nodded and she jumped into Lita's arms.

"Ready kiddo?" asked the brunette.

Rini nodded and the group headed off.

The group made it to the base of the pyramid and Izzy was busy pulling up the backdoor they were going to go through. Suddenly they heard Etemon's voice. They made a small gasp which apparently Etemon heard. The monkey digimon carefully made his way around the pyramid to check out the source of the noise.

"What do we do?' asked Biyomon.

"Shh, be quiet Biyomon." Rini whispered.

Izzy pulled the backdoor entrance just before Etemon could catch them. Tai stepped through the wall and called out to Etemon then quickly went back inside the pyramid.

"Now we got him talking to himself." Tai chuckled.

"Very funny Tai." Mina scolded.

The group continued to walk until they came to a fence. "This fire wall is the last line of defense." Izzy said. "The weakest point should be right…here."

"Cool." tai said, simply walking through where Izzy pointed.

Everyone followed. They came to a small lab-like room. In there, they found a small robotic like digimon trapped in a prison.

"That's Datamon." Tentomon informed.

"He went missing a few years ago. No one knew what happened to him." Zapdomon followed.

Datamon informed everyone that he lost against Etemon and he was then imprisoned. And he promised to help find Rini's Crest if they helped to free him. He transmitted instructions to Izzy's laptop so he could disengage the cyber lock to his prison.

* * *

Just as Izzy was about to finish up the process, Etemon barged in.

"I though it was the kids making my network act all crazy but it was you wasn't it you digital dumpster?" Etemon accused.

"In a word, yes." Datamon replied.

Etemon charged for the Tai and Izzy but he was soon stopped by all the digimon.

"Digimon help out." cried Agumon.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon."

"Labramon digivolve to…Dobermon."

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon."

"Zapdomon digivolve to…Thundramon."

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon."

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon."

The champion digimon charged at Etemon but he threw them out of the way one by one.

Mina, Rini, and Lita looked at each other and nodded. "Venus Star Power! Moon Prism Power! Jupiter Star Power!"

The three Sailor Scouts appeared and helped out their digimon. But Etemon deflected their attacks.

The backfire hit Birdramon and caused her to digivolve back to Biyomon. "Oh no Biyomon!" Mini Moon cried as she raced to her digimon.

Once Datamon was free he attacked Etemon and Etemon countered it, creating a big explosion.

"Biyomon?" Rini whimpered, holding her digimon.

Datamon grabbed a hold of the small scout and her digimon and fled the battle scene. The digimon cornered Etemon while the kids went after Datamon. They came back to the fire wall and when Tai went for it, Izzy yelled at him fro being reckless. When Tai realized that if he made a false move, it would happen to his real self back home, he froze.

Another explosion happened the rookie digimon crashed through the wall. Just as Etemon was about to attack again, they were saved by Garurumon and Bengalmon. The two digimon held off Etemon while the others escaped back to the Sphinx.

* * *

"When Datamon grabbed Rini and Biyomon, why didn't you go after them?" Piper asked.

Tai was sitting down, his knees held against his chest. Tears falling from his eyes. "I…I don't know. I just froze." he sobbed.

Mina knelt down beside him and lightly rubbed his back. "Don't worry Tai, we'll fix this. Tomorrow we're gonna go back in there and save Rini and Biyomon." she encouraged.

Tai turned to her and nodded. Piper smiled and walked over to Serena, who was also crying.

"Like what Mina said." Piper told Serena, sitting down beside her. "We're gonna save Rini and Biyomon."

Serena wiped some of her tears from her face, "You really think so Piper?" she asked.

Piper nodded, "Of course, I promised Darien that I would look after her while we were at Summer Camp. And I never break a promise, especially to my brother." the girl smiled and hugged her upset friend.

"I hope so Piper." Serena sighed. "I hope Rini can hold on till we save her."

"Don't worry, she's like you a lot more ways than you think." Piper said.

Serena smiled and hugged Piper back. The raven haired girl looked out into the setting sun, _"Don't worry Rini, we'll save you. I promise." _she thought.

* * *

Can they save Rini and Biyomon? Or will Datamon best the DigiDestined? Find out in the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	21. The Ultimate's Earthquake

**The Ultimate's Earthquake. A new Sailor Transformation?**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **The gang received an SOS e-mail from Datamon, a small robotic digimon who had fought Etemon at a point in the past. On their way to look for Datamon, TK found his Crest, now only Rini is left. Tai, Mina, Izzy, Lita, Joe and Rini went inside a pyramid and found Datamon. But when they released him, he kidnapped Rini and Biyomon. Will the DigiDestined save her? Find out in this chapter of **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

Night had fallen and Izzy was hard at work trying to track down the double crossing digimon, Datamon. Lita was standing beside him, watching him closely. She had her hands on her hips. Even though she puts on her tough girl act, inside Lita is really worried about Rini. As are all the others.

TK was sitting with the digimon just outside the cave entrance. Rini's kitten, Diana, was curled up on his leg, fast asleep and purring softly.

Tai was sitting by the fire with the rest of the DigiDestined. Everyone was worried about their little friend.

"We don't even know where to start looking for him." Joe said. "Besides we could all end up dead, or worse."

Amy sighed. "Joe don't over react."

"What if Datamon is doing something horrible to Rini while we're all out here sitting on our butts?" Tai exclaimed.

"Look Tai, he's already beaten out brains out once. What makes you think he won't do it again?" Matt asked.

* * *

The three older cats were sitting by their respected owners and listened to the conversation. "This is more depressing than a soap opera." Astrate sighed.

Airtimes looked at her, "Really that's the best comparison you could come up with?"

"What?" questioned the grey feline. "Soap Operas are depressing, and this is worse."

Airtimes and Luna sighed.

* * *

"We need to come up with a plan before we do anything else." Piper voted.

"Leave all the plan-making to Izzy." Serena sighed.

"Yeah if anyone can find Datamon, Izzy sure can." Reye agreed.

"Yeah, with his laptop and big brain, we're bound to find our Rini." Mina said.

The other girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

TK and the digimon were sound asleep while the older DigiDestined were still sitting around the fire. "It's tough not knowing what to do." Matt sighed.

Piper was next to him, stroking her sleeping cat's fur and sighed, "Yeah. You're right about that."

Tai looked down at the dwindling fire. "The minute I saw what was happening, I should have gone after her." he sighed.

"It's no use blaming yourself Tai." Joe said.

"When really we're all to blame." Amy added.

"Yeah and we're all gonna find a way to get her back." Matt said.

Piper nodded. "Yeah." she agreed.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Lita called. "Izzy found it! We know where Datamon took Rini!"

Everyone jumped up and ran over to Izzy. "I think Datamon only pretended to take her away, when actually he's been here the whole time." Izzy said.

"So you're telling us that Datamon is still here in the pyramid?" Tai asked.

Izzy nodded. "Beneath the pyramid is a secret room, and I wanna bet that's where he is, along with Rini and Biyomon."

Lita put her hand on Izzy's shoulder, "Izzy you are the man! Way to go!"

"Thanks Lita." Izzy said.

Everyone voted and were ready to go and save their friend.

* * *

Deep beneath the pyramid Rini awoke and saw Biyomon chained to the wall a few feet from her. Rini also realized that she was strapped onto a metal table. Datamon stood on a computer programming system and was watching the small Sailor Scout. "Don't worry my dear, she's just exhausted by the events of battle." he said. "But don't worry she'll be fine when I use her in my plan to destroy Etemon."

"Biyomon can't digivolve without me and I'd rather be stuck in a sewer full of rats than help you!" Rini screamed.

"Good then I'll remember you said that." Datamon said as he began typing in some codes in the computer.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Rini asked.

"Just remain calm." Datamon said.

A small sensor ran over Rini and stopped at her feet. "Get me off this thing!." she cried.

"We've just started." Datamon said, completely ignoring Rini.

Another table was at the other end of the room and had the same orange sensor at the end. The sensor was positioned over Rini's legs and was gradually moving up her body. On the other table, data bits were gathering and forming images.

"You see my dear, I believe Biyomon's power doesn't come from you but whoever happens to be in the possession of the that digivice you wear." as Datamon said that, he pushed a button and a mechanical arm came up and in its hand, was Rini's Crest.

"You will never be able to command Biyomon." Rini said.

Datamon inserted the Crest in Rini's Tag and continued to make a replica of Rini, to use to command Biyomon and so Datamon can exact his revenge on Etemon. Rini laid back down on the metal table and looked up at her digimon. _"Don't worry Biyomon." _she thought. _"The others will come and rescue us. I know they will. I just hope they're not to late."_

* * *

Many digimon were guarding the pyramid entrance. The DigiDestined kids were safe in their own cave, coming up with their plan to rescue Rini.

"Now Tai, once we distract the digimon, you, Mina, Agumon, and Labramon have got to get into the pyramid without being seen. Got it?" Joe said.

Tai and Mina nodded. Izzy said that to enter the secret room, Tai and Mina had to pass through another electric wall. The two kids looked at each other and nodded. Knowing that no matter what, they were gonna rescue Rini. The girls quickly transformed into Sailor Scouts and the group made their way to the entrance of the sphinx.

"Now don't do anything stupid you guys." Joe warned. "Remember saving Rini is the most important thing."

"Got it." Tai said.

"And you guys try not to anything stupid either Matt." Izzy said. "If you run into Etemon, just turn around and run the other way."

"C'mon Izzy. Don't ya trust us?" Sailor Harmony asked.

"I'm just saying…" Izzy began.

"We got it, you guys just be careful." Sailor Harmony added.

Everyone jumped down from the sphinx and ran to their positions of hiding. Then they set their plan to action. Joe and Sailor Mercury looked at each other and nodded. Sailor Mercury pinched the blue earring on her ear and her blue visor came over her face.

"Ready Mercury?" Joe whispered.

Sailor mercury was carefully scanning the area. She ducked behind the sand dune and whispered, "Now."

* * *

"Harpoon Torpedo! Raining Harpoon!" cried the two walrus like champion digimon.

The digimon were startled by the attack and were running towards Ikkakumon and Walrainmon.

Sailor Mercury climbed on her digimon's back and fired her own attack. "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The digimon were soaked by the extreme water attack. But continued to charge ahead. "C'mon Joe. Let's go." she said.

"Right." Joe climbed on Ikkakumon's back and the ran off, leading the charging digimon away from the pyramid.

* * *

From behind a desert rock, Matt and Sailor Harmony were on the backs of their digimon.

"Alright Garurumon, let's go." Matt said.

"Bengalmon and I are right behind ya Matt." Sailor Harmony called.

"Howling Blaster!" cried Garurumon.

The blue flame attack struck a group of Gazimon, distracting them from Joe and Sailor Mercury.

"Bengal Rings!" Bengalmon attacked.

The tiger digimon jumped over the group of small Gazimon. Sailor Harmony was behind the group. "Celestial Mandela!" she cried.

A glowing discus struck the Gazimon. Sailor Harmony jumped on the back of her digimon and rode off behind Matt. "Come and get us you little rats!" Sailor Harmony and Bengalmon said in unison.

When Bengalmon was running right beside Garurumon, Matt and Sailor Harmony slapped a high-five.

Etemon hopped on his trailer and followed Matt, Joe and the Sailor Scouts. Tai and the others were hiding behind the sand dune near the pyramid. As soon as Etemon was out of sight, they jumped up and ran for the pyramid. Leaving Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, TK, their digimon and the cats behind.

"When you get to the wall, keep running!" Izzy called.

"Got it." Tai said, running through the side of the pyramid.

The others followed. The group continued through the pyramid, Izzy telling them where to go.

* * *

Walrainmon and Ikkakumon were holding off the charging army of Tyrannomon and Monochromon. Suddenly a familiar squawk was heard. "Falcon Flame!"

"Sailor Mars and Falconmon!" Sailor Mercury said, excited to see her friends.

"Thought you guys could use a little backup." Sailor Mars said.

"Just in time." Joe sighed.

* * *

The Gazimon were gaining on Matt and Sailor Harmony. Suddenly a barrage of needles stopped them in their tracks.

"Sailor Moon and Togemon!" Sailor Harmony cried.

"Hey!" Sailor Moon waved at her friends.

The Gazimon got back up and were ready to fight. Sailor Harmony jumped off Bengalmon's back and stood next to her fellow Scout. "You ready?"

"Let's do it." Sailor Moon nodded.

Sailor Harmony closed her eyes and formed and X with her arms. Suddenly the white gloves began to glow a bright golden color.

At the same time Sailor Moon took off her tiara and it turned into a golden discuss. "Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon said as she threw the tiara discuss.

Sailor Harmony's purple eyes shot open. "Duos Mandelas!" she cried. She uncrossed her arms and two large gold and silver discusses struck Sailor Moon's tiara and the Gazimon were sent flying.

"Yes!" the two Sailor Scouts slapped a high-five.

"Awesome job girls." Matt said, still on Garurumon's back.

"You should see me when I go bowling Matt." Sailor Harmony said, climbing back on her digimon's back.

* * *

The aftershocks of the battle could be heard from deep within the secret room holding a captured Rini, Biyomon, and the double crossing Datamon.

"Your friends are quite persistent." Datamon said. "They already discovered I'm hiding you deep inside this pyramid."

Rini was still chained to the metal table. "My friends?" she repeated.

On the table next to her, the Rini/Mini Moon replica was almost complete.

* * *

Outside Ikkakumon and Walrainmon were running away from Etemon. But the monkey digimon caught up to them. When he was about to attack, he was bombarded with attacks from Togemon, Falconmon, Garurumon and Bengalmon. But they didn't do much damage to him.

"Um I think we need a new plan." Joe said.

"How's this for a new plan." Sailor Moon called. "Girls attack together!" she ordered. "Moon Tiara Magic!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Mars Fire Flash!"

"Harmonizing Celestial Strike!"

But the combined attacks didn't faze Etemon either. "Is that the best you got little girlies?" he said.

"Ya know, I'm really beginning to hate this monkey." Sailor Harmony muttered.

"Come and get me little kiddies." Etemon taunted.

Garurumon and Bengalmon charged at Etemon, but he pushed them right back to their human partners.

"Garurumon!" Matt screamed.

"Bengalmon no!" Sailor Harmony cried.

Ikkakumon and Walrainmon were the next to attack. And the next to be defeated.

"Walrainmon! Ikkakumon!" Joe and Sailor Mercury called in unison.

"Needle Spray! Falcon Flame!" attacked the final two champions.

Etemon dodged the attacks and sent Falconmon flying into Togemon, knocking both of them out. The digimon were defeated. Etemon used his 'Concert Crush' attack, causing all the champions to revert back to rookie.

A Gazimon appeared and told Etemon that the other DigiDestined were inside the pyramid. The others used this time to run and hide from Etemon. Once he was out of sight, they repapered and headed for the pyramid.

* * *

Tai, Sailor Venus, Izzy, Sailor Jupiter, and their digimon were inside the pyramid but they were surrounded by Gazimon. "We're just so close. The room isn't far ahead." Sailor Jupiter grumbled.

"The entrance is at the bottom of the stairway." Izzy informed.

Suddenly the ground above them collapsed and Etemon jumped them. The four ran out of the hiding spot and were corned by Etemon.

"Tai, Venus, go find Rini!" Izzy called. He exchanged a quick glance with Sailor Jupiter.

"Tentomon! Zapdomon! Digivolve now!" they shouted.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon. Zapdomon digivolve to…Thundramon."

"Hold 'em you guys. And good luck." Sailor Venus called as she and Tai ran for the stairway.

The two electric digimon did as they were told and held off Etemon.

* * *

Tai and Sailor Venus came to the electric wall. Tai was hesitant about stepping through it, but he decided to face it.

"A man must face himself, before he can face his enemies." Tai said.

"Go for it Tai." Agumon cheered.

"I know you can do it." Labramon followed.

Tai was slowly reaching for the opening in the wall. "Find your courage Tai." Sailor Venus whispered.

Tai pushed his hand through the wall, and realized it was a fake. At the same time, his Crest was glowing.

Kabuterimon and Thundramon were thrown down the stairway and landed with a grunt and a squawk.

"Agumon! Labramon!" Sailor Venus cried.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon. Labramon digivolve to…Dobermon!"

"Tai, Venus get through to Rini." Greymon said.

"Yeah we'll handle this one." Dobermon added.

"Be careful guys." Sailor Venus called as she ran through the wall, right behind Tai.

* * *

On the other side, Datamon was standing next to what looked like Sailor Mini Moon.

"That's just a copy. It isn't the real Rini." Biyomon shouted from the wall.

The real Rini/Mini Moon was still strapped the metal table. "Sailor Venus. Tai." she sighed. "I knew you would come and rescue me."

Sailor Venus ran over to Mini Moon. "Of course, we'll always look out for you." she said.

Datamon pushed a button, causing Rini to be free but she and Sailor Venus nearly fell into the center of Etemon's Dark Network.

Tai grabbed Sailor Venus' arm before she could fall. Rini was hanging on to Sailor Venus's waist.

"Tai don't let go." Venus cried.

"Don't worry, I won't let go. I'll get both of you out." Tai said.

"Tai give me my Digivice and Crest." Rini called.

Tai smiled and dropped them down to Rini. She grabbed them and called, "Biyomon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!" Birdramon lifted Tai and the two scouts from the hole and busted out the wall.

The electric fence collapsed on Etemon, giving the kids time to escape.

* * *

They busted out the side of the pyramid and all the DigiDestined were reunited.

"Rini." cried Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon." Rini sighed as she was embraced.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Sailor Moon began to cry.

"I'm just happy to be back together we you all." Rini was crying too.

"Rini! Oh Rini!" came the cries of the other Sailor Scouts.

A strong wind was pulling in the Monochromon, Tyrannomon, and Gazimon.

* * *

Greymon, Dobermon, Kabuterimon, Thundramon, and Birdramon carried all the kids to safe distance.

"What's happening Izzy?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I suspect that the computer blew." Izzy replied.

The pyramid collapsed on itself and out of the rubble rose Etemon. Half of his body was covered in he power cords from his Dark Network.

Birdramon, Kabuterimon, and Thundramon attacked Etemon, but they had no effect.

"Is this really the end?" Sailor Mars asked.

"No, it's not over till Etemon's destroyed." Sailor Venus replied. She jumped onto the back of Dobermon and continued straight for Etemon. Tai and Greymon were right beside them.

Etemon attacked them, but they dodged it. "I'm right here Greymon." Tai called.

Sailor Venus hopped off her digimon's back. "I'll be with you till the very end Dobermon. I know you can do it. My beautiful digimon." she wrapped her arms around Dobermon's neck and her Crest, along with Tai's, glowed a bright golden color.

"Tai your courage is giving me the strength to digivolve." Greymon roared.

"Mina I can feel your power coursing through me as well. I can digivolve too." Dobermon followed.

Tai's and Mina's digivices glowed the same color as their Crests. And soon Greymon and Dobermon were glowing too.

"Let's show them what we can do Greymon." Dobermon said.

"Yeah let's." Greymon agreed.

"Greymon digivolve to…MetalGreymon." MetalGreymon looked exactly like Greymon except for a few changes. He had an armored plate on his chess. Metal was covering his left arm. He had a metal coating on his face and horn. And lastly a pair of small purple wings coming from his back.

"Dobermon digivolve to…Cerberumon." Cerberumon was different from Dobermon. She had pitch black fur. Long metal claws. Two head like pads on her shoulders. And a long, pointed tail and golden eyes.

Not only did the digimon change, but so did Sailor Venus' outfit. The gold ribbon extended from her back bow, and transparent ruffles were added near the shoulders.

The other DigiDestined were shocked to see the newly evolved digimon, and Sailor Scout. The two Ultimate digimon charged at Etemon. "Get him now." Tai called.

MetalGreymon used his 'Giga Blaster' attack, which actually damaged Etemon.

"Cerberumon!" Venus called. "Your turn."

The huge black digimon nodded. She opened her mouth and unleashed a green flame that was her 'Emerald Blaze' attack.

"_No it's my turn to help." _Venus thought. She focused her energy. "Venus! Love and Beauty Shock!" she kissed her hand and threw and electrifying attack and combined it with the two attacks from the digimon.

When the attacks struck Etemon, a warp hole was opened and it sucked in Tai, MetalGreymon, Sailor Venus, and Cerberumon.

* * *

Tai and Mina were standing the middle of somewhere. People were walking in all directions. Koromon and Puppymon were by their partners and shocked by what they saw. Airtimes was on Mina's head, also shocked.

"We're…We're home." sighed Tai and Mina.

* * *

Did Tai and Mina really get sent back to their home? Or is it some trick by Etemon? Even so how did they get there and how will they get back? Find out in the next chapter of **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	22. Home Away From Home

**Home Away From Home**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **Datamon held Rini captive down in a secret room. The kids found her and rescued her and everyone was reunited. Etemon and Datamon were swallowed into the central Dark Network system. Using the power of the Crests, Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon and Dobermon digivolved to Cerberumon. Also Mina's sailor suite changed she got a new power. After the fight, they were sucked into the vortex. Wanna know what happens next? Here's more **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

"We're…We're home." Tai and Mina sighed.

"Unreal. Impossible." Tai said.

"Uh-huh." Mina nodded.

The walked out of the park, looking at all the familiar sights. It finally struck them that they were really home.

"Airtimes this is amazing. We're actually back home." Mina said, hugging her cat.

"Yeah but how did we get back?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I'm just glad to be back." Mina said. "What about you Tai?"

"Same Mina." Tai said. "Let's go to my place and you can me my parents. And my little sister."

"Sure, then I can go to my place." Mina replied.

* * *

Tai and Mina caught the train and headed to downtown Odaiba. Tai walked to his apartment building and showed Mina where he lived. "Wow, that's a big building" Puppymon said, marveling at the massive apartment complex.

"It's so big." Koromon added.

Tai walked to his door and opened it. "It's unlocked." Tai sighed. He opened the door and noticed that everyone's shoes were left by the door.

"Mom? Dad?" Tai called.

"Is anyone even home?" Mina asked.

"Where could they have gone?" Puppymon asked.

"Maybe they went to Digi-World." Koromon wondered.

"That's not funny!" Tai exclaimed.

Since no one was home, Tai grabbed two cans of Coca-Cola and handed one to Mina. "Thanks." she said.

"Sure." Tai replied.

They opened their cans and clinked them together. Tai shut the refrigerator door and the date on the calendar read August 1st, which was the same day they left for summer camp.

"So we went back in time?" Mina asked.

"Yeah I think so. My parents were also planning on visiting my grandmother who live just outside of the city. That's why no one's home." Tai explained.

"So weird." Mina sighed.

A little yawn came from behind one of the bedroom doors. When it opened, a little girl a few years younger than Tai and Mina was in the doorway.

"Kari? Mom and Dad left you here all alone?" Tai asked.

"I'm a big girl Tai." replied the little girl. "Who's your pretty friend?" she asked.

Mina cleared her throat. "I'm Mina. One of Tai's friends from camp."

"Hi Mina." Kari replied. "You're very pretty."

"Thank you Kari. You're so sweet." Mina replied.

"You're welcome." Kari smiled. "Hi Koromon. Hi Puppymon."

Tai and Mina were speechless. "How did you know who they were Kari?" Tai asked.

"I don't know. I just knew it." Kari replied.

Tai and Mina were pondering how Kari could know so much about Koromon and Puppymon. Mina sat down on the couch and watched Kari play with the two in training digimon. Tai was busy calling everyone else's' house to see if they came home. Mina scrolled through her cell phone and tried calling all the other girls.

"It's only us Mina. None of the other guys are home." Tai sighed.

Mina closed her cell phone and put it back in her bag. "I can't get a hold of the other girls either Tai." Mina admitted. "I tried calling each of their cell phones. Nothing. And there was a whole lot of static through the communicators. I even tried calling Piper's brother but he didn't answer either."

"This is all too weird." Tai said, sitting down next to Mina.

"You said it." Mina agreed.

"Well no use sitting around on an empty stomach." Tai said, standing up. "I'll make us some breakfast." Tai went into the kitchen and began cooking up some eggs.

Kari sat down next to Mina where Tai just was. "I really like your necklace Mina." she said.

Mina put her finger to her neck and she was still wearing her orange choker necklace, but this time it had a star in the center. Before she could reply to Kari, Tai called, "Come and get it." signaling that the food was done.

Tai and Koromon dug into their omelets while Mina and Puppymon picked at theirs. Kari took one bite of hers. "Delish." she said. "Did you learn how to cook at camp?"

"Yeah. My friend Matt taught me when we were in Digi-World." Tai answered between mouthfuls.

Mina smiled and ate more of her omelet. Once they were done, they went to the couches and turned on the TV. When the weather report came on, Tai and Mina were shocked by what they saw. They saw many champion level digimon on the screen, but the reporter didn't mention them.

"You can see them too?" Kari asked.

"What?" Mina replied. "You can see them as well Kari?"

"For a long time now." Kari replied. "Mom and Dad just say I watch too many scary movies."

Suddenly the TV and AC shut off and computer screen turned on. Tai and Mina's digivices also activated.

"There's a face of the screen." Kari said.

Tai turned and saw Izzy's face appear. The connection had some static interference. All Tai could make out was that Izzy was warning him not to come back to the digital world.

At the same time Izzy's face appeared on the computer screen, Mina's communicator began buzzing. Lita's symbol appeared in the small window.

"Lita?" Mina asked, opening the compact.

"Mina, listen…danger…you need to…come back." Lita replied on the other end. Only a few words could come through.

"Lita digimon are appearing in the real world." Mina said.

"Evil digimon…here too…Ultimate digivolution…the only way…to beat him…" Lita's connection dropped out.

"Lita? Lita?" Mina screamed into her communicator.

"What do we do?" Tai asked.

"The only thing we can do." Mina said. "That's go back to the Digital World."

"But how do we get back Mina?" Puppymon asked, her ears dropping.

"I don't know about that one girl." Mina sighed. "Where's Amy when you need her." Mina put her hand to her forehead and sighed.

"Relax you guys." Kari said. "Eat some watermelon."

* * *

Mina and Kari were sitting at the table with Koromon and Puppymon. The four were enjoying a slice of sweet watermelon. "This is really good." Mina said.

"Whenever I get a little overexcited, I eat a slice. It makes me feel better." Kari replied.

Mina smiled. "Are you sure you and Tai are related. You're too sweet."

"Tai may bug me sometimes but he's still the coolest big brother ever." Kari said.

"You really think that highly of him?" Mina asked.

"Yeah. I do." Kari replied. "The one thing Tai really needs is a girlfriend. Maybe then he wouldn't act so, stubborn."

Mina nearly chocked on her watermelon. "You think?"

Kari shrugged her shoulders.

The phone rang and Kari answered it. Her mom was on the other line saying they may be a little late getting home because of a suspected storm. Once Tai heard his mother's voice he hung up the phone. Just when all his hope seemed lost, an aftershock struck.

"Earthquake?" Mina asked.

Tai looked out the balcony window and saw an image of Tyrannomon. "We have to find a way back to Digi-World! Now!" Tai exclaimed.

"Tai? What about Kari?" Mina called as Tai ran for the door.

"She stays here." Tai said, taking Koromon and running out the door.

Mina sighed. "Kari stay here and don't leave." she grabbed her bag and Puppymon and ran out behind Tai.

* * *

They got as far as downtown when Tyrannomon faded away, and Drimogemon appeared. But as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared. "They seem to be drifting back and fourth between the worlds." Mina said.

"Mina! Ogremon!" Airtimes said.

Ogremon was by a window, staring at the kids. Kari came running up to Tai and Mina. The traffic light changed and Ogremon charged. "Tai! Kari! Look out!" Mina cried. "Venus Star Power!"

Sailor Venus saved her two friends. "Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"We're fine. Where's Koromon and Puppymon?" Tai said.

The two In-Training digimon were fighting Ogremon. And were loosing.

"They have to digivolve." Tai said.

"But how can they if the digivices won't work?" Mina asked.

"We're gonna have to make them work." Tai said, gripping his digivice.

Mina gripped hers to. "Koromon! Puppymon! Digivolve!" they shouted together.

"Koromon digivolve to…Agumon. Puppymon digivolve to…Labramon."

The two rookie digimon landed by their respected human partners. Then the dimensional rift opened up in the sky.

* * *

Ogremon came right at them when suddenly another digimon appeared and fought him off. "Get him Lionessmon!" called a voice.

Standing a few feet away from Tai and Sailor Venus was a girl with black hair and thin dirty blonde highlights outlining her pigtails. Her eyes were a pale blue. Her sailor outfit had a soft pink, lavender and silver color scheme. She turned to the DigiDestined kids. "You must go back." she said.

"Who are you?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I am Melody." she said.

The digimon named Lionessmon struck Ogremon with a fierce swipe of her paw. That sent Ogremon flying into the rift. Lionessmon jumped and landed behind Melody. "We must go now." she said.

"You must go back and help the others." Melody repeated. "Once you all gather back, I will find you." she jumped on the back of her digimon and was out of sight.

"Who was that?" Tai asked.

"By her outfit I'd say she was a Sailor Scout." Mina said. "But how she got the digimon I couldn't tell ya."

Agumon and Labramon began to float up to the rift. The digivices began pulling Mina and Tai towards it too. Kari watched as her older brother, Sailor Venus, and the two rookie digimon were sent back to the digital world. The rift closed leaving Kari standing alone.

* * *

A few ways back, hidden behind brush was a girl about Kari's age. She had black hair and dirty blonde highlights. She had pale blue eyes. On her shoulder was a grey kitten. And the girl was holding what looked like a baby lion cub with tan fur, blue eyes, and a sliver choker collar with a pink heart tag. The name 'Nala' inscribed. "Are you sure you should've reveled yourself to her Cat?" asked Nala.

"Yes. Once Venus and the others return back, I will reveal myself to them." Cat replied.

"I hope you know what you're doing." said the small grey kitten.

"Oh Astera. I know exactly what I'm doing." replied the girl. "My mom told me exactly what to do when I met her in this century as well as my father and the other DigiDestined." the girl smiled and walked away with her two cats.

* * *

Tai, Agumon, Mina, Airtimes and Labramon were back in the same old desert as last time. "So what now?" Airtimes asked.

"We find the others." Mina said.

"And the we get all of you back home safely." Labramon added.

Tai and Mina faced ahead and started a search to find the others.

* * *

So apparently time between the two worlds passes differently. Who is the strange new Sailor Scout? Is she another DigiDestined? Are any of the others okay? Will they reunite? Find in chapters to come of **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	23. Forget About It

**Forget About it.**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"…**Tai and Mina were transported back to the real world. Everything was exactly the same as it was before they left for camp. Also it was the exact same day. Things got even more weird when Tai's little sister Kari knew all about Koromon and Puppymon. Evil digimon were trying to crossover into the real world. One of which was Ogremon. He was about to attack Tai and Mina when suddenly a new champion digimon joined the fight. The new digimon was accompanied by a small girl around Rini's age. She called herself Sailor Melody. Tai and Mina went back to the Digital World to find the others. Want more adventure? Here's another thrilling chapter of **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

Tai and Mina were standing in the middle of the desert. No one was to be seen. Tai's digivice began beeping. "Someone's nearby. I'm getting a reading from their digivice." Tai said.

"Let's go see who it is." Mina voted.

The group traveled in the direction the digivice was leading. Soon they cam near a lush, green, field and a river. The signal from the digivice was getting stronger and it led to Tokomon.

"Hey little guy you ok?" Mina asked, picking up the small digimon.

"Mina. Tai. You're alive." squealed the little In-Training digimon.

"Yeah last time we checked." Tai said.

"Where is everyone? Where's TK?" Mina asked.

Tokomon jumped out of Mina's arms, "Probably off with his new friend." he said.

"New friend?" Agumon repeated. "What new friend?"

"I think you better ask TK." Tokomon said.

"We would but he's not here and you are." Tai said.

"Start from the beginning Tokomon and tell us what happened." Labramon said.

'Well you guys were gone an awfully long time." Tokomon began. "We searched high and low for you, I did most of the low part. Till finally…"

* * *

**{Flashback} **

**_{Italic speech is Tokomon narrating during the flashbacks}_**

The sun had set and the kids had made a small fire. "It's no use. We're practically lost ourselves." Matt said.

"Frankly we've been lost ever since we got here." Serena sighed.

"Maybe Gennai can help us find them." Izzy suggested.

"And where do we find Gennai?" Joe asked. "I think one wild goose chase is enough."

"Why is it that every time something good happens, something completely bad happens immediately right after?" Rini sighed.

Night had fallen and everyone was fast asleep.

"Won't TK be upset about this?" Biyomon asked.

Tokomon stirred in his sleep. He saw Rini and Biyomon standing in front of him. Rini put a finger to her mouth, "We're going off to find Tai and Mina. Don't wake anyone." she whispered.

"We'll see you later Tokomon." Biyomon said. The pair walked off into the moonlight.

"_And that's how it started. First Rini left. Then we all went in search of Rini. Then someone said we could cover more ground if we split up, so Izzy, Lita, Tentomon and Zapdomon went off one way. And Joe, Amy, Gomamon and Sealmon went off another. The Serena and Reye went off in another direction with Palmon and Ravenmon. And pretty soon only Matt, Piper, TK, Gabumon, Tigermon, and me were left." _Tokomon said.

{After the split}

"Why did everyone go away?" TK asked. "When you're lost, you're supposed to stay together."

"We all had different ideas of where to look TK." Matt said.

Piper sighed. She knelt down next to the little boy and said. "Look TK if Tai and Mina were anywhere in this area we would have found them by now."

"Maybe we missed something. We have to keep searching." TK said.

"Look we've tried everything we could." Matt said, a little loudly.

TK's eyes filled up with tears and he started to cry. Matt sighed. "Don't cry look I didn't mean it. Wherever Tai and Mina and their digimon are I'm sure they're perfectly safe."

TK stopped crying. "Really Matt? Any minute now they'll come back?"

Matt smiled. "And they'll bring a bunch of presents with them too."

TK hugged both Piper and Matt. Each older kid placed their arms around TK. "I sure miss my friends." TK cried.

Piper looked at Matt. "I'm sure they're fine TK." she said. "Everything's okay." she rubbed her hands up and down TK's back.

"_I figured Matt was kidding about the presents but that didn't matter because just then…"_

{Later on that day}

"Look Matt." TK said. "Is it real?"

The group came to an abandoned amusement park. They entered it and no one was there. By the docks was a swan shaped boat.

"So TK you're sure you'll be okay?" Matt asked.

"I'll be fine don't worry about me." TK said, looking up at his older brother.

"That's my big little bro." Matt said, placing his hand on TK's head.

"But you'll be back soon right?" TK asked.

"Yeah." Matt replied. "I'm just gonna look around a little. Really check this place out. I'll be back in a couple of hours at the most."

TK nodded. Piper put an arm around the younger boy's shoulders. "Don't worry Matt. TK will be just fine." she reassured.

"Thanks Piper." Matt said.

He leaned over and hugged her. Piper returned the hug.

"Take care of him for me." Matt whispered in her ear,

"Will do." Piper replied.

Matt and Gabumon climbed into the swan boat and rowed off. TK and Piper waved goodbye and waited till he was out of sight. Piper put an arm around him. "Don't worry TK, everything's gonna be just fine." she said.

"_Hours went by and still no Matt…" _Tokomon went on.

{Sunset}

TK was sitting at the dock, still waiting. "He should've come back by now." TK sighed.

Piper looked out into the sunset and back to TK. She sighed.

"_We waited at the park for almost a week. TK spent most of the time staring out at the ocean. Until he just couldn't stay awake any longer. The next night is when things really went downhill…"_

{a week later, nightfall}

Piper pulled the leaf blanket over TK to keep him warm. "Are you sure this is the right thing?" Astrate asked

"Yes." Piper replied. "If Matt didn't come back by now something must've happened." she held out her transformation wand and became Sailor Harmony. "Tigermon you ready?"

"Let's go." Tigermon said. She digivolved to Bengalmon.

Just when Piper was about to climb onto the back of her digimon, she felt a tug on her arm.

"Don't you go away now too." TK said softly.

Piper sighed and held back her tears. She turned to TK, who already had tears coming from his eyes. "Listen to me TK. There has to be a really good reason why Matt hasn't come back yet." she said. "I'm gonna go out there and find him."

"But I don't want you to go away Piper." TK said.

Piper wrapped her arms around TK. "I'm gonna be fine. And the next time you see me I promise I'll have Matt and Gabumon with me." she reassured.

"You swear?" TK asked.

"I swear as the Sailor Scout Harmony, the next time that you see me, I'll have Matt and Gabumon." she promised.

TK gave Piper another hug. Piper smiled and kissed TK's forehead. She jumped on Bengalmon's back and rode out into the jungle.

"_And that was the last we saw of Piper and Bengalmon. That happened only a few days ago. TK waited, and waited, and waited…"_

{three days later}

TK was sitting on the bench looking from the ocean to the path that Piper and Bengalmon had taken. "Any minuet now I'll see them." TK said to himself.

But he didn't seem convinced because he began to cry. Then a small bat-like digimon named DemiDevimon appeared. TK asked him if he could find out if Matt and Piper were on their way back. DemiDevimon agreed and flew off.

"_I couldn't believe the one of Etemon's creepy henchmen was being helpful but a few minutes later…"_

{A few minutes later}

"Sorry to keep you waiting." DemiDevimon said.

"Did you find them?" TK asked.

"Yeah I found them" DemiDevimon answered.

"Are they coming back?" TK asked again.

"Well that's the thing kid. When I saw them they were having the time of their life. Sitting by a fire with their digimon, roasting some food." DemiDevimon lied. "They were so happy to be rid of ya, sorry kid."

TK ran into the park, crying. Later on at sunset he was sitting by the ocean, tossing in acorns.

"C'mon TK, you know neither Matt nor Piper would say those things about you." Tokomon said, trying to cheer up his partner.

He ran into the forest and confronted DemiDevimon. "You have to stop lying to TK." Tokomon said.

"Lies? Whatever do you mean by that?' DemiDevimon asked.

"You take back all those lies or you'll be sorry." Tokomon threatened.

"Those are some pretty bold words coming from a pink butterball with an overbite." DemiDevimon teased. "Listen you're just assuming the worst because of my reputation. That's so I don't know, superficial."

Tokomon couldn't stand to listen to anything else that DemiDevimon had to say. He fired a small bubble attack and caused DemiDevimon to fall out of the tree. TK ran up and told him to apologize. Tokomon refused. The two partners got into a fight and TK threw off his Crest and digivice. He then ran off back to the park with DemiDevimon.

**{End flashback}**

* * *

"Okay so we're gone a couple of days and everything falls apart." Agumon said.

"Let's go find TK and then we'll look for Matt and the others." Tai voted, taking hold of TK's Crest and digivice.

"Take us to him Tokomon." Mina said.

"Okay." replied the small digimon.

Tokomon rode on Labramon's back as he directed Tai and Mina to the park where TK is.

They found TK laying down at one of the tables. "TK! TK!" they called.

"Tai! Mina!" TK yelled as he saw his friends.

"Hey little guy. Glad to see you're okay." Mina said.

TK ran and hugged his friends. Tokomon cleared his throat and made it clear he won't apologize to DemiDevimon. Tai and Mina also reassured TK that everyone doesn't hate him and that they promise to get the gang back together.

DemiDevimon came carrying a basket full of mushrooms. Tai voted for barbecuing them.

"They'll be ready in just a minute." Tai said in a cheesy French accent.

"Very funny Tai." Mina chuckled.

Agumon stood up. "Oh gotta use the little digimon's room." he said.

"Don't for get to wash your hands or claws or whatever they are." Tai called after his digimon.

Agumon ran to the bathroom and noticed a small patch of mushrooms. After he was done he picked one to eat. "No offense to Tai but I prefer mine raw." Agumon said.

"Don't eat the mushroom." called a familiar voice. "They're the mushrooms of forgetfulness, if you eat one it'll make all your memories disappear."

Agumon dropped the mushroom and hurried back to the others.

* * *

In the brush Rini and Biyomon watched Agumon. Biyomon looked at her partner.

* * *

TK was just about to eat one of the cooked mushrooms but Agumon pulled it out of his mouth. "Don't eat it. It'll make you forget stuff." Agumon said.

He threw on at DemiDevimon who refused to eat it. "See even he refuses." Agumon pointed out.

"You lying, flying, rat, phony." Labramon snarled.

"You lied to us just like you lied about Matt." Tokomon yelled.

Tai gave TK his Crest and digivice back. "Let me teach this mon and lesson." Tokomon said.

"Go for it." TK held out his digivice and Tokomon glowed.

"Tokomon digivolve to…Patamon."

Patamon and DemiDevimon fought above the ferries wheel and Patamon used his 'Boom Bubble' attack and sent DemiDevimon into the ocean.

Patamon and TK restored their friendship. "How did you find out about the mushrooms Agumon?" Labramon asked.

"A voice in my head." Agumon replied.

"You're kidding." Tai said.

"Nope. It sounded a lot like Rini." Agumon said.

"Really?" Mina asked.

Agumon nodded.

* * *

As the sun was setting TK was showing everyone the path Piper took to look for Matt. Labramon sniffed the ground. "It's faint but it's defiantly Bengalmon." she said.

"So we can follow the scent and we should find Piper." Mina assumed.

"And if we find Piper, we'll find my brother too." TK said.

"Yes we will." Patamon agreed.

Mina looked at Labramon, "Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah." Labramon nodded her head. "Labramon digivolve to…Dobermon."

"Riding on Dobermon we can find Piper easier and faster." Mina said.

She picked up TK and helped onto Dobermon's back. She placed TK in the front and Tai behind her. "Alright everyone, keep all arms, legs, claws, wings and personal belongings inside the Doberman at all times." Mina said.

"Very funny Mina." Tai said.

"I though so." Mina chuckled.

"Hang on tight everyone." Dobermon said. She put her nose to the ground and got a big whiff of Bengalmon's scent. The Doberman like digimon then broke into a run, following the scent.

* * *

Well at least part of the group is reunited and heading off to find more. But what will they find? More evil? More adventure? Find out in the next and future chapters of **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	24. Dinner For Two

**Dinner For Two. **

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"…**Tai and Mina finally returned to the Digital World. They found TK and Tokomon, who had apparently gotten into a fight because DemiDevimon told them lies about the others not liking him anymore. DemiDevimon tried to make them eat mushrooms that make all of a person's memories disappear. Tokomon digivolved to Patamon and sent DemiDevimon away. Later that day, the little trio hopped on Dobermon and rode off, following the faint scent of Bengalmon. Ready to know what happens next? Here's the next chapter of **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

Piper and Matt were standing by the ocean shoreline. "Don't tell me we're lost again." Piper sighed, placing her hands on her bare knees.

"Okay I won't say that we're lost." Matt said.

"Here's an idea." Piper said. "Let's turn back around and go back to TK. Get him and then we come back here and look around." she voted.

Matt ignored her and began walking towards a ridge near other digimon. "Let's follow these guys and hope they're not lost too." Matt said.

Piper exchanged glances with Astrate and the two digimon. "Translation: 'Let's follow these digimon and get more lost and completely ignore Sailor Harmony until I prove I'm always right.'" Piper sighed. "Why do boys always have to be so difficult." she muttered.

"Matt isn't all bad Piper." Gabumon said. "Sure he's rough around the edges but once you get to know him, he's really very nice."

Piper smiled. "Yeah I know that Gabumon. It's just my legs are still killing me from all this walking. These boots weren't made for that. And second, it is really very uncomfortable to ride bareback on a Bengal tiger for three days straight in a mini-skirt." she caught her breath after her long rant.

"But the Sailor Scout uniforms are very fashionable." Astrate said, pointing out the cuteness of the uniform.

Piper glared at her cat sitting on her shoulder. "Yeah they're cute, but uncomfortable after the last 48 hours you wear them."

Tigermon chuckled "Okay don't start having a digi-cat fight."

Gabumon chuckled as well at Tigermon's comment.

* * *

The grouped walked a few more miles and came to a small café. "Huh, a restaurant in the middle of nowhere?" Piper asked.

"It's the perfect location for hungry digimon." Gabumon said.

They walked up to the front when suddenly Gomamon and Sealmon were thrown out.

"Gomamon! Sealmon!" cried Gabumon and Tigermon.

"Gabumon. Matt." Gomamon said, happy to see his friends.

"And Tigermon and Piper too." Sealmon sighed. "Amy and Joe are gonna be glad to see you."

The two seal-like digimon walked around back to the kitchen area and found Joe and Amy. "Matt, Piper. Boy am I glad to see you." Joe greeted.

"Hey Joe." Matt replied.

"Amy." Piper sighed and hugged her friend. "Why are you wearing your Sailor Uniform?" she asked. Amy was in fact in her Sailor Mercury outfit.

Amy sighed. "Joe please fill in our friends about what happened to put us in this mess."

Joe nodded. He began explaining that he and Amy were wandering around trying to look for Tai and Mina. Then they came to the café and when the bill was presented, they couldn't pay it off.

"So he's making you cook the food to pay him back." Matt deducted.

"But that doesn't explain why Amy is in her Sailor Uniform." Piper said.

"The good for nothing digi-owner said that I could serve the food." Amy said. "I was already Sailor Mercury then. The digimon said that this was also the 'new waitress uniform' and as soon as our debt was paid off, I could change back."

"Why haven't you changed back already?" Piper asked.

Amy sighed. She opened the blue brooch in the middle of the bow on her chest. Once it opened the small blue gem on the inside was cracked in the center and little chips could be seen around it.

"That makes sense." Piper sighed.

"Yeah." Amy breathed.

Suddenly the manager of the café, Vegimon, barged in. "I'm not getting any richer by you just standing there!" he yelled.

Joe poured a spoonful of soup into a bowl and fed it to Vegimon. He spit it back out and added another day to the workload for Joe and Amy. Amy then informed Matt and Piper that original workload was supposed to be three days, but it kept getting longer and now it was up to over six weeks. The owner of the café walked in. He was a fully digivolved digimon named Digitamamon.

"Our friends have been working like crazy to pay off one lousy meal can't they go now?" Piper asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Digitamamon asked. "they aren't going anywhere. But if you two stay and help them pay off the debt."

"Us?" Matt asked.

"If you won't help then just go away." Digitamamon said, walking out of the kitchen.

Matt stood in the back entrance to the kitchen. "Look Piper and I have to back and find TK. And when we do we'll come right back and help you and Amy work of the debt okay?" Matt said.

"Really?" Joe asked.

"That's what friends do Joe, when things get tough they help each other out." Matt said.

Joe nodded. Piper turned to Amy, "Think you can last a little bit longer?" she asked.

"I'll try." Amy said.

The two girls hugged and Piper followed Matt out the back door. Their digimon close behind them.

* * *

They got as far as almost back to the small swan boat when Digitamamon cam up to them, ordering them back to the café.

"Look egghead we're coming right back." Matt said. "Besides you already have a few slaves working for you."

"Oh so you don't care what happens to your little friends?" Digitamamon asked.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked.

"Just saying so many accidents can happen in the kitchen you know." said the egg-like digimon.

"Is that a threat?" Matt growled.

"Easy Matt." Piper said. "He's already cracked."

Digitamamon looked at the scene of the two friends. He lunged for Matt but Piper jumped in the way. Digitamamon slammed right into the gold brooch in the center of the silver bow on Piper's chest. The force of the blow sent Piper back into Matt's arms.

"What was that for?" Matt yelled.

Piper fell on her knees clutching her chest. The brooch itself was cracked. "Great, now we're defiantly in trouble." she gasped.

Astrate saw that the crystal in Piper's brooch was nearly all shattered. Tigermon yowled at Digitamamon.

* * *

Matt was busy cooking rice in the kitchen. Joe was cleaning off the dishes so they could be reused. He tried making conversation with Matt, but he wouldn't reply to anything.

"Listen of you really want to go get TK I understand." Joe said softly.

"I decided not to go!" Matt snapped. He sighed and caught his breath._ "Man I can't believe I'm being such a jerk. Joe's just trying to be nice and I bite off his head." _he thought to himself.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell." Matt apologized. "I guess I was thinking about something else. Anyways I'm a really good cook, so things will go a lot faster if we work together."

"That sounds like a good plan to me." Piper said from the kitchen entrance. "Amy and I can work for tips and maybe that can help shorten the time."

"That's an excellent idea Piper." Amy said.

"Let's do this." Matt said, handing a plate of rice to Piper.

Piper took the plate to the desired table. She was completely ignoring the pain in her chest from where Digitamamon attacked her.

* * *

Later that night, Matt was by the seaside playing his harmonica. DemiDevimon came up to him, complementing Matt on the wonderful music. He then tried to convince Matt that Joe was purposefully making mistakes so they would have to work longer. Matt denied it and DemiDevimon left him with that.

Piper walked up to Matt a few minuets later. "Why'd you stop playing?" she asked. "You're really good Matt."

"Thanks Piper." Matt replied. He saw Piper flinch, probably from the pain when Digitamamon attacked her. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

"A little but I've been through worse." Piper replied.

"What can be worse than being attacked by a giant egg with lizard legs?" Matt asked.

Piper chuckled. "A lot of things." she sighed. "I remember you telling me that your parents were split up?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I live with my dad. And TK lives with our mom." he said.

"You're better off than I am." Piper said. "The only family I have left in this world is my older brother. Our parents died in a car crash years ago. We're all each other has left." Piper tried to stifle her tears.

Matt reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Piper." he said.

Piper leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Matt. You're a really great friend. TK's lucky to have you for an older brother." she sighed.

* * *

The café was packed full of many different digimon. Amy, Piper, and the partner digimon were busy taking orders. In the kitchen Matt was trying to reason with Digitamamon to let him go and get TK then he'll come right back. But Digitamamon kept refusing.

DemiDevimon was behind the counter with an evil smirk on his face. He ran into Joe, causing him to loose his balance and all the plates on the counter fell and shattered.

"That's another week for all of you!" Digitamamon yelled.

"We can't stay here another week! We have places to go!" Matt yelled back.

Amy and Piper were by the kitchen entrance. Both girls were upset to see everything falling apart. Matt walked out of the kitchen out the back door, after accusing Joe of purposefully messing everything up.

* * *

Amy and Piper were resting by one pf the tables when Tai, Mina, TK, and their digimon came through the front door. "Gomamon." Tai said.

"Gabumon." TK followed.

"And Sealmon and Tigermon." Mina finished.

"Tai. TK." said the digimon.

"Mina!" cried the girls.

The trio of Sailor Scouts hugged each other. "Why are you both dressed like that?" Mina asked.

"Long story." Amy said.

"Short version, we're being held here against our will." Piper informed.

"Piper." TK cried as he ran and hugged her.

"TK." Piper hugged him back. "I'm really very sorry I didn't come back right away." she said.

"It's okay. I bet you had a good reason. You can fill me in later." TK said.

Piper smiled. The group went into the kitchen to find Joe.

"Tai. Mina. I'm glad you're okay. Just don't break anything." he said.

"Sure but what are you guys doing here?" Tai asked.

Piper and TK went out back to find Matt. TK ran up to his brother and hugged him.

"TK," Matt said, surprised. "Look I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise and come back and get you."

"It's okay I'm sure you would have if you could have." TK said, smiling.

Tai and Mina walked out. Amy was right beside Mina, and Joe was behind them.

Digitamamon and DemiDevimon appeared cornering the kids so they couldn't leave.

"You guys weren't thinking of running away now were you?" Digitamamon asked. "You still haven't paid me."

"We've worked here long enough to pay for a three week vacation in Hawaii!" Piper yelled.

"Hawaii isn't on the schedule." Digitamamon grew a few inches in size and charged at Matt and Piper.

"That's it! Tigermon scramble that egg!" Piper ordered.

"Gladly." Tigermon obliged.

"You too Gabumon." Matt said.

"Right." Gabumon replied.

"Tigermon digivolve to…Bengalmon. Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon."

The two digimon attacked but they did no damage to Digitamamon. The fully digivolved digimon attacked the two champion digimon.

"Garurumon!" Matt yelled.

"Bengalmon!" screamed Piper.

Vegimon was on the roof of the café, holding TK like a hostage. "That's going to far Vegimon!" Amy yelled.

"I've had enough of this." Joe said. He turned to Amy and nodded.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon. Sealmon digivolve to…Walrainmon."

The two walrus digimon lunged for Vegimon. "Knock it off you fur balls or the kids lunch meat." Vegimon warned.

* * *

Little to his knowledge, Astrate climbed up onto the roof of the café. She bit down on Vegimon's vine and he released his hold on TK. Piper jumped and grabbed him and her cat. But Vegimon retaliated by wrapping both of his vines around Joe.

"Now that's fighting dirty." Mina growled.

Vegimon was strangling Joe, knowing that the digimon wouldn't attack at the risk of hurting him. Digitamamon took this advantage and attacked Garurumon, Bengalmon, Ikkakumon, and Walrainmon.

"We have to do something." Piper said clenching her hands into fists.

"But we can't do it alone." Matt said. "We need everyone."

"Bengalmon! Garurumon!" they called. Their Crests began to glow.

The two champion digimon growled and began to glow as well.

Matt's Crest was glowing a bright blue color. Garurumon roared and digivolved. "Garurumon digivolve to…WereGarurumon." WereGarurumon resembled a werewolf fighter.

Not only did Piper's Crest glow a sterling silver color, but soon her entire body did. Bengalmon roared and digivolved. "Bengalmon digivolve to…IceBengalmon." IceBengalmon resembled an arctic tiger. Her fur was pure white and she had black stripes.

Piper's brooch mended itself and her entire outfit changed. Her boots changed from silver to white, and a gold streak outlined the top. The back ribbon remained gold but the ends were elongated and turned silver. Her skirt changed from gold to white with gold and silver trim. The brooch changed from a circle to a heart and the color changed to white. Piper's raven black hair was decorated with two berets that were silver with white pins. Her choker gained a gold heart ornament.

"The special for today, fried Vegimon and scrambled Digitamamon." she said. "Get em you two."

WereGarurumon and IceBengalmon didn't hesitate. Digitamamon attacked them but they threw the attack right back.

"Now finally my turn." the new Sailor Harmony said. She held out her hand and a gold crossbow appeared. An arrow with a green tip, a red body, and green ends, lined in silver appeared in Piper's other hand. "Harmony Rose Crossbow!" she aimed the arrow at Digitamamon and fired. On contact, Digitamamon flew way far away from them. "IceBengalmon."

The snow tiger digimon walked up to Vegimon. "Unless you wanna be fired, let him go." ordered Sailor Harmony. IceBengalmon roared and Vegimon ran off, after releasing Joe of course.

"Good riddance." Amy said.

"You said it." Mina added.

"That takes care of that." Sailor Harmony scoffed. Her eyes blinked slowly and she fell backwards, but Matt caught her.

"You okay?" he asked.

Piper's outfit faded back to her original clothes. "What happened?" she asked.

"You defeated Digitamamon." Matt answered.

"What about Joe?" Piper asked again.

"I'm fine Piper. Thanks to you and IceBengalmon." Joe said.

"That's great." Piper stood up and Kittenmon jumped in her arms.

"You were very beautiful Piper." said the small digimon.

"So were you." Piper chuckled.

Everyone laughed at that.

* * *

The digivices began going off again, and different signals were coming from different directions. Matt, TK, Piper and their digimon went one way. Tai, Mina, Joe, Amy and their digimon went another.

* * *

Well once reunited and have to split again. Two more Ultimate digimon join the group and another Sailor transformation. Ready for more adventures and ultimate digivolutions? Find more in future chapters of **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	25. No Questions Please

**No Questions Please. **

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **Matt and Piper found themselves at a small café ran by two digimon named Digitamamon and Vegimon. They were working Joe and Amy like slaves to pay off a lunch they had weeks ago. Pretty soon Matt and Piper were slaving away too. Tai, Mina, and TK showed up, ready to bust them out. Garurumon and Bengalmon achieved their Ultimate forms, WereGarurumon and IceBengalmon. Piper's Sailor Uniform also changed. Once they reunited they had to split up to find the rest of the gang. Want to know what happens next? Here's another action filled chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

Izzy and Lita, along with their digimon were walking up a mountain side. "We've been searching for Gennai for over two months, got any ideas Tentomon?" Izzy asked.

"How about we rest a while and let him come to us." Tentomon replied.

"For the last time there is no time to rest so stop asking." Izzy said. He continued to walk onward up the mountain.

"He just can't take no for an answer can he?" Lita asked.

"Even if that means all of us passing out from exhaustion." Zapdomon said.

Against the wishes of their aching feet, Lita and digimon followed Izzy.

"So why do you want to find Gennai so much Izzy?" Lita asked.

"I'm curious to know more about him." Izzy replied. "Like how he got here. How the Crests really work. And other things."

Lita chuckled. "Wow you have a never ending thirst for knowledge don't you."

"Yeah. I guess you could say that. " Izzy said.

"It's one of the things I like about you Izzy." Tentomon said.

"Although I'm surprised that his brain hasn't exploded yet." Zapdomon chuckled.

"Zapdomon I highly doubt that would happen." Lita chuckled.

* * *

The group walked a ways further and found some signs. Before long they were surrounded. And suddenly they fell into a pit. They continued to fall until a strange voice gave them a few life rafts. The voice said, that unless Izzy gave up his curiosity then the group would continue to fall forever. The life rafts popped and the group fell faster than before. Izzy finally gave up his curiosity.

"Well at least we stopped falling." Tentomon said.

"Yeah but where are we now?" Lita asked.

"Welcome to my universe." said the same voice from before.

A alien like digimon named Vademon appeared. "Your curiosity is in this sack. It's garbage so you won't need it. And I don't want it messing up my universe. So if its not needed, I sell it." Vademon took the curiosity and handed Izzy his latest book. Then Vademon quickly vanished.

"Who on earth was that freak?" Lita asked.

"Vademon. He's the reason you don't trust digimon with abnormally large heads. I think his brain is scrambled." Zapdomon replied.

Izzy opened up the book and began to read. "'In order to be one with the universe you must erase your thoughts.'" he read.

"But your thought makes up who you are, you can't erase them." Tentomon argued.

Izzy continued to read. "'You must breath into your thoughts until they disintegrate and slowly turn into mush.'"

Izzy's digivice began to blink. Tentomon grabbed Izzy's laptop and found out Tai was sending him a transmission, but it cut out before anything could be said. They only got that Tai was back at his home along with Mina, and they were gonna come back and help them.

Lita pulled out her communicator and sent Mina a quick message that something is going on in the digital world and the entire group needed to be back together to defeate this new enemy.

* * *

Countless minuets have gone by. Izzy was doing weird yoga exercises. Lita and the digimon were watching. "There has to be something we can do." Zapdomon said.

Lita was fiddling with her transformation staff. "That's it." she said. "If I can't get through to him as Lita. Maybe Sailor Jupiter can." Lita closed her eyes. "Jupiter Star Power!"

Lita quickly transformed and went over to Izzy. But before she could say one word to him, Vademon appeared once more.

"I forgot to mention that you must also get rid of all excess baggage. Which is pretty much everything except your clothes." Vademon said.

Izzy began throwing out stuff from his pockets. Lastly he took of his Tag and Crest and let it go. "Izzy have you gone made?" Lita yelled, grabbing Izzy's Tag and Crest.

Vademon slanted his eyes. "You girl are becoming a pain." he used one of his tentacles and slapped Lita's hand, causing her to release the Tag and Crest. Vademon disappeared with the Tag and Crest. Leaving the group alone.

* * *

Izzy went back to the yoga exercises. "It's official. Izzy's jumped off the band wagon and checked into Nonsense Land." Lita sighed. "We've lost him guys."

Tentomon's energy was leaving him, causing him to de-digivolve. He went back to Motimon, and then back to his baby form, Pabumon. The small digimon began to cry.

Lita picked up the crying digimon. "Izzy have you already forgotten who we are?" she asked.

Izzy looked at them, his expression blank. Pabumon's tears began floating all around them. They were showing snippets of memories from the past. Soon all the bubbles popped and Izzy snapped out of his trance-like state.

"Oh Pabumon. I didn't mean to make you de-digivolve." Izzy apologized.

Pabumon jumped into Izzy's arms. "Lita, can you forgive me?" he asked.

Lita nodded, "What are friends for right?"

"Yeah." the two shook hands and could here voices arguing behind a closed door.

* * *

They walked up to the window and saw Vademon and DemiDevimon arguing. Izzy slowly opened the door. Pabumon raced through it and grabbed the Tag and Crest and ran back to Izzy and Lita. Vademon and DemiDevimon chased after him, but Lita locked them out of the shop. They found Izzy's curiosity and got it back.

Vademon broke in and began attacking the group with a small laser gun. Lita glared at him. "You want to fight that way huh?' she said. "Try this Vademon. Jupiter Thunder Cloud Zap!" she threw a small electric discuss at Vademon.

"Electric Wing!" cried Zapdomon.

Vademon gave the two an evil glare. "I think we made him made." Zapdomon said.

"You think?" Lita said.

They followed Izzy and Pabumon out of the shop. But Vademon was close behind them. "Zapdomon, you have to digivolve." Lita said.

"Right." Zapdomon replied. "Zapdomon digivolve to…Thundramon."

The electric yellow phoenix digimon took a protective stance infront of Lita, Izzy and Pabumon.

Pabumon gradually got his strength back and digivolved back to Tentomon. "Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon."

The two champion digimon attacked Vademon. But the alien digimon created an asteroid belt and sent them flying towards the two digimon.

"Thundramon, you need to digivolve." Lita yelled. Her Crest then began to glow a forest green color, as well as her digivice. "Thundramon digivolve to…Stormdramon!"

Lita's Sailor uniform changed. the back ribbon elongated. A star was added to the choker around her neck. A transparent sleeve was added over both of her shoulders.

"Kabuterimon, you're turn to digivolve." Izzy said. His crest glowed a purple color along with his digivice. "Kabuterimon digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon."

MegaKabuterimon resembled a red Atlas Beetle. While Stormdramon resembled a silver/grey and pale yellow phoenix digimon.

Vademon sent a planet in to crush the newly digivolved Ultimate digimon. But they were tougher than that. MegaKabuterimon used his 'Horn Blaster' attack and Stormdramon used her 'Devastation Current' attack.

"Time for me to help out." Lita said. She closed her eyes and focused. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" small balls of green energy combined with the attacks of the Ultimate digimon.

A flash of light was created, but before any harm could come to them, Izzy and Lita were rescued by their digimon.

* * *

"Izzy. Wake up." Motimon cried.

Izzy opened his eyes and saw his in-training level partner. Next to him was Lita.

Lita opened her eyes, and Elecmon was right beside her. "Can someone direct me to the camp medic?" she asked.

"You alright Lita?" Izzy asked.

Lita sat up. "No my head is killing me." she said, rubbing her temples. Elecmon jumped in her arms.

Izzy and Lita heard their names being called and saw Matt, Piper, TK, and their digimon run up to them. "Glad to see all you guys are okay." Piper said.

"Yeah, we're okay and back." Izzy said.

"How did you guys get here?" asked Kittenmon.

"Let's just say Izzy was taking a self-improvement class." Lita said.

"I improved so much I flunked right out." Izzy said.

Everyone cracked up laughing. A hologram of Gennai appeared.

"The connection between the two worlds is still damaged you'll have to stay longer." he said. "But I have collected some useful information about the digital world. Check out the digimon file, it'll tell you all you need to know." the hologram faded.

Izzy opened up his laptop and checked out the file Gennai told them about. A Digimon Analyzer was then pulled up. Izzy skimmed through it until he found the information on MegaKabuterimon. He also pulled up the information on Stormdramon. Matt and Piper handed Izzy their digivices so he could transfer the information on WereGarurumon and IceBengalmon to the Analyzer files.

* * *

Looks like the gang received something that could actually help them against the evil digimon they face. And another exciting digivolution occurred. Ready for more? Be on the look out for more chapters of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	26. Princess Karaoke

**Princess Karaoke**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"…** Izzy and Lita fell into a trap set up by DemiDevimon. They ended up in Vademon's universe and Izzy was forced to give up his curiosity, causing him to turn into a zombie. He threw away the Tag and Crest, causing Tentomon to de-digivolve back to his baby form, Pabumon. Luckily Izzy snapped out of his trance and re-possessed his Tag and Crest. With the power of his Crest as well as Lita's, Tentomon and Zapdomon digivolved all the way to their Ultimate levels, MegaKabuterimon and Stormdramon. Just like Mina and Piper before, Lita also got a Sailor upgrade, her new attack, 'Jupiter Oak Evolution'. Ready for more action? Here's the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

Tai and his group found themselves staring up at a huge palace on the top of a medium sized mountain. After a long and tiring walk up the stairs, they arrived at the front door. Once they opened it, they saw two types of digimon running around frantically. The two digimon were Gekomon and Otamamon. The digimon were relaying messages that their Princesses wanted different things and they kept changing every minute.

"These Princesses of their's seem pretty picky." Joe muttered.

"They sound kinda spoiled if you ask me." Tai replied.

The frantic digimon suddenly became silent. Then two girls emerged from both sides and were standing at the top of the staircase.

"It's Serena and Reye!" exclaimed Mina and Amy at the same time.

"Oh it's just the others." Reye said.

"Bummer." Serena sighed.

Serena was wearing a long white dress with pink ribbons on the skirt and a pink bow tied around the waist. She wore a gold tiara and her hair was in its usual style but the buns were tied with pink ribbons.

Reye's dress was more simple but just as elegant. It was a long red dress with a black ribbon tied around the waist. Her black hair was in a braid and tied with a red ribbon.

* * *

The group followed Serena and Reye up the stairs and into their 'Royal Bedroom'.

"The most important thing is that you both are okay." Tai said.

"So why don't you change out of those dresses and we can leave." Joe followed.

"Why would we leave?" Reye asked.

"Here we're princesses." Serena said. "Living large and in charge. The only way to live."

"Is anything wrong?" came a familiar voice. A minute later Palmon and Ravenmon were standing in the doorway. Palmon was wearing a small dress similar to Serena's. While Ravenmon was also wearing a dress similar to Reye's.

"Finally a voice of reason." Labramon sighed.

"Will you two please tell Reye and Serena to change so we can leave?" Sealmon asked.

"For the last time…!" Serena growled.

"We're not going anywhere!" Reye screamed. She pulled out a small bell and rang it. Suddenly a group of Gekomon came and escorted Tai and the others out of the palace.

* * *

Ravenmon and Palmon watched as the group of gecko digimon carried their friends out of the bedroom. Serena and Reye smiled and went into their big bathroom.

"This isn't right." sighed Palmon.

"We have to do something." Ravenmon voted. "But what?"

The two digimon looked at each other and sighed.

* * *

Once out on the drawbridge the palace doors closed.

"What's gotten into them?" asked Amy.

"I can understand Serena acting like a snob but Reye?" Mina said. "She just doesn't strike me like that kind of girl."

"They're totally living in a digi-fairy tail." Joe said.

"What could they have done to get them waited hand and foot like this." Tai asked.

* * *

"You guys really wanna know?" asked a familiar voice.

The group turned and saw Serena's cat, Luna in front of three Gekomon and two Otamamon. The small black cat led everyone to an auditorium like parlor. At the back of the stage was a very big, sleeping digimon. "This is the master digimon lord ShogunGekomon." Luna explained.

"He looks like a statue to me." Airtimes said.

"He's very much alive." said one Gekomon.

"He's just sleeping." said one Otamamon.

Another Gekomon spoke up. "Lord ShogunGekomon has been like this for over 300 years. He entered a singing contest but lost. He's been asleep ever since."

"It's said that only a voice as beautiful as the one that beat him can wake him." said the other Otamamon.

"We Gekomon love music but none of us has a voice that would be considered beautiful." said the third Gekomon.

"But then we caught a break." said the first Otamamon. "A strange little digimon spoke of two girls with beautiful voices and told us where to find them. So we did."

Luna nodded from Amy's arms. "That's when they found us." she said. "Serena and Reye tried to sing but kept making excuse after excuse. Well Serena did at first then Reye soon did the same. They've been working the poor digimon like slaves. From ordering them for food to having them re-decorate the entire palace."

"That sounds awful." Airtimes said.

"I used to like pink and red, now I can't stand them." said one Gekomon.

"And if any one of us complains." began one Otamamon.

Luna finished. "Reye and Serena threaten them by saying that they might loose their voices from all the yelling and ordering around."

"I have an idea." Tai said.

"What?" asked Agumon.

"Who says you need Reye and Serena to wake up Jumbo here? Let me take a shot." Tai said.

* * *

Everyone was speechless. But the Gekomon turned on the music and let Tai have his shot. But the only reaction the Gekomon and Otamamon got was negative. Joe tried his luck but none. Agumon and Gomamon tried to sing, but everyone covered their ears.

"Okay now it's our turn Amy." Mina said, handing a microphone to her friend.

"Um I'm not so sure about this." Amy stammered.

"C'mon we can't possibly so any worse than Tai, Joe, Agumon and Gomamon." Mina said smiling.

"Hey." protested the guys.

"If you say so." Amy gulped.

"And we'll sing backup." Sealmon said.

"Yeah." Labramon nodded.

"Then let's do this." Mina snapped her fingers and the Gekomon restated the music.

Sealmon and Labramon were dancing in the background and ended up un plugging all of the chords. Causing major feedback and fuses to blow.

* * *

After cleaning up the small mess, Palmon and Ravenmon walked in. "Why did you guys leave?" Palmon asked.

"Haven't you two noticed that Serena and Reye have gone a little crazy?" Amy asked.

"Yes that's why we need your help." Ravenmon said. "I never knew Reye could be this mean. She's not acting like herself."

"Yeah and Serena's gone off the deep end even for her." Palmon said.

"So how are we going to snap them back to reality." Joe asked.

"I have an idea." Mina said, grinning.

* * *

Palmon and Ravenmon set up a karaoke machine in Serena and Reye's bedroom. When the two 'Princesses' walked in, their digimon asked for a private concert and they obliged.

"That's it feel the music. Feel the music." Ravenmon encouraged.

Serena and Reye were tapping their feet and at the same time noticed a chord running from the machine out to the balcony. They could also see Agumon's and Joe's heads outside the window. Instead of singing they screamed into the microphone, startling Tai and the others outside.

* * *

Angered by the trick Reye and Serena threw Tai, Agumon, Mina, Labramon, Airtimes, Amy, Sealmon, Joe, Gomamon, Luna, Palmon and Ravenmon into a jail cell in the dungeon.

"Haven't you forgotten that we're your friends!" Mina yelled.

"It's not nice to lock people up in your dungeon. Where is your manners?" Labramon barked.

"Well friends don't trick friends." Reye snapped back.

The two walked away, accompanied by three Gekomon. Palmon and Ravenmon walked to the end of the cell. "Before you go, there's something we need to say." Palmon said.

Reye and Serena turned to their partners.

"No one likes you more than we do." Palmon began, tears welling in her eyes.

"And it hurts us deeply to say this," Ravenmon followed, her red eyes were also filing with tears.

"You're spoiled brats!" the two digimon yelled in unison.

Serena and Reye froze. "Is that so?" Serena asked.

"Well then it's nice to know how you both really feel." Reye followed.

The two girls stormed off, leaving the others in the jail cell. In the window was a silhouette of a small girl with pigtails.

* * *

That night sound asleep was Reye and Serena. But they weren't sleeping soundly. The two girls were having a very bad, horrible nightmare. They awoke startled and scared.

Reye was the first to wake. She realized just how far from herself she really was. Reye remembered her promise to Ravenmon and realized then she broke it. "Ravenmon." Reye sighed. "I'm so sorry."

Across the room, Serena woke up screaming. She turned her head and saw Sailor Mini Moon next to her. "Do have any idea what that horrible dream was trying to tell you Serena?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Serena stifled her tears.

Mini Moon took Serena's hand in hers and smiled. "At a girl. I knew you'd find yourself again." the small sailor scout smiled.

Serena awoke to find her Crest glowing a pale green glow. Across the room, Reye's Crest was glowing a pale red glow.

* * *

Tai and the others were asleep peacefully in the jail cell. They were awakened by Gekomon, who unlocked the cell door. He led the group to the parlor, which was filled with all the Gekomon and Otamamon.

Serena and Reye walked on stage, wearing their normal cloths. They walked up to the microphones and apologized to everyone.

"If you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive us." Serena said.

"We'd be honored to sing for you one last time." Reye finished.

"We forgive you!" called the fellow DigiDestined.

"Please sing your Highnesses." cheered the other digimon.

"Hit the lights and cue the music." ordered Palmon and Ravenmon.

* * *

The lights came on and the music started. Serena and Reye exchanged a glance and a smiled and began to sing. " We wanna sing a song. A song to bring ShogunGekomon around. When he hears our voice, I hope he likes the sound. He has to listen, Listen to our sincere hearts. I've learned that friends are friends, even when they're apart. We asked our friends to forgive us from the bottom of our hearts! If it's our choice, his eyes will open wide. And the Gekomon will be cheering, Cheering with pride-"

Behind the singing girls. ShogunGekomon awoke. Apparently he didn't like being disturbed and began attacking everyone. The Otamamon and Gekomon ran off. Part of the ceiling collapsed and debris was falling over Serena and Reye.

Palmon and Ravenmon nodded at each other. "Palmon digivolve to…Togemon. Ravenmon digivolve to…Falconmon."

The two champion digimon saved their human partners and told them again that they forgave them. ShogunGekomon was prepping another attacking when Ikkakumon, Greymon, Dobermon, and Walrainmon joined in on the fight. But ShogunGekomon blew the attacks right back. Tai and Mina exchanged glances. Greymon and Dobermon took a protective stance in front of the others. "Greymon digivolve to…MetalGreymon. Dobermon digivolve to…Cerberumon."

Togemon and Falconmon grabbed Serena and Reye and took them down to the others. But Falconmon was injured and crashed after ShogunGekomon attacked her.

"Falconmon!" screamed Reye. She ran to her digimon while MetalGreymon and Cerberumon fended off ShogunGekomon.

"Reye…" Falconmon squawked weakly.

Reye smoothed the feathers on Falconmon's face. "I'm so sorry, Falconmon. I'm sorry!" she cradled her digimon's head in her arms. Her Crest again glowed a pale red color, along with her digivice. Falconmon glowed the same color.

"Falconmon digivolve to…Vulturemon." Falconmon's Ultimate level resembled an over grown Vulture with black wings and razor sharp talons. Her eyes were Crimson Red.

Just as Falconmon became Vulturemon, Reye's transformation staff glowed a bright red. She transformed into her Sailor Uniform, but it was upgraded just like the others. The red back ribbon was elongated.

The new Sailor Mars held her digivice in her hand. "Get him Vulturemon!" she cheered.

"You got it!" replied Vulturemon.

Vulturemon flew up and was facing ShogunGekomon one on one. She flapped her wings, creating a black storm. "Buzzard Barrage!" she cried.

"My turn." Mars said. She held out her hand and a crossbow made of pure fire appeared. "Mars Flame Sniper!" she launched the arrow and combined it with Vulturemon's attack. Together both of them yelled, "Flaming Buzzard Strike!" the palace collapsed, burying ShogunGekomon.

* * *

The three Ultimate digimon regressed back to their In-Training forms. Crowmon flew into Reye's arms. "I'm so proud of you Crowmon." Reye said.

"I'm just glad you're back to your old self Reye." Crowmon replied.

Serena hugged Palmon and Luna. The two girls apologized to the boys and they headed off in search for the others.

They climbed aboard Ikkakumon and Walrainmon, sailing across the ocean and towards the rest of the gang.

* * *

Well looks like most of the gang is back together, and another Ultimate digivolution in the arsenal against evil. Ready for more adventures? Stay tuned for more **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	27. Rini's Crest of Love

**Rini's Crest of Love**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"…** Tai and his group found Serena and Reye, being waited on hand and foot by some Gekomon and Otamamon. It turns out that the girls were supposed to sing for them, but kept making up excuses. Serena and Reye were so not themselves, they threw Tai, Joe, Mina, Amy and their digimon into a jail cell. It wasn't until the girls had a nightmare that they realized what they'd done. They came through on their promise and sang for the digimon. But ShogunGekomon didn't appreciate being woken up from his nap and went on a rampage. Falconmon digivolved to her ultimate level, Vulturemon and together with Reye's new 'Mars Flame Sniper' buried the digimon. Now all that's left is to re-group with the others. Ready to see how they do it? Here's the next chapter of **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

The sun was shining as Ikkakumon and Walrainmon approached the shoreline.

"Now this is the way to sail." Serena sighed. She had her cat, Luna, on her shoulders and her digimon, Palmon, was sitting on her lap.

"I agree." Mina said.

"The best way to travel the ocean is to ride on the back of a huge Walrus." Reye chuckled.

"I'll say." Amy said from the front. She rubbed the side of her digimon's head. "Once we get to shore Walrainmon, I'll carry you for a while k?"

"Sounds good to me Amy." Walrainmon replied.

Ikkakumon and Walrainmon continued the swim to shore. Once they reached it and everyone was off, they de-digivolved back to Gomamon and Sealmon. Amy picked up her digimon and kissed her head.

"Where could everyone be?" Tai asked aloud.

* * *

From the mountain ridge, Matt and his group could see Tai and the others. Piper called down to everyone, "Hey! You guys! Up here!" Piper and the rest of her group raced down the path and re-joined everyone else.

"Glad to see you all are okay." Tai said.

"Yeah, you too." Matt replied.

The girls all hugged each other once they were re-united. The group was almost back together they were just missing their small Sailor Scout, Rini.

"Where's Rini?" asked Amy.

"We though she might have been with you." Piper replied.

"Yeah, we haven't seen her." Lita added.

Serena was silent.

"What's wrong Serena?" Joe asked.

"I think I saw Rini back the Gekomon Castle but I might have been dreaming." Serena replied.

"Yeah it could've been only a dream." Mina said.

"But don't worry, we'll find her." Reye added, placing her hand on Serena's shoulder.

Piper sighed. Then her digivice began to beep. She grabbed it and saw a little red dot on the small screen. "I wanna bet that that's Rini and Biyomon." she said.

"Then let's go find them." T.K voted.

"Yeah." everyone else agreed.

The DigiDestined gang headed into the forest in search of their little friend.

* * *

In the darkest part of the Digital World, deep in the forest sat a castle. That's where the new dark, evil digimon the was bent on conquering the Digital World lived. His name is Myotismon. This digimon gave evil its definition. He resembles a vampire, but his bite is way worse than his bark. Myotismon was the one who sent DemiDevimon out to separate the group and make it so their Crests would never glow. Thus enabling them useless so the children's digimon couldn't digivolve to the Ultimate level. But DemiDevimon kept on failing at that task and Myotismon was furious with him.

DemiDevimon was beaten and bruised. "Because of your stupidity all of my evil plans have failed." Myotismon said.

DemiDevimon bowed his head. "Forgive me of my mistakes Master Myotismon I beg you." whimpered the small bat digimon.

"Courage, Beauty, Hope, Friendship, Harmony…" Myotismon began. "The children's Crests are beginning to glow, one by one."

"Everyone makes mistakes sir, remember Disco?" DemiDevimon said. "Besides not all the Crests have begun to glow yet." DemiDevimon turned around and created a small mirror, showing Rini, Diana, and Biyomon in the middle of the forest.

Rini was sitting with her knees to her chest and sadness in her eyes. Diana was curled up in Rini's lap and Biyomon had her wing around Rini's shoulders.

"That girl has the Crest of Love and it's still not glowing thanks to me." DemiDevimon went on. "Anyway according to my schedule she should be meeting up with the other children very soon. And when they're all together, that's when I'll get them."

"See that you don't fail me again DemiDevimon." Myotismon warned. "If you do, my bats will have a new chew toy." the vampire lord digimon turned and walked away.

DemiDevimon chuckled lightly, "I hate bats." he muttered.

* * *

The sun was a pale pink color, painting the sky in pale colors, symbolizing sunset. "Rini! Rini where are you! Rini!" called everyone.

The group was walking through the forest looking for Rini and having no luck.

"Can we find a spot to rest for the night?" Joe asked. "Or for the next couple of weeks? My feet are killing me, not to mention every other part of my body."

Serena collapsed on her knees. "I just can't walk another step." she sighed.

"But we have to find Rini." Mina said.

"Hang on a sec. I'm getting a reading on my digivice." Piper looked at the small screen and noticed that the two red dots on it were closer together.

Patamon perked up. "What's that buzzing noise?" he asked.

"What buzzing noise?" T.K responded with a question of his own.

"That buzzing noise." Patamon pointed a little ways ahead.

Suddenly an insect digimon flew right over the DigiDestined from the direction Patamon was pointing. He began attacking everyone. Izzy got out his laptop and began searching the Digimon Analyzer but he was interrupted by the digimon's constant attacks.

"Mina, Piper, Reye, you with me?" Lita asked, holding out her transformation wand.

"Yeah." Reye agreed .

"Let's do this." Mina and Piper said together.

"All right." Lita said.

All together the girls yelled. "Jupiter Star Power! Venus Star Power! Harmony Star Power! Mars Star Power!"

"Now let's fry this thing." Jupiter yelled.

"Actually that thing is referred to as Flymon." Izzy informed. "Watch yourself girls."

"We got it Izzy." Mars said.

Flymon turned around and fired another round of attacks. The DigiDestined barely dodged them.

"We have to help you guys." Puppymon said.

"Yeah." agreed Kittenmon.

Tsunomon and Koromon nodded.

"Puppymon digivolve to…Labramon. Koromon digivolve to…Agumon. Tsunomon digivolve to…Gabumon. Kittenmon digivolve to…Tigermon."

Tai, Matt, Venus and Harmony were happy to see their Rookie partners again. The four Rookie digimon fired their attacks at Flymon, but he was just too quick at dodging them.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Birdramon appeared. She fired her 'Meteor Wing' attack and incinerated Flymon. Then she turned around and flew away.

"If Birdramon's nearby, then so is Rini." Harmony said.

"Let's go find her." Venus voted.

The two scouts ran off after Birdramon, Tigermon and Labramon on their heels and Matt, Tai, TK and their digimon close behind.

* * *

In the middle of the forest, Rini was running as fast as she could. She was in her Sailor Scout outfit. Rini ran across the river, splashing water on her bare legs, Diana clung to her shoulders the whole way. Rini could hear the fast footsteps of the others behind her. She ran faster but didn't see the tree root ahead of her. In the midst of her stride, she tripped and fell on her knees, panting.

"Rini!" called Harmony's voice from not to far off.

Sailor Harmony ran to the little scout. "Rini, you ok?" she asked. Sailor Harmony was too, panting from the run.

Rini stood up and brushed the dirt off her skirt and shrugged off Harmony. Sailor Venus and the boys were right behind Sailor Harmony.

"Glad to see you're okay little one." Sailor Venus said.

Biyomon landed beside Rini. "Why don't you go ahead and tell them Rini." she said.

Rini sighed, "Well it all started when Biyomon, Diana, and I left camp to find Tai and Mina a while back." she said. "Biyomon and I were in the forest and we saw a strange digimon that looked like a bowling ball with wings. He was talking to a shadow thing in a giant bubble."

"So did you over hear what they were talking about?" Sailor Harmony asked.

"Yeah, I over heard them talking about our Crests." Rini answered. "They were saying that each of our Crests has its own special meaning. For example Tai, yours is the Crest of Courage and Mina yours is Beauty."

Tai and Mina remembered back when they were facing Etemon and remembered that their Crests did glow when they mentioned them.

Rini turned to Matt and Piper. "Matt your Crest is the Crest of Friendship. And Piper yours is the Crest of Harmony."

"What about mine Rini?" T.K asked.

"Your Crest is special T.K. Yours is the Crest of Hope. Izzy's is the Crest of Knowledge. Lita's is the Crest of Power, but the good kind anyway. Joe's is the Crest of Reliability. Amy's is the Crest of Purity. Reye's is the Crest of Compassion. Serena's is the Crest of Sincerity. And finally mine, mine's the Crest of Love." Rini was staring down at her Crest.

"That seems perfect for you Rini." Mina said smiling.

"No it doesn't Mina! Don't say that!" Rini screamed. She sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling, it's just, my Crest won't glow."

Rini sulked down and wrapped her hands around her knees.

Tai sighed "Why do girls always get emotional when it comes to love anyway?"

"Leave her alone Tai." Mina snapped. She was rubbing Rini's back.

"I was just joking around Mina, jeesh." Tai replied.

"That digimon though I was funny too." Rini said.

* * *

{Flashback}

Rini and Biyomon were confronting the small bat-like digimon. Biyomon took a protective stance infront of Rini.

"Is your name by any chance, DemiDevimon?" Rini asked.

"Why yes it is." DemiDevimon chuckled. "And you're one of those DigiDestined kids, Rini right?"

"Yeah." Rini nodded.

"Yeah, Rini. The Crest of Love." DemiDevimon chuckled.

"What's so funny about that?" Rini asked.

DemiDevimon smirked. "Oh you'll never get your Crest to glow. Never." he taunted and flew away before Biyomon could attack.

Rini gasped and then sighed.

**{End Flashback}**

* * *

"Is that all?" Tai asked. "DemiDevimon is a liar Rini, don't believe what he says."

"It's true though." Rini admitted. "It started back a few years ago. I was playing a game of one-on-one soccer with my cousin Catherine."

* * *

**{Flashback}**

Rini was in the garden behind her palace home. Rini wore a long, white gown with gold beading on the bottom trip and the upper trim. She was kicking a soccer ball the goal opposite hers. A girl with long black hair and blonde highlights was chasing her. She too was wearing a white gown similar to Rini's. Rini giggled and kicked the ball into the goal. "Yes. That's 4-3 , I win Catherine." she said.

"No fair Rini." Catherine said.

"Rini dear." came a soft voice. "Rini what are you doing?"

"Nothing mom, we were just playing." Rini replied, holding the small soccer ball in her hands.

"In your new gown? I thought I told you not to play in your nice cloths." replied Rini's mom. She was a tall, thin, beautiful woman with golden hair and medium blue eyes.

"Sorry mom, it's just you were busy and Catherine and I were bored." Rini said.

Her mother sighed. "I'm sorry I took so long, but I need you to understand that Princesses don't disobey orders from their mothers. My decision is final."

Rini didn't say anything. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She dropped the soccer ball. "You never understand me!" she screamed and ran off.

Rini ran to her room, slammed the door, and jumped on her bed, crying into her pillow. Someone knocked on her door a few minuets later. "Go away mom!" Rini cried.

The door softly opened and someone else resembling Rini's mother walked in. This woman was tall, thin and beautiful. But she had long, black hair and purple eyes. She sat down next to Rini and rubbed her shoulders. "Guess again sweetie." she said softly.

Rini turned around and saw her aunt instead. "Oh hi auntie." she said, wiping away her tears.

"What's the matter little Princess?" she asked.

Rini sat up. "My mother never understands me. She never has and probably never will." Rini replied.

"That's not true, she understands what it's like to be you." Rini's aunt replied.

"Yeah right." Rini scoffed.

Her aunt sighed. "You just need to understand this, she want you to be ready to become Queen someday. True you should enjoy your childhood while it lasts, but you never know, history could repeat itself."

"Well we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Rini scoffed. "Why can't she be more like you? Catherine tells me you two understand each other, it's like you can read each other's minds."

Rini's aunt chuckled. "I wouldn't go that far. Just give your mother a chance. She may surprise you. She sure surprised me on more than a few occasions."

Rini and her aunt chuckled.

**{End Flashback}**

* * *

Rini held her Crest in her hand. "My mom said I had to be apart of the family business, no questions asked." she sighed.

Mina and Piper exchanged glances.

"So DemiDevimon was right." Rini went on. "I grew up not knowing what a mother's love really was."

Tears welled up in Rini's eyes and spilled over, down her cheeks. Mina and Piper both put their arms around her, rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. T.K walked over to Rini and put his hand on her shoulder. He glanced and Mina and Piper, who nodded and walked a little ways back behind Rini.

"I forgot to thank you Rini." T.K said. "It was you who told us not to eat the Mushrooms of Forgetfulness."

Rini looked up at him and nodded, wiping her tears away.

Biyomon nodded. "We knew DemiDevimon was up to no good so we stayed out of sight and made sure you guys stayed out of trouble." she informed. "We were even there when you guys were working in the restaurant Matt."

Piper and Matt looked at Biyomon. "We had no idea." Matt said.

"Yeah, thanks." Piper followed.

"Please understand that we didn't want to be apart from you guys. We just needed a little time to ourselves." Biyomon said.

Rini nodded. T.K held out his hand and Rini took it, helping her back to her feet. The little girl smiled and hugged T.K. The little boy returned the hug and smiled.

"Thank you T.K, you're a great friend." Rini said.

"Hey you and I, we need to stick together. Us being the younger ones and all." T.K chuckled.

"Yeah." Rini giggled.

* * *

"Hey!" called Joe from a little ways away.

"What took you guys so long?" Tai called back.

"We would've been here sooner, but Joe fell in the river." Lita said.

"Well Serena was the one complaining and had to sit down every five minuets." Reye added.

"Well sorry for have delicate feet that aren't meant for walking long distances." Serena defended herself.

"Nice to know she hasn't changed." Rini muttered. The smaller scout ran to the others in a group hug. Now the entire DigiDestined group was back together.

* * *

From behind a tree, DemiDevimon was watching as the group walked off, looking for a place to set up camp. "Good, now they're all together. I must tell Lord Myotismon." he said to himself, flying off back towards Myotismon castle.

* * *

"You're serious Mina?" Amy asked.

"Yep. Totally. Another Sailor Scout is back home. And she has a digimon." Mina replied.

The DigiDestined kids had their campsite set up for the night. Tai and Mina were filling everyone in on what happened to them after the battle with Etemon.

"So what did she call herself?" Lita asked.

"She called herself Sailor Melody." Mina replied. "And Piper, she looked an awful lot like you. Right down to the shade of black hair."

"You're joking right?" Piper asked.

"Nope. I'm serious." Mina replied.

Serena leaned over to Piper and whispered. "Maybe she's a future daughter of yours."

"Don't even joke meatball head." Piper replied, glaring at her friend.

Reye and the other girls chuckled.

The sun had completely set and everyone was sound asleep around the bright fire.

DemiDevimon tried to do a sneak attack on them but Biyomon caught him first. He threw his 'Demi Dart' and hit Biyomon in the side.

"Biyomon!" Rini cried.

The pink bird digimon was limp in Rini's arms. Suddenly a mist of darkness shrouded over all the DigiDestined. Then Myotismon appeared before them.

"DigiDestined." he greeted. "Your journey ends here." He unleashed a wave of bats at the group of children.

"That's the digimon that DemiDevimon was talking to." Rini informed.

The digimon formed a defensive line infront of the children and attacked all at once, but the bats kept coming.

"They need more help." Elecmon shouted.

"Then let's help." Motimon said.

"Motimon digivolve to…Tentomon. Elecmon digivolve to…Zapdomon."

The two electric digimon joined the fight. A few of the bats flew over them and attacked a Serena, Amy, and Joe.

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon." the cactus digimon fired her 'Needle Spray' attack and took out a swarm of the bats.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon. Sealmon digivolve to…Walrainmon." the two water digimon fired their attacks in combination taking out the rest of the bats.

But Myotismon wasn't done just yet.. In each hand he held two long, crimson red, whips and attacked the three Champion digimon and the rest of the Rookies, taking them out in a few swipes.

"I have to help." Biyomon muttered in Rini's arms. "I'm the only one left to defeate Myotismon."

"No you can't do anything in your condition." Rini said.

"Please understand Rini. I have to help." Biyomon said. The digimon was squirming in her human partner's arms.

"No Biyomon you can't fight. My decision is final." Rini screamed.

"Why can't you understand Rini." Biyomon cried.

Rini didn't reply. She remembered saying the exact same thing to her mom. _"I though she only cared about the family business. But she really did care about me. She didn't want me to get hurt." _Rini though to herself. Her grip on Biyomon loosened.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon." the phoenix digimon flew and attacked Myotismon with all she had.

Myotismon retaliated with his 'Crimson Lightning' attack and struck Birdramon straight through the chest. Rini ran for her digimon, crying and her Crest glowing. "Birdramon no. I love you. Birdramon!"

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon." Birdramon's ultimate level form resembled more of an ancient Phoenix idol. She picked up Rini, whose Sailor Scout uniform had changed with the digivolution.

Rini's new Sailor suite was different than her old one. Her boots were still ice-pink but had a white stripe on the tops. Her skirt was white with pink and gold trim. A transparent ruffle was added over her shoulders. Her back bow changed from red to white and had a see-through elongated ribbon. The choker around her neck changed from red to gold. And her barrettes were a whiter color than before.

"I can feel your love Rini." Garudamon said. "It's making me stronger."

Rini looked at Garudamon. "My Crest glowed after all." she smiled.

Myotismon was not to happy about the new digivolution. "Just as I was about to claim victory, the Crest of love glows." he growled.

Garudamon turned to her enemy. Rini climbed on the back of her digimon. "Get him Garudamon." she cheered.

"Gladly." Garudamon replied. "Wing Blade." she cried. A fiery bird lunged toward Myotismon.

The vampire lord digimon countered with his own 'Brizzly Wing' attack. The two attacks were evenly matched.

"Allow me to tip the scales in our favor." Rini said. She was standing on the top of Garudamon's head. A small pink wand appeared in her hand. "Pink Sugar Heart Cyclone!" a small cyclone of hears combined with Garudamon's attack, creating a blinding light.

Garudamon lowered her hands. "Get on everyone." Rini said.

"Don't have to tell us twice." Tai said jumping into Garudamon's open hands. Everyone else followed.

The Ultimate digimon flew away from Myotismon, carrying all the DigiDestined and digimon to safety.

* * *

Everyone was safe and sound sitting by a small lake. "See Rini you are capable of love after all." Reye said.

"Yeah and now I realized that my mom did love me all along." Rini sighed.

"And it was your love that helped me digivolve Rini." Yokomon said.

"I'm glad." Rini replied, smiling at her digimon.

Everything seemed to be going well. When suddenly an evil laugh echoed over the DigiDestined.

"Foolish children. The eleven of you are no match for my power." Myotismon's voice echoed all around them. And they had no idea what to think.

* * *

Wow. Just when they all get back together again. Now they have a stronger, eviler, darker, enemy to face. Can the DigiDestined defeate Myotismon? Or will this be their last fight? Find out in future chapters of **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	28. The Gateway to Home

**The Gateway to Home**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"…**The entire gang re-grouped and found Rini. She was upset because a while back she encountered DemiDevimon, who told Rini that her Crest of Love would never glow. That night DemiDevimon attacked Biyomon, and leading Myotismon straight to the DigiDestined. The vampire digimon was just too powerful, and defeated most of the digimon. Rini held Biyomon back so she wouldn't get hurt, that's when she realized she truly loved Biyomon. Rini's Crest soon did glow, letting Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon. Together with Rini, Garudamon stooped Myotismon's attack, and led everyone to safety. Ready for more action and adventure? Here's the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

Gomamon and Sealmon were quietly relaxing in the lake while Tai and Joe were filling up small bags of water. Amy and Serena were sitting by the lake, watching the boys.

"Now that Myotismon is chasing us, we're gonna need to be a lot more careful and more aware of our surroundings." Amy said.

"Yeah. I know." Serena sighed.

"My wish is to never see him again." Palmon spoke up.

"Ditto over here." Gomamon and Sealmon shouted.

Izzy and Tentomon ran over to them. "Guys, Gennai is back and wants to speak to us."

* * *

The DigiDestined were gathered around a small hologram of Gennai. "It's good to see all of you kids again." Gennai greeted. "Now I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

"Save the good news for last. I hate being depressed." Joe said.

"He's a basket case anyway, let's hear the good news." Matt argued.

Gennai cleared his throat. "Actually you all look like you could use some cheering up. So here's the good news, two more children will be joining you."

"Two more?" asked Rini.

"Yes. These are two children you will want as friends. They are DigiDestined." Gennai replied. "Now remember that all 13 of you must be together. If you remain separated the worlds will not be in harmony with each other. Everything will go all wacko, so you must find them and soon."

"So how do we do that?" Mina asked.

"Tell us something about these kids like what are their names?" Tai asked.

"Well I forgot the names." Gennai admitted. "But I do know two things. One of the children is another Sailor Scout like you girls."

"Really?" Reye asked.

"Yes, and the other thing I know is the location of both the children." Gennai replied.

"So where is it? Where are they located?" Piper asked, edging on Gennai.

"Both children are located in Japan." answered the old man.

"Where is Japan?" Gabumon asked.

"Japan is a big island in the far east." Agumon replied.

"Yeah, it's where all of us kids live. Tai and I were transported back there after out battle with Etemon." Mina said.

"But remember that was the good news." Gennai said.

"So what's the bad news?" Amy asked.

"Myotismon has heard of the two children and will be going to Japan soon." Gennai replied. "He's gathering his forces. You must find the children before he does, or otherwise both worlds are doomed."

"Doomed?" Serena whimpered.

Gennai nodded solemnly and his hologram vanished. The children sighed.

"So what do we do now?" Rini asked.

"Well we need to stop Myotismon by whatever means necessary." Amy said.

"What we need are spies on the inside." Mina voted.

"And I have a plan." Tai said, looking at Agumon and Labramon.

* * *

The gang gathered in the forest behind Myotismon's castle. Labramon and Agumon were in disguises, ready to infiltrate the castle's interior walls. "You sure you both are ready?" Mina asked.

"Yes." agreed the digimon.

"Okay." Mina said.

Agumon and Labramon climbed the walls, leaving the kids behind. Once on the terrace, they joined a rag-tag team of other digimon.

"Who are you two newbies?" asked Nanimon, the trainer.

Agumon cleared his throat, "I'm PunkAgumon."

Labramon stood next to him, "And I'm RadLabramon."

Nanimon just nodded his head and motioned for the group of digimon to start working out.

* * *

Outside the castle walls, the DigiDestined were gathered around a hologram of Gennai. "Now if my information is correct, it is said that the Gateway leading to your home is located inside this castle." Gennai informed.

Mina turned to the castle. _"Agumon and Labramon sure have been gone a while. Hope they're both okay." _she thought.

* * *

The small group of digimon were all doing push-ups while Nanimon was watching them. Labramon and Agumon were side by side. "My…paws are very…sore… We have to get out of here…like now…" Labramon panted.

"I…am in…complete…agreement." Agumon replied.

A few minutes later all the digimon were resting. Nanimon was busy taking a nap.

"We have to get out of here." Labramon said.

Agumon nodded. The rest of the digimon scattered off and ran.

Agumon and Labramon found a window and called up Palmon. The plant digimon used her vines and began lifting the kids up into the castle.

* * *

Once inside the group split up, looking for the room containing the Gateway back to their home. Matt, Piper, Rini, T.K, and their digimon were walking down a tunneled hallway.

"I have a bad feeling about this you guys." Patamon said.

"Is something wrong?" T.K asked.

"I don't know I just have a bad feeling." Patamon replied.

"I don't blame you Patamon." Piper said. "This castle just gives off a whole bunch of negative vibes."

"Not to mention it's downright creepy." Rini added.

"Boy did you say it." Yokomon agreed.

"How are we going to find the Gateway in this place?" Matt asked.

"I have no clue." Piper answered. "I guess we just check every single door until we find the right one."

The group of four kept walking. Then they came to a pillar where the torch was burning. But it was hanging upside down.

* * *

In another part of the castle, Reye and Serena came to a locked door. Reye was jiggling the lock but it didn't budge. "It's no use." she admitted. "The stupid thing just won't budge."

"This place just never ceases to surprise and annoy me." Serena said.

"Now you know how all of us feel about you meatball head." Reye chuckled, walking off with Ravenmon by her side.

"So not funny Reye." Serena called after her.

The two girls met up with Joe and Amy at another locked door. "Why does everything in this world have to be so complicated.?" Joe mumbled.

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself." Amy agreed.

* * *

Labramon had her nose glued to the ground, sniffing the cobblestone path infront of her. "Anything girl?" Mina asked.

"Nope. Nothing." admitted the digimon.

Mina sighed and leaned against the railing.

"Hey Mina!" called Lita from below.

"Hey you two find anything down there?" Tai asked.

"Um not really but you guys are way down there. We're both up here." Izzy called back.

"Not really." Agumon argued. "You guys are way down there."

"Impossible." Izzy said.

Mina and Labramon just shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

The gang re-grouped in the middle of another pathway. "It seems Myotismon has created these optical illusions to keep us from finding the gate." Izzy informed.

"Well it seemed to have worked." Lita noted.

"Yeah we're more lost than we were before we started." Piper said.

The DigiDestined then saw a group of digimon walking through another doorway. "They seem to know where they're going." Serena said. "I say we follow them."

"Can't argue with that. They're probably going for the gate." Reye agreed.

"Then let's go." Tai voted.

The group followed the digimon closely behind but far enough so they wouldn't be seen.

* * *

The digimon led the DigiDestined to an underground room. At the far back stood an old looking gate that was as tall as the wall it stood upon. Myotismon stood in front of a stone table, nine cards lay facedown and were glowing. Soon, in a flash of light, the Gateway opened and the group of digimon charged forward, followed by Myotismon.

The children ran for the gate but were stopped by DemiDevimon, Nanimon and his rag-tag team of digimon. The small team of digimon glared the at the DigiDestined.

"We don't want to fight you guys but the future is at stake." Agumon said.

"You'll have to forgive us." Labramon added.

"So if we may…" Palmon began.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon. Labramon digivolve to…Dobermon. Palmon digivolve to…Togemon."

The three champion digimon took a protective stance in front of the DigiDestined. Nanimon and his team of fighters were a little bit intimidated.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon. Tigermon digivolve to…Bengalmon. Ravenmon digivolve to…Falconmon. Sealmon digivolve to…Walrainmon. Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon. Zapdomon digivolve to…Thundramon. Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon."

All the champion digimon lined up infront of the DigiDestined kids. The small team of digimon ran past them screaming. Leaving Nanimon alone with all 10 champion digimon. He held up a white flag of surrender and ran off behind his team of digimon. Thus leaving DemiDevimon alone with the DigiDestined.

"Good help is so hard to find these days." DemiDevimon shouted.

Suddenly a small white cat digimon with purple tips on its ears, and rings on its tail appeared from the Gateway entrance. "You haven't dealt with me yet, DigiDestined." she shouted.

The digimon, named Gatomon, charged through and attacked all the champion digimon, one by one, until Bengalmon and Garurumon were left. "That was too easy." chuckled Gatomon.

Bengalmon and Garurumon nodded at each other and lunged for Gatomon. Swinging at her with their paws.

While the two digimon were fighting Gatomon, the kids charged for the gate. Gatomon noticed this and the gold ring on her tail began to glow. Soon the two digimon statues on either side of the gate came alive. The digimon were called, Devidramon. The Devidramon blocked the children's path to the Gateway. Their eyes were glowing and they lunged for the digimon. A fight ensured, and every second they fought, the Gateway began to close.

The children were so close when one Devidramon blocked their path. Greymon and Dobermon lunged for them, telling the kids to hurry and go through the gate. Tai and Mina clutched their digivices and their Crests began to glow.

"Greymon digivolve to…MetalGreymon. Dobermon digivolve to…Cerberumon."

"Alright." Tai shouted.

"Now go get 'em you two." Mina cheered.

MetalGreymon and Cerberumon nodded and attacked the Devidramon with a combined 'Giga Blaster' and 'Emerald Blaze', destroying both digimon instantly. The two Ultimates de-digivolved back to their In-Training stage.

"Now it's clear sailing. Let's go." Tai voted.

The DigiDestined charged for the Gateway. Gatomon stood behind the closing doors, her tail ring glowed and more Devidramon statues came to life. One by one each Champion digimon knocked the Devidramon out of the way. "Sorry you're too late." Gatomon snickered, "I'll miss you in Japan."

Just as the kids were almost there, the gate slammed shut, leaving them behind in Myotismon's castle.

* * *

Is that it? Has Myotismon really won? Or will the DigiDestined kids find their way back home? Find out in future chapters of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	29. It's All in the Cards

**It's All In The Cards**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **Gennai informed the kids of two new DigiDestined children living in Japan. The Gateway to the human world was located under Myotismon's castle. Just as the kids were about to pass through Gatomon interrupted them and the Gate slammed right in their faces. Will they ever get home? Find out in this chapter of **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

The children were outside the castle talking to Gennai. "Since Myotismon has shut the gate you cannot follow him now." Gennai sadly informed.

"Listen gramps you have to tell us how to open up that gate." Matt said.

"Please Gennai, the other DigiDestined are in real trouble if we don't get back." Rini said.

"And if Myotismon goes on a rampage in our world, lots of innocent people are going to get hurt." Piper informed.

"So tell us how to open up that Gate." Lita followed, clenching her hand into a fist.

"Come to my house children and I will tell you how to open up the Gate." Gennai said.

"Where is your house?" Koromon asked.

"Look above you." Gennai replied.

"What kind of directions are those?" Serena screamed.

"Very good ones if you just follow them" replied Gennai.

The group did as instructed and saw a searchlight not too far off. "See you all soon." Gennai said, ending his holographic transmission.

"Alright gang let's jet." Tai voted.

* * *

The DigiDestined soon found themselves standing by a shore of a lake. The searchlight was still waving back and forth, in the middle of the lake.

"Okay this is a new address I've seen." Piper said.

"Either we got the directions wrong or Gennai's house is really at the bottom of a lake." Matt said, a little surprised.

"Well this explains why Lita and I could never find him." Izzy noted.

"Izzy that was all your wild goose chase. I was just along because no one else would go and so I can give that old man a little piece of my mind as to why we're here." Lita said.

"Anyway it looks like we're going to have to do a little swimming." Joe noted.

Gomamon and Sealmon popped their heads above the water. Soon the whole lake glowed, revealing steps leading to Gennai's house.

"Looks like we're in business guys." Tai said.

* * *

The DigiDestined descended down the stairway. The four cats accompanying Serena, Rini, Piper and Mina were sitting on their respected owner's heads.

"This is really uncomfortable for me." Airtimes said.

"Actually this is really neat." Astrate contradicted.

Diana was watching all the fish swim by them as they descended further down. Rini chuckled. Luna was quietly looking around.

* * *

The kids came to Gennai's place and found the old man standing on a bridge.

"Wow, it's the real thing." Izzy said.

"It's really him. Guess our wild goose-chase finally paid off." Lita said.

"Who were you kids expecting? Santa Clause?" Gennai joked.

"It's just we've never seen the real you, except in holograms anyway." Lita replied.

"So tell us, why all the secrecy?" Mina asked.

"Yeah you could've come to us in person, yet you always used holographic projections." Tai said.

"That's just something I do to impress you." Gennai replied.

"So just who are you anyway?" Joe asked.

"Are you a human?" Rini asked.

"Or some kind of digimon?" T.K followed.

"That is not important at this moment." Gennai replied.

"How come you call us the DigiDestined!" Serena yelled.

"Easy I'm old but I'm not deaf." Gennai said. "You guys were chosen to protect this world."

"Just how were we chosen?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, we only signed up for Summer Camp." Piper followed.

"That is something for another time, now come inside." Gennai said.

The kids followed. The streams of water collapsed and covered Gennai's home.

* * *

Everyone was seated around a small table, marveling at all the fish swimming by. Gennai pulled up a map of the world, then slowly zoomed in.

"Now do any of you know this city?" Gennai asked.

"It's where we all live." Tai answered.

Gennai nodded. A red circle soon appeared on the map, "And this red circle indicates Myotismon's location."

The children all gasped. "He's only a mile from where we all live." Reye said.

"So will you tell us how to open the gate?" Tai asked.

"Boy you are impatient aren't you?" Gennai said. "Keep your goggles on my young friend, you will need these to open the gate." Gennai placed 10 digimon cards infront of the children.

"So how do these work exactly?" Mina asked.

"Well there are nine holes to open the gate." Gennai replied.

"So these cards must go in the key holes." Lita guessed.

"Exactly but look closely." Gennai said.

"You gave us one too many cards." Izzy noticed.

"Indeed." Gennai said. "One of the cards is a fake."

All the kids sighed. "So how do we know which one is the fake card?" Rini asked.

"So we'll just try a bunch of different combinations till we get the right one." Tai voted.

"No you will not!" Gennai yelled. "That is absolutely the last thing you want to do. The wrong combinations to transport you to a world you may never come back from." Gennai took a deep breath. "Tomorrow I will teach you kids how to use the cards. Then you must determine which is the fake. Then once that is finished, you can go back to your home and stop Myotismon."

* * *

The kids did as instructed and set up a room for their nightly stay. Most of them were all ready getting ready, except for Piper, who was busy staring out into the ocean, watching the groups of fish swim by.

"Hey, you okay?" Matt asked, standing behind her.

"Honestly, I'm the opposite of okay Matt." Piper replied, her eyes lingered from him.

"So what's bugging you?" Matt inquired, obviously worried.

"With Myotismon in our world and us stuck here. No one knows what he is, let alone know how to defeate him." Piper sighed. "There are still four Sailor Scouts back home, not counting the new one, Melody. They won't know what Myotismon is and sure all of the are strong but, not strong enough to stop him."

"But there's something else bothering you." Matt said. "It's your brother isn't it?"

Piper looked at him and solemnly nodded. "Yes. I'm worried that something bad is going to happen to him. I can just feel it."

"Is that a Sailor Scout thing?" Matt asked.

"Nope. It's a little sister thing." Piper replied.

"Don't worry, by this time tomorrow, we'll be back home and ready to find the other DigiDestined kids." Matt put his hand on Piper's shoulder. "And we'll be ready to face Myotismon and beat him. Just like we did Devimon." Matt's pale blue eyes showed that he meant what he just said.

Piper smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Matt for cheering me up. You're a great friend."

Matt returned the hug. "Any time. Now let's get some shut-eye."

"Agreed." Piper smiled and the two walked into the room and fell asleep.

* * *

In the main area Izzy and Lita were talking with Gennai.

"So the Digital World and our world are the same?" Lita questioned.

"Just how is that?" Izzy asked.

"Everything is made out of the same materials." Gennai replied.

"Molecules and Atoms?" Izzy asked.

"Exactly." Gennai said. "Everything here in the Digital World; plants, buildings, event the digimon themselves are made out of computerized data from your world. So if something seems wrong or different here, it's because of broken or missing data from your world."

"I see." Izzy sighed.

"So what about you Gennai?" Lita asked. "Are you made up of computer data too?"

"Of course." Gennai answered. "So in both worlds I would look somewhat different."

"So if you're not human, what makes you different from Digimon?" Izzy asked.

"I have no attributes." Gennai answered.

"Attributes?" Lita and Izzy questioned in unison. Both had looks of confusion on their faces.

"Just what does that mean?" Lita asked.

"Do you mean the different attacks digimon have?" Izzy asked.

"Yes." Gennai answered. "And the way a digimon digivolves. The attributes determine much more than that though. They explain why some digimon are good and some are evil. All digimon can be classified as either Data, Virus, or Vaccine."

"Well we're defiantly familiar with the Virus kind." Lita muttered.

"You got that right." Izzy agreed.

"By the way," Gennai interjected. "Have you been using that digimon analyzer I gave you?"

The question was directed towards Izzy, who nodded and replied, "Yes. But I do have one question about it."

"And what is that?" Gennai asked.

"Well so far I have only been able to access information on Digimon that I have seen. Not on ones the other kids have seen." Izzy informed.

"Yes I can see." Gennai said. "That is a problem."

"Is it one that you can solve?" Izzy asked.

"Perhaps." Gennai replied. "Now why don't you two go get some rest and I will see you all in the morning."

Lita and Izzy nodded and headed off down the hall.

"I take back everything I ever thought about that old man." Lita said. "He's actually pretty cool."

Izzy looked at her and smiled. "Yes he is awesome." he agreed.

"Yea. And the Digital World seems pretty neat. Especially places like this." Lita pointed to the fish swimming outside the doors.

Izzy nodded.

The two friends quietly stepped into the room where all the others were sleeping. They slid under the blankets next to their digimon and fell sound asleep themselves.

* * *

The next morning the kids were all refreshed from a well nights rest. They were all around the table eating breakfast.

"I actually can't believe this." Rini said.

"Believe what Rini?" T.K asked.

"This may be our last meal in the Digital World before we return home." replied the little girl.

"Rini does have a point." Reye said.

"Yep." Serena nodded. "The first chance I get, Darien and I can go for a nice dinner. Just the two of us." Serena's blue eyes were sparkling as she fantasized about her date.

"Get in line Serena." Piper said, interrupting Serena's daydream. "Family comes before relationships, kay."

"Whatever Piper, you always have to point that out." Serena mumbled.

"Of course I do, because I always speak the truth." Piper smiled and she and Reye slapped a high five.

Gennai walked in, "Good morning children." he greeted.

"Hey." replied all the DigiDestined.

Gennai pulled out Izzy's laptop. "Izzy I completed the modifications to your computer." he said. "Now if you insert someone's digivice into this adapter here." he pointed to a small USB port on the side of the laptop. "The analyzer will show the information on all the digimon that the person has seen." he gave a friendly smile. "I also installed a new screensaver, you know the one with the colored fishes swimming around? I like that one." he added.

"Great minds do think alike." Izzy said.

"And now I have a favor to ask of all of you." Gennai went on. "Never forget that you are much more than mere children. You are the DigiDestined, always remember that. Especially you, Sailor Scouts. I know there must be more of you back in your own world. Being DigiDestined is what separates you from those other girls. Always remember that children. I am not able to help you once you return to Myotismon's castle."

All the children nodded. They said their goodbyes and headed back to Myotismon's castle.

* * *

"Okay this place looks even creepier than the last time we were here." Rini whimpered.

"No joke." T.K agreed.

The children made their way through the different hallways. They were close to where the Gateway is located, but the pathway was blocked by two Devidramon.

"How do we get past those Devidramon?" Lita asked.

"Leave them to us." Zapdomon spoke up.

"Yeah. We'll handle them while you guys get to the gate." Tentomon said.

Lita and Izzy gave a quick nod to each other. "Go for it." they said.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon. Zapdomon digivolve to…Thundramon."

Izzy's and Lita's Crests began to glow shortly after the first digivolution.

"Kabuterimon digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon. Thundramon digivolve to…Stormdramon."

After the glow from Lita's Crest died down, she was in her upgraded Sailor Soldier uniform. The DigiDestined ran through the door and the two Ultimate digimon held off the Devidramon.

"So much for the quiet entrance plan." Sailor Jupiter said.

"Horn Blaster!" cried MegaKabuterimon.

"Devastation Current!" attacked Stormdramon.

* * *

A small warp was created and everything fell right side up. Motimon and Elecmon came rolling down the stairs, into the arms of their human partners.

"Motimon!" Izzy cried.

"Elecmon!" Jupiter cried.

"What happened?" Motimon asked.

"You and Elecmon fixed the warp in space." Izzy answered,

"Meaning you guys helped everything fall right side up. Like it should be." Sailor Jupiter clarified.

The group made their way down the rest of the stairs till they came to the Gateway that led back to their home.

"Now all we have to do is figure out the meaning of the cards and the right combination." Amy said, studying the different cards.

They all tried to come up with what the cards meant. But they were all stumped. Izzy was examining the stone table with the stars.

"Any ideas Izzy?" Lita asked. She was standing behind Izzy, Elecmon in her arms.

"I recognize Sagittarius and Leo as signs in the Horoscope, but there's nothing involving a monkey. And the star pattern, that's the most confusing." Izzy said.

Suddenly a small earthquake erupted through the castle. "I'll go see what's up." Patamon said, flying out of TK's arms.

"It's no use, we'll never be able to open up the gate." Joe muttered sadly.

"Don't even say that Joe. We have to get back home." Lita said.

"There's no point. Even if we lay the cards out so they look right, we still won't know until it's too late." Joe pointed out.

"We still have to try Joe." Amy said.

* * *

Patamon came flying back in saying that the passages were all blocked off. "Now we're trapped." Reye said.

"We have no other choice, we have to get back home." Piper yelled.

"One of us is going to have to choose nine cards and place them on this table." Izzy said.

"Well Tai guess it's your call." Joe said.

"What? Why me?" Tai asked, confused.

"I'm not trying to put you one the spot." Joe admitted. "I'm just saying we all really believe in you Tai."

"Are you guys insane?" Tai asked.

"Look Tai remember when you were gone?" Matt reminded. "We all fell apart without you. And in the end you were the one who brought us all back together again."

"Yeah, Matt's right." Piper agreed. "You and Mina are the leaders in this group. We all believe in you Tai."

"She's right." Mina put her hand on Tai's shoulder. "I believe in you Tai. With all my heart." the cheerful blonde smiled. "You can do this."

"We believe in you Tai." everyone else followed.

Tai inhaled a deep breath. "Well if you all believe what I deicide is the best way then, I decided I want Izzy to do it."

"What?" Izzy questioned. "Why me?"

"Hey if Tai says it's fine, then I agree." Serena said.

Lita put her hand on Izzy's shoulder. "C'mon Izzy put your big brain to work." the brunette Sailor Scout smiled. "I know you can do this. You got us out of a lot of tough situations."

Izzy nodded. "I still don't know how this all works though." he admitted.

"Maybe you can use your computer." Lita said.

"It's worth a shot." Izzy began combing through the files from the Digimon Analyzer. He came across the files of Leomon, Etemon, and Centarumon. "That's it. I think I got it."

"Then go for it Izzy." Lita encouraged.

"Who here as met up with Digitamamon and Gekomon?" Izzy asked.

"I have." Amy said.

"Can I see your digivice?" Izzy asked.

Amy handed her digivice to Izzy, who placed it in the adapter and he pulled up the files on Gekomon, ShogunGekomon, and Digitamamon.

"Now the first three represent Leomon, Centarumon, and Etemon. As well as each attribute, Data, Vaccine, and Virus. The stars represent the levels, Rookie, Champion, and Ultimate."

Izzy placed the cards in the squares, two cards were placed in the first square under Leomon.

"So one of the Rookie cards is fake." Lita deducted. "But which one could it be?"

"That's the million dollar question, Lita." Izzy said. "But I'm not sure."

"Well we made it this far Izzy. Great job." Reye said.

Everyone else nodded and started clapping. Lita placed her hand on Izzy's shoulder, "Told ya you could do it." she smiled.

"It seems that you were right this time." Izzy said, smiling back.

"So Tai can you tell which card is the fake?" Rini asked.

"If I can, everyone gets an ice cream and I'm buying." Tai said to everyone.

Mina chuckled. Then some dust from the ceiling fell and she looked up. A huge spider digimon was sitting on her web overlooking the kids. "Intruders in the castle must be destroyed." she said.

Then dozens of smaller spiders sprang towards the children.

"Izzy what is that thing?" Lita asked.

"Give me just a second." Izzy replied, searching through the Digimon Analyzer. "It's Dokugumon, an evil digimon with computer parasites covering its body."

The small spiders were edging closer to the DigiDestined.

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon. Ravenmon digivolve to…Falconmon. Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon. Sealmon digivolve to…Walrainmon. Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon. Tigermon digivolve to…Bengalmon."

The six Champion digimon attacked the spiders with all they had. Fending them off while the kids were busy deciding which was the fake card. But Dokugumon was ready. Her poison attacks were too powerful for the Champion level digimon.

"Piper you ready?" Matt asked.

Piper nodded and held out her digivice. "Yea, let's do this." she turned to Reye, "You with us?"

Reye nodded and smiled. "Always. Falconmon!" the champion Falcon digimon squawked in agreement.

All three of the Crests began to glow.

"Garurumon digivolve to…WereGarurumon. Bengalmon digivolve to…IceBengalmon. Falconmon digivolve to…Vulturemon."

In a white flash, Piper transformed into her upgraded Sailor Soldier uniform. And when the pale red color of Reye's Crest faded, she too was in her upgraded Sailor Soldier uniform.

"Get her you guys!" both girls called.

WereGarurumon, IceBengalmon, and Vulturemon charged for Dokugumon.

"Hang on you guys!" Piper called to the tangled Champion digimon. She closed her eyes and her hands began to glow. "Super Celestial Flare!" In flash of pale silver light, the webs tied around Ikkakumon, Walrainmon, and Togemon were all incinerated, and the Rookie digimon fell to the ground.

"Tai you have to hurry and choose!" Sailor Harmony called. "We're out of time!"

"And that's the truth Tai, I don't know how long they can hold her!" Sailor Mars followed.

"Okay." Tai breathed.

He placed the two Rookie cards facedown and flipped one over. "It's this one." he said.

* * *

"You're the one Gomamon, take us home." Tai said, hoping he was right.

He threw the card down and the gate opened. One by one each of the kids jumped through the gate, holding their digimon tight in their arms.

The Ultimate digimon were still fending off Dokugumon. "Leave you guys we got this!" Mars called.

She turned to Harmony, who nodded. Both girls held out their hands and crossbows made of fire and gold appeared in their hands.

"Mars Flame Sniper! Harmony Rose Crossbow!"

Both girls waited till the digimon were out of sight before they fired their combined attack. The two arrows merged and both Scouts said in unison, "Flaming Celestial Sniper!" The flaming silver arrow pierced Dokugumon and destroyed her.

The three DigiDestined kids grabbed their In-Training partners and ran through the gate. Seconds later it shut.

* * *

All the kids woke up on soft, warm, damp earth.

"Hey everyone wake up." Tai said.

"Yeah, we made it." Mina followed.

Piper and Reye sat up and brushed off the dirt. "Mina's right." Reye sighed.

"We're really home." Piper said.

"But wait where are the digimon?" Rini asked.

Everyone began searching around where they landed. "We're right here." Biyomon chirped.

"You can't get rid of us that easily." Palmon said.

The digimon joined over with their human partners. Most of them were in their In-Training forms, so the kids had to carry them everywhere.

"So now we have to hurry and find the two DigiDestined before Myotismon does." Sealmon said, from Amy's arms.

"So we had best get a move on then, since he's already here." Amy voted.

"Yeah." everyone else agreed.

"Alright gang, let's go." Tai cheered.

* * *

Finally the kids make it back home. Now will they find the new DigiDestined kids and stop Myotismon? Find out in the next and future chapters of, **"When Destinies Collide…"**

**To Be Continued…**


	30. Return to Highton View Terrace

**Return to Highton View Terrace**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"…**Determined to get back home and find the new DigiDestined children, the gang was led to Gennai's house by Gennai himself. It was there that he gave the children Digimon Key Cards, the very items needed to open up the gate. Back at the castle, Izzy figured out how the cards worked. The DigiDestined went through the Gateway and ended up back home. Now they have to find the two new kids before Myotismon does. Can they find their new teammates? Find out in this that chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

"We're right back at camp where we started." T.K said.

"We have to get to Highton View Terrace and stop Myotismon before he finds the other two DigiDestined." Tai announced.

"I wonder how much of head start he has on us?" Mina wondered.

"Not even a minute has passed between the time Myotismon left for Japan and when we arrived." Izzy said. "Time flows differently in the Digital World than in our world."

"I'll say." Matt agreed. "We've been gone for months in the Digital World. Yet in the Real World it's the exact same day we left."

"But that's impossible." Joe said.

"Yes I know it's impossible but it is true." Amy said.

Tai turned around and ran down a few of the steps. "I'm gonna take a look at the campsite. Who wants to come with me."

No one spoke but everyone followed Tai. They all stopped and Koromon jumped into Tai's arms. "I said one volunteer not all of you." Tai said.

"I guess we all want to see if anything has changed." Mina said, holding Puppymon.

"But how will we explain it if someone sees the digimon?" Tai asked.

"There you are kids!" called an older man.

"It's our teacher." Amy said. "Mr. Fujiyama."

"What are you kids doing playing up here when you haven't even packed up all your stuff?" asked Mr. Fujiyama. "We're closing camp early because of the snow."

Koromon opened his mouth but before Mr. Fujiyama noticed, Tai placed his hand over his digimon's mouth.

"Don't let anyone know you can talk." Lita whispered to Elecmon.

"Pretend to be stuffed animals." Piper whispered to Kittenmon.

"And just where did you get those filthy stuffed animals?" Mr. Fujiyama asked.

"Well we were all hiking and we found them. So we decided to bring them home to Tai's little sister Kari as a get well present." Mina answered.

"That's very sweet of you kids." Mr. Fujiyama said. "But get to your cabins and pack up your gear." the teacher turned around and headed back to the buses.

* * *

The kids sighed in relief and headed back to their respected cabins. All the Sailor girls were assigned to the same one.

"I still can't believe we're back home." Rini sighed. Biyomon was sitting on the bed, watching Rini pack up her pink suitcase.

"Yea neither can I." Lita agreed, zipping up her bags.

Piper pulled out her small, black cell phone. "What's that Piper?" asked Kittenmon.

"It's called a cell phone. It's a device we humans can use to get a hold of each other." Piper replied, dialing a number. "I'm gonna call my brother, telling him I'm home." the other line rang a few times then went to voice mail. Piper sighed. "Hey bor. I'm just calling to tell ya, camp closed early due to a freak snowstorm. I'll see you soon, love ya. Bye." Piper shut her small phone and zipped up her small, purple suitcase.

"He didn't answer?" Reye asked.

"Yeah. Oh well I'll see him soon anyways." Piper smiled. "I wonder what he'll think of another talking cat in the house?"

All the girls cracked up laughing and walked out of their cabin.

* * *

They met up with the guys and walked to the buses.

"Is that all that you brought Piper?" Matt asked.

"Matt, this is about half of what I own." Piper replied, holding her small suitcase. "One paycheck household remember"

"Right." Matt said.

Everyone was grouped together in the same line so they could find seats all near each other. "We have to find out if they can drop us off at Highton View Terrace." Izzy said.

"I have an idea." Tai said. "Mr. Fujiyama. Can you have the bus drop us off somewhere near Highton View Terrace?"

"No can do, the rules say I have to take all of you straight to your homes." Mr. Fujiyama replied.

"Please Mr. Fujiyama." Matt begged. "That's the last place T.K and I lived together as a family before my parents got divorced."

Piper nodded solemnly. "I'm in that same boat." she admitted. "Highton View Terrace was the last place I have memories of my parents before they died. It's the last place I've ever called my home." her purple eyes began to well up with tears.

"Mr. Fujiyama please let us go. As an upperclassmen I take full responsibility for getting them all home safe and sound." Joe said.

"Well if a reliable kid like you is going Joe than I guess it's okay." Mr. Fujiyama said. "But call your families and tell them where you are."

"Got it." all the kids replied.

"So how long are you going to keep that act up you three?" Tai asked, once Mr. Fujiyama was out of earshot.

Piper, Matt, and T.K all smiled. "Hey if we didn't come up with anything sappy like that, he never would have let us go." Matt said.

* * *

Everyone walked up the stairs and took seats near the back of the charter bus. Piper was trying to put her suitcase up in the holders, but she wasn't quite tall enough.

"Here." Matt said, placing Piper's suitcase in the compartment above the seats.

"Thanks Matt." Piper thanked.

She sat down in the seat near the window and Matt took the seat next to her. Piper took her cell phone out of her purse and tried her brother's number again. The line rang a few times and went straight to vice mail, again. "Hey Darien, me again. I'm gonna be in Highton View Terrace for a little bit with some friends I met at camp so, I guess I'll see you at home. Love you, bye." she ended the call and put her cell back into her purse. Kittenmon was asleep in Piper's lap next to Astrate. Piper sighed and watched the cars pass by as the bus moved down the road. She sighed and pulled out her Purple iPod and put the headphones in her ears. She leaned to the side and placed her head on Matt's shoulder. Matt put his arm around Piper, brushing away some of her black hair.

In the seats behind Matt and Piper, Rini and T.K were just talking. Diana was curled up into a small, grey ball on Rini's lap. Biyomon and Patamon were sound asleep in between the two children. Rini and T.K were sharing headphones and listening to Rini's Pink iPod.

Izzy was busy on his laptop with Motimon on his lap. Lita was next to him, listing to her Green iPod, while stroking the pale yellow fur on Elecmon's back.

Mina and Tai were in the seats infront of Izzy and Lita. Airtimes and Puppymon were both asleep on Mina's lap. Mina was skimming through her music on her Orange iPod. Tai was holding Koromon, waiting till the bus was ready to drop them all off.

Amy was on her small computer, typing in everything she knew about the digital world while listing to her ocean Blue iPod. Sealmon was sprawled across her legs. Luna was on her shoulder. Joe was in the aisle seat next to Amy, with Gomamon asleep on his lap.

In the seats beside them were Serena and Reye. Serena was asleep, here headphones in her ears with Palmon sitting on her lap. While Reye was in the aisle seat next to her, listening to her Red iPod with Crowmon in her arms.

* * *

After about 45 minutes, the charter bus pulled over and let the DigiDestined kids off at Highton View Terrace. Everyone saw Highton View Terrace Tower not to far off in the distance.

"I used to live there at one point." Lita said. "I remember that the AC never worked."

"You mean you used to live in that big place Lita?" Elecmon asked.

"Yeah, I lived there only a few years before my parents died in a plane crash. I went to Westside Elementary too."

"No kidding?" Tai asked. "So did I."

"I went to Westside Elementary." Matt said.

"So that story was really true then?" Joe asked, referring to what Matt told Mr. Fujiyama back at the campsite.

"Yeah we did used to live here before my parents broke up." Matt said.

"Yeah and what I said was true also." Piper chimed in. "I lived in Highton View Terrace when my parents were still alive. Actually I did go to Westside Elementary at one point now that I think about it."

"So at one point we all lived in Highton View Terrace at the same time." Amy said.

"Seems that way." Reye added.

* * *

The gang went walking down the road and stopped at a small candy store. Then a police car came by them with its sirens blaring.

"Where there's trouble, there's Myotismon." Tai said.

The group followed the police car and soon saw a digimon resembling a Wooly Mammoth attacking the city.

"What digimon is that Izzy?" Lita asked.

"Let's see." Izzy opened up his laptop and searched the Digimon Analyzer. "It's called Mammothmon. He's a fully digivolved digimon with the strength of a Wooly Mammoth. He shoots missiles he calls 'Tusk Crusher' and a chilling attack called 'Freezing Breath'."

Mammothmon turned his head and spotted the kids. The In-Training level digimon jumped out of their partners' arms taking defensive stances.

"He's fully digivolved you can't fight him." Amy said.

"Just leave everything to me." Biyomon called.

"Get him Biyomon." Rini said.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon."

Birdramon and Mammothmon fought each other in the middle of the street. As their attacks clashed with other surrounding objects, everyone began to remember something similar happening like in a memory.

T.K then spoke up, "There we two. Two monsters were fighting."

"What are you talking about T.K?" Tai asked.

Matt then remembered. "A long time ago T.K was insisting that he saw two monsters fighting. Our mom just kept telling him it was maybe a dream."

"When did this take place?" Izzy asked.

"It was right here." Lita said.

"Right on this very foot bridge." Amy clarified.

"We have to get off this bridge!" Tai screamed.

* * *

Everyone agreed and ran off the bridge. "I'm having de-ja-vu all over again." Serena screamed.

"Yeah no kidding." Reye agreed.

Mammothmon and Birdramon continued their fight. Birdramon's attack bounced off of Mammothmon and struck the bridge the kids were just on.

"This is all how it happened." Lita exclaimed.

"Yeah but the fire breathing monster didn't fly. It must have been another one." Piper said.

"Yeah. Two monsters were fighting but they were different than these two." Mina said.

Mammothmon fired his 'Freezing Breath' attack and covered the upper half of Birdramon's body.

"Birdramon." Rini whimpered. Her Crest soon began to glow.

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon."

Mammothmon fired his 'Tusk Crusher' attack. Mina dove in and shielded Rini, and Tai shielded Mina. Garudamon covered everyone with her body and then flew off back to fight Mammothmon.

Tai closed his eyes and tried to remember the fire breathing monster he saw before. "It was Greymon!" he exclaimed.

"Right. Greymon." everyone else followed.

Garudamon grabbed Mammothmon by his tusks and flew high in the air. She then dropped the digimon and fired her 'Wing Blade' attack, and destroyed Mammothmon. Garudamon glowed and de-digivolved all the way back to Yokomon.

Rini held out her arms as Yokomon fell into them. Both girls chuckled.

* * *

Everyone was standing around in the rubble while Tai was explaining what he remembered. "It was when Koromon came to my home. He digivolved into Greymon. He was fighting another bird like creature. Then after the fight they both vanished."

"So that's how Kari must have known who Koromon was." Mina said.

"I guess so." Tai nodded.

Everyone heard sirens and ran for the park to talk in quiet. "So out of all the kids at camp we were the ones chosen to go to the Digital World. We were chosen because we all witnessed what happened in Highton View Terrace four years ago." Izzy informed.

"So then the other children must have as well." Lita guessed.

"So we'll find the other DigiDestined before Myotismon does." Tai said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They all held their digimon and looked at the scene that was Highton View Terrace.

* * *

So now they all know why they were chosen as the DigiDestined. Will they find the new children before Myotismon? Find out in the next and future chapters of, **"When Destinies Collide"….**

**To Be Continued…**


	31. Almost Home Free

**Almost Home Free**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **The gang ended up back at the campsite where they were first sucked into the Digital World. They were dropped off at Highton View Terrace and ran into Mammothmon. Garudamon took care of the Mammoth digimon. After the fight, everyone remembered watching two digimon fighting four years earlier. Now they have to find the other DigiDestined kids before Myotismon does. Will they ever find them? Find out in this chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

The kids grouped together near a subway station. They were reading the maps to determine the fastest route to their home town, Odaiba. Izzy discovered the perfect route for them to take.

Tai inserted a coin into a machine and pulled out his train ticket.

"What's that Tai?" asked Koromon.

"It's a ticket." Tai replied. "You can't ride the train without one."

"What's a ticket?" asked Puppymon.

"What's a train?" asked Kittenmon.

Mina and Piper placed their hands over their partners mouths. "Shh, quiet down." Mina whispered.

"Yeah we don't want anyone to hear you. While we're here, you all have to pretend to be stuffed animals." Piper ordered. "So no talking."

Kittenmon and Puppymon nodded.

"And that also goes for you guys." Serena said, referring to the cats.

"Yeah." Rini agreed.

All four felines groaned and placed themselves in the carry-on bags their owners were holding.

* * *

Everyone got their tickets and were quietly waiting on the platform for the train to arrive. All the digimon were still a little bewildered by the idea of traveling underground. Once the train arrived all the kids found a long seat and sat together, holding their digimon to keep them from fidgeting.

A woman carrying her crying baby came on board and was gently rocking him to sleep. Rini stood up and offered her seat to the young woman.

"Thank you dear." she politely said.

Rini smiled. The baby began to pull on the appendage in the middle of Yokomon's flower. Aside from the mother's pleading, the baby keeps on pulling. Until finally Yokomon screamed at the baby for him to stop. All the others were shocked stiff.

"Oh wow all that practicing finally paid off." Rini chuckled. She leaned down to Yokomon and whispered, "Be quiet and play along."

She then made it appear that she used ventriloquism to make Yokomon scream. A little boy told his father that he wanted a doll just like Rini's. The father asked Rini where she got it.

All the other kids were still shocked and wondered what Rini was going to say. A female voice came over the intercom and told all passengers that the next stop was Nerima. Rini then shouted she got her doll at the Nerima department store. Once the train stopped, all the passengers in that car bolted out the open doors. The young mother thanked Rini again and walked off the train.

* * *

Once the subway began moving again, Rini sat down and everyone sighed a relief in unison. "It's weird how nuts that kid went over Yokomon." Serena sighed.

"I know. We just can't take them anywhere without drawing attention to ourselves." Rini agreed.

"Where are we getting off at again?" T.K asked.

"Who knows." Piper replied. "Someone wake me when we get there."

"Yeah me too." Matt agreed.

"Where are we getting off at Izzy?" Lita asked.

"We get off at Nakano." Izzy replied.

"Okay, Nakano. Got it." Lita said softly.

Everyone yawned and closed their eyes. And slept right through their stop and three stops over. Rini awoke when she heard the voice over the intercom say they were at the end of the line.

* * *

"How'd we miss our stop?" Mina asked.

"You all slept right through it." Patamon answered.

"Then why didn't you wake us up?" Rini asked the small digimon.

"You guys told us not to make a sound." Patamon replied.

Everyone sighed. They were all walking through the station, realizing that they were all hungry. Tai finally said they could find a fast food place and then look for a way home. Everyone cheered and smiled.

* * *

In another part of the station, Joe, Amy, Izzy, and Lita were walking with a crowd. Joe turned his head and saw that the others weren't behind them.

"Uh Izzy, girls." Joe said.

"Yeah?" asked Amy.

"The other guys. They're gone." Joe informed.

"Okay don't panic, as long as we have the digivices we can find them." Amy said, calmly. She held out her digivice and noticed nothing was happening.

"Do you think something happened when we came back to the Real world?" Lita asked.

"I don't know." Izzy said.

The four continued to walk through the station and look for the rest of the group. After the subway station, they found themselves in the middle of downtown Shinjuku. Joe looked up and saw the others eating at a fast food place a few blocks away.

* * *

In the fast food place, everyone was chowing down. Not really realizing how hungry they had really been.

"I feel like a new woman." Serena sighed.

"Yeah this is something we all really needed." Mina agreed.

"I agree." Piper said. "All of us needed a nice, big, filling meal." She picked up one of her French fries and fed it to Kittenmon who was sitting on the window sill next to her.

"Yummy." squealed the small digimon. "This is so good."

"Yeah you humans are lucky." Tsunomon said. "You get to eat this stuff every day, yum."

"Why not say that a bit louder, I don't think anyone heard you." Matt said to his digimon.

Piper chuckled from beside him. She took a sip from her drink then let Kittenmon have a sip. The small digimon's orange ears perked up, "Wow that's a real buzz." she squealed.

"Great that's just what we need." Matt sighed. "Out digimon on a caffeine jolt."

"Relax Matt," Piper said, taking another sip. "It's diet. No caffeine whatsoever."

Joe, Amy, Lita, and Izzy walked up to the table.

"Well looks like you guys had no trouble spending all the money." Joe scolded.

"Oops, sorry." Rini sighed. "We were all just so hungry."

"But we'll be happy to share our fries with you all." Mina said, giving her small thing of fries to Joe and Amy.

"So how are we going to get back?" T.K asked, "We can't get on the train without any money."

"I'm so not looking forward to walking all that way." Matt sighed.

"I have a perfect idea that won't cost us a penny." Tai said.

Everyone looked at him with a questionable expression.

* * *

Tai was on the side of the road, screaming at the top of his lungs, "Help police my cat's stuck in a tree in Odaiba and I have to get home so I can help her please!"

"The police? That's his brilliant idea?" Mina questioned.

"If the police do arrive, they'll lock Tai up for disturbing the peace." Reye sighed.

Everyone tried different ways to get a ride. A few minutes later a navy blue van pulled up. The driver was about two years older than most of the kids.

"Chad!" Reye exclaimed

"What are you doing here Reye?" Chad asked. "Weren't you at camp?"

"Yeah but they closed it early because of the snow." Reye said. "We were gonna take the subway home but we were all so tired and slept all they way to Shinjuku." she softly chuckled. "Think you can give us a ride back to Odaiba?"

"Sure, you guys can hop in." Chad said, smiling.

Reye motioned for everyone to climb into the van. Reye took the front passenger seat and placed her luggage on the floor in front of her. She held Crowmon in her lap.

"So what are you doing all they way out here anyway Chad?" Reye asked, once the van was moving.

"Your grandpa asked me to pick up some stuff for the temple. Nothing much just a few Talismans and other stuff." Chad replied.

"That's grandpa." Reye laughed.

"So just how does Reye know this guy?" Tai whispered to Mina.

"Chad's cool. He works at the Hikawa Shrine." Mina replied. "Reye's grandfather owns the shrine as well as he, Reye, and Chad all live there."

"Oh okay. He's just a little weird." Tai said.

"Yeah, but he's giving us a ride so hush." Mina whispered sharply.

The radio station was interrupted by a news update. Announcing what had happened in Highton View Terrace earlier that day. Chad reached for the radio and turned the station.

"You gotta love what the press will say to get a story." he said.

"Yeah, right. Totally crazy." Reye chuckled.

Suddenly a giant squid like digimon emerged from the water and swung his tentacle. It hit a part of the road, causing the van to swerve. Chad's van crashed into a light pole, totaling the front end.

"What is that thing?" he screamed.

"You really don't wanna know." Reye said, getting out of the car.

Everyone soon followed. Chad opened his door and stood next to Reye. "What's going on? Do you know what that thing is?" Chad asked Reye.

"In order, I know only a little and I have no idea what that is yet." Reye answered.

"I know what it is." Crowmon chirped. The digimon perched herself on Reye's shoulder. "That digimon is Gesomon. Take everything nasty that lives underwater, puth them all together and you got him."

Chad was staring wide eyed at Crowmon. "Reye that crow just talked."

"Way to state the obvious." Reye muttered. "Listen Chad right now it's dangerous for you to be around. Go back to the temple and I'll see you there real soon. Go now."

* * *

On the other side of the group, Amy and Joe exchanged glances with each other and nodded. Sealmon and Gomamon ran for the side and the road and dived into the river.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon. Sealmon digivolve to…Walrainmon."

The two champion digimon were fighting the other. Firing attack after attack. Ikkakumon and Walrainmon pushed Gesomon under the water and fired their combined 'Harpoon Torpedo' and 'Raining Harpoon' attacks and destroyed Gesomon.

* * *

In the midst of the crowd of people who gathered to watch the fight, the DigiDestined kids jumped on the backs of Walrainmon and Ikkakumon and sailed back to Odaiba. The girls rode on Walrainmon, while the boys were on Ikkakumon.

"That was a great job Walrainmon." Amy complimented, rubbing the side of her digimon's head.

"You both nailed that squid." Joe said.

"Anyway I would much rather travel home in the fresh air then on a subway." Tai voted.

"I agree. This is way better." Mina said.

"And best of all, it's free." Serena chuckled.

"So the next stop is home." T.K said.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

* * *

Well the kids finally got their wish and are on their way back home. And what's a few digimon battles now and then? Will they ever have a day off? Stay tuned for more chapters of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	32. The New Digivices

**The New Digivices**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"…**The gang decided subway was the best way to get back to their home, but they all slept through their stop. They ended up in downtown Shinjuku and decided to grab a bite to eat. After that, Chad, a friend of Reye's, drove by and gave everyone a lift. Gesomon appeared in the river and Ikkakumon and Walrainmon had to take care of them. Can they ever catch a break? Here's the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

Walrainmon and Ikkakumon reached the shores of Odaiba and de-digivolved back to Rookie level. The kids exchanged cell phone numbers just in case they needed to get a hold of one another. They said their goodbyes and headed off back to their homes.

Tai and Mina were walking together until they reached Mina's house.

"So I guess I'll call you tomorrow?" Mina asked, as she was standing at her front door.

"Yeah, or I'll call you." Tai replied.

Mina nodded, "Oh tell Kari I say 'hi' if she remembers me. And I hope she's feeling better." she said.

"I will Mina, thanks." Tai said, turning around and heading for his apartment building.

Mina smiled and walked into her home. Airtimes jumped down from Mina's shoulders and stretched out his body. "It's good to be home." he said.

"It sure does." Mina agreed.

Mina greeted her parents and told them that camp was cancelled because of the snow. She smiled and walked up to her room and unpacked her luggage. Puppymon jumped out of Mina's arms and landed on her soft bed.

"This is very comfy Mina." Puppymon said.

"I know. You'll get a better sleep tonight on that bed. It's better than sleeping on the ground." Mina chuckled.

* * *

Tai opened his front door and greeted his mother and father.

"Tai what are you doing home?" asked his mother, named Yuuko.

"Camp was cancelled because it snowed." Tai informed.

"Oh okay. Well give me your dirty clothes so I can wash them." Yuuko told her son.

Tai nodded and took his suitcase into his room. He placed Koromon on his bed and the two sighed, happy to finally be home.

* * *

Not too far away, Izzy and Lita were on their way to the apartment complex they both lived.

"It's cool that we live so near each other Izzy." Lita said.

"Yea, the chances of that happening are pretty slim." Izzy replied. "But this way if any trouble is nearby, I won't have to worry about fighting alone."

"Yeah, you're right." Lita chuckled.

The two were standing at the front door of Lita's apartment. "Guess I'll see ya." she said steeping through the threshold of her home.

"Grandma. Grandpa. I'm home." Lita called.

Lita's grandma stepped out of the kitchen, "I thought you were at camp dear?" she said.

Lita smiled. "I was but then it started to snow and they closed camp early." Lita kissed her grandma's cheek.

"Well I'm glad to see you got home okay sweetie." her grandma said.

"I'm glad to see everything's okay here at home." Lita muttered to herself.

"Of course why wouldn't it be?" asked her grandma, named Layne.

"Oh no reason." Lita quickly replied. "Where's grandpa?"

"He's out getting some groceries. He'll be home soon." Layne replied. "Oh and our neighbors, the Izumis, incited us over for dinner." she added.

"Cool." Lita said. "In fact, Izzy and I became friends at camp."

"That's wonderful dear, I'm glad you made a friend at summer camp." Layne said, smiling.

"Yeah me too." Lita chuckled, opening her bedroom door.

She placed her suitcase on the floor. Elecmon jumped out of Lita's arms and onto the bed.

"Your grandma seems like a very sweet lady." Elecmon said.

"She's the best." Lita told her partner. "Wait until you meet my grandpa, he's a real barrel of laughs."

Elecmon chuckled and curled up on Lita's bed and watched as her human partner unpacked her luggage.

* * *

Izzy greeted his mother as he entered his home. He informed her of the weird whether that occurred causing the camp to cancel. Izzy went into his room and set down his luggage. He opened up his window and let in Tentomon. Izzy quickly pulled out a lock and installed it on his bedroom door.

"My parents won't appreciate this but I feel it's necessary." Izzy said.

"If I may say something," Tentomon said. "I don't know too much about humans but your mom seems like a very kind lady. And she's also not bad looking for a human."

"Yeah, she and my dad are really cool." Izzy replied.

* * *

A red convertible pulled up to an apartment complex on the far side of Odaiba. A girl with short, dirty blonde hair was driving. In the passenger seat was Piper. Piper grabbed her small suitcase from the backseat of the car and stepped out of the passenger side door.

"Thanks again for the ride Amara, I owe you one." Piper said as she stood on the sidewalk.

"No problem kid, it's my pleasure." Amara replied. "Besides I couldn't let you walk all the way home from where you were, it's too dangerous to walk by yourself this close to dusk."

"Oh boy you're telling me." Piper chuckled. "Anyway see you around. Tell Hotaru, Michelle, and Trista I say hi kay?"

"Sure thing." Amara nodded and put the car in drive. "See you around kid."

Piper waved to her friend as she drove off. She then turned to the tall apartment complex and walked up the stairs. Astrate was walking right next to her.

Piper reached her apartment door and sighed. She reached in her purse and grabbed her keys and unlocked the door.

"Hey Darien, I'm home." she called.

"We're back." Astrate chimed. "Something smells great."

Piper set her luggage by the door and put Kittenmon down beside her. She walked into the living room and saw that her brother had set the table all ready for dinner.

"I'm glad to see you got home okay Piper." Darien said. "How was summer camp."

Piper ran to her brother and hugged him. "I missed you so much bro." she said.

Darien put his arms around his sister, "I missed you too." he replied.

Piper pulled back and chuckled. Astrate jumped on Darien's shoulder and rubbed against his cheek. "I missed you too Astrate." Darien said.

"You will not believe what happened to us at camp." said the grey feline.

Piper chuckled. "I have one question for you bro."

"And what would that be?" Darien asked.

Piper picked up Kittenmon, "How do you feel about having another talking cat in the house?"

* * *

Reye paid the taxi driver and began to walk up the stairs to the shrine owned by her grandfather. Crowmon was flying right beside her. When they reached the top Reye was greeted by Chad.

"Hey glad that you're okay." Chad said, walking up to Reye.

"Yeah I'm sorry about what happened at the bay." Reye replied. "I…We had to get out of there."

Chad nodded. "So what exactly were those creatures anyway? And did that crow really talk or was I hearing things?" he asked.

Reye sighed and walked into the small house. "Those creatures in the bay were digimon. And yes Crowmon did really talk." she answered. "It's very complicated Chad and I don't really know how to explain it just yet but I will explain it, later. Just let me unpack first okay?"

"Okay but you will explain things." Chad reminded and went back to doing his work.

Reye sighed and closed her bedroom door. Crowmon landed on the small nightstand. "What's his deal?" she asked.

"I don't really know." Reye replied. "But I don't want him involved if it means him getting hurt."

"You really care about him don't you Reye?" Crowmon asked.

"I do Crowmon. That's why he doesn't need to be involved, this is our battle not his." Reye said.

She didn't say anything else. Reye unpacked all of her stuff and changed into her white robe and red pants. "Come with me Crowmon." she said.

Crowmon flew onto Reye's shoulder as she walked down the hall. Reye opened a door and at the back of the room was a box. She carefully lit the coals and a fire sparked up almost instantly. Crowmon's red eyes twinkled, "Wow." she sighed.

Reye bent down on her knees and began to make signs with her hands. She grabbed a small slip of paper with writing on it. Reye chanted a few words in a soft whisper then she said, a little louder, "Darkness hides from the light, reveal his location in my sight."

The fire flickered and images of different digimon began to appear. It showed DemiDevimon and Gatomon in different locations of the city holding a Tag and a Crest, they were in places with large amounts of kids.

"So that's his plan. Use other digimon to find the DigiDestined. Clever." Reye sighed.

"What was that Reye?" asked Crowmon.

"I can read fire, this is how I can track Myotismon's movements. If I focus hard enough, I may just find out where he's hiding." Reye said, closing her eyes.

The fire flickered and then suddenly went out. Reye's eyes flew open. "Or maybe not." she sighed.

"So you do this thing on a regular basis?" Crowmon asked.

"When I'm not fighting evil digimon or saving the world from evil psychopaths." Reye chuckled.

Crowmon nodded her head. Reye sighed, _"I hope my fire reading can come in handy. Cus if not, we're fighting this battle half blind."_

* * *

Amy walked into her home and greeted her mother.

"Snow in this time of year?" asked Amy's mother, named Aryanne.

"Yes I know it's hard to believe." Amy chuckled.

"Well I'm glad to see you got home okay. I would make dinner but I have to pick up this hospital shift." Aryanne said. She was wearing a pair of pale blue scrubs. "I'll see you later tonight or tomorrow. Bye honey."

"Goodbye mother." Amy called before she shut the door.

Amy placed her bags in her room and grabbed a small frozen TV dinner. She turned on the TV and the news was covering the battle at the bay.

"This is just what we needed." Amy sighed, reaching for her cell phone.

She dialed Joe's number and waited for him to answer.

"Yes Amy?" Joe asked.

"Joe, turn on the news. You will not believe what they're covering." Amy replied.

* * *

In his home Joe turned on his television and sure enough, he was watching saw the coverage of Ikkakumon and Walrainmon fighting Gesomon. "This is just perfect." he sighed.

Gomamon was on the couch eating part of Joe's dinner.

"I know now we need to be more careful." Amy said on the other line.

"Yeah, we also need to let the others know too." Joe said. "I'll call you tomorrow. Bye Amy."

"Bye Joe." Amy replied and the call was disconnected.

* * *

Serena and Rini sighed in relief once they reached their bedroom.

"It's great to be home again." Rini giggled.

"Yes it does." Serena agreed.

Both girls fell back on their bed and sighed again. "Now all we have to do is find the other DigiDestined kids." Serena remembered.

"Well Sailor Melody won't be so hard to find." Rini said. "So she's the 12th DigiDestined. Who's the 13th one?"

"Good question." Yokomon said.

"We have to find her before Myotismon does." Palmon said.

"Thanks Palmon we know that." Serena sighed. "We just need to figure out how."

Rini, Serena, Palmon, Yokomon, Diana and Luna all sighed in unison.

* * *

Tai was chowing down on his dinner and when his mother wasn't looking, fed some to Koromon. After dinner, Tai sat down on his bed with Koromon on his lap.

"I'm glad you're back Tai." Kari said. "I missed you when you were gone."

"I missed you too Kari." Tai replied.

"So how come you didn't invite Mina over?" Kari asked, sitting on the ladder attached to the bunk beds.

"Mina wanted to go back to her family. But she told me to tell you 'hi' and hopes you're feeling better." Tai said. "Which I'm glad to see you are."

Kari smiled. "Mina was nice, I want to see her again. Soon hopefully."

"Yeah? Well I'm sure she wants to see you again too." Tai said smiling. "By the Kari do you remember what happened four years ago in Highton View Terrace?"

"I remember that Koromon got really big and was fighting a big bird creature and beat him." Kari answered.

"Do have anything called a digivice Kari?" Koromon asked.

"No what's that?" Kari replied.

Tai pulled out his digivice to show Kari. She shook her head no and Tai sighed. Koromon yawned and fell asleep. Soon Tai did as well.

* * *

Lita and Izzy were finishing their dinner in Izzy's room. Well their digimon were finishing it for them.

"This is really good." Elecmon said.

"Agreed. Izzy your mother is a really good cook." Tentomon agreed.

"I have to agree with Tentomon Izzy." Lita said. "Plus, your parents are really very sweet."

"Thanks Lita, I'll be sure to tell them that." Izzy said, smiling.

Izzy took the clean plates into the kitchen and again thanked his parents for dinner. He went back into his room and looked at the new modifications made to his laptop, thanks to Gennai.

Izzy clicked on the 'Radar' icon and saw a map of Tokyo with a red dot near the bay. When he clicked on the blinking indicator, a message from Gennai came through saying that an unidentified digimon has appeared in the bay.

"Lita! Tentomon! Elecmon!" Izzy exclaimed. "We have trouble!"

"Another digimon?" Lita asked, leaning over Izzy's shoulder.

"Looks like it. " Izzy answered. "See if you can get a hold of any of the other girls."

"Sure." Lita nodded and pulled out her cell phone and dialed. After a few minutes, she sighed. "Mina's sound asleep. She's not answering." Lita tried another number. She sighed again. "No for Serena and Rini. Any luck so far?"

Izzy shook his head. "Tai and Matt are asleep too. Looks like it's up to us."

"Looks that way." Lita agreed.

"But may I suggest I wear a disguise so I don't attract any unwanted attention." Tentomon said.

"By all means." Izzy replied, throwing a green rain coat over Tentomon.

"What about me Lita?" Elecmon asked.

Lita picked up her small digimon. "I'll have you digivolve once we get there. That way you can save your strength."

"Good idea." Elecmon nodded her head.

Izzy and Lita stepped out of the apartment without being noticed. They ran down the stairs and signaled for a taxi.

* * *

When they got to the bay, they confronted a digimon that looked like a rotting, black slug. Izzy opened up his laptop and checked the Digimon Analyzer. "That's Raremon." he said.

"I've heard about him." Elecmon squealed. "He smells like rotting fish. Looks like the inside of a trashcan. And he is someone you don't want to meet up with in a very dark alley."

"I'll say. He's creepy beyond belief." Lita added.

Izzy's digivice began beeping. "It's the other DigiDestined, they're close." he said.

"Talk about bad timing." Lita muttered.

"You two go look for the other DigiDestined. While we take care of stinky over there." Elecmon voted.

Lita nodded. "But first you need to digivolve. Go."

"Elecmon digivolve to…Zapdomon."

"Now go look for the children." Tentomon called.

"You both ready to digivolve?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah." replied both digimon.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon. Zapdomon digivolve to…Thundramon."

"Good luck. And be careful!" Lita called after the two champion digimon. She held out her transformation staff. "Just precaution in case Sailor Melody shows up." she informed Izzy.

"Fine by me." Izzy told her.

"Jupiter Star Power!" Lita became Sailor Jupiter and the two DigiDestined followed the signal.

* * *

Back at the bay, Thundramon and Kabuterimon were fighting with Raremon. But the sewer dwelling digimon kept dodging the attacks by diving under the water.

"How can we stop him if he keeps dodging us?" Thundramon asked.

"We just keep attacking till we hit him." Kabuterimon replied.

Raremon popped up from the water's surface and fired his attack. Both electric digimon dodged and countered with attacks of their own.

* * *

In the alleyway, Izzy and Jupiter were tracking the other DigiDestined's movements. The signal kept moving and they weren't catching up to it.

"Will this kid ever slow down?" Jupiter asked, catching her breath.

"Just a little further, Sailor Jupiter and I'm sure we'll find the DigiDestined child." Izzy replied.

The digivice signal suddenly dropped when Izzy and Jupiter reached the middle of another alleyway. DemiDevimon spotted them.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked, angry.

"We should be asking you that you little creep." Jupiter shot back.

DemiDevimon growled. "Why you little runts are going to pay!" the small digimon lunged for Izzy and Sailor Jupiter.

Suddenly a tan lion, out of nowhere, pounced on DemiDevimon. The lioness digimon stood up and the moonlight shimmered against her fur. "Looks like we found you a new toy girl." said a small voice.

"Who could that be?" Izzy asked.

Sailor Jupiter turned her head and saw a small girl stand on the where house behind her. "It's her," she sighed. "The Sailor Scout Mina told us about."

The smaller scout stepped into the moonlight and smiled. "That's right." she said. "I am Sailor Melody, fighter of truth and justice. From the future I come, to fight evil that threatens the present. And that's you, DemiDevimon."

DemiDevimon was shocked at the remark from Sailor Melody. The small bat-like digimon slowly met eyes with Lionessmon. "Nice kitty." he stammered.

"Get him girl." Sailor Melody called.

Lionessmon pounced on DemiDevimon and swung her paw at him. DemiDevimon growled and flew away. Sailor Melody jumped down from the where house and walked to Izzy and Sailor Jupiter.

"I'm glad to meet you, fellow DigiDestined." she said, curtsying.

"So you're Sailor Melody." Izzy said.

"Yes I am." Sailor Melody replied. "And you're Izzy Izumi and Lita Kino."

"How did you know that?" Lita/Jupiter asked.

"I know many things about you. All will be revealed soon." Sailor Melody climbed on the back of Lionessmon. "By the way, you're digimon are coming." she said as she rode off down the alleyway.

* * *

A few seconds later, Kabuterimon and Thundramon flew over. "Who was that?" asked Thundramon.

"The new Sailor Scout, and 12th DigiDestined child." Lita replied.

"We don't even know her human identity." Izzy added. "This could be a problem."

"But she did say all will be revealed soon. So we may find out soon." Lita reminded.

The two kids shrugged it off and flew back to the apartment complex.

* * *

Lita carefully slid through her bedroom window and Zapdomon flew in right behind her.

"I hope I didn't wake grandma or grandpa." Lita whispered.

"Lita." called a male voice. "You home hon?"

"Just a minute, grandpa." Lita called.

The brunette quickly threw on her robe and took out her ponytail. She walked to her door and saw her grandpa, named Randy.

"Sorry, Izzy and I were out for a walk and I forgot my keys here." Lita explained.

"So how did you get in your room?" Randy asked.

"I climbed the tree and unlatched my window." Lita answered.

Randy nodded his head. "Okay now get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Lita."

"Goodnight grandpa." Lita called after her grandfather.

She shut her door then sighed. "That was a close one." she breathed.

"Lita I don't mean to be a pig but," Zapdomon said, placing her wings over her stomach. "Do you have anything to eat?"

Lita smiled. "Let me go see what I can find. Just stay in here and stay quiet." Zapdomon nodded.

* * *

Izzy came down the hallway with a plate of food for Tentomon. His parents were sitting in the living room, talking quietly.

"Even though he was only at camp for half a day, I feel like he's hiding something from us." Yoshie admitted.

"Well if it's any consolation," Masami began, "We're hiding something from him. About his adoption."

Izzy froze behind the door. He walked back to his room and let his digimon eat. Izzy sat quietly on his bed, pondering about his parents conversation. He sighed and turned out his lamp and fell asleep with Tentomon right beside him.

* * *

So all the kids are back home and sleeping soundly. Lita and Izzy encountered Sailor Melody. Will she ever reveal her human identity? And will the gang ever find the 13th and final DigiDestined? Find out in the next and future chapters of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	33. Gatomon Comes Calling

**Gatomon Comes Calling**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"…**With everyone back home safe and sound, everything seemed normal. But that night, Izzy found a digimon signal near the bay area. He went to check it out, along with Lita. The foursome then ran into the digimon, Raremon. Kabuterimon and Thundramon battled him, while Izzy and Lita tried to trace a digivice signal. They ran into DemiDevimon and were saved when Sailor Melody appeared with her digimon, Lionessmon. As quickly as she appeared, Melody disappeared. Sneaky little girl. Want to read more adventures? Here's the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

A new day arises over Odaiba. Tai was busy searching through his room. Kari walked in wearing a small yellow sun dress, pink pants, and a pink bandana around her neck with her whistle.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking for my old phonebook." Tai replied.

"Why?" Kari asked again.

"Because it has everything I'm going to need to find something." Tai said.

"And I'm helping him look." Agumon chimed.

Kari smiled and walked out of the bedroom. "It will be a miracle if he finds anything in that room."

The doorbell rang and Yuuko Kamiya answered it. Standing at the entrance was Izzy, Lita, and Mina, with Airtimes on her shoulders and Labramon by her feet.

"Hi Mrs. Kamiya." Izzy greeted. "We're here to see Tai."

"Yeah, we're his friends from camp." Mina added.

"Okay, I'll go tell him you're all here." Yuuko replied. She walked to Tai's door and told him his friends were here, then went back into the kitchen.

"Mina!" Kari exclaimed, running to her.

Mina held out her arms and hugged Kari. "Hey I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

"Much, thanks to you and Tai." Kari replied smiling.

"Do you remember me Kari?" Labramon asked. "I was Puppymon when you last saw me."

"Of course I remember." Kari said, giving Labramon a hug too. "You're too cute to forget."

Mina chuckled. Tai and Agumon quickly ran to the door to meet the others.

"So you ready to go?" Izzy asked.

"Yep. Let's go." Tai replied. "Bye Kari." he placed his hand on his little sister's head and walked off.

"Bye Kari, see you soon." Mina said, walking off with the others.

"Bye everyone!" Kari called, walking back inside her home.

* * *

Piper was busy going through her stuff, looking for her address book from when she lived in Highton View Terrace.

"Piper get in here!" Darien called. "You have to see this."

"Coming!" Piper called back. "Just a minute… Ah, found them." she sighed.

Darien had on the news, and it was covering another monster attack that happened the night before.

"So are those more digimon?" Darien asked.

Piper sat down next to her brother. "Yep. The two flying ones are good digimon." she said. "The other one isn't."

"Okay." Darien said, still a little confused.

The coverage managed to zoom in and Piper got a better look at the digimon. "That's Kabuterimon and Thundramon." she informed. "They're Izzy's and Lita's partners."

Tigermon jumped up on the cushion next to Piper. A car horn honked.

"Oh that's probably Amara." Piper said. "I gotta go."

"Okay well be careful out there." Darien told his sister, walking to the front door with her.

"I always am, plus I have Tigermon to protect me if any digimon attack." Piper informed. She kissed her brother's cheek. "Bye, love you."

Piper ran out the door with Tigermon and Astrate by her feet.

"Hey Amara." she greeted when she came to the red convertible.

"Hey kid." Amara replied. "So where to this time?"

"The park downtown." Piper said, buckling her seatbelt.

"Got it, hang on." Amara put the car in drive and headed off.

Piper's cell phone went off and she answered it after the second ring. "Hey Matt, I'm on my way."

"Oh well I just got here so, okay I'll tell the others." Matt said on the other line.

"Okay see you in a few bye." Piper shut her cell phone and sighed.

"So what's this all about?" Amara asked.

"We're just trying to find out who the 13th DigiDestined kid is." Piper answered. "And after we do, and find out Sailor Melody's true identity, then we can defeate Myotismon and save the world. Just the usual."

Amara chuckled. "Sounds like a good plan."

"Yep." Piper agreed.

* * *

Amara parked by the side of the road and let Piper get out. "So I'll see what me and the other girls can do about the Melody situation." she said.

"Thanks Amara, that helps us so much." Piper replied. "I'll probably walk home with one of the others. So I'll see you around."

"Later kid." Amara revved the engine and drove off.

Piper smiled and ran into the park to meet the others. "Matt! Hey Matt!" she called.

Matt and T.K turned. "Glad you made it." Matt said.

"Yep, I got a ride from a friend. The same one who picked me up yesterday." Piper informed.

"Nice." T.K said.

The trio found the others and sat down under a shady tree. Once everyone arrived, Tai began the meeting.

* * *

"So I've called you all here because, well because there was nothing on TV."

"Nice." Mina sighed.

Before Izzy could begin to explain another theory of his, Joe arrived.

"Now as I was gonna say," Izzy began. "We all witnessed the digimon fight four years ago and so did the 13th DigiDestined."

"But what about Sailor Melody?" Amy asked.

"We actually have reason to believe that she's like Rini." Lita replied. "Izzy and I crossed paths with her last night. She knew who we both were. She also said that she was the future, coming to fight the evil in the present ."

"You're kidding?" Piper said.

"No it's the truth." Lita told her. "She looked about Rini's age too."

"So we're only looking for one name in our address books?" Tai asked.

"That's the idea." Izzy said.

"I say we split up and search the city for monsters and the 13th DigiDestined child." Mina voted. "We'll cover more ground that way."

"I agree with Mina." Tai said.

Joe sighed. "I have some work to do, so I can't patrol with you guys. Sorry."

"It's not a problem Joe." Amy said. "How about you come over to my house and we'll make some calls. My mother's at work so it'll just be us two plus Gomamon and Sealmon."

"Sounds great Amy." Joe replied.

Reye stood up, "Listen you guys, I have my own special way of helping out. I'm gonna go back to the shrine and see if I can find any trace of Sailor Melody or the 13th DigiDestined."

"What do you have in mind Reye?" T.K asked.

"In the shrine we have this huge fireplace, with the right Talismans, I can read the fire and see if I can spot any danger in the city." Reye answered. "And if I focus hard enough, I may be able to track down Sailor Melody or the 13th child."

"That sounds like a good plan to me Reye." Piper said. "You do that and call us if anything comes up."

"You got it." Reye nodded. "In the meantime, here's my address book Amy."

Reye ran out of the park with Ravenmon right beside her. Everyone else handed their address books to Amy and Joe. After that they split up and searched the city.

* * *

Izzy and Lita search a small ways from downtown. A group of kids run past them.

"Anything?" Lita asked.

"Nope, no signal." Izzy replied.

"Then let's keep looking." Lita said, walking onward.

Izzy followed with both of their digimon beside them.

* * *

Tai and Mina were downtown near the park. "How are we supposed to find these kids?" Tai breathed.

"I know what you mean." Mina said. "Hey Tai do you think Kari is the 13th child?"

"I can't say for sure." Tai admitted. "She hasn't seen another digivice laying around the house. For her sake and mine, I hope she isn't."

Mina nodded. "I get it. You don't want her getting hurt, that's so sweet Tai."

"Thanks Mina. You're really cool." Tai smiled at her.

"So are you." Mina returned his smile. "Kari told me that you're the best big brother in the world."

"She did?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, while you and Koromon were napping, we ate some of your watermelon and she told me that." Mina answered.

Labramon trotted next to Mina's feet. Mina reached down and scratched her digimon's head. Labramon's pink tail wagged back and forth.

* * *

Down by the bay and docking areas, T.K, Matt, and Piper were searching.

"Looks like there's no signal. But then again it's never that easy." T.K sighed.

"Yeah, nothing ever comes easy it seems." Piper followed.

"Well that shouldn't stop us from looking." Matt said.

"Yeah, you're right." Piper sighed. "Let's go."

The trio walked away from the bay area, holding their digimon.

* * *

Reye was in her temple outfit and knelt down by the fire. Ravenmon perched on the wooden table next to her. Reye held a bird amulet, wrapped up in a paper Talisman, in between her hands. She managed to keep it secure while doing various signs with her hands. The fire in front of her roared like an angry lion. The intensity was enough to make Reye sweat.

"Reye are you sure this is safe?" Ravenmon asked.

Reye sighed. "I wouldn't call it child friendly, but it's the best way I could track Melody, the 13th child, and Myotismon's evil digimon henchmen all at once."

Ravenmon blinked her red eyes. "I see."

Reye sighed. "Yeah. So far I'm not getting anything." She sighed and went back to her fire reading.

An image appeared in the flame. "Reye look!" squawked Ravenmon.

Reye's dark purple eyes flew open. "What is that?" she asked, shocked. "More importantly where is it?"

Reye focused all her energy in trying to figure out the answers. Behind her closed eyes, she could see the image more clearly. Her vision was panning over the city until it reached the image in the fire. "Tokyo Tower." she said, softly. "Rini and Serena."

Her eyes flew open and she reached for her cell phone. The other line rang a few times and Serena answered on the fourth ring.

"Yes Reye?" she asked.

"Where exactly are you and Rini?" Reye responded with a question of her own.

"We're in Tokyo Tower, getting an aerial view of the city. And some Air Conditioning." Serena replied.

"Well one of Myotismon's digi-henchmen just appeared near Tokyo Tower." Reye informed. "He just entered where you're both at."

"Well what does he look like?" Serena asked.

"He's wearing a brown trench coat and a green fishing hat." Reye answered.

"A coat in this heat wave? Is he insane or something?" Serena exclaimed.

Reye sighed. "Listen he's near you and Rini and he's very strong. Garudamon and another ultimate digimon may be the only way to stop him."

"Okay we'll keep an eye out for him." Serena said.

"Good. I'll check in later if I find anything else." Reye replied.

* * *

Serena hung up her phone and sighed.

"What did Reye want?" Rini asked.

"She said that one of Myotismon's digi-henchmen is here." Serena replied.

The AC unit in Tokyo Tower suddenly shut off. Serena noticed in front of her, a few feet away, was a tall, muscular looking figure in a trench coat and hat was staring out the windows.

"That's the guy Reye warned us about." Serena said, pointing to the figure.

"So what do we do?" Rini asked.

The figure turned around and stared directly at the two girls. In flash of blue fire, his coat and hat burned off to reveal his true digimon form.

* * *

From a mile or two away, Mina and Tai felt the temperature rise dramatically. Mina turned her head and saw Tokyo Tower, and it seemed like it was bending to the side. Tai pulled out his mini telescope to get a closer look.

Birdramon crashed through the window and was followed by the metal digimon. "Looks like Serena and Rini need our help."

Mina nodded. "Go Labramon."

"Right" Labramon barked. "Labramon digivolve to…Dobermon."

Mina held out her transformation staff, "Venus Star Power!" Sailor Venus jumped on the back of her Doberman digimon. 'What kind of digimon is that? Can you tell?"

Dobermon nodded. "It's SkullMeramon. He's one nasty fire digimon and he's super tough and hard to beat."

"So let's get there and quickly." Venus ordered.

Tai and Agumon jumped on Dobermon, behind Sailor Venus. Once they were on, Dobermon bolted for the tower.

* * *

Atop Tokyo Tower, Birdramon and Togemon were fighting SkullMeramon, and not doing so well. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon were busy trying to get everyone to safety.

"That should be everyone." Sailor Moon sighed, wiping her forehead.

"Yeah." Mini Moon agreed. "Now let's deal with Mr. Hothead over there."

"Right." both Sailor Scouts ran to the side bar and watched their digimon fight.

Suddenly SkullMeramon was bombarded with missiles coming from the side. Then a ray of gold light followed.

"Sailor Venus!" Mini Moon cried.

"And Dobermon!" Sailor Moon followed.

"Need an extra digimon?" Sailor Venus asked.

Venus, Tai, and Agumon ran over to Sailor Moon and Mini Moon. "Glad you made it." Sailor Moon said.

"Go Dobermon." Sailor Venus cheered.

"Dober Missiles." cried Dobermon.

But her attack barely scratched SkullMeramon. The fire digimon retaliated by striking Dobermon with his 'Heavy Metal Fire' attack. That attack was so big, it stuck down all three champion digimon.

"Togemon!" cried Sailor Moon.

"Birdramon!" Sailor Mini Moon screamed.

"Dobermon!" exclaimed Sailor Venus.

Tai turned to the Sailor Scout of Love and Beauty and said, "If Birdramon and Dobermon don't digivolve to the next stage, it's over."

"You're right Tai." Venus acknowledged.

Mini Moon turned to Venus and nodded. "Birdramon! Dobermon! Digivolve now!" they both cried. Their Crests began to glow.

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon. Dobermon digivolve to…Cerberumon."

Sailor Mini Moon's and Sailor Venus' uniforms upgraded once their digimon digivolved again.

The two newly digivolved Ultimates attacked SkullMeramon with all their might. SkullMeramon appeared to be overpowered by them both.

"Finish this you guys!" Sailor Mini Moon called.

"Let's help them out." Venus said.

"Yeah." Mini Moon nodded.

Super Sailor Venus combined her 'Venus Love and Beauty Shock' with Cerberumon's 'Emerald Blaze' attack. Super Mini Moon combined her 'Pink Sugar Heart Cyclone' with Garudamon's 'Wing Blade' attack. All four attacks merged together and defeated SkullMeramon.

All the DigiDestined present cheered.

"Let's get out of here." Venus voted.

"Yeah I agree." Sailor Moon said.

Tai and Agumon got on Cerberumon with Sailor Venus. Sailor Moon climbed onto Togemon's glove. And Sailor Mini Moon climbed into Garudamon's hands. The three digimon jumped to the ground and fled from the battle scene.

* * *

Kari was sitting on her couch watching the news coverage of the battle. Gatomon was behind the couch, watching Kari. The feline digimon jumped onto the back of the couch. Kari turned her head and accidentally startled Gatomon.

Gatomon shook out her fur and ran out of the Kamiya household. Confused on whether or not if Kari is the 13th and final DigiDestined.

* * *

With Myotismon's henchmen searching the entire city and destroying it looking for the 12th and 13th DigiDestined children, can the gang find them before Myotismon does? Find out soon on **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	34. Out On The Town

**Out On The Town**

**Previously on 'When Destinies Collide"…**The gang decided it was time to split up and search the city for the 12th and 13th DigiDestined children. Joe and Amy were making a few calls. Reye was at her temple using the fire to scout the city and warn the others of any danger. She tracked down SkullMeramon at Tokyo Tower, which was where Serena and Rini were. Togemon and Birdramon held off SkullMeramon until Dobermon arrived. Then Dobermon and Birdramon digivolved to Ultimate level and together with the help of their Super Sailor partners, defeated SkullMeramon. Tai's little sister Kari caught the report on the evening news, and Gatomon began to suspect Kari to be the 13th and final DigiDestined child. Wondering if she's right? Here's more of **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

In downtown Shinjuku, Matt, Piper, T.K, and their digimon were walking down the busy streets.

"Why don't we stop and get something to eat before we get on the subway?" Piper suggested.

"Sounds good to me." T.K said, smiling.

"Yeah, sounds good." Matt agreed. "Did you have a place in mind?"

"Yeah. An old family restaurant that has the best staff and food in all of Shinjuku." Piper said. "Follow me."

She led the boys to a small café like restaurant on the corner. The blinking neon sign read, 'Midtown Diner'.

Piper opened up the door and was greeted by a familiar face.

"Oh my gosh. Piper!" squealed a teenage girl, that was maybe a few years older than Piper. "How've you been?"

"I've been great, Missy." Piper replied. "Darien and I, we have our own apartment and everything's fine."

"That's wonderful." Missy replied. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh this is Matt and T.K." Piper introduced. "I met them at summer camp. We were in town on our way to drop off T.K at his home and I told them this was the best place in all of Shinjuku."

Missy smiled. "Well any friends of Piper's are always welcome. Let me get you a table."

The trio followed Missy to a small booth near the right side of the diner. "How do you know her Piper?" Matt asked.

"When I was younger, you know still in foster care. Missy's family was one of the many foster families we lived with. Darien and I would actually help clean up the place before and after closing. We also got free food." Piper informed.

"Wow sounds pretty cool." T.K said.

"Yeah." Piper sighed.

The trio sat down and ordered their drinks and checked out the menu. "Order anything, I'm buying." Piper said.

"You don't have to pay, you know." Matt told her.

"I know, but I want to." Piper gave both boys a quick smile and Missy arrived with their drinks and took their order.

* * *

After a few minutes, Missy returned with the food. At that time, an older girl, around 19 years old, took the stage.

"Oh no." Piper groaned.

"What?" T.K asked.

"That's Isabelle. The star of the family." Piper replied. "She is one the most talented girls I've ever met. Izzy even gave me small vocal lessons when I was living with them."

"You can sing?" T.K asked, shocked.

"A little." Piper replied shyly. She turned to the stage.

"Attention everyone." Isabelle said into the microphone. "I just learned that my dear sweet, foster sister, Piper is here." Isabelle turned to the booth Piper sat in. "Piper, will you come up and grace us with your voice?"

The diner wasn't packed full, but there were a few tables filled. And every face was staring at Piper.

"Fine." Isabelle said. "You leave me no choice then."

Two teenage boys walked up to the booth. "C'mon Piper." said one of them.

"No, Billy I would but I just don't want to." Piper replied.

Billy smiled at Piper and took her hand. "You can invite one of your friends to sing with you."

Piper sighed and looked at Matt, with pleading eyes. Matt shrugged his shoulders and stood up with Piper. The two walked up to the small stage and grabbed the microphones.

"Hello everyone." Piper said softly. "My name is Piper Shields and this is my friend, Matt Ishida and we hope you enjoy this small performance."

A soft music began to play and the song title appeared on the small screen infront of the stage. The song title read, 'Endless Love by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross'

"Oh fantastic." Piper sighed under her breath.

Matt took a deep breath as the song began. He took a quick glance at Piper as the piano introduction began.

* * *

{Song Key**: Matt, **_Piper, __**Both**_**}**

"**My love, there's only you in my life. The only thing that's right." **Matt began by reading the lyrics right off the screen.

"_My first love, you're every breath that I take. You're every step I make" _Piper closed her eyes and sang into her microphone.

"**And I **{_I-I-I-I-I_} **I want to share" **

_**"All my love with you"**_

**"No one else will do…" **

_"And your eyes _(**Your eyes, your eyes**)_"_

_**"They tell me how much you care. Ooh yeah, you will always be, My Endless Love."**_

The piano played a small interlude to transition between the first and second verses. During this transition, Piper and Matt slowly turn to each other.

"_**Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one. Our lives have just begun"**_

_"Forever_ (**Ohhhhhh**)_"_

_**"I'll hold you close in my arms. I can't resist your charms." **_

_"And love _(**Oh, love**)._"_

_**"I'll be a fool, for you. I'm sure."**_

___"You know I don't mind."_

**"Oh, you know I don't mind." **

_**"'Cause you, you mean the world to me. Oh." **_

_"I know _(**I know**)._"_

_**"I've found (**_**I've Found**_**) in you, My Endless Love." **_

The second verse ended and Piper and Matt were staring into each other's eyes. The piano played a small musical interlude.

* * *

In the crowd, a table in the middle of the dinner. A family of three were watching the stage with intense eyes. A woman with medium length black hair, braided to the side, pulled out a photo from her purse. The photo was of Piper and Darien. Piper held Astrate in her arms and her head was on Darien's shoulder.

"Daniel, it's her." the mother sighed. "That's our Piper."

The father, who had short black hair glanced at the photo then back on the stage. "Well Paige, you're right." Daniel said. "That is her."

A smaller girl, around 13 years old, was watching the stage, ignoring what her parents were talking about.

* * *

A few tables over, a girl with black hair and blonde highlights was also watching the stage with intense eyes. Accompanying her was a small grey kitten, and a tan colored cat.

"Catherine? Was is it?" asked the small kitten.

"I can't be sure." Catherine replied. She kept her eyes on the stage.

* * *

Matt took Piper's hand in his free one and gently twirled her on stage as the last part of the song began._**"Oooh, and love **_(**Oh, love**)_**."**_

_**"I´ll be that fool, for you. I'm sure." **_

_"You know I don't mind." _

**"Oh you know- **_**I don't mind." **_

The music sped up and Matt and Piper were looking deep into each other's eyes. _**"And yes, you'll be the only one. ´Cause no (**_**cause no**_**) one can deny. This love I have inside. And I'll give it all to you." **_

**"My love." **

_"My love, my love." _

"_**My Endless Love."**_

The music ended and applause erupted through the entire diner. Matt and Piper placed the microphones back into the holders and walked off stage.

* * *

"That was amazing." T.K complemented.

"I agree." Patamon said. "That was really beautiful."

Piper and Matt exchanged a quick glance and a smile then went back to finishing their dinner.

* * *

After about 45 minutes, the trio was out of the diner and on the subway. The train car wasn't full, but it wasn't empty either. T.K, Matt, and Piper sat in their seat quietly. Patamon, Tsunomon, and Tigermon were in the netting above their partners. Astrate was curled up on Piper's lap.

"How much longer?" T.K asked.

"Relax T.K, you're almost home." Matt answered.

T.K checked his digivice, the time red 7:07 pm. "It sure is late." he said.

"So?" Matt questioned.

"The next stop is fine." T.K replied.

"No. I'm going to take you all the way home little brother." Matt said.

"You don't have to." T.K told him.

"I know I don't have to but I'm going to ok." Matt said, a little sternly.

"What reasons?" T.K asked.

Matt sighed. "Because you're my little brother."

"Thanks Matt." T.K replied.

Piper, who was sitting next to Matt, smiled and stroked the fur on Astrate's back. The cat turned and began to purr softly.

Up above them, Tigermon smiled. "There's nothing like sweet brotherly love."

"That's a digi mouthful." Tsunomon said.

"That was very sweet." Patamon sighed.

"Hey stop it." T.K yelled at his digimon.

"I was just saying…-" began the small rookie digimon.

"Why are you butting into our conversations anyway?" T.K asked.

"Easy T.K." Piper said, trying to calm him down.

"Fine if you don't want me around I'll leave." Patamon pouted.

* * *

The subway stopped at the next stop and when the doors opened, Patamon flew out.

"Patamon wait." called Tigermon.

Other people began to board the train.

"Hurry T.K the doors closing." Piper said.

T.K turned around the and trio exited the train just as the doors closed.

"Where is he?" T.K asked.

"Where are we?" Tsunomon asked.

Piper checked the sign, "Guys, we're in Shibuya."

"Where's Shibuya?" Tigermon asked.

"It's a city a couple hours away from Odaiba. That's a long way." Piper replied. "It's also one of the bigger cities in Japan so, we'll have our work cut out for us trying to find Patamon here."

"Well let's not waist any time then." Matt voted. Piper nodded.

* * *

"It seems like we've been walking around for hours." T.K complained. About a half an hou

The trio was walking down the sidewalk, lined with different stores.

"You shouldn't have yelled at him like that T.K." Matt told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." T.K apologized.

"It's okay, I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt his feelings or anything." Matt replied.

"But I thought he was making fun of us." T.K admitted.

"No way." Piper said. "You know Patamon much better than that." she placed her hand on TK's shoulder. "Let's keep looking, we'll find him. I mean c'mon how many digimon can there be in one city?"

T.K nodded and the trio of friends kept looking. Suddenly two digimon were running straight for them. Tigermon yowled at the oncoming digimon.

Tsunomon jumped out of Matt's arms. "Tsunomon digivolve to…Gabumon."

The two Rookie digimon stepped in front of the other two digimon.

"Why are you two in such a hurry?" Gabumon asked.

"Do you know these two?" Piper asked the digimon.

Tigermon nodded, "Yeah, they work for Myotismon."

"Yes, but right now we're being chased by something even scarier than Myotismon." said on of the digimon, with a pumpkin head.

The other digimon, who looked like a walking rock statue, added, "We accidentally knocked over a teenage human and she's coming right for us. In fact you two better hide too."

The two digimon pushed Gabumon and Tigermon into a nearby corner and the teenage girl ran right by them.

"I think I know why you two are here." Tigermon said. "Myotismon sent you didn't he?"

"Yes the 12th and 13th DigiDestined kids." replied the pumpkin headed digimon.

"Then you're our enemy." Matt told them.

"No we're not, we just want to cruise around the city and have some fun." said the rock digimon.

"But we thought you were evil digimon?" Tigermon questioned.

"Evil smeevile, our next stop is Hollywood." said both digimon.

Piper turned to her digimon. "Just who are these guys?" she asked.

"They're Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon. They're trickster digimon, but completely harmless, well so I've heard." Tigermon said.

* * *

The two small digimon were playing around on a traffic light, causing wrecks to happen at the intersection. Police sirens began to sound in the distance. To avoid any trouble, the DigiDestined trio ran away from the sight.

After a few minutes, they stopped near a clothing store to catch their breath.

"Where's Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon?" Matt asked.

"I thought they were right behind us." Piper said. "They must be lost."

"Even when they're found, they're lost." Tigermon panted.

"They're over there, in the window." Astrate called.

And soon behold, she was right. The two digimon were trying on different clothes in the display window. The DigiDestined trio walked in and told the digimon to knock it off and stop causing trouble. Patamon flew by the display window and everyone chased after him.

"Did you see where he went?" T.K asked Piper.

"No, I'm sorry T.K." Piper replied.

* * *

The trio walked a little ways longer until Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon found them.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Pumpkinmon asked.

"Wait you don't have any money so how did you get ice cream?" Gabumon asked.

"We stole it." said the two digimon in unison.

The girl who worked at the ice cream cart chased after Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon.

"The next time you steal something, make sure who you're stealing from doesn't run very fast." Piper yelled.

After a few minutes the trio stopped and caught their breath.

"We're defiantly getting our exercise that's for sure." Matt panted.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be doing any morning runs any time soon after this night." Piper agreed.

* * *

Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon caught up with the DigiDestined trio. Suddenly a flash of lightning struck and Myotismon appeared. And he wasn't very happy.

"Myotismon!" exclaimed Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon, somewhat scared.

"Myotismon!" exclaimed the DigiDestined.

"I send you two on a mission and I see you are having fun instead." Myotismon said angrily. "To redeem yourselves steal the Crests from these children right now."

"Yes sir boss. That's just what we were about to do." said the two digimon.

Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon turned to the DigiDestined trio. They advanced a few steps, but the DigiDestined bolted in the other direction. They ran as fast as they could and hid in an alleyway.

Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon cornered them, ready to attack. Gabumon and Tigermon protected the trio from the two advancing digimon.

"I quit." Pumpkinmon sighed.

"Me too." Gotsumon followed.

The DigiDestined trio was shocked.

"We don't like fighting, someone always ends up getting hurt." Pumpkinmon said.

"Yeah, and we don't want either of you getting hurt." Gotsumon followed.

"That's so kind of you guys." Piper told them.

"And we don't want one of the Sailor Scouts getting hurt either." both digimon replied.

Another flash of lightning struck.

"Myotismon is coming." Gotsumon informed.

"You guys better hide. And hurry." Pumpkinmon moved them into a side alley.

* * *

"Where are the DigiDestined children?" Myotismon asked, sternly.

Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon look at each other. "They must have gotten away boss." Gotsumon said.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how fast they were." Pumpkinmon added.

"You both had your chances. It is time to be punished. I'm permanently banishing you to my dungeon in the Digital World." Myotismon unleashed his attack and sent away the two digimon.

* * *

In the corner Matt held Piper and T.K close and far away from the entrance. They could all hear Myotismon's footsteps approaching.

"That's it. It's time for Myotismon to taste his own medicine." Piper said, wiping away her tears.

She pulled out her transformation wand and jumped infront of Myotismon. "Harmony Star Power!" she screamed.

"You think you can defeat me on your own Sailor girl?" Myotismon chuckled.

"Not on my own, but you will be defeated." Sailor Harmony growled. "They did not deserve that. They never wanted a part of this."

"The casualties of this fight." Myotismon said.

"It doesn't matter. You're finished Myotismon." Harmony yelled. "Harmonizing Celestial Strike!"

She fired her attack and Myotismon fired his. The blast was intense, Sailor Harmony was thrown back into the wall. "Tigermon you're up!" she called.

* * *

Tigermon and Gabumon nodded at each other and ran into the fight. "Tigermon digivolve to…Bengalmon. Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon."

The two champion digimon attacked together, out doing Myotismon two against one.

"Get him you guys." Matt called.

"He should pay for what he did to Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon." tears began to well up in Sailor Harmony's eyes.

Garurumon and Bengalmon were wrapped up in Myotismon's 'Crimson Lightning' attack and were thrown on top of a building.

"How do we get to them?" T.K asked.

"The ladder come on." Harmony said.

The trio climbed up the ladder and watched the battle unfold. Matt and Sailor Harmony exchanged glances and nodded. "Garurumon! Bengalmon! Digivolve now!" they shouted and their Crests began to glow.

"Garurumon digivolve to…WereGarurumon. Bengalmon digivolve to…IceBengalmon."

"Get him! Show him what true power is!" Super Harmony called.

The Ultimate digimon didn't hold anything back.

* * *

In the park, Patamon sighed. "I wonder where T.K is. I just can't stay mad at him any more."

The small digimon turned his head and noticed a battle going on in the distance. Patamon could just sense that T.K was near there and flew over to help him. _"Hang on T.K, I'm coming."_

* * *

WereGarurumon and IceBengalmon were getting beaten bad by Myotismon. Suddenly a small silver stream of light cut through the Crimson whips Myotismon was using to hold the two Ultimate digimon.

"Where did that come from?" Matt asked.

"It came from me!" called a voice from behind.

Everyone turned their attention to a small girl in Sailor Soldier's uniform. "It's her." Super Harmony breathed.

"Yes it is me. The Scout you're looking for Myotismon!" Sailor Melody shouted. "I am Sailor Melody, fighter of truth and justice. From the future I come, to fight evil that threatens the present. And that's you, Myotismon." Sailor Melody jumped and landed beside Super Harmony.

"Nice to finally meet you." Harmony said.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine." Melody replied.

"Such a nice reunion, too bad it'll be short lived." Myotismon chuckled. "Crimson Lightning!"

* * *

The two Crimson whips were headed for Melody, but Harmony jumped in the way. The whips made contact with Super Sailor Harmony's back, cutting through her shirt and exposing the skin.

"Piper!" called Matt and T.K

Sailor Melody looked up, "Why did you do that Sailor Harmony?" she asked.

Harmony met eyes and with Melody and replied, "Because you're part of the team and we need you. And I felt I had to."

"Let me return the favor by helping you out." Melody said. "Nalamon! Show them what you can do."

A small tan, lion cub appeared on the scene. "It will be my pleasure." she purred. "Nalamon digivolve to…Lionessmon."

"You're through Myotismon." growled Lionessmon.

The vampire digimon was facing down two Ultimate digimon and one Champion. "Very well, this is the end." he bared his fangs. "Brizzly Wing!"

* * *

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon." The angel champion digimon cut through the bat swarm with his 'Hand of Fate' attack.

"Angemon!" cried T.K.

"Now we don't have to look for Patamon anymore." Sailor Harmony said.

"Are you all alright?" asked Angemon, referring to the digimon.

"Yes we are." WereGarurumon replied.

"Thanks to you." IceBengalmon added.

"It will be an honor to fight along side you, Angemon." Lionessmon said.

"As will it be you, Lionessmon." Angemon replied.

The DigiDestined's digimon surrounded Myotismon. Sailor Melody looked at Sailor Harmony, do you have enough energy for one more attack?" she asked.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" Sailor Harmony replied.

"You'll see." Melody said.

* * *

"Let's go!" IceBengalmon roared.

The digimon charged for Myotismon and attacked all together.

* * *

"Ready Harmony?" Melody asked.

"Let's do this." Harmony replied.

The Scouts held out their hands and two swords suddenly appeared. "Super Celestial Javelin Strike!" both girls shouted.

* * *

When the attack combined with the digimon's attacks, a bright light surrounded the fight. Myotismon flew out of it and flew off into the night.

All four digimon descended to the ground and reverted back to Rookie level.

"Tigermon! Nalamon!" cried the Sailor Scouts.

"Patamon! Gabumon." yelled the boys.

All four kids ran to their digimon.

"Are you okay, Tigermon?" Harmony asked.

"Yes, how about you?" replied the tiger digimon. Harmony hugged her digimon.

"Nalamon? You alright?" Melody asked, softly.

"I'm fine. Never better." Nalamon chuckled.

T.K held Patamon close and apologized for what had happened earlier. Patamon forgave him.

* * *

Suddenly, four Sailor Scouts appeared on the building roof.

"That was a strange battle." said the solder with wavy, blunett hair. Sailor Neptune.

"I agree." said another scout, with short black hair. Sailor Saturn.

"But then again, a lot of strange things have been happening lately." another spoke, with short dirty blonde hair, Sailor Uranus.

"Yes indeed." agreed Sailor Pluto.

"What are you four doing here?" asked Super Harmony.

"Well we sensed the danger nearby and decided to check it out." Sailor Uranus answered.

"We didn't expect to find you here, Sailor Harmony." Sailor Neptune added.

"And we certainly didn't expect to find her." Sailor Saturn informed, pointing to Sailor Melody.

The small scout stood behind Harmony. "Listen she was just helping us out that's all." Harmony spoke up.

"Oh we know, we saw the whole thing." Sailor Pluto said.

"Is that the creature you told me about before kid?" Sailor Uranus asked.

Sailor Harmony sighed. "Yes it is. Now you know why we've been searching."

Sailor Melody cleared her throat. "Well it was nice meeting all of you but I should really be going and I will see you all, some other battle. Till then, bye." Sailor Melody bolted in the opposite direction.

* * *

Everyone watched her go. T.K walked over to Sailor Harmony and tugged on her arm, "Who are those girls?" he asked.

"Yeah are they friends or enemies?" Matt added.

"They're friends guys. Meet the Outer Soldiers, Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn." Sailor Harmony introduced.

"We could ask the same thing about you two boys." Saturn said.

"They're friends too Sailor Saturn." Harmony said. "They've known my secret for a while. All the DigiDestined boys know. I trust them. So you can too."

"Okay." Uranus spoke. "But you all need to be careful. Especially you kid."

"I got it. This is our fight, not yours." Harmony said.

"But we will be around and keep an eye on you." Sailor Uranus walked up to Sailor Harmony. "It is our job."

"Well it's your job to look after me." Sailor Harmony corrected.

"And I take it seriously." Uranus said.

"I know you do. And I thank you for it." Sailor Harmony gave Sailor Uranus a quick hug.

Then all four Outer soldiers disappeared.

"Who exactly are they again Piper?" Matt asked.

"They look out for us girls. Think of them as guardians." Harmony replied.

Astrate walked up to Harmony, she had something in her mouth. "I think Melody dropped this." she said.

Astrate dropped a Tag and Crest into Sailor Harmony's hand. The Crest symbol looked similar to the Harmony Crest but with four points on all sides.

"It's her Crest." Piper sighed. She placed it around her neck.

"When do you think we'll see her again?" T.K asked.

"I'm not sure T.K." Piper admitted. "But it will be soon."

* * *

The trio was walking through the streets of Shibuya, remembering their short-lived friendship with Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon.

* * *

Back in Odaiba, Gatomon was on top of the apartment complex where Tai and Kari lived. _"You may be sweet little Kari, but next time I will get my claws into you." _Gatomon thought to herself.

* * *

In another part of the city, a small girl was sitting on a park bench watching all the families.

"Catherine, what's the matter?" Astera asked.

"What happened back there in Shibuya." Catherine admitted. "The way Piper pushed me out of the way from Myotismon's attack like that."

"So? She was just doing what a Sailor Scout is supposed to so." said a tan cat next to her.

"I know Nalamon I know. But it wasn't just that." Catherine said.

"So what was it?" Nalamon asked.

"Both of them were there." Catherine said. "Right in front of me, I saw them. I could've told them who I was if Myotismon and the Outer Soldiers weren't there."

"You mean, told them who you really were?" Astera asked.

Catherine nodded. Both of her cats curled up on her lap and watched the stars in the sky.

* * *

So, is anyone interested yet? Will Kari survive her next encounter with Gatomon? Will the DigiDestined ever find out Sailor Melody's true human identity? Well stay tuned for more chapters of **"When Destinies Collide" **to find out.

**To Be Continued…**


	35. The DigiDestined's Identities Revealed

**The DigiDestined's Identities Revealed.**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **Piper, Matt, and T.K were searching for Patamon in the city of Shibuya. While there, they ran into Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon, two of Myotismon's henchmen. They were supposed to be looking for the 12th and 13th DigiDestined kids, but all they were really doing was having fun and causing trouble. Myotismon wasn't too happy about it either. He sent them back to the Digital World then turned on the DigiDestined trio. WereGarurumon and IceBengalmon put up a good fight, but the battle was interrupted by Sailor Melody and Lionessmon. Soon Angemon joined the fight, and Myotismon took off. Shortly after, so did Sailor Melody and Nalamon. Ready to find out what happens next? Here's more, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

"Hey Mom, I'm home." Tai called, walking into his apartment.

"Tai. You're late!" Yuuko called back.

"Sorry about that." Tai said.

The phone rang and Tai answered it. "Hey Joe, you find the 13th kid yet?"

"No. And Amy and I have been calling people all day. Who ever this kid is, he or she isn't in any of the address books we have." Joe said on the other line. "Where's yours Tai?"

"It's somewhere." Tai chuckled.

"You still haven't found it?" Joe exclaimed. "It's only the fate of the world here Tai."

"I'll find it, sheesh." Tai sighed and hung up the phone.

He went into his room and searched through his stuff to locate his address book. Kari was sitting on the couch.

* * *

Piper quickly ran up to her apartment door. "I hope Darien can forgive me for not calling ahead before I came home." she muttered while searching for her keys.

She unlocked the door and quickly stepped inside. The living room light was on. "Darien? I'm home." Piper entered the living room and saw not only her brother on the couch, but Amara was with him.

"Hey kid. Long time no see." Amara greeted.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Piper replied.

The news was on, covering the recent attack on the city. "You mind explaining Piper?" Darien asked.

Piper swallowed and chuckled lightly, "You know I would but that was a long train ride home and the walking. I think I'm just gonna go to bed. Goodnight." Piper bolted for her bedroom but stopped when Amara spoke up.

"So is your back okay?" Piper's hand froze on the door handle.

"What am I missing?" Darien asked.

"It's complicated." Piper replied.

The house phone began to ring. "I got it." Piper said. "Hello? Reye? What's wrong? Slow down."

* * *

At the temple, Reye was outside on her cell phone. Sweat running down her forehead. "Piper I just heard the news. And I can feel the dark energy from Myotismon getting stronger." Reye panted.

"I know. The monster sighting in the city, it was Myotismon." Piper informed on the other line. "And man he's on a power trip. He got rid of two of his own flunkies and turned on me, Matt, and T.K."

"You okay?" Reye asked, worriedly.

"Yeah. Sailor Melody saved us." Piper informed.

Reye sighed. "Yeah, I got a signal on her, then lost it. She's quick."

"No kidding. But I found her Crest. So that should help us locate her quicker." Piper said.

"Yeah. Well I'm going to keep trying to track the 13th kid. Glad that you're okay and I'll call you when I get something. Bye." Reye hung up her cell and went back into the temple and continued to read the fire.

* * *

Piper sighed and hung up her phone. "So you ran into Myotismon in the city?" Darien asked.

She turned to her brother and nodded. "Yeah. And he wasn't happy to see us. But we got him to retreat."

"Piper you could've been seriously hurt, or worse." Darien said, placing his hand on Piper's shoulder.

"You don't think I know that?" Piper said. "But what was I supposed to do? Let him kill Sailor Melody?"

Darien looked shocked. "Is Sailor Melody one of the DigiDestined?"

Piper nodded. "Yes. Her digimon partner is Nalamon. And she has the Crest of Melody."

"How do you know this?" Darien asked.

Piper took the Crest of Melody from around her neck and held it up. "She left this at the battle scene. And her digimon digivolved in front of all of us." Piper said. "Then after the fight, she bolted."

Darien nodded. "Ok. But what exactly did Amara mean by 'is your back okay?'" he asked.

Piper sighed. "Myotismon took a point blank shot at Sailor Melody. I pushed her out of the way." she took off her black jacket and showed Darien the scar on her back from Myotismon's 'Crimson Lightning' attack. "His attack hit me instead of her. It feels fine though. Just stings a little." she admitted.

"Nothing a cold washcloth won't fix." Amara said. "I'm going to leave and let you two talk." Amara walked out of the apartment and headed for the elevator.

* * *

Just as Amara entered the elevator, a girl with medium length black hair, pale blue eyes, wearing a lavender sun dress with jeans and a silver scarf, accompanied by two felines, stepped out. "Hello Sailor Uranus." she said.

Before Amara could say anything, the elevator doors closed.

* * *

In the apartment, Darien placed a cold washcloth on his sister's back. "I know why you did that Piper, I would do the same for you. But I hate seeing you hurt like this. In fact part of me wishes you weren't part of this whole DigiDestined thing." Darien admitted.

"I know you feel that way but, everything happens for a reason. Being a DigiDestined is part of my destiny, and you need to except that Darien." Piper said.

The doorbell rang and Darien stood up and answered the door. The girl from the elevator was on the other side. "Hello, you don't really know me, but you know of me." she greeted. "May I come in?"

"Sure." Darien said.

"Thank you." replied the little girl. "I'm so sorry Piper." she said.

The little girl sat down next to Piper. "Who are you exactly." Piper asked.

"You know me as Sailor Melody." she said. "But my real name is Catherine. Catherine Shields."

Piper's jaw dropped. "Shields? That must make you…"

"You're future daughter." Catherine finished. "I believe you know Nalamon." the tan lion cub digimon jumped onto Catherine's lap. A small grey kitten jumped onto Catherine's shoulders. "And this is Astera."

"I just have one question for you, Catherine." Piper said.

"Shoot." Catherine replied.

"If you're my future daughter. Who's your father? In this century?" Piper asked.

Catherine sighed. "That, unfortunately, I can't tell you. At this moment." she replied.

Piper sighed heavily. "Perfect. Serena is so dead."

"Why?" Darien asked.

"Oh when Mina was telling us about Melody, this is back in the Digi-World, Serena mentioned that Melody may be a future daughter of mine." Piper said. "Meatball head jinxed me."

Catherine sighed. "On a different subject, I believe you have something of mine." she said, referring to the Crest on the table.

"Take it." Piper said.

Catherine re-possessed her Crest and slipped it over her head. Piper smiled at her and sighed. "This is going to surprise the others."

"Yeah, they seem okay. The ones I've met anyways." Catherine smiled.

Piper smiled back.

* * *

At the Kamiya household, Kari was on the balcony looking at the stars. Suddenly two digimon appeared on the balcony. Gatomon was one of them. The other digimon was named Wizardmon.

"Tell me, is this girl the 13th DigiDestined?" Gatomon asked.

"Yes. She is." Wizardmon replied.

"Well then who is her digimon?" Gatomon asked again.

"I believe you know that answer, Gatomon." Wizardmon said.

"What are you two talking about?" Kari asked. 'And what does this have to do with me?"

Tai and Agumon ran onto the balcony. "Kari get away from them!" Tai shouted.

"What do you two evil digimon want?" Agumon asked.

"No they're not evil. Gatomon has been looking for me." Kari informed.

Wizardmon handed the digivice to Tai. "Here, if Kari is seen with this digivice, Myotismon will know she's the 13th DigiDestined."

"Okay, but you better not be double crossing us." Tai said.

"We're not. Now all Kari needs is her Crest. The real one." Gatomon said. "Myotismon has it with him. We'll go get it and bring it back."

Wizardmon picked up Gatomon and flew off into the night. "Be careful Gatomon!" Kari called.

"Are you sure we can trust them Tai?" Agumon asked.

"For now we have no choice." Tai replied.

* * *

At the shrine, Reye was busy at work. The fire in front of her roared as she was reading it. Reye's eyes were shut tightly as she focused.

Watching through the open door, Chad and Reye's grandpa, Alan, were watching her.

"She's been at that for hours." Chad said.

"That's Reye." Alan sighed. "She's always so focused when it comes to the fire. Her spirit burns just like it."

"I know what you mean." Chad agreed.

The fire roared up and Reye's eyes flew open. "I finally know where Myotismon's hideout is!" she exclaimed. "And I know the identities of the final DigiDestined are."

"That's fantastic Reye." Ravenmon squawked.

Reye nodded and dialed her cell. She put it on three-way call mode. Tai and Piper picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" they both said.

"I finally figured it out." Reye said. "What we've been searching for."

"Well I think I beat ya to it Reye." Piper said. "Sailor Melody just revealed herself to me. Her name is Catherine and she's my daughter from the future."

"That's weird." Tai said, on his line. "Kari's the 13th and final DigiDestined child. And Gatomon is her digimon."

"Well I found where Myotismon's hideout is and you guys can track me using the digivice. I'll meet you there." Reye said.

"Right." the calls ended.

Reye ran out to the top of the stairs and looked out at the city. "You ready Ravenmon?" she asked.

"Yeah. You know it." Ravenmon replied.

"Good, let's go." Reye held out her digivice.

"Ravenmon digivolve to…Falconmon."

"Be careful Reye!" called Chad and Alan.

Reye gave them a thumbs up and a wink. Falconmon flew off near the bay area.

* * *

Tai and Agumon ran out of the apartment and headed for the bay area. Leaving Kari all alone. Kari worried about the safety of her older brother and that of her newly found digimon partner.

* * *

"Piper stop." Darien called. "You can't go back out there."

"I have no choice. I have to this. For Catherine." Piper said. She was standing on the iron gate at the end of the balcony. "Tigermon let's go."

"Yeah." Tigermon nodded her head. "Tigermon digivolve to…Bengalmon."

"Harmony Star Power!" Sailor Harmony jumped on the back of Bengalmon and rode off into the night. _"Please forgive me bro but I have to do this."_ tears began to fall from Harmony's eyes.

* * *

Myotismon was just about to attack Gatomon and end her, when suddenly Falconmon squawked.

"Hey Myotismon!" Sailor Mars called. "You remember us right?" Falconmon squawked again.

"Don't start without us." Sailor Harmony called.

"Time for round two, you heartless digimon." Bengalmon growled.

"Wait for me!" Tai hollered, from Greymon's shoulders.

"Tai!" Gatomon called.

Tai and the two Sailor Scouts dismounted their digimon and ran out of way so the digimon could fight. Myotismon attacked them with his 'Crimson Lightning' attack.

"Digivolve you three!" Tai called.

The three Crests of Compassion, Courage, and Harmony began to glow.

"Falconmon digivolve to…Vulturemon. Greymon digivolve to…MetalGreymon. Bengalmon digivolve to…IceBengalmon."

The three Ultimates attacked Myotismon. The DigiDestined held their digivices in enclosed fists.

"If the DigiDestined are really coming to defend Gatomon. Then they must think she's the 13th digimon." Myotismon guessed.

"What they think is none of your business, you creep." Gatomon yowled.

"Let us handle him, Gatomon." IceBengalmon said. "It's time I get even with this guys for hurting Piper."

The arctic tiger lunged for Myotismon. "Tundra Claw!" she roared.

"Buzzard Barrage! Giga Blaster!" called Vulturemon and MetalGreymon.

But Myotismon proved powerful for the three ultimate digimon. He fired his 'Brizzly Wing' attack and MetalGreymon and IceBengalmon reverted back to Rookie level. The vampire digimon then took Gatomon away, in hopes of finding the 13th and final DigiDestined.

"Darn we were so close." Super Mars growled.

"So what do we do now?" asked Super Harmony.

"We go home." Tai said.

"Vulturemon and I will take you guys home." Reye said.

The small group jumped on Vulturemon and the black bird took them home.

* * *

Will Myotismon find Kari and Catherine out? Or will the DigiDestined save them and Gatomon? Find out in the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	36. Flower Power

**Flower Power**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **Wizardmon and Gatomon showed up on the Kamiya's balcony, confirming the identity of the 13th DigiDestined child, which turned out to be Kari. And Gatomon is Kari's digimon partner. On the other side of the city, Sailor Melody revealed herself to be Catherine, Piper's daughter from the future. Reye had found the location of Myotismon's hideout and she, Tai, and Piper headed there and faced off against Myotismon. The vampire digimon took Gatomon hostage to find out the identity of the 13th child. Ready to find out what happens next? Here's another action filled chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

Rini was sitting on her bed talking on the phone. "So how did she take it when you told her?" she asked.

"I'd say she took it rather well." Catherine replied on the other line. "Though she was disappointed when I couldn't tell her who may dad is."

"Well duh." Rini chuckled. "They're not even together yet. But they will soon be. I can feel it."

"You think so cuz?" Catherine asked.

"Sure yeah. Besides we all know it happens." Rini giggled.

"Yeah you're right." Catherine said. "Well I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you whenever."

"Okay night Catherine." Rini said.

"Goodnight Rini." Catherine replied.

Rini hung up the phone and sighed. Serena stepped out of the bathroom with a pink towel tied around her head and wearing pink pajamas. "Who were you talking to Rini?" she asked.

"Oh I was talking to Catherine." Rini answered.

"Who now?" Serena's facial expression was confused.

"Sailor Melody." Rini clarified. "Her real name is Catherine. Catherine Shields."

"No way." Serena exclaimed. "That means she's Piper's future daughter."

Rini nodded. "Yep. That's right."

Serena chuckled. Palmon and Biyomon were curled up on a pallet on the floor, sound asleep. Diana and Luna were curled up asleep on the bed.

Serena pulled aside the blankets and laid down on her back. Rini was next to her. "Hey Serena?" Rini asked.

"Yeah? What is it Rini?" Serena responded.

"Do you think we'll ever beat Myotismon?" Rini asked, her voice shaky.

Serena sat up and pulled Rini onto her lap. "Of course we will kiddo, you'll see." she said. "Once all 14 of us are together, Myotismon's reign of terror and fear will be over. And we can get on with our summer vacation."

Rini smiled. "I hope you're right about that one." the small girl laid her head on Serena's shoulder.

Serena kissed Rini's forehead. "You scared?" she asked.

Rini nodded. "A little bit. I mean I saw what he did first hand to Birdramon. He's strong and very evil."

"Well you know what they say about evil." Serena said. "No matter how strong it is, Good always triumphs in the end." Serena kissed Rini's forehead again. "Get some sleep okay?"

"Okay." Rini kissed Serena's cheek and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, mommy." she sighed.

"Goodnight, little one." Serena inhaled and closed her own eyes.

* * *

"You're really serious about this Tai?" Mina asked. She was wearing a pale orange tank top and black athletic shorts, sitting on her bed with Labramon and Airtimes asleep.

"Yes Mina, I'm dead serious. Kari is the 14th child. And Gatomon is her digimon partner." Tai replied on the other line.

"Wow. And here you were hoping she wasn't. I'm sorry dude." Mina sighed.

"Yeah but I will keep her safe, no matter what." Tai said.

Mina smiled. "Have you seen the fog around the city?" she asked.

"Yeah." Tai replied. "You think it's Myotismon's doing?"

"I wouldn't it past the creep." Mina answered.

"I know what you mean." Tai said.

"Yeah." Mina sighed. "So it's late. I'll call ya tomorrow. Goodnight Tai." Mina shut her cell phone and crawled into her bed. She put her blankets over Labramon and Airtimes, who were both sound asleep.

* * *

"Goodnight Mina." Tai ended his call and climbed into his own bed. Agumon was already under the blankets and snoring away.

Kari was looking out in the dark night. "Tai do you think Gatomon is okay?" she asked, obviously worried.

"Sure she is." Tai replied. "First thing tomorrow we'll go look for her."

"Okay." Kari sighed. She climbed into her bed and fell asleep, still worrying about her digimon.

* * *

Tigermon was sitting on the metal railing on Piper's balcony. Piper was next to her. "This fog. No doubt it's Myotismon's way of keeping us all trapped here." Piper sighed.

"You really think?" Tigermon asked.

"Yeah. I really do." Piper said. "And I hope that Gennai's right. That if all 14 of us come together, we can defeat this vampire psycho."

"I'm with you there Piper." Tigermon agreed. "And you know that I won't let anything happen to you." the tiger cub digimon rubbed against Piper's arm, purring.

"I'm glad to hear that." Darien said from the balcony entrance.

He walked up and stood beside his sister. "You feel it too?" Piper asked him.

"I do." Darien replied. "And it doesn't help me knowing what can happen and you fighting this guy."

"I know but. This is my destiny. Even if it is screwed up." Piper sighed.

Darien put his arm around his sister and kissed the top of her head. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Piper leaned into her brother's embrace. "I know. That's exactly how I feel. Myotismon will do anything to beat us." Piper sighed, her dark purple eyes quivering. "You know it takes a lot to scare me Darien. But this time, I'm really scared." tears were welling up in her eyes.

Darien pulled his little sister close and held her. "I'm here. You're safe." he kissed Piper's forehead. "Everything's gonna be okay."

The phone began to ring. Piper dried her tears and went to answer it. "Hello?" he voice was shaky.

"Piper?" Matt asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah Matt." Piper replied, still wiping tears away. "I'm fine. What's up?"

"Oh the usual." Matt said. "This fog is knocking everything out. TV, radio, everything."

"Well at least the phone lines are still working, for the time being anyway." Piper said.

* * *

In his apartment, Matt was wearing grey sweatpants and a black T-shirt. "Yeah so how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm okay." Piper replied.

"If you say so." Matt sighed. "So how's your back? Is there a permanent scar?"

"Nope. It's better. Darien place a wet washcloth on it and that's just what I needed." Piper said.

"That's good." Matt responded.

"Yep. Well it's getting late Matt so I guess I'll call you tomorrow." Piper said.

"Oh okay. Well goodnight and yeah we'll talk tomorrow." Matt replied.

"Okay bye Matt." Piper hung up.

"Bye Piper." Matt placed the phone back on the receiver and went to his room. He and Gabumon fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The next morning, in the town of Shimbashi, T.K and his mother, Nancy, were watching the news. The story was covering the thick fog bank surrounding Odaiba.

"I'm coming Matt." T.K said, standing up.

"T.K." Nancy said.

"I have to go mom. Whatever happens, my friends will need me." T.K told her.

Nancy sighed and shook her head.

"Mom, Matt is there. And so is dad. We can't just leave them." T.K added.

Nancy visualized her older son's face and her ex-husband's. "Alright then." she said. "We'll go together. Get your coat son."

T.K smiled at his mom and ran to his room. When he tried to call Rini, she didn't answer. "Hey Rini I was just calling to tell ya to hang tight, Patamon and I are on our way back. See ya real soon, bye." he left that voice message for Rini to check later.

* * *

Hiroaki Ishida, Matt's father, barged into his room and woke up his son. "Matt wake up." he said.

Matt turned over and saw Hiroaki standing over him. "What is it?" he asked, still groggy. "Dad, what happened to you?"

"I'll explain everything later. Just hurry up and get dressed." Hiroaki replied, rushing out of the bedroom.

Matt obliged and grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans and threw them on.

* * *

In Shimbashi station, Joe and Amy were stuck with no way back to Odaiba.

"What are we going to do?" Amy asked.

"Let's see if we can get in by boat." Joe suggested.

"That's better than nothing." Amy agreed.

The duo walked to the pier, with their duffle bags over their shoulders. Inside their duffle bags were Sealmon and Gomamon.

"And if all else fails, we can always sail in on Ikkakumon and Walrainmon." Amy suggested.

"Yeah and give a whole lot of people heat attacks." Joe chuckled.

* * *

Tai was trying the home phone but the line was dead. He then tried his cell phone, but got no signal. "Aw man, all the phones won't work." Tai sighed.

"Oh your poor father. I hope he isn't stuck in the subway." Yuuko said, while cleaning the kitchen.

The doorbell rang and when Yuuko went to answer it, the Kamiya's apartment was soon filled with Bakemon. Agumon ran out of Tai and Kari's bedroom and blasted a few of the Bakemon, but not before Yuuko was swept away by more.

* * *

Rini, Serena, and their family were being attacked by Bakemon as well. They were all upstairs in the bedroom Serena and Rini shared.

"What are these things?" Ikuko Tsukino, Serena's mother screamed.

"It's a long story mom." Serena replied.

Two Bakemon managed to break down the door. Biyomon and Palmon faced them off. "Poison Ivy! Spiral Twister!" they both shouted.

"I thought you said those were stuffed animals?" Sammy, Serena's younger brother, asked.

"That is also a very long, complicated story." Serena added.

* * *

"Labramon digivolve to…Dobermon!" Dobermon charged at the Bakemon attacking Mina and her family.

"What on earth is that!" screamed Mina's mother, Yuki.

"Mom, Dad, meet Dobermon." Mina introduced.

Dobermon swung her paw and threw a Bakemon out the window. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Aino." Dobermon bowed her head.

"It's a giant Doberman." Suko said, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes. She may look terrifying but she's very friendly." Mina said, smiling.

"Sorry to cut into the first meeting, but Mina we should get going." Dobermon suggested.

"Right. Mom, Dad, hop on and let's get the heck out of here." Mina told her parents.

"Is it safe dear?" Yuki asked.

"Mom this is so not the time for that." Mina groaned, from atop Dobermon. "We're in danger if we stay here. I need to find Tai."

Mina's parents were a little hesitant at first, but they got on Dobermon's back. "Let's go girl." Mina ordered.

"Aino family, hold on tight." Dobermon said and bolted out the front door, through a big group of Bakemon.

Mina's parents were hanging on as tight as they possible could. Mina was holding Airtimes close to her as Dobermon ran through the streets of Odaiba. "To Tai's place and hurry."

"Got it!" Dobermon nodded and picked up her speed.

* * *

"Now will you tell me what happened dad?" Matt asked. He, Gabumon, and Hiroaki were near an old alleyway, sitting on the stairs.

"I hardly know myself." Hiroaki admitted. "But I want you to stay here, out of sight, with Gabumon."

"How do you know about me?" Gabumon asked, shocked.

Hiroaki descended down the stairway. "Dad how do you know about him?" Matt called after his father.

"Never mind how, you both just stay there." Hiroaki called back.

* * *

Suddenly a hoard of Bakemon and a digimon named Phantomon, broke through the balcony doors of Piper's apartment.

"This is very bad!" Piper screamed.

"Ya think Mom?" Catherine shouted.

The two were busy dodging the Bakemon. Piper grabbed three pokers by the fire placed and tossed one to her brother, Darien, and another one to Catherine.

"We'll fight them off for now!" Piper shouted.

"Works for me." Catherine muttered.

The three began swatting at the Bakemon. But there were too many for all of them. "I have an idea." Catherine said. "Transforming is our only chance."

"I have to agree.' Darien said.

"Yeah." Piper nodded.

Catherine tossed a silver heart compact to Piper, "Use this. Now you can access your super form without waiting for Tigermon to digivolve to Ultimate level."

"Seriously?" Piper asked.

"Yes." Catherine replied.

Piper and Catherine stood side by side and held the matching compacts in their hands. "Super Celestial Crisis Power!" they both cried.

In a bright flash, Piper was in her Super Harmony uniform and Catherine became Super Melody.

Super Melody's outfit was similar to Harmony's but with a few minor differences. The ruffles on the skirt were silver and lavender and the collar was silver with two pink lines on each flap. The back bow was white and the elongated ribbon was translucent. Her choker was gold with a lavender heart ornament. The center ribbon was gold with a lavender hear in the center. Her barrettes were lavender with silver tips.

Darien held out a rose and in a quick, bright flash of light, became the Sailor Scouts' masked hero, Tuxedo Mask. "Lead the way girls." he said.

The battle raged in the living room. Phantomon swung his 'Shadow Scythe' at Super Harmony but she dodged.

"Tigermon! Nalamon!" Harmony and Melody called at the same time.

The two Rookie digimon ran out from the bedroom, followed by Astrate and Astera. "We're ready!" said the two digimon.

"Tigermon digivolve to…Bengalmon. Nalamon digivolve to…Lionessmon."

The two wild cat Champion digimon joined in the fight. Pictures were broken and things were knocked off the walls.

The trio were soon surrounded by the Bakemon. "We have no choice." Harmony gasped. "We're gonna have to jump."

"Are you insane?" Tuxedo Mask questioned. "We'll never make it."

"Cats always land on their feet." Harmony noted. "We get on Lionessmon and Bengalmon and jump from the balcony and bolt for safety."

"She has a point." Melody said. "I agree."

Super Harmony looked into her brother's eyes. "It's our only shot."

"Fine. I just hope your right." Tuxedo Mask said.

Harmony smiled and jumped on Bengalmon's back. She held out her gloved hand and helped her brother up. Melody was already on her digimon. The two grey felines joined their owners.

"Ready girl?" Harmony asked.

"Just hang on." Bengalmon replied.

Melody gave a quick nod to Harmony and Lionessmon bolted through the crowd of Bakemon. Bengalmon close behind.

The two wild cat digimon jumped on the metal railing and were falling at a fast speed. 12 stories form the ground. They landed gracefully and ran away from the crowd of people being corralled by the Bakemon and Phantomon.

Melody's digivice began to beep. "I'm getting a faint signal coming from over there." she pointed down the street near the alleyway.

"Let's go. We have to re-group with everyone else." Harmony said.

Bengalmon and Lionessmon ran in the direction that Melody pointed to. But it wasn't long before Phantomon was behind them. He used his scythe to cut through a traffic light pole and block the path. The wild cat digimon broke their strides.

"Hand over the brat and I'll let you both go free." Phantomon said, advancing closer to the trio.

"In your dreams you cloaked freak." Super Harmony shot back. She turned to Melody. "I'll hold him off, you go meet up with the others."

"But what about you?" Melody asked.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." Harmony gave a quick smile and wink.

Super Melody nodded. Lionessmon jumped over the fallen pole and continued towards the digivice signal. _"Be careful mom." _she thought.

"That was a grave mistake you made, dear Soldier of Harmony." Phantomon said.

"Nope. The grave mistake was Myotismon and you creeps coming to this world." Harmony shot back. Her golden crossbow appeared in her hand. "Harmony Rose Crossbow!" she fired her arrow and the force struck Phantomon, causing him to recoil back.

Tuxedo Mask placed his hand on harmony's shoulder. "I'll take care of this guy. You go meet up with your friends."

"No way am I leaving you alone." Harmony replied.

"Piper listen to me. If you get captured, no telling what will happen." Darien said. "You need to meet up with your friends." he placed a rose in the barrette holding back Piper's hair. "You need to be safe."

"Bro, you don't stand a chance." tears were welling up in Harmony's eyes.

"But you do. This is my way of making sure you stay safe." Tuxedo Mask jumped off of Bengalmon and faced Phantomon. "Bengalmon. Get Sailor Harmony out of here. I'll take care of this guy."

"Be careful." Bengalmon replied. The tiger digimon turned and ran after Lionessmon.

* * *

Bakemon were swarming the Hikawa Shrine. Reye, her Grandpa, and Chad were busy throwing Talismans left and right to ward off the Bakemon. But there was just too many. The ghost digimon overpowered the trio and herded them with another small group of humans they corralled. Ravenmon walked beside Reye, being careful to conceal herself from the Bakemon.

"What do we do Reye?" Chad asked.

"We let them take us to where ever it is they're taking us." Reye replied. "Then during the right moment, I'll have Ravenmon digivolve and destroy all these things. I know a thing or two about Bakemon. There will be a lot more than these few."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Chad questioned.

"Look just stick with me and you'll be fine." Reye said, slipping her hand in his.

"Okay." was all Chad said.

* * *

The crowds of people taken by the Bakemon were all held in the Convention Center, in downtown Odaiba.

"Reye!" Serena called. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Serena. They got you too." Reye said. "And Rini?"

"I'm here." Rini was on the other side of Reye.

Biyomon and Palmon walked over to the girls. "We can digivolve anytime. Just say when." Palmon said.

"Let's see how this all plays out. You three will be our trump cards." Reye told them. Ravenmon peeked around Reye's temple robe.

Rini scanned the lobby and noticed Darien in the crowd. "Darien!" she called. "Over here!"

* * *

Darien heard his name being called and saw Rini jumping up and down. "Oh good they're all okay." he muttered to himself.

He walked over the three girls. Serena and Rini lunged for him to hug him. "Oh thank goodness you're okay." Serena sighed.

"I can say the same about you girls." Darien replied.

"Where's Piper? And Catherine?" Rini asked.

"They went off on their digimon to regroup with the others." Darien replied. "They're both okay though."

"That's good." Reye said. "We need Catherine to be okay. We can't win this battle without her."

The small group met up with the Kamiyas, the Ainos, and the Tsukinos. Reye remembered the 'mind over matter' chant she, Amy, and Joe used when they first fought the Bakemon.

"So what do we have to do?" Rini asked.

"We just repeat the chant, 'Bakemon loose your power' into the recorder. Blast up the volume and bingo. The Bakemon are weakened. Then we can use our three trump cards and meet up with the others." Reye said. She placed to power talismans on the speakers of the radio, boosting the effect.

"Sounds like a great plan." Darien said. "But what exactly are your three trump cards?"

Ravenmon, Palmon, and Biyomon revealed themselves, but still stayed secret from the Bakemon.

* * *

A few minutes later, the riot broke out and Reye blasted the chant. The Bakemon dropped like flies and lost their power to fight. But everyone wasn't out of danger just yet.

Another digimon appeared, resembling a black dinosaur, and was headed straight for them.

"Oh no. It's DarkTyrannomon." Palmon said. "He used to be a nice guy until he was taken over by an evil computer virus. And his personality did a 180."

DarkTyrannomon charged for the Convention Center. "I'd say now is the time to activate a trump card." Serena said. She turned to Palmon. "Ready for it?"

Palmon nodded. "Palmon digivolve to…Togemon."

"It's back to the stone age with you." Togemon swung her fist and knocked DarkTyrannomon a few feet away from the crowd.

But the black dinosaur digimon was stronger than Togemon. He threw her down and attacked her with his 'Flame Burst' attack.

"Togemon! No!" Serena ran to her digimon.

"Serena come back." Darien called after her.

"No she needs to do this Darien, just watch." Reye said.

"It's time for Togemon to digivolve." Rini informed.

Serena stood out in the open, watching as DarkTyrannomon was burning her beloved digimon. "There has to be something I can do!" she cried. "My family and my friends are going to get hurt. And most importantly, my dear Togemon." a tear fell from Serena's face and her Crest of Sincerity glowed a floral green color.

"Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon."

Lillymon resembled a fairy, wearing a pink peddled gown and green boots. "Where did she come from?" Serena asked herself.

Serena's Sailor outfit changed dramatically from her old one. Her boots were the same. The skirt had yellow and blue trim, and was white. The center bow on her chest was blue with her new compact in the center. A yellow belt was added to her uniform. The collar was blue with two yellow lines on each side. The back bow was white and the elongated ribbon was translucent. White barrettes decorated her shimmering blonde hair.

Lillymon used her 'Flower Cannon' attack and forced DarkTyrannomon back. "Serena your wish to save your family and friends brought me into existence. I'm the fully digivolved form of Palmon. Call me Lillymon." Lillymon said.

"Be careful Lillymon!" Super Sailor Moon called.

"No biggie." Lillymon winked. She used her 'Flower Ring' to tame DarkTyrannomon.

Super Sailor Moon smiled at the sight of her Ultimate digimon. "My little Palmon turned into that. I'm so proud of her." she said to herself. Tears were falling from her soft, blue eyes.

* * *

Out on the docks, Joe and Amy were standing around.

"Why would I think that the boats would be running when nothing else is?" Joe muttered.

Gomamon popped his head up from the duffle bag. "It could be worse, we could be…"

"Please stop saying it could be worse." Joe said. "I got news for you pal, it is getting worse by the second. Myotismon is in the city, and we're stuck out here."

Amy sighed. "There has to be a way we can get back into the city."

"But how?" Sealmon asked. "That is the question."

The four sighed in unison.

* * *

Tai, Kari, Sailor Venus, Airtimes, and Agumon were all riding on Dobermon.

"C'mon girl. We have to find shelter." Sailor Venus told her digimon.

"I think I should come with a maximum weight limit." Dobermon panted. "I'm so tired Venus."

"Just a little longer Dobermon. You can do it." Kari encouraged. She rubbed the side of Dobermon's face softly.

"Thank you Kari." Dobermon said.

Sitting on the stairs, Matt was constantly checking his cell phone for signal. But he had no such luck. He caught Dobermon running past him and called out to the others.

"Guys. Over here." Matt called.

Dobermon broke her stride and walked into the alley where Matt and Gabumon were.

* * *

Super Harmony pulled out her digivice. The beeping was getting louder. "We're almost there Bengalmon, keep it up." she said.

"You got it." Bengalmon panted.

Lionessmon was running next to Bengalmon. When the two wild cat digimon broke their strides, they came to Tai, Matt, Sailor Venus and their respected digimon.

"Kari!" Super Melody called.

"Catherine, hi." Kari replied.

The two little girls hugged each other. Lionessmon walked up behind Super Melody.

Super Harmony and Bengalmon approached Matt, Tai, and Sailor Venus. "We really need to talk." she said.

"I know." Tai nodded. "First off, Kari is the 14th and final child."

"And of course Sailor Melody is the 13th." Harmony added. "Her real name is Catherine Shields."

"Wait so that means…" Venus began.

Harmony nodded. "She's my daughter. From the future."

"That's so weird." Matt said.

"Yeah, that's why I saved her from Myotismon's attack." Harmony informed.

The four looked over at Super Melody and Kari, with the three Champion digimon and two Rookie digimon.

* * *

The Bakemon destroyed the recording of the chant and advanced towards Reye and Rini. The two girls nodded to their digimon.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon. Ravenmon digivolve to…Falconmon."

"Moon Prism Power! Mars Star Power!"

The two scouts attacked the Bakemon with all their might.

"Chad get on Falconmon." Mars ordered. "You too grandpa."

"No my dear." Alan replied. "I will stay and take care of these evil spirits."

"Grandpa." Mars said.

"Go my dear granddaughter, be safe. We will reunite soon." Alan said to Reye.

Sailor Mars nodded and jumped on Falconmon's back. She held out her hand for Chad, who grasped it without hesitation. Sailor Mini Moon jumped on Birdramon and the two flew away from the Convention Center.

* * *

Myotismon appeared and sent DarkTyrannomon back to the Digital World.

"You are such a bad sport." Lillymon scoffed.

"Meddlesome digimon. You and the other Chosen Digimon will regret the day you crossed me." Myotismon warned. "Crimson Lightning."

Lillymon dodged the attack. The two Ultimate digimon stared at each other, in mid air.

"Be careful Lillymon!" Super Sailor Moon called.

* * *

Will Lillymon survive her fight with Myotismon? Or will Serena loose her best friend? Will all the DigiDestined kids reunite? Find out in the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	37. City Under Seige

**City Under Siege. **

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **Myotismon encased all of Odaiba in an imperturbable fog bank, hoping to trap the final DigiDestined kids. He then sent out Bakemon and Phantomon to separate the children from their families. Reye, Rini, and Serena were the only DigiDestined captured. Reye remembered the first time she fought the Bakemon and used the same 'mind over matter' chant she, Amy, and Joe used before. It worked until the recording was destroyed. That's when DarkTyrannomon appeared. Little Palmon digivolved to her Ultimate level, Lillymon. Serena achieved her Super Sailor upgrade. DarkTyrannomon was returned to a tame state, thanks to Lillymon's 'Flower Ring' attack. But to make things worse, Myotismon arrived. Will Lillymon fair okay in her fight with Myotismon? Find out in this chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon fired her main attack, but it didn't do much damage to Myotismon.

"You really think you can damage me with that?" Myotismon taunted.

Lillymon glared at him.

The vampire lord digimon used his 'Nightmare Claw' attack, which stunned Lillymon. He then used his 'Grizzly Wing' and sent Lillymon falling to the ground.

"Lillymon!" Super Sailor Moon cried. She ran as fast as she could to where her partner was falling.

* * *

A few feet away, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mini Moon were fighting off as many Bakemon as they could.

"There's just too many of them!" Mini Moon yelled.

"I know." Mars agreed. "What are we supposed to do?"

Both scouts heard Super Sailor Moon scream and turned to see her running up the stairs. Lillymon crashed into the Convention Center, her entire body was grey, her energy was depleted.

"Reye, you need to get out of here." Alan said to his granddaughter.

Sailor Mars nodded. Falconmon and Birdramon were circling the Convention Center, attacking any Bakemon that they could find. Sailor Mars whistled and Falconmon flew right to her.

"Chad, get on." Mars ordered. "She'll get you to safety."

"Not without you Reye, if I go you're coming with me." Chad told her.

"I expect you two to watch out for each other." Alan said. "I will handle these evil creatures, you do what you need to do."

"Okay." Sailor Mars replied. Chad jumped on Falconmon's back. He held out his hand for Reye. "I love you grandpa." Reye said. She took Chad's hand and Falconmon flew away from the Convention Center.

Super Sailor Moon knelt by her digimon. "Lillymon? Lillymon!" she cried. The flower digimon remained motionless and non-responsive.

Myotismon hovered behind Super Sailor Moon. "Two for the price of one." he chuckled, darkly.

"Meteor Wing!" cried Birdramon.

"Sailor Moon." Mini Moon yelled. The small scout jumped from her digimon's leg.

"Sailor Mini Moon, can you do something for me?" Super Sailor Moon asked.

"Sure, anything." Mini Moon replied.

Super Sailor Moon carefully lifted Lillymon into her arms. "I want you to take Lillymon and get her away from here. She needs to regain her strength."

Mini Moon carefully took Lillymon from Sailor Moon. "Okay. I'll take care of her."

"I know you will." Sailor Moon told her. "Now get out of here, now."

"But what about you?" Mini Moon asked, worriedly.

"I'll be fine. Just find the others." Sailor Moon reassured the small scout.

Sailor Mini Moon nodded and ran to the edge of the Convention Center, "Birdramon!" the phoenix digimon flew infront of Mini Moon and the small scout jumped on her. Birdramon then flew as fast as she could, following Falconmon's path of flight.

* * *

Kari tied a small piece of cloth over Agumon's injured arm. She smiled and rubbed it gently.

"No way!" Tai and Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"Yes way." Matt said.

"Yeah. Myotismon is keeping us trapped like rats." Super Harmony followed.

"He's such a creep." Sailor Venus clenched her hands into fists. "I would love to see him in the middle of Cerberumon's 'Emerald Blaze'."

"You and me both girl." Harmony agreed. "I just want him gone." Super Sailor Harmony gripped the white mask in her hand.

"So what is he getting at taking our families?" Matt asked.

"Probably leverage or something. Or maybe weakening us? Who knows with that guy." Tai said.

Kari and Super Sailor Melody walked up to the older DigiDestined. "This is all our fault isn't it?" Kari asked.

The older kids looked at the two younger girls. "No Kari, it isn't your fault." Tai bent down so he was eye level with his little sister. "Everything happens for a reason, it's called destiny. So no need to blame yourself."

"But Myotismon is after us. He made this fog bank so we wouldn't leave the city." Super Melody chimed in. "And it's because of us that everyone's families were taken by the Bakemon."

Super Harmony put her hand around her daughter. "He just can't accept the fact that we're going to win this fight." she said. "Nothing is going to happen to you or Kari, not so long as I'm here, got it?"

Tai checked his digivice, the time read 7:30 am. "Okay give me two hours to go find Mom and Dad, and your little buddy Gatomon." Tai said to Kari. "If I'm not back by then, get somewhere else safe."

"I'll go with you Tai." Sailor Venus said.

"No." Tai told her.

"Why not?" Venus asked.

"Because I need you to watch Kari for me." Tai answered. "I wouldn't trust anyone else Mina. Besides she really likes you."

Sailor Venus smiled. "Okay, but if you're not back in two hours, I'm coming to find you."

"I'll hold you to that." Tai chuckled. He turned to Kari. "Kari, I want you to be a brave, big girl for me while I'm gone. Okay?"

Kari nodded and gave Tai a hug. "Be careful." she said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Tai reassured. "You ready Agumon?"

"Yeah." Agumon nodded.

Sailor Venus gave Tai a quick hug. "Be careful man."

"You too. Take care of Kari for me." Tai said, hugging the scout back.

Sailor Venus and Tai stood eye to eye. "You got it." Sailor Venus said, winking.

Tai nodded and he and his digimon ran towards the Convention Center.

* * *

Lita swung a baseball bat and sent a Bakemon flying out the window. But more just kept coming. "How many of these things are there?" she groaned.

"Electric Wing!" Zapdomon struck two more Bakemon down. "I don't know. They just keep coming."

"Well they need to stop." Lita yelled.

"What exactly are these things Lita?" Randy asked. He and Layne were in the hallway, hiding from the ghostly digimon.

"Nasty things is what they are." Lita replied, slamming another Bakemon through the window. _"If they're attacking us up here, then…" _"Izzy!" she cried aloud. "We have to get to his place."

Zapdomon nodded. "Let's go."

"Why must we go to Izzy's house?" Layne asked.

"Knowing Izzy, he probably has some kind of barrier set up so the Bakemon can't get to him. That's our best bet at being safe." Lita replied. "Just stay close behind me."

The Kino family rushed out of their apartment and ran towards Izzy's apartment. _"Please be okay Izzy." _Lita thought to herself.

* * *

In his home, Izzy received a message from Gennai. Attached to it was a Digital Barrier program. Izzy quickly downloaded it and began installing it.

"Hurry, those Bakemon are getting closer by the minute." Tentomon said, anxiety in his voice.

"Give me a few minutes." Izzy told his digimon. "I told dad I needed a quicker modem." he muttered to himself. The program began installing, but it was very slow at doing so.

* * *

Back in Shimbashi, the ferry terminal was crowded with people. Because of the heavy fog conditions in Odaiba, the ferries weren't running. And the people were not too happy about that. Among the people in the crowd were T.K and his mother, Nancy. As the crowd got restless, T.K and Nancy were separated.

* * *

The hoard of Bakemon stormed the levels of the apartment complex one home after another. Lita and her grandparents hid in various hallways.

"What are we going to do Lita?" Zapdomon asked.

Lita held her green transformation staff tightly. "The only thing we can do." she replied. The brunette turned to her grandparents and said, "Guys, what's about to happen, you can't mention to anyone. Besides the fact that Zapdomon isn't really a stuffed animal, I have another secret, one I've kept for about two years now." Lita took a deep breath.

"Sweetie, whatever this secret may be, you can trust us. I promise we'll take it to our graves." Layne said.

"Yes honey." Randy added. "And I'm sure you had a good reason for keeping it so long."

Lita smiled at her grandparents. She took a deep breath, "Jupiter Star Power!"

"Ready Zapdomon?" Jupiter asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." replied the electric yellow bird digimon.

"Grandpa, grandma. Stay behind me, as close as you possibly can." Jupiter said.

Layne and Randy nodded.

A group of Bakemon passed by and Sailor Jupiter and her digimon attacked them. "Sparkling Wide Pressure! Electric Wing!" they both shouted.

"Let's move!" ordered Sailor Jupiter.

* * *

In his bedroom, Izzy was still waiting for the Digital Barrier program to install. It was nearly halfway done when Izzy's parents, Yoshie and Masami, barged in telling Izzy it was time to leave the apartment.

"No." Izzy protested. "Believe it or not we'll be safer here."

Yoshie was ready to drag Izzy out if she needed too, but Masami stopped her. "Dear, maybe he's right." he said. "The kids seem to know a lot more about these monsters than we do." Masami turned to his son and nodded. "Go for it son."

Izzy's eyes grew wide and he smiled. "You got it."

The barrier had finally been installed and Izzy was busy, trying to put it up in time.

* * *

"Jupiter Thundercloud Zap!" the Scout of Nature and Storms threw her electric discuss at the group of Bakemon in front of her.

Phantomon hovered in her line of vision. "Well if it isn't one of you DigiDestined Sailor Scouts." he said, in his deep, haunting voice.

"That's right cloak and dagger." Jupiter smirked. "Zapdomon, get him!"

Zapdomon lunged for Phantomon and used her 'Thunderstorm Spiral' attack, sending the phantom digimon spiraling out of the way.

"Great work Zapdo." Jupiter praised.

"Anything for you, Sailor Jupiter." Zapdomon replied.

The group headed for Izzy's apartment. Four Bakemon came up from behind Layne and Randy and snatched them.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Lita cried.

"We'll be fine dear. Just do what you have to do." Randy called.

Sailor Jupiter nodded and ran to Izzy's front door. With a high-powered kick, she busted down the front door.

"Izzy! Izzy!" she called.

"Who could that be?" Yoshie asked.

Sailor Jupiter was standing in Izzy's bedroom doorway. The DigiDestined boy turned around, "Lita! You're alright. Awesome."

"I can say the same about you." Lita replied.

"It's Sailor Jupiter." Masami stared at the tough girl scout standing in the bedroom.

"Yes that is true." Izzy said. "Mom. Dad. It's Lita Kino."

Izzy put up the Digital Barrier right when Phantomon and two Bakemon stormed the apartment. The group stood motionless and waited till the digimon left the apartment.

"It worked. The digital barrier is in place." Tentomon said.

Izzy's parents didn't say anything. They simply stared at the mechanical lady bug digimon.

"Smooth Tentomon. Very smooth." Zapdomon whispered.

"Zapdomon." Lita whispered harshly.

"Oops." the electric bird chuckled lightly.

Yoshie fainted after the two digimon spoke, blowing their cover.

* * *

In the midst of all the chaos, Amy and Joe ran out of the ferry terminal and out by the harbor.

"Amy! Joe!" T.K called. The small DigiDestined ran up to his friends.

"Hey T.K." Amy greeted.

"I thought you two would be in town with the others?" T.K asked.

"No we were across the harbor when the power went out." Joe informed.

"So how do we get across?" T.K asked again.

Amy and Joe smiled. They held out their duffle bags and unzipped them. "This is how." Joe said.

Gomamon and Sealmon popped out of the duffle bags. "All aboard the digimon expresses." Gomamon laughed.

"You two ready?" Amy asked. The two small seal digimon nodded.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon. Sealmon digivolve to…Walrainmon."

"Climb aboard you guys." Ikkakumon said.

The two boys climbed on Joe's champion digimon, while Amy climbed on hers. A man noticed the two digimon and screamed it out loud.

Nancy heard and ran to see what the commotion was all about. She noticed T.K was sitting on one of the digimon and ran on the docking port.

"Mom it's okay, these are two of my friends from camp. Their names are Joe and Amy." T.K said, trying to reassure his mother.

"Get down from there at once." Nancy ordered. She reached the end of the docks.

"Bye mom. I'll be back with Matt and dad by dinner time." T.K waved goodbye to his mother.

Nancy watched as her youngest son sailed away on the back of the white walrus digimon.

* * *

Yoshie laid on Izzy's bed with a cold washcloth on her forehead. She woke up to find everyone else still in the room.

"So Izzy, if you're still talking to me. The Digital Barrier must have worked." Gennai said.

"Yeah it worked like a charm." Izzy informed.

"I don't know how you did it Gennai, but thanks." Sailor Jupiter added. "You really saved us from being spook chow."

"Any time my young friends." Gennai replied. "Now listen, this fog is not a natural phenomenon." he went on. "It's Myotismon's doing.""Well duh!" said both DigiDestined.

A map was displayed on the screen, an aerial view of the city. "The source of the fog is here." the 'here' was indicated by a red dot.

"That's the TV station." Jupiter noted.

"If you take out the source, the fog should dissipate." Gennai informed.

"We're on it." Izzy said.

He packed up his laptop and he and Sailor Jupiter headed for the door.

"Be careful Izzy." Yoshie called.

"I will." Izzy replied. "You both just stay here until I get back. The barrier will protect you."

"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Izumi." Sailor Jupiter said. "As long as I'm around, Izzy will be just fine."

The two DigiDestined headed out the door and onward to the Fuji TV station. Their digimon partners flying right beside them.

* * *

Tai and Agumon noticed a Bakemon resting and jumped him. Sailor Mars noticed from the air. Falconmon descended and the Sailor Scout jumped off. "Tai." she called.

"Sailor Mars." Tai said, shocked to her. "Where is everyone?"

"The Convention Center." Mars replied. "Everyone is there. Including your parents."

Tai glared off to the side. "I'm really beginning to get sick of this guy."

"Yeah. And Serena is trapped their too." Mars added.

"Okay. Sailor Mars, go meet up with Matt." Tai ordered. "He's in the were house down town." he informed. "Sailor Venus, Harmony, and Melody are with him."

"You got it. Be careful Tai. There's Bakemon everywhere." Sailor Mars told him.

"Hey, I've got Agumon, I'm golden." Tai gave a thumbs up and ran towards the Convention Center.

Sailor Mars jumped back on Falconmon. "You heard him girl. Let's go."

"You got it." squawked Falconmon.

* * *

Sailor Jupiter and Izzy were getting closer to the TV station.

"Wow that is one big building." Tentomon sighed, catching his breath.

"Yeah, if we need to destroy it. We should digivolve." Zapdomon added.

"For all we know there might be some more people inside." Sailor Jupiter cautioned.

"I say we check it out first." Izzy voted.

The other three nodded. They headed inside the TV station, careful not to be seen by any of Myotismon's henchmen that may be lurking around.

* * *

"Wizardmon huh?" Matt questioned. "Is that your digimon?"

"No my digimon is Gatomon." Kari corrected. "Wizardmon is like her best friend. But he got captured by the bad digimon."

"That's so horrible." Venus sighed.

"Yes it is." Kari agreed.

Matt was staring off into the fog bank. Super Harmony walked over to him.

"You alright Matt?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just worried about T.K." Matt answered.

"I see. I bet he's on his way right now. Coming here to help us finish off Myotismon." Harmony guessed.

* * *

T.K was staring ahead as Ikkakumon and Walrainmon swam into the middle of the bay.

"We're almost there." Sailor Mercury said. Her blue scanning visor was over her eyes. "Once we pass the bridge, we'll be through the barrier."

A low growl was heard. Mercury scanned the surrounding areas. She then noticed a red sea dragon wrapping itself on the side of the bridge.

"I knew this was too easy." Patamon said.

"That's MegaSeadramon." Walrainmon informed. "The regular old Seadramon was bad enough, but compared to this fully digivolved version, it was just an angry guppy."

"This is really not good." Joe noted.

MegaSeadramon tightened his hold on the bridge and the entire right side fell apart and began to sink.

"Oh great." Joe said, sarcastically. "We'll probably get blamed for this."

"Harpoon Torpedo! Misting Winds!" attacked the two digimon.

A faint explosion was heard when the attacks made contact with MegaSeadramon.

"Bulls Eye!" Joe cheered.

"Don't start celebrating yet Joe." Mercury told him.

The combined attacks didn't faze MegaSeadramon at all. They just made him more angrier. The red sea dragon digimon fired his 'Thunder Javelin' attack. The blue thunder stuck the two walrus digimon, causing the DigiDestined to fall into the water.

Sailor Mercury was the first to come up for air. "Patamon, where's Joe and T.K?" she asked.

"I don't know." Patamon replied, worriedly.

Sailor Mercury put her visor back over her eyes, took a deep breath, and dove under the water to search for her friends. She scanned the sea and saw T.K slowly sinking. Mercury wrapped her arms around TK's body and Joe's arms wrapped around hers.

Joe helped pull Sailor Mercury back to the surface. A piece of debris from the collapsed part of the bridge floated over to them.

"You two should be safe. Just hang on to that." Joe told them.

"Joe. You saved us." T.K said.

"I'm the oldest one here, that makes me responsible for you two." after his short speech, Joe began to sink beneath the water.

Sailor Mercury released her hold on T.K. "You just hang on to this." she said. "I'll get Joe."

The soldier of Water and Ice dove back into the water and swam towards her sinking friends. She reached out her hand and grabbed Joe's. Just as their hands clasped together, both of their Crests began to glow.

Joe's digivice turned black and Amy's turned a dark, ocean blue.

"Ikkakumon digivolve to…Zudomon. Walrainmon digivolve to…Sirenmon."

Zudomon resembled an orange walrus creature, with a green shell and a metal hammer. His tusks were visible.

Sirenmon resembled a blue sea dragon, with a lavender shell on her back. Her eyes were a sparkling Sapphire Blue, and she had a small white horn on her forehead.

As Sirenmon appeared, under the water, Sailor Mercury's uniform upgraded. The back ribbon elongated, and it was a light shade of blue. She also gained three more dark blue studded earrings on each ear and a star in the center of her light blue choker necklace. Super Mercury gasped for air when she reached the surface. Her Crest of Purity was cutting through the fog bank.

Super Mercury lifted Joe into Zudomon's hand while she climbed onto Sirenmon's back.

MegaSeadramon used his 'Thunder Javelin' attack once more. Sirenmon absorbed the attack, via the white horn on her forehead. "You want to try that again?" Sirenmon asked, slitting her eyes.

"Get him Sirenmon!" Super Mercury cheered.

"No problem." Sirenmon replied. The white horn began to pulsate. "Hydraulic Torpedo!" a spiraling water jet built up and struck MegaSeadramon.

Zudomon raised his metal hammer, which pulsated with electric energy. "Vulcan's Hammer!" he slammed the hammer down on MegaSeadramon, causing the red sea dragon to loosen his hold on the bridge.

"Now one final strike and we can get back into town." Super Mercury said. A medium sized harp, made entirely of water, appeared infront of the Scout. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" pulsating streams of water struck MegaSeadramon at all possible points. The sea dragon digimon released his complete hold on the bridge and sank into the water.

"You guys did it!" T.K cheered.

"We make a great team don't ya think?" Joe asked Super Mercury.

"Yes we do." replied the super soldier of Water and Ice. "Now let's hurry back to the others."

"Full engines ahead!" Joe ordered.

The two Ultimate digimon swam through the opening in the fog left by the glow of Mercury's Crest.

* * *

Izzy and Sailor Jupiter were searching the interior of the TV station. So far they weren't succeeding in finding the main source of the fog. Two Bakemon floated down the adjacent hallways, trapping the two.

"What are we going to do now Izzy?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I don't know." Izzy replied.

A door behind them opened and someone pulled them inside the room before the Bakemon could spot them.

"Who are you?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

The man who saved them was, Hiroaki Ishida.

* * *

Zudomon and Sirenmon were swimming closer to Odaiba. On a nearby piece of floating wood, Wizardmon was half-conscious. He held up the Crest that belonged to Kari. Sirenmon lifted Wizardmon onto her back. Super Mercury carefully laid Wizardmon down. The DigiDestined continued their way to Odaiba.

* * *

Sailor Venus read the time on her digivice. Exactly two hours had passed since Tai left.

"Tai should have been back by now." sighed the Sailor Scout.

"Where could he be?" Kari asked.

Sailor Venus' champion digimon was laying on her stomach, paws crossed, and head on her human partner's lap. Dobermon lifted her head and nuzzled Kari's hand. "I'm sure he's fine Kari. Don't worry." encouraged the digimon.

"I hope you're right." Kari gently stroked Dobermon's head.

A few miles away, Birdramon and Falconmon spotted the where house. "Hello? Anybody in there?" called Sailor Mars.

Super Harmony and Sailor Venus ran out to meet their fellow scouts. Mars and Mini Moon ran to Harmony and Venus.

"Oh thank goodness you're all okay." Mars said, hugging Harmony.

"Same to you." Harmony replied. "What exactly happened?"

"Myotismon gathered everyone in the entire district. And he's holding everyone prisoner in the Convention Center, including Sailor Moon." Mini Moon informed.

"So what exactly do we do?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I have a suggestion." said a dark, haunting voice. Phantomon hovered over a nearby street light.

With a swipe of his scythe, two digimon appeared. One resembled a green dinosaur with red and black tusks growing from his back. The digimon's name was Tuskmon.

From the air, descended a green praying mantis like digimon with razor blades for front hands. That digimon's name was Snimon.

The two digimon began to advance towards the DigiDestined team. The three Champion digimon ran out of the where house and took up a protective stance alongside Birdramon and Falconmon.

Matt turned to his digimon, who gave him a nod. "Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon."

The six Champion digimon formed a protective wall infront of the DigiDestined.

"Don't worry we can handle these guys." snarled Lionessmon.

All the digimon soon broke out into a battle. The two bird digimon fought Snimon, while the four land digimon fought Tuskmon.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Mini Moon nodded at each other. "You two need to digivolve!"

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon. Falconmon digivolve to…Vulturemon."

Chad was a little freaked out at the sudden transformation of the two digimon, and of the Sailor Scouts.

Tuskmon threw the four digimon piling on him, in four separate directions. Dobermon was slammed into a column holding up an overpass. Garurumon and Bengalmon landed a few feet away from their human partners. Lionessmon skidded to Super Melody's feet.

"Lionessmon?" whimpered the small scout. "Lionessmon!" Super Melody cradled her digimon's head.

"Harmony Rose Crossbow!" the rose arrow struck Phantomon.

"Now you will pay for that." threatened the phantom digimon.

Sailor Venus threw her golden love chain and grabbed a hold of Phantomon's scythe. "You can't hurt us without your stupid scythe now can you?" she snickered.

Phantomon pulled his scythe back and sent Sailor Venus flying next to her digimon.

"Mina!" cried Super Harmony. She tried to run to her friend, but Phantomon caught her.

"Let her go right now you cloaked creep!" Matt yelled. He threw a rusted crowbar at the phantom digimon, holding Super Harmony in a chokehold.

Phantomon tightened his grip. Super Harmony gasped. "Now this is what happens when you cross me, little girl." he whispered in her ear.

Garudamon slammed into the side of the where house and Vulturemon crashed in front of Super Mars and Chad.

Lionessmon gathered her strength and tried to stand. "No, Lionessmon. Don't do it." Super Melody pleaded.

"I have to do what I can to help." Lionessmon said. She lunged for Phantomon, her teeth bared.

"Shove off kitty cat." Phantomon shoved Lionessmon back to where she was.

Super Melody knelt down by her digimon. She and Kari exchanged glances of worry. And they finally nodded. Melody left her digivice and Crest by Lionessmon's paw.

"Stop it!" shouted both girls.

"It's us that you want." Kari said.

"We're the children you've been searching for." Super Melody added.

"No, stay back you two." Harmony gasped.

Melody locked eyes with her mother, "If you promise to stop hurting them, we'll come with you quietly. Wherever you want." Kari nodded in agreement.

"Well at least one of you Sailor brats is cooperative." Phantomon sharply said.

Tuskmon and Snimon retreated from the battle scene. With solemn nods, Kari and Melody said, "We're ready."

Dark blue orbs surrounded Kari and Super Melody. Phantomon released his hold on Super Harmony and threw her down to the ground.

"Piper." Matt gasped, kneeling down beside her. "You okay?"

Super Harmony put one hand to her throat and caught her breath. The orbs carrying Kari and Super Melody, floated up near the TV Station.

* * *

Will the DigiDestined save Kari and Catherine? Or will Myotismon rule both the Real World and the Human World? Find out in the next chapter of. **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	38. Wizardmon's Gift

**Wizardmon's Gift. **

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **Tai left Sailor Venus and the small group at the where house to look after Kari while he went off to look for his parents. He ran into Mars and Mini Moon on the way and gave them directions to Venus and the others. Izzy and Jupiter snuck into the TV station to try and sabotage the fog barrier. Joe, Amy and T.K were trying to get home by sailing on Ikkakumon and Walrainmon. MegaSeadramon was guarding the harbor, Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon and Walrainmon digivolved to Sirenmon. Using their attacks, along with Super Mercury's new move, destroyed the red sea dragon. Phantomon tracked down the group protecting Kari and Catherine. They promised to give themselves up if Phantomon left the others alone. Will the DigiDestined save them? Find out in this chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

"That did not just happen." Super Mars grunted.

"I hate to inform you, it did." Super Mini Moon sighed.

"It's all my fault." Venus said, beating her fist against the side of the where house.

"No it isn't." Airtimes contradicted.

Sailor Venus sighed. "Yes it is. I gave my word to Tai I'd watch over Kari. I let him down." the scout grunted again.

"Stop beating yourself up about this Mina." Super Harmony yelled. "There are only two things we can do. You can either beat yourself up even more, or we can find a way to rescue Kari and Catherine. What's it gonna be?"

"You're right." Venus sighed. "Let's go get them."

Nalamon looked up at the TV station. Her blue eyes quivering. Super Harmony picked her up, "Don't worry." she said. "We'll get them back. I promise."

"I hope so, Harmony." Nalamon put her face into the silver bow on Harmony's chest.

Super Harmony glanced up at the TV station, _"Don't worry Catherine, I'll get you back. I promise you."_

* * *

Tai and Agumon were running towards the Convention Center.

"Hurry Agumon. We're almost there." Tai said, panting but still running. "Keep and eye out for Myotismon."

* * *

Inside the Convention Center, Myotismon was forcing Gatomon to tell him if any of the kids he captured were the DigiDestined child they were looking for.

DemiDevimon flew in saying that he had both the 13th and 14th DigiDestined child captured.

"How did he do it?" Serena exclaimed. She was being held captive with all the other kids.

Sammy, he little brother stayed right by her side.

"What should I do with the children, oh evil one?" DemiDevimon asked.

"Make them go to sleep." Myotismon ordered, chuckling evilly and baring his fangs.

DemiDevimon obliged and, using his 'Evil Whisper' attack, made all the children fall asleep.

* * *

The Crest of Sincerity glowed and Serena shot up. She noticed all the other kids were still sleeping because of the spell DemiDevimon used. _"I have to find the others. And hopefully Lillymon is okay." _she thought to herself.

Serena walked out of the door and ran down the hallway. Ahead of her she saw Greymon. "Tai!" she called.

"Serena. Where are the others?" Tai asked.

"They're all fast asleep." Serena replied. "Myotismon put them under some kind of spell since he found the last two DigiDestined."

"Oh no. That means he has Kari and Catherine." Tai said. "Let's go."

* * *

Izzy looked out the window and below he saw a group of digimon. "Hey it's Matt, Piper, Mina, Rini, and Reye."

"No way?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Matt? What's he doing here?" Hiroaki walked to the window. He saw all the digimon in the group and freaked. "Monsters!"

"To be technical, they're called Digimon." Jupiter informed. "They're all on our side."

"What do you mean 'our side'?" Hiroaki asked.

"Well there are good digimon and bad digimon." Izzy answered. "The good digimon are our friends, just like Tentomon and Zapdomon."

The two electric digimon nodded.

* * *

In the harbor, Zudomon and Sirenmon were swimming side by side. Wizardmon lay unconscious on Sirenmon's back.

"But why does he have a Tag and a Crest?" T.K asked.

"He said it belonged to the 14th DigiDestined." Super Mercury answered.

"You really think it's true?" Joe asked.

Wizardmon awoke and asked where Kari was. "You have to give this Crest to Kari." he told the DigiDestined who saved him.

"But if we have to deliver the Crest to Tai's little sister, then she's the 14th child we've been looking for?" Super Mercury questioned.

"Exactly. She and Gatomon need this Crest." Wizardmon said.

* * *

"Matt! Hey you guys!" Izzy called.

"Izzy! Lita!" Super Mini Moon cried.

The group jumped off of their digimon and the Sailor Scouts had a reunion group hug. "What are you doing here?" Super Mars asked.

"Matt." Hiroaki called.

"Dad." Matt jumped off of Garurumon and ran to his father.

"I told you to stay out of sight." Hiroaki scolded.

"I'm sorry dad." Matt replied.

Garurumon lowered his head and stared Hiroaki straight in the eyes. "Hello Matt's dad. Good to see you again." Garurumon smiled.

"What do you mean again? Who are you? Have we met?" Hiroaki asked.

"You know me, I digivolved from Gabumon." replied the blue wolf digimon.

"Gabumon?" Hiroaki repeated. "That's you."

* * *

"Hey you guys!" Joe called.

"Joe, T.K, Amy." Venus called.

"Wow how many more of you people are there?" Chad whispered to Reye.

"There's at least 14 of us total." Mars replied.

T.K ran up to his father and Super Mercury joined her fellow scouts.

Wizardmon walked over to Garudamon. He used his powers and healed Lillymon, restoring her to good as new.

"Guys look up there!" Mini Moon called.

"It's Myotismon." Matt pointed out.

The vampire lord digimon flew to the top of the viewing platform.

"I'll show you guys the way." Hiroaki said.

Then Tuskmon and Snimon appeared again. They blocked the DigiDestined's path.

"Garurumon digivolve to…WereGarurumon. Bengalmon digivolve to…IceBengalmon. Dobermon digivolve to…Cerberumon."

"Leave this to us." Vulturemon said.

"We can handle these digimon no problem." Sirenmon chimed.

The DigiDestined nodded and ran inside the TV station.

* * *

Myotismon materialized in the room, scuffing Gatomon my her fur. He stared at the two small girls in front of him.

"Why have you chosen to show yourselves?" Myotismon asked them.

"You were hurting all those people to look for us." Kari replied, weakly.

"Someone had to stop you from hurting innocent people!" Super Melody added.

Gatomon jumped from Myotismon's grip and ran infront of Kari. Myotismon chuckled darkly, "It's time to say goodbye."

* * *

Nalamon jumped out of Super Harmony's arms. "Catherine needs me!" she called. "Nalamon digivolve to…Lionessmon."

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon. Zapdomon digivolve to…Thundramon."

Lionessmon ran to her Sailor partner. Kabuterimon, Thundramon, and Lillymon fired their attacks, but Myotismon diverted them, causing a massive explosion.

"It's getting a little too crowded. Let's go somewhere else." Myotismon hovered above the others, with Kari, Catherine, and their digimon.

Matt and Super Harmony turned to each other and nodded. They ran to the windows, that were now shattered, and called out to their digimon. "WereGarurumon! IceBengalmon!"

The Ultimate digimon heard their names and ran to their partners aid. The other digimon soon followed. Izzy's and Lita's Crests glowed.

"Kabuterimon digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon. Thundramon digivolve to…Stormdramon."

Lita's Sailor Uniform upgraded with her digimon's digivolution.

"Get him you guys!" Super Jupiter called.

"Horn Blaster! Devastating Current!" the two digimon used their attacks.

Myotismon diverged them and they hit WereGarurumon and IceBengalmon. They both were thrown into the metal bars on the platform. Myotismon used his 'Crimson Lightning' attack, causing the metal to brake, sending the two Ultimates falling to the ground.

"WereGarurumon! IceBengalmon!" cried Matt and Super Harmony.

* * *

Wizardmon attacked Myotismon while his back was turned. He then threw Kari her Crest. "Catherine! Here catch!" Super Harmony called, tossing the Crest of Melody to Catherine.

Before Myotismon could attack the two girls, Tai and Greymon showed up. And so did Super Sailor Moon.

Tai tossed Kari her digivice, but DemiDevimon snatched it before she could catch it. Phantomon then charged for Tai and Greymon.

"Greymon digivolve to…MetalGreymon."

"Go get him MetalGreymon!" Tai ordered.

MetalGreymon fired his attack but Myotismon just made the missiles dissipate into data bits. Each Ultimate digimon then fired their own attack, but Myotismon made them all dissipate into data bits.

* * *

"How is he doing that?" Super Harmony asked.

"He's just way to strong." Matt replied.

All the DigiDestined were in utter shock at how powerful Myotismon has become. Behind them T.K and Patamon nodded and Patamon flew out the window.

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon."

Angemon used his 'Hand of Fate' attack, dealing some damage to Myotismon and completely destroying Phantomon.

"Have you had enough or do you want some more?" Angemon asked, angrily.

"I was just about to ask the same question." Myotismon replied. "Grizzly Wing!" the black swarm of bats, were flying straight for Kari, Catherine, and their digimon.

* * *

Wizardmon jumped in the way, taking the full force of the attack. Kari and Gatomon ran to their injured friend.

"Are you alright Gatomon?" Wizardmon asked, weakly.

"You saved me." tears were spilling over from Gatomon's eyes. "I'm so sorry I got you involved in this."

"Don't be sorry. I don't have any regrets. If I hadn't met you, my would have had no meaning." Wizardmon smiled at his friends. "I'm glad that we were friends."

"That's forever." Gatomon added.

Super Melody and Lionessmon were so emotional over what just happened. The digivice that Super Harmony held, was glowing.

"Catherine! Here!" she called, tossing the digivice.

Kari's digivice began to glow as well. DemiDevimon dropped it and Kari clenched it between her hands.

Both digivices began to glow. Kari's glowed a pale pink color, while Catherine's glowed a light lavender color.

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon. Lionessmon digivolve to…Ziramon."

* * *

The two new Ultimates appeared in shimmering rainbow auras. Angewomon resembled a female angel with long blonde hair and eight shimmering white wings.

Ziramon was a pure white lion with a silver breast plate with a diamond gem in the center. Her eyes were the palest blue color.

"Myotismon." spoke Angewomon. "You tried to destroy the DigiDestined and attempted to conquer Earth. In doing so you have ruined the lives of digimon and humans alike. How can you justify yourself?"

Myotismon was angry at the female angel's speech. "I don't have to explain myself to any of you. It's my destiny to plunge this world into darkness and become king of the Digital World." he defended himself. "And no human, angel, or digimon has the power to stop me."

He held a crimson whip in his hand and attempted to strike Ziramon. The white lioness grabbed the whip in her jaws and made it dissipate. Her gem then glowed, causing all the brooches that belonged to the Sailor Scouts to change.

"Myotismon." spoke Ziramon. "Do you have any regrets for the things you have done?"

The vampire lord digimon just smirked. Before he could attack, Ziramon's eyes glazed over white.

"Heaven's Charm! Heaven's Light!" cried the two new Ultimate digimon.

And aurora mist sparkled over all the digimon, giving them all superior strength. IceBengalmon and WereGarurumon jumped back onto the platform and joined everyone else.

"Everyone!" called Ziramon. "Give your power to Angewomon!"

All the digimon obliged. "Horn Blaster! Electrical Flash! Vulcan's Hammer! Hydraulic Torpedo! Wing Blade! Buzzard Barrage! Wolf Claw! Glacial Roar! Flower Cannon! Giga Blaster! Emerald Blaze! Hand of Fate! Zion Roar!" cried all the digimon.

"Let's help out too girls!" ordered Super Sailor Moon. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

"Pink Sugar Heart Cyclone! Mercury Aqua Rhapsody! Mars Flame Sniper! Harmony Rose Crossbow! Jupiter Oak Evolution! Venus Love and Beauty Shock! Celestial Melodic Strike!" cried the other Super Soldiers.

All the attacks combined in one big light. "Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon held a shimmering white arrow, pulsating with all the combined attacks from the Super Scouts and the digimon.

The arrow struck Myotismon through the chest. And in a bright flash of light, he was gone. The DigiDestined piled onto the bigger Ultimate digimon and they descended down to the ground.

* * *

"You guys are the bomb!" Tai exclaimed.

"I can't believe we finally destroyed Myotismon!" Mina added.

"That wasn't so tough after all." Joe followed.

"Hopefully now the Real World will return to normal." Matt hoped.

"I agree." Piper added.

"That was the weirdest thing I ever saw." Chad said. "But it was defiantly the coolest."

"Glad you thought so." Reye chuckled. "For us it was one of the hardest battles since becoming DigiDestined."

"Yeah." agreed Serena.

"Hey you two what's wrong?" Amy asked, noticing that the four younger kids were looking up.

"Look up there." T.K said.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"The fog." Rini answered.

"It's getting thicker." Kari added.

Everyone else looked up and realized that Kari was right.

"But Myotismon is gone." Catherine reminded.

* * *

Is Myotismon really gone? Or his he somehow still alive and stronger? Find out in the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	39. Prophecy

**Prophecy. A New Power Arises.**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **Kari and Catherine gave themselves up to Myotismon so that his evil henchmen digimon would stop hurting their friends. But they didn't know his real was plan was destroy them both. Even with all the other digimon fully digivolved, their combined attacks still weren't enough to defeate Myotismon. He unleashed his strongest attack on the last two DigiDestined, but Wizardmon saved them by taking the full blow. Gatomon digivolved to her Ultimate level, Angewomon, and Lionessmon digivolved to Ziramon. Together, they gave the other Chosen digimon a power boost, and upgraded the Sailor Scouts' too. With her 'Celestial Arrow' attack, Angewomon defeated Myotismon. But his strange fog bank still hasn't lifted. Has Myotismon truly been defeated? Find out for sure in this chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

"Aw give me a break!" Tai yelled, kicking the red mask that was left by Myotismon.

"That stupid fog barrier is still up." Mina noted.

"So defeating Myotismon solved nothing!" Lita grunted, kicking small pebbles out of her way.

Izzy's laptop beeped. "Hey everyone. We have mail from Gennai." he called.

The entire group of 14 children and 14 digimon, plus Hiroaki Ishida and Chad, gathered around Izzy's laptop to see exactly what Gennai sent them.

A small icon of Gennai appeared saying, "Wonderful news my children. I may have found a way to defeat Myotismon once and for all." A picture of a stone tablet appeared. "This is an ancient text which I have translated." he informed. "_'The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats. The fallen people will invoke the name of the undead Digimon king and when the clock strikes the hour of the beast, the undead king will reveal himself in his true form as the beast. Then angels will shoot arrows of hope and light at the loved ones of those they've been sent to protect. The light of the four Silver Princesses, past and future combined, their Light will awaken the Sovereigns from their slumber. A true Miracle unfolds._' Good luck to you my children." Gennai's small icon disappeared.

"Well that was about as clear as mud." Lita said. "Can you make heads or tails of it Izzy?"

"Well, uh." Izzy stammered.

Kari turned to Tai and said, "Listen Tai, maybe we should try and find Mom and Dad."

"You're right." Tai replied.

"I wouldn't mind checking out my place either." Piper added.

"And I'd like to change my pajamas." Serena followed.

"Me too." Rini agreed.

"Yeah, there's no reason for us to stay here anyway." Reye said.

The group diverged to see if any of their families made it safely back home.

* * *

Piper, Catherine, T.K, Matt, and their digimon were in the elevator going up to Piper's apartment. The elevator doors opened and they stepped off.

"No watch your step when you walk in." Piper warned. "There's glass everywhere." she opened her apartment door and it was still as wrecked as it was when they left. "Darien? Hello?" she called. There wasn't any answer.

"It looks like a heard of Mammothmon went through here." Matt said, noticing the wreckage.

Piper sighed. "Yeah. I didn't even realize how bad it was." she muttered. Piper shook her head. "Anyway, Catherine and I are going to go change. The broom and dustpan is over there. Any pictures you find not in frames, set them on the table."

"Sure, we'll clean this place up." Matt said.

Piper and Catherine went into their bedroom and changed out of their pajamas. In their bedroom, Piper grabbed a pair of jeans, a grey t-shirt and a black jacket. She slipped on a pair of black sandals.

Catherine changed into a lighter color jeans, a lavender dress with sleeves reaching the elbow, a light grey bandana, and white tennis shoes with pink and lavender strips on each side.

"I'm going to help Matt and T.K clean up the living room, okay Mom?" Catherine said.

Piper was brushing through her hair and nodded, not saying a word. Catherine smiled and walked out of the bedroom, just as Matt walked in.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

Piper sighed. "Well I'm glad Myotismon is finally gone, but I'm not sure if he'll stay gone long." she replied. Piper still had the white mask in her hand.

"I'm so sorry about what happened earlier Piper. I was trying to call and warn you, but this fog knocked out all cell reception." Matt said.

"That's sweet of you to say Matt." Piper smiled at him, she was still looking in the mirror.

She laid her brush down on the dresser and sat on her bed. Matt walked over and sat beside her. "Hey, we'll get everyone back that Myotismon took." Matt reassured. "I'll help you get your brother back. I promise."

Piper looked at him. "You don't have to you know."

Matt put his arm around Piper and pulled her close. Piper laid her head on Matt's shoulder, tears falling from her eyes.

"I know but I really mean that." Matt said, rubbing Piper's shoulder.

"Thanks Matt. You're an awesome friend." Piper tried stifling her tears.

"That's what friends are for, right?" Matt said,

"Right." Piper sighed.

She looked up at Matt, his pale blue eyes seemed to sparkle to her. The two, not knowing, leaned towards each other. But just before they could kiss…

T.K and Catherine stepped through the bedroom door. "Amy just contacted me." Catherine said.

"And what did she say?" Piper asked.

"That we should meet everyone at the apartments where Izzy and Lita live." T.K answered.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Matt said.

"Let's get going." Piper agreed.

* * *

The four DigiDestined were out of the apartment complex, when Amara's red convertible pulled up in front of them.

"Amara! Michelle!" Piper exclaimed. "I'm so glad to see you're both okay."

"We could say the same about you." Michelle said, smiling.

"What happened here kid?" Amara asked.

"Myotismon's flunkies ransacked the building, taking everyone." Piper informed. "Catherine and I managed to get away, but Darien wasn't so lucky."

"I'm so sorry." Michelle sympathized. "Is there something we could do to help."

"You could give us a ride to the apartments near the TV station." Piper replied. "We're meeting everyone else there."

"Well you four hop in the back." Amara said, motioning for everyone to climb in.

"Thanks so much." Catherine said.

The group of four, with their digimon, climbed into the convertible. Once they were all in, Amara revved the engine.

"So what's the deal with the fog?" Michelle asked.

"It was Myotismon's way of keeping us trapped." Catherine replied. "Oh sorry, you probably don't know me."

Piper chuckled. "Amara, Michelle, meet the one and only Sailor Melody."

"So you're the little scout giving us trouble." Amara said.

"Guilty." Catherine smiled.

"Anyways, Myotismon may have been destroyed. But we're not 100% sure." Piper said.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to get rid of him." Amara encouraged. "You always do."

Piper smiled.

The convertible parked a little ways away, just within walking distance of everyone else.

"Thanks for the ride Amara." Piper said, shutting the door.

"No problem kid. Take care okay." Amara replied.

Piper nodded and watched her friends drive off.

* * *

The group of four re-united with the other DigiDestined.

"Hey everybody wait up!" Serena called. Tanamon was right beside her.

"Sorry we're late." Rini added, holding Yokomon.

"Well we're still waiting for Joe." Amy said. "He's still up stairs."

* * *

Up in his apartment, Joe was looking for any sign of his family.

"There isn't a sign of anyone." Joe sighed.

"Do you think they were captured with all the rest?" Bukamon asked. "That would be sad."

A hand reached out from the closet and touched Joe's shoulder. He screamed and flinched. Someone a few years older than Joe stepped out.

"Relax it's only your brother." he said. "Who's totally freaked."

"Jim!" Joe exclaimed. "What are you doing hiding in there?"

"Well I'm not playing hide and seek." Jim chuckled, jumping out of the closet. "Those creepy things tore the place apart."

"They are creepy aren't they." Bukamon agreed.

Jim looked at the brown, baby seal digimon. "Frankly I wouldn't talk if I were you."

Bukamon smiled. "Don't worry about this little guy Jim, he's a friend of mine." Joe said. "And I have more good news, Myotismon's been destroyed."

Jim looked at his little brother questionably, "Just who is Myotismon?" he asked. "For once in your life, Joe, you actually sound like you know what you're talking about."

Joe and Bukamon nodded.

"There's a first time for everything." Jim muttered.

* * *

The Kido brothers joined the rest of the group outside the apartment buildings.

"So we have it all down." Tai said. "Everyone know what they're doing?"

Everyone nodded. Hiroaki and his sons were going to find a way through the fog barrier. While the others will be searching the convention center.

* * *

Jim took his moped to the Convention Center, with Joe riding on the back and Bukamon in his duffle. The green moped parked and the brothers got off.

"So tell me Joe are you still planning on being a doctor?" Jim asked.

"Joe is smart he could be a doctor." Bukamon said.

"There's a lot more to it than that." Jim added.

"Joe could be whatever he wants." Bukamon replied.

"It's what my dad wants be to be." Joe muttered quietly.

"Poor Dad, he doesn't know?" Jim asked.

"No." Joe replied.

Bukamon jumped out of the duffle bag and began screaming, "Are you implying that Joe's not smart enough for something? Listen I don't care if you are his brother you got no right!"

Jim smiled. "Now calm down! I'm not saying he's not smart enough! I'm just saying it'll be kind of hard for him to be a doctor when he passes out at the sight of blood."

Bukamon turned to Joe and smiled. "Yep, that's my pal Joe."

Jim noticed all the other kids running towards the Convention Center.

* * *

The DigiDestined Sailor Scouts all gave each other a quick nod. They each held up their new transformation pendants. Serena, Rini, Catherine, and Piper each had heart shaped brooches, while the other girls had new transformation wands with crystal orbs with their symbols etched inside.

"Let's do this." Serena said.

"Yeah." came a chorus of the other girls.

"Super Moon Crisis Power!" Serena and Rini said together.

"Super Celestial Crisis Power!" Piper and Catherine shouted in unison.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Amy yelled.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Reye shouted.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Lita called.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Mina screamed.

Each Sailor Scout was now wearing their upgraded Sailor Soldier uniforms.

"Now it's the digimon's turn." Super Mini Moon said.

All the In-Training level digimon nodded.

"Yokomon digivolve to…Biyomon. Motimon digivolve to…Tentomon. Elecmon digivolve to…Zapdomon. Bukamon digivolve to…Gomamon. Pupmon digivolve to…Sealmon. Tanamon digivolve to…Palmon. Crowmon digivolve to…Ravenmon."

* * *

The whole group stormed the Convention Center and destroyed any Bakemon that got in their way.

"Alright you guys search for the children." Tai ordered. "We'll look for the parents."

"Got it." Super Venus replied.

"Show us where Myotismon was keeping them." Super Mars told Super Sailor Moon.

Super Sailor Moon ran down the hallway with the other Super Scouts behind her.

"Okay since Myotismon rounded up all the kids in the district, he has two different rooms full of them." Super Sailor Moon informed.

"Okay. I'll take Mars, Venus, and Melody." Super Harmony said.

"Then Mercury, Jupiter, Mini Moon, you're all with me." Super Sailor Moon added.

"Alright. Let's move all the kids to the Rec Hall once we find them all." Super Mercury said.

"That sounds like a great idea." Super Mini Moon said.

The scouts nodded and went to the two rooms Myotismon held the kids in.

* * *

Super Harmony and her group found their room. "Okay, Mars. Do you know how to wake them up?" Super Harmony asked.

Super Mars pulled out a paper Talisman "This should work." she said. "Will you all step back please?"

The other scouts did as instructed. Super Mars threw the Talisman up into the air. "Mars Flame Sniper!" The flaming arrow made contact with the Talisman and a thin mist soon filled the room. "Evil spell cast upon these sleeping souls. By the power of Mars, evil disperse."

Soon all the kids slowly sat up, rubbing their eyes. "You did it Sailor Mars. Nice job." complemented Super Venus.

"It was my pleasure." Super Mars replied.

"Now we need to get these kids to the Rec Hall." Super Melody said.

* * *

"Moon Healing Activation!" The healing mist from Super Sailor Moon's crescent wand, was just what was needed to wake up the kids.

"Perfect." Super Mini Moon said.

"Now if you all will follow us, we'll take you someplace safe." Super Jupiter called.

* * *

All the Super Scouts regrouped when all the kids were taken to the Rec Hall.

"Wow who knew that many kids were in the district." Super Melody sighed.

"No joke." Super Mini Moon agreed.

A girl around the age of 13 years old, wearing glasses, jeans, a red t shirt and a jean jacket, walked over to Super Sailor Harmony. This young girl also had dark purple eyes, black hair and midnight purple streaks.

"Excuse me?" she asked, tugging on Super Harmony's arm. "But where are our parents?"

Super Harmony knelt down and faced the little girl. "We have to keep you here for now. But we will take you to your parents. Soon." Harmony said.

"But I want to see if my mommy, daddy, and big brother are okay. And my big sister too." the little girl replied. She clutched a wallet sized photo in her hands. She handed it to Super Harmony. "Please just tell me, have you seen them?"

Super Harmony took the photo, which was one she recognized. The photo was one of Darien and her, in the park. She was holding Astrate in her arms, and her head was on Darien's shoulder.

"What is your name sweetie?" Super Harmony asked.

"Payson." replied the little girl. "Payson Shields."

Super Harmony didn't respond. "Shields? That's your last name?"

Payson nodded.

Super Harmony stood up. "Excuse me for a minute." the Super Scout picked up her tiger cub digimon.

"What's the matter?" asked Tigermon.

"That little girl I was talking to. She wants to see her family." Super Harmony answered.

"Well it's safer for all the kids to stay here." Super Moon said.

"I know that, but…" Harmony sighed. "Her name is Payson Shields. I think she's my little sister."

"How could that be possible?" Super Moon asked.

Super Harmony sighed. "Only one way to find out."

Super Sailor Moon grabbed Super Harmony's arm. "Are you going to tell her who you really are?"

"Look at her." Super Harmony said. Both scouts turned to Payson.

She was staring at the photo, tears were welling up in her eyes. "She needs me, Sailor Moon. And Sammy needs you."

"What are you talking about?" Super Moon asked.

"Look at him." Both scouts then looked at Sammy, Serena's little brother. "He needs his big sister right now. He needs you Serena."

Super Sailor Moon did notice how her brother looked. He did need her.

"If I tell Payson who I am, then you tell Sammy." Super Harmony said that and walked over to Payson.

* * *

"Hey sweetie." Super Harmony greeted.

"Hi Sailor Harmony." Payson replied.

"Come with me." Super Harmony held out her hand. "I'll take you to your family."

* * *

"Sammy?" Super Sailor Moon asked.

The small boy in question turned to look at the Sailor Scout. "Yes?"

"You and I need to have a little talk." Super Moon took her little brother's hand and they walked out into the main lobby of the Convention Center.

* * *

"So where is my family?" Payson asked.

Super Harmony sat on the stairs, Payson sat down next to her. "First I need to tell you something. Did your parents ever mention that you had older siblings?"

"Yes." Payson replied. "Mom and Dad said that I had an older brother and an older sister. But we couldn't locate them until a few months ago."

"And why was that?" Super Harmony asked.

"They said that it was because…" Payson started. "There was something about an accident and my siblings were put into foster care. It was very confusing."

"I see." Super Harmony said.

"Do you have any family Sailor Harmony?" Payson asked,

Super Harmony turned to her and smiled. "I do. An older brother whom I love very much."

* * *

"So what's this about Sailor Moon?" Sammy asked.

"First off, what's bothering you?" Super Moon asked.

Sammy diverted his attention from the scout. "It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me. I can tell something is bothering you." Super Moon said.

"Where are my parents? And my sister and cousin?" Sammy asked, harshly.

"Well I can answer the question about where your sister is." Super Moon replied.

"Really? Where is she? Is she hurt? What?" Sammy asked, anxiously.

* * *

"So I guess what boils down to it is this." Super Harmony sighed. She pulled out her small wallet and showed Payson the exact same picture of her, Darien, and Astrate.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Payson admitted.

Super Harmony took off the golden tiara from her forehead. She then gave a whistle and Astrate and Tigermon came running over to her. "I may be Sailor Harmony in this form. But my real name is Piper. Piper Harmony Shields."

Payson examined both photos and took another look at Super Harmony. "Really?"

"Yes. I'm your older sister." Super Harmony said.

Payson threw her arms around her Sailor Scout sister. "I'm glad to know one of my family is okay." she began to cry.

"I can't believe I'm an older sister." Super Harmony sighed.

Astrate rubbed against Payson's leg and meowed. "What's your kitty's name?" Payson asked.

"Well that one is Astrate." Harmony answered pointing to the grey cat. Tigermon jumped onto Harmony's lap. "This one is Tigermon."

Payson scratched Tigermon's head. The digimon began to purr.

* * *

"So wait what are you saying." Sammy asked, now annoyed.

Super Sailor Moon sighed. "I'm saying just that. I am your sister. Sammy it's me Serena."

"Yeah, my sister could never be as cool as Sailor Moon." Sammy said.

"If you don't believe me, I'll just have to prove it." Super Moon said. She gave a short whistle and Luna and Palmon came over.

"Yes Serena?" asked Palmon.

"It's the same thing that Serena had when we were attacked." Sammy pointed out.

"She isn't a thing, her name is Palmon." Super Moon corrected. Luna jumped on her shoulder.

Sammy blinked a couple of times. "Serena? You really are Sailor Moon?"

"Yes, I had to keep it a secret because I didn't want you, Mom, or Dad to get hurt." Super Moon admitted. "But you can't tell anyone other wise I may have to kill you."

"Can I ask just one more question?" Sammy asked.

"Sure. Shoot kid." Super Moon replied.

"Those girls you always hang out with. Are they Sailor Scouts too?" Sammy asked again.

Super Sailor Moon nodded. "Yes they are. But you have to keep it a secret."

"Okay. The secret is safe with me." Sammy hugged his older sister.

* * *

Everyone found their respected families and were sitting by them. Their digimon were right by their side.

* * *

"It's hopeless." Hiroaki sighed. "There is no way to get through this fog."

Hiroaki and his two sons, and their digimon, were in the middle of the bay, searching for a way out of the fog bank.

"Hello anybody!" Patamon called. "Come out! Come out wherever you are!"

"No like this." Gabumon corrected. "If you save us, we'll give you anything you want, including candy!"

But no answer responded to the distress calls.

"Nice try you guys." T.K said. "This just isn't working. Maybe we should go back to shore."

* * *

"I can't help but feel this is partly my fault." Super Melody admitted.

"Why would you say that?" Payson asked.

The two girls, along with Super Harmony and the digimon were around Darien, Daniel, Payson's and Piper's father, and Paige, Payson's and Piper's mother.

"Because Myotismon did this just so he could find me and Kari." Super Melody replied.

"Don't worry. Pretty soon this whole spell will ware off and everyone will wake up again." Super Harmony said, smiling.

Super Melody and Nalamon nodded. Super Harmony looked down at Darien. His body lay motionless in front of her.

"Yeah." Super Harmony sighed. "Right Darien? Everything's gonna be just fine."

* * *

Just as Hiroaki and his sons reached the shore, a group of frog-like digimon, called Gizamon, attacked them.

"Blue Blaster! Boom Bubble!" attacked Gabumon and Patamon.

"We were better off lost in the fog!" Hiroaki called.

"Let's go!" called T.K.

"If you insist." Gabumon muttered. He and Patamon jumped in the van.

The Gizamon jumped on the van and tipped it over. Suddenly small, black bats appeared and devoured the data of the Gizamon.

The trio opened the van doors. "What happened to them?" Matt asked.

"Over there!" called T.K

The three boys noticed the group of bats fly over to the wrecked TV station.

"The sky will be darkened, by the wings of many bats." Hiroaki repeated the first part of the Prophecy.

* * *

Back in the Convention Center, Izzy was talking to his parents. Tentomon, Zapdomon, and Super Jupiter were listening in, but staying out of sight.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Izzy asked.

"Yes son." Masami sighed. "When you and your friend Lita went off and left us there in hiding, your mother and I though we might never see you again. So we talked and decided, the time has come to tell you that we're not your real parents Izzy."

"I already know." Izzy informed them. He dropped his head. "I heard you talking once. I pretended to myself I hadn't heard anything. Then I made believe I misunderstood. Then I tried to wipe it from my mind and just act like everything was the same as before." he went on. "But it wasn't and I didn't mean to, but I just started drifting away from you, a little more each day."

"That's why you buried yourself in your computer." Masami guessed.

"That's right." Izzy said, looking back up at his parents.

"It's not surprising. It's who you are." Masami said. "You see in so many ways, you're the living image of your real father."

"What was my real father like?" Izzy asked.

"He was a fine man and a brilliant mathematician." Masami answered. "In fact he was a lecturer at the University. He and I were distant cousins, I was his only living relative. And your mother had no family of her own so when it happened. Late one night there was a terrible car accident. Neither of them survived." Masami informed.

"We had lost a little boy of our own you see, just before." Yoshie added. "So when we were asked if we might want to take care of you. It seemed like some kind of sign, we said yes."

"So you made me your son." Izzy guessed.

"We always planned to tell you the truth." Masami added. "We were just waiting for you to grow up a little bit more. But now you seemed to have found out on your own. We waited too long. I'm sorry son." Masami apologized.

"No dad, there's no need for you to be sorry." Izzy said. "It couldn't have been easy for you to tell me all of this. But I'm glad you did."

"We just want you to know we love you Izzy." Masami said.

"You see, as far as we're concerned you are our real son, nothing can ever change that." Yoshie added, smiling.

Izzy ran into his mother's arms.

* * *

A few ways back, Super Jupiter ducked behind the wall. "Me and Izzy have a lot more in common than I thought." she muttered.

"How so Lita?" asked Tentomon.

"My parents died when I was younger too. They died in a plane crash. So my grandparents take care of me." Super Jupiter answered.

* * *

Back in the main lobby, all the adults that were taken suddenly woke up and began repeating the same phrase, "Myotismon, Lord and Master."

"What's going on?" Hiroaki asked.

"Very odd." Jim said. "Physically they're all still asleep. It's like they're all having the same dream."

"Hey wait a minute!" Super Jupiter called, walking into the lobby.

"Do you guys remember that Prophecy?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah it fits, it says 'the fallen people will invoke the name of the undead king.'" Matt said, repeating the second part of the Prophecy.

Everyone else joined up at the front entrance of the Convention Center. "Well the first part about the bats came true." Gabumon informed.

"Huh?" Joe asked.

"When was that?" Tai asked.

"What did the third part of the Prophecy say?" Super Harmony asked.

"The third part said, 'when the clock strikes the hour of the beast, the undead king will reveal himself in his true form.'" Izzy answered.

"So what's the hour of the beast?" Payson asked, standing next to Super Harmony.

"Six, six, six." Super Mars answered.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Six seconds, and six minutes past six o'clock." Super Mars clarified.

"So sounds like triple six…" Super Venus began.

"…Is our unlucky number." Tai finished, pulling out his digivice. The clock in the Convention Center struck six o'clock and chimed.

"It's almost time!" Super Venus called.

"We need to get back to the TV Station." Matt said.

"Quick get in the van." Hiroaki said.

* * *

Matt, Tai, Super Venus, Super Harmony, and their digimon climbed into the van and Hiroaki drove off.

The time on Tai's digivice read 6:06. "We're never going to make it in time." Super Venus said.

The van picked up speed. The seconds counted down. Just as the time read 6:06, 06, a bright light appeared and out emerged a huge, digimon. The group got out of the van.

"Is that Myotismon?" Tai asked, shocked.

"He's been taking steroids." Matt said, noting how big Myotismon grew.

"It's his true form." Super Venus noted.

"The Beast." Super Harmony added.

Agumon, Labramon, Gabumon, and Tigermon ran ahead, ready to fight the new Myotismon.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon. Labramon digivolve to…Dobermon. Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon. Tigermon digivolve to…Bengalmon."

The four champion digimon took up a protective stance infront of the humans.

"Where are my manners?" came a very familiar voice. DemiDevimon flew infront of the new Myotismon. "Allow me to introduce the new and improved, VenomMyotismon."

"VenomMyotismon?" the Super scouts repeated.

"That's right the King of the Undead." DemiDevimon smirked. "He's the 'Un' and you're the 'Dead'."

VenomMyotismon took and deep breath and swallowed DemiDevimon whole. He then began to advance towards the Convention Center.

"He's going after everyone at the Convention Center!" Hiroaki exclaimed.

"Pump it up you guys!" called Tai and Matt.

"Digivolve!" yelled the two Super Scouts.

"Greymon digivolve to…MetalGreymon. Dobermon digivolve to…Cerberumon. Garurumon digivolve to…WereGarurumon. Bengalmon digivolve to…IceBengalmon."

"Shall we flip a coin, see who goes first?" WereGarurumon asked.

"Allow me." MetalGreymon voted. "Giga Blaster!"

WereGarurumon jumped onto one of the missiles and used his 'Wolf Claw' attack, which didn't even faze VenomMyotismon.

"Let us give it a shot." Cerberumon said. "Emerald Blaze!" the green flames didn't faze him either.

"My turn." roared IceBengalmon. "Arctic Rings!" the fiery, blue rings made contact with the skin of the monstrous digimon, but did no damage.

All four Ultimate digimon attacked together and the force made VenomMyotismon crashed backwards.

"Did it work?" Tai asked, from the distance.

VenomMyotismon suddenly emerged from the rubble. "More energy!" he yelled.

"That answer your question?" Super Venus said.

The four Ultimate digimon ran to their DigiDestined partners. "Guys!" called WereGarurumon.

"Go to the Convention Center and warn the others." IceBengalmon added.

"But what about you?" asked Super Harmony.

"Don't worry about us, we'll take care of this clown." Cerberumon said.

"Okay just watch yourself." Super Venus wrapped her arms around her digimon's neck.

"Yea, please be careful." followed Super Harmony, she also wrapped her arms around her digimon's neck.

"C'mon girls, let's go." Matt said.

* * *

The group got back in the van and Hiroaki revved the engine and sped towards the Convention Center.

"Clear everyone out now!" Tai ordered. "I don't know how long they can hold him off."

"Even if we had time, we couldn't move all these people." Jim pointed out.

"You don't understand, we can never outrun him, we have to destroy him." Gatomon said.

"You can count on us." Patamon and Nalamon said in unison.

"Yeah and us two." said Palmon, Biyomon, and Ravenmon.

"Us three." followed Tentomon and Zapdomon.

"Hey make that us four." said Gomamon and Sealmon.

Gatomon shook her head. "Patamon is the only digimon I need to come with me. The rest of you stay here." she said.

"What?" the other digimon asked.

"It's nothing personal, I just want all of you to save up your strength." Gatomon added. "If my plan doesn't work you'll all be needed."

"But how can you little guys hope to stand up against that guy?" Chad asked. "He's bigger than most of the buildings."

"I have a plan like I said." Gatomon repeated. "C'mon Patamon, let's fly."

"Mmm, hmm." Patamon replied, flying after her.

Super Harmony suddenly spoke up, "Sailor Moon, Mini Moon, you two need to come also."

"Why us?" Mini Moon asked.

"I just have a feeling that we'll need you." Super Harmony answered.

"Okay we'll come along." Super Sailor Moon said.

Sammy grabbed onto his older sister's arm. "Be careful." he warned.

Super Sailor Moon gave her little brother a hug, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Payson tugged on her older sister's arm. "You be careful too sis."

"I will." Super Harmony replied. "I need you to watch over Mom, Dad, and Darien while I'm gone okay?"

Payson nodded.

"Let's go son." Masami said. "We're in this together right?"

"Right!" Izzy replied.

"Let's do this." Super Jupiter cheered.

The group piled into the van and headed back to the battle scene.

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon. Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon."

* * *

"Angels? What's going on?" Yoshie asked.

"It's kind of complicated." Super Jupiter answered.

Izzy pulled up the Digimon Analyzer on his laptop. "They digivolved Mom." he informed. "Angemon is the Champion form of Patamon. And Angewomon is the Ultimate form of Gatomon."

"It's nice to have outside interests, but I hope your schoolwork hasn't suffered." Masami said.

"Dad this is the fate of the planet we're dealing with, the survival of the Human Race!" Izzy exclaimed. "Don't worry I can take a make up test for anything I miss."

* * *

Back at the battle scene, VenomMyotismon shot out four spectrum beams, one aimed for each Ultimate digimon. But each of them dodged it, the beams however did dissipate two building when they made contact.

MetalGreymon was staring VenomMyotismon right in the eyes. The monstrous digimon swung his fist and sent MetalGreymon hurtling towards the ground.

"Looks like trouble!" WereGarurumon exclaimed.

WereGarurumon, IceBengalmon, and Cerberumon tried to catch MetalGreymon, but all four Ultimates were drained of energy and reverted back to Rookie.

"Goodbye small fries." chuckled VenomMyotismon.

* * *

"Celestial Arrow! Hand of Fate!" the two Angel digimon attacked. They faced the monstrous Beast digimon.

"This won't be easy." Angemon noted.

"Nobody ever said it would be Angemon." Angewomon replied.

* * *

The van came to a halt and the DigiDestined ran to their digimon.

"Why is that monster so much bigger than the other digimon?" Masami asked.

"Search me." Izzy replied, checking the Digimon Analyzer. "I thought he was fully evolved. But he somehow managed to digivolve to an even higher level. Some kind of Mega level."

"That's so not fair." Super Jupiter growled. "It's like changing the rules in the middle of a game."

"Well whatever happened to him. He sure is creepy." Super Sailor Moon said.

"You said it." Super Mini Moon agreed.

* * *

Back at the Convention Center, the rest of the others were watching.

"I hope they're all okay." Sammy sighed.

"Same here." Payson agreed.

Super Melody gripped her digivice, "Nalamon let's go."

"Right." the lion cub digimon nodded.

"Nalamon digivolve to…Lionessmon."

Super Sailor Melody jumped on the back of her digimon.

"Take me with you!" Payson called. "Piper may be your future mother, but she's my older sister."

"Get on Payson." Super Melody held out her hand and helped Payson onto Lionessmon's back.

"Let's go girl." Super Melody said.

"Hang on tight girls." Lionessmon replied. She gave a roar and bolted towards the battle scene.

* * *

"Izzy what does the Prophecy say Izzy?" Super Jupiter asked.

"It says, " Izzy began. "'Angels will shoot arrows of Hope and Light at the loved ones of those they have been sent to protect. The light of the four Silver Princesses, past and future combined, their Light will awaken the Sovereigns from their slumber. A true Miracle unfolds.'" he read.

"So if Angemon and Angewomon are the angels in the Prophecy." Super Jupiter said.

"So who are the ones they've been sent to protect?" Masami asked.

"That must be T.K and Kari." Izzy deducted. "The angels will shoot arrows at their loved ones."

"But what does it mean when it says 'The light of the four Silver Princesses, past and future combined, their Light will awaken the Sovereigns from their slumber.'?" asked Yoshie.

* * *

"I can answer that!" called Super Melody.

Lionessmon came bounding towards the group and Super Sailor Melody jumped off. "It's talking about the three Princesses from the past and the one from the future." she said. "It's talking about Serena, Mina, Piper, and Rini."

"How do you know this Catherine?" Super Harmony asked.

"Because you told me about it before I came here to this century Mom." Super Melody replied.

"And the loved ones the prophecy is talking about?" Super Venus asked.

"A loved one is someone you love the most." Super Melody answered. "T.K and Kari not only have moms and dads, they have brothers as well."

"So what your saying is that Angemon and Angewomon have to shoot arrows at Matt and Tai, and us?" Super Mini Moon questioned.

"Well kinda. It's Ziramon who will shoot the arrows at you four." Super Melody motioned to Super Moon, Mini Moon, Venus and Harmony. "But first thing is first." she turned to Lionessmon.

Payson jumped off the tan Lioness so she could digivolve.

"Lionessmon digivolve to…Ziramon."

T.K and Kari grabbed their Crests and gave Angemon and Angewomon their arrows.

"They're right you guys!" Ziramon called.

"Sounds crazy." Angewomon said.

Tai, Matt, and the Super Scouts held their digivices and braced themselves for what was about to happen.

"Let's see what miracle will happen after this is over." Super Venus said.

"One miracle coming up!" shouted the digimon.

In a flash of bright light, all the was visible was the colored glow of the Crests wielded by each of the DigiDestined.

* * *

"Agumon warp digivolve to…WarGreymon!" Agumon's Mega level form resembled a humanoid dinosaur digimon with golden and orange armor. On his back were wings that doubled as a shield, with the Crest of Courage inscribed on it.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!" Gabumon's Mega level resembled a mechanical wolf with artillery launchers on his back and chest. On the ends of his golden wings, are sharp bladed.

"Labramon warp digivolve to…Anubismon!" Labramon's Mega level closely resembles the Egyptian God, Anubis. She has golden feathered wings coming from her back and wears a white robe that goes all the way down to her feet. Her tail is long and black, while as her skin is a pale blue with pink and tan markings.

"Tigermon warp digivolve to…Baihumon!" Tigermon's Mega level resembled an Arctic tiger with light purple striped. She had purple and grey metal protectors on her front legs and on the back were black, spiked rings, on was also located on her tai. A purple mask protected her face.

"Palmon warp digivolve to…Ebonwumon!" Palmon's Mega level resembled a two headed tortoise with a full grown tree emerging from her shell. She has tan skin and red eyes.

"Biyomon warp digivolve to…Zhuqiaomon!" Biyomon's Mega level resembled a six winged Phoenix, with red feathers and a fire pattern on the tips of her wings. She has fire stripes on her tail and fire red eyes.

* * *

The six new Mega level digimon stared at their opponent, ready to fight for Earth and their beloved partners.

* * *

Will the DigiDestined win this battle and save Earth? Find out in the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	40. The Battle For Earth

**The Battle for Earth**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **After the first battle with Myotismon, Gennai sent the kids a prophecy. They shrugged it off thinking it was weird, but then a little bit of it began to come true, part by part. Bats appeared in the sky, all the parents Myotismon took began to chant his name, then Myotismon himself came back in his Mega form, VenomMyotismon. In order to defeate him, Tai, Matt, Rini, Serena, Mina, and Piper, all had to get hit by arrows of Light. This enabled their digimon to digivolve to their own Mega levels. Now will they be strong enough to defeate VenomMyotismon? Find out in this thrilling, action packed chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

"Agumon warp digivolve to…WarGreymon!" Agumon's Mega level form resembled a humanoid dinosaur digimon with golden and orange armor. On his back were wings that doubled as a shield, with the Crest of Courage inscribed on it.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!" Gabumon's Mega level resembled a mechanical wolf with artillery launchers on his back and chest. On the ends of his golden wings, are sharp bladed.

"Labramon warp digivolve to…Anubismon!" Labramon's Mega level closely resembles the Egyptian God, Anubis. She has golden feathered wings coming from her back and wears a white robe that goes all the way down to her feet. Her tail is long and black, while as her skin is a pale blue with pink and tan markings.

"Tigermon warp digivolve to…Baihumon!" Tigermon's Mega level resembled an Arctic tiger with light purple striped. She had purple and grey metal protectors on her front legs and on the back were black, spiked rings, on was also located on her tai. A purple mask protected her face.

"Palmon warp digivolve to…Ebonwumon!" Palmon's Mega level resembled a two headed tortoise with a full grown tree emerging from her shell. She has tan skin and red eyes.

"Biyomon warp digivolve to…Zhuqiaomon!" Biyomon's Mega level resembled a six winged Phoenix, with red feathers and a fire pattern on the tips of her wings. She has fire stripes on her tail and fire red eyes.

* * *

Not only did the digimon reach a new level, but the girls did as well. The lights around them faded, but their outfits were changing from their Sailor uniforms, to something else. The skirts and tops seemed to mold together and form long, flowing gowns.

Rini's and Serena's were identical. Both were long and flowing and had spiral shoulder covers and a gold design on the upper trim. A gold beading trims the waist line. Each girl also has three white beads on each side of her hair. And their tiaras from their Sailor Uniform were gone and what replaced them was a crescent moon mark in the center of their foreheads.

Mina's and Piper's dresses were different than Rini's and Serena's.

Mina's dress was pure white and strapless. Her gold tiara was replaced with the crescent moon mark in the center of her forehead. The red ribbon in her hair changed from red to white and three gold, heart shaped beads were added to each side of her hair.

Piper's dress was a one-shoulder, pure white gown. Which made her raven, black hair stand out even more. The crescent moon mark also appeared in the place of her tiara. Three red, rose shaped beads decorated both sides of her hair and a Rose barrette pulled her hair back.

* * *

Everyone else present at the scene were wide eyed with shock and awe. Including Matt and Tai. "Now that's so amazing." Tai sighed.

"They're so beautiful." Matt added.

All four girls turned to them and smiled. Then they focused their eyes on the six Mega digimon infront of them.

"So Izzy, what's the story on the new digimon?" Super Jupiter asked.

"Let's see here." Izzy searched the Digimon Analyzer. " It's WarGreymon! It says here his attack is Terra Force - gathering the energy around him and focusing it in the palm of his hand! MetalGarurumon has his Metal Wolf Claw attack - he shoots a cold powerful blast at his enemies, then blows them to pieces! Anubismon, also called 'The Sovereign of the North'. She uses her divine power to either banish evil digimon for eternity, or reincarnate them. Baihumon, also called 'The Sovereign of the West'. She represents the element of steel and season of Autumn. Her armor plated paws aren't just for show, one swipe and she could cut through the strongest of metals. Ebonwumon, also called 'The Sovereign of the East'. She represents the element of water and season of Winter. With her two heads she can dish out double the damage. And lastly Zhuqiaomon, also called 'The Sovereign of the South. She represents the element of fire and season of Summer. With her six wings she can fly at fast speeds and generate 6x as much fire power." he informed. "Mega digimon. They all digivolved to their Mega levels."

"That's so coo." Super Jupiter sighed. "We'll need all the power we can get to defeate VenomMyotismon."

"No kidding." Zapdomon said.

* * *

WarGreymon and Anubismon took a head on charge at VenomMyotismon, pushing him a good few feet away from everyone else. "Dark Sphere!" an ebony orb appeared between Anubismon's hands and she threw it at VenomMyotismon.

* * *

"Awesome shot Anubismon!" cheered Mina. All the kids were following the digimon in the van, driven by Hiroaki.

"Get after him you guys!" cheered Tai.

"Put his lights out." added Kari.

* * *

MetalGarurumon launched some of his missiles and once they made contact with VenomMyotismon, they covered him in ice.

"Now it's my turn." roared Baihumon. Her entire body began to glow white. "Arctic Rush!"

A white flame was launched at VenomMyotismon, and struck him with full force.

"Phoenix Fire! Nature's Wind!" attacked Zhuqiaomon and Ebonwumon together.

The six Mega digimon landed and faced their enemy. Once the smoke cleared, VenomMyotismon was still standing.

"No way." Anubismon said, shocked.

"That should have finished him." Zhuqiaomon grunted.

VenomMyotismon chuckled. "Your miserable attempts to destroy me have failed, and now you will pay!" he laughed some more and shot two spectrum beams, from his eyes, at the six Megas.

* * *

The spectrum blasts hit everywhere, dissipating anything they hit. One hit a piece of a destroyed building. A piece of stone slid off and the aftershock of it falling, caused the van to flip over.

"Is everybody alright?" Hiroaki asked.

Groans came from everyone. "We need to get out of here, like now!" Tai ordered.

Everyone jumped out of the van and ran to safety.

* * *

At the Convention Center, Joe, Amy, Reye, and their digimon were watching the battle from the safest distance. Jim walked out and joined the others.

"Is there any improvements yet?" Joe asked.

"No." Jim replied. "Still exactly the same."

Everyone groaned.

"Alright I'm tired of fooling around." Gomamon spoke up. "We have to defeate Myotismon once and for all."

"Our parents have always protected us." Super Mars added. "Now it's time we came through for them."

"If we do it together we can beat him." Ravenmon said.

"You think so?" Super Mars asked her digimon. Ravenmon nodded.

"I'll try." Sealmon said.

"You will?" Super Mercury asked.

"Yea. Mmm-hmm." Sealmon nodded.

"But we already tried." Joe pointed out.

"So we'll keep on trying Joe. Because digimon never give up." Gomamon said. He climbed up on Joe's shoulders. "Like we always say, 'All for mon, and mon for all'."

Joe chuckled. "You're right. We can do this. Let's get him girls!" Joe charged ahead.

"You'll have to excuse Joe, he's a little hyperactive." Super Mercury said, bowing. Then she and Sealmon charged after Joe.

"Please take care of our parents Jim." Super Mars asked, then she and Ravenmon ran after the others.

"Good luck you guys." Jim said, watching the trio charge into battle.

The trio stooped suddenly. They nodded to their digimon. "Go for it!" they all shouted.

"Ravenmon digivolve to…Falconmon. Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon. Sealmon digivolve to…Walrainmon."

Each DigiDestined jumped on their Champion digimon and charged into battle like warriors.

* * *

VenomMyotismon was still firing spectrum blast at anything he could find. The group got separated and were calling out for each other. Meanwhile the Mega digimon were still giving all they had when fighting VenomMyotismon.

Izzy and Super Jupiter were running towards the others, when Tentomon and Zapdomon noticed the other three Champion digimon joining the fight.

"Now it's our turn." Tentomon said.

"We're going in." Zapdomon added.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon. Zapdomon digivolve to…Thundramon."

* * *

"Everyone!" called WarGreymon. "Attack at the same time!"

All the digimon did as instructed. Even the Super Scouts added in their own attacks. To finish off the fight WarGreymon powered himself up and created a spiraling tornado. It glowed pale orange, thanks to a small power up from Anubismon.

The spiraling tornado went straight through VenomMyotismon, causing him to fall on his knees.

"That did it." Hiroaki sighed.

But he was wrong. VenomMyotismon suddenly shot back up and a small creature appeared in his abdomen. The creature sprouted a dark stream and all the digimon plummeted to the ground.

"Now I will devour all you so called DigiDestined." VenomMyotismon taunted. "You've all stood in my way for the last time!"

Everyone was shocked and scared stiff. Still reeling from the fact that just one digimon took out all 14 of theirs. Different thoughts were racing through their minds.

* * *

Suddenly all their Crests began to glow. A circular ring of multicolor surrounded VenomMyotismon. The beams of light emerged from each Crest and they wrapped around VenomMyotismon, rendering him immobile.

"Curse you DigiDestined." grunted the small creature. "Curse you and your lousy Crests."

"That's still mega creepy." Mina sighed.

"I wonder if that monster represents Myotismon's actual form?" Tai wondered. "WarGreymon!"

"Pass me the ball!." called the Mega dinosaur digimon.

MetalGarurumon and Baihumon tossed the sphere that was originally part of the TV station up to WarGreymon. The Mega dinosaur digimon kicked it like a soccer ball and Anubismon spiked it like a volleyball. The sphere hit dead center on the small creature in VenomMyotismon's abdomen.

"Terra Force! Metal Wolf Claw! Supreme Judgment! Arctic Rush! Ebony Flash! Ultimate Phoenix Flare!" cried all six Mega digimon.

All the attacks made combined and VenomMyotismon was destroyed.

"All right! We did it! Yay! Woo-Hoo!" cheered all the DigiDestined.

* * *

Back in the Convention Center, all the kids ran out of the Rec Hall and joined their parents, who were all awake.

"What happened Chad?" Alan asked, rubbing his head.

"Reye and the others." Chad answered. "They did! They won!" Chad and Jim slapped a high five.

Darien lifted his head and found next to him was a small necklace with a rose charm. "Piper." he breathed.

"What was that dear?" asked Paige, his mother.

"Nothing." Darien replied, standing up. "I have to be somewhere."

Darien ran out of the Convention Center and to the battle scene.

* * *

"We did Tai! We did it!" called Koromon.

Tai picked up his digimon and was so happy, he was jumping up and down.

"Wasn't that cool Matt?" asked Tsunomon.

"Great job Tsunomon." Matt replied.

"Serena! Rini!" called Tanamon and Yokomon.

The two girls picked up their digimon and hugged them. "You both were amazing." Rini giggled.

"Finally it's all over." Serena sighed.

Mina swooped up Puppymon and kissed her head. "You were awesome out there, Puppymon." she said.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Puppymon squeaked.

"What about me Piper?" asked Kittenmon.

"You were so beautiful." Piper replied, picking up her digimon. "I'm so proud of you."

* * *

"Piper!" a voice called.

The girl in question turned her head. "Darien?" she breathed. The figure calling her name grew closer, and it was her brother. "Darien!" she cried.

Piper ran into her big brother's arms. "I'm so glad you're okay." she sighed.

"I can say the same about you." Darien replied.

Payson walked up and tugged on Piper's arm. Piper looked down at her little sister, holding Astrate in her arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Piper asked.

"I was going to." Darien answered. "But then those weird ghost digimon ransacked the apartment."

Piper nodded.

* * *

"Hey the sky's clearing up!" Amy called.

After the fog lifted, small rifts were open in the sky. It looked like a continent was floating above everyone.

"What is that?" Payson whimpered, clutching her sister's arm.

"Man why does this have to happen now?" Mina asked, angry.

"We were just feeling good about beating Myotismon." Tai groaned. "It's like the world is turning upside down or something."

The rifts could be seen all over the city.

* * *

All the parents at the Convention Center were freaked out. Jim hopped on his moped and headed towards the battle scene.

"Daniel." Paige sighed. "Darien went off that way too."

"You're right." Daniel replied.

"Do you think maybe our two little girls are with him?" Paige asked, worriedly.

"Let's go find out." Daniel and Paige ran as fast as they could, following Jim.

* * *

"T.K!" Nancy called. "T.K! Where are you!"

T.K turned around and saw his mother. "Momma!" he called back.

Nancy saw her youngest son and ran to him. "I was so afraid I'd never see you again." she sighed. "You must have been terrified T.K?"

"Nope." T.K replied. "Matt was with me the whole time."

Nancy looked a few feet behind T.K and saw her older son. "Matt." she sighed.

"Hey Mom." Matt replied, softly.

T.K grabbed his mother's hand and ran over to his older brother.

"Nancy." Hiroaki said. "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Yes it has." Nancy answered.

"It's been a really long time since all four of us were together huh Matt?" T.K asked, enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Matt agreed. "I guess so."

Piper smiled at the reunion of Matt and TK's family.

* * *

"Payson! Darien!" called Paige.

"Mommy!" Payson squealed.

Paige and Daniel turned and saw their baby girl. "Oh Payson." Paige sighed.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Daniel asked.

"Yea I'm okay. Piper was with me the entire time." Payson replied. "Come on." the little girl grabbed her parents' arms and ran back to her older siblings.

"Is that really them?" Piper asked, in shock.

"It is." Darien answered.

Piper set Kittenmon on the ground as her parents approached her. "Piper." Paige breathed.

"Mom?" Piper asked.

Paige wrapped her arms around Piper. "Oh my baby girl." she cried.

Piper hugged her mother back and started to cry herself. "Oh Mom. I've missed you."

Daniel put his hand on Piper's shoulders. "Daddy." Piper cried.

"Shh, Daddy's here." Daniel soothed.

The Shields family was reunited after about 11 years of separation.

* * *

Jim's moped appeared and he informed everyone that all the families were safe and all back to normal. He pulled out a travel TV set and checked the news, seeing what was reported on what exactly was in the sky. The news reported saying the land mass in the sky was very real and very dangerous.

Izzy was staring at the land mass, and he believed one of the mountains, looked an awful lot like Infinity Mountain.

"Hey Tai." he said. "Grab your telescope and get a closer look at that peak right there."

"Which one?" Tai asked.

"The big one I'm pointing to." Izzy answered.

"Like that helps me." Tai replied. He gasped. "I found, a jet line."

Up in the sky a commercial aircraft was flying. As soon as it reached the edge of a rift, it headed straight down.

"Ravenmon." Reye said, turning to her digimon. The raven digimon nodded and flew up into the sky. She was followed by Zapdomon.

* * *

Falconmon and Thundramon flew as fast as they could to the plane in need. Suddenly they noticed Kuwagamon fly out of nowhere. He flew by the wing of the airplane and it turned to stone.

The two champion digimon flew under the plane to try and keep it a flight. But it was just too heavy for them. "Falconmon! Thundramon! Digivolve!" called Reye and Lita.

"Falconmon digivolve to…Vulturemon! Thundramon digivolve to…Stormdramon!"

The two Ultimate digimon held the plane up and were going to land it gently. Kabuterimon joined the fight and fired his attack at Kuwagamon. But it the just went right through him.

* * *

After they landed the plane safely in the water, the three Ultimate digimon flew off and rejoined their human partners.

"How did Kuwagamon get here?" Reye asked.

"He came out of that land in the sky." Crowmon answered. "I was right all along." Izzy said. "That giant continent is actually the Digital World."

Everyone looked up and then realized that the mountain Izzy saw earlier, was in fact Infinity Mountain.

* * *

"Guys, you better come and look at this!" Jim called to everyone.

The DigiDestined ran over and on the news reports several other digimon were appearing in other places around the world.

"Salamon is that your world up there?" Kari asked her Rookie partner.

"I think so." Salamon answered.

"But the last time I was there, I swore it was right side up." Cubmon followed.

"Just a minute, we've been back in the Real World for only a few days." Izzy noted. "But up there time is much faster, years and years have passed by."

"And since we the left the Digital World when it was such a mess." Lita added. "It just got worse and worse over the years."

"And all the problems in the Digital World have become out problem here in the Real World." Reye followed.

Everyone looked up at the world they spent so much time in before returning back to their home.

Tai stepped forward. "That's that!" he said. "We've all got to go back!"

"But how are we supposed to get there?" Serena asked.

"Our digivices led us the first time." Lita reminded.

"So you guys try it again." Joe said.

"You're coming too Joe." Amy told him. "We're all in this together."

"Alright everyone hold out your digivices." Mina ordered. "We're going back!"

Everyone held out their digivices. "Next stop: the Digital World! Keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times!" Tai said. "Here we go everyone!"

The digivices began to glow and a rainbow cylinder appeared, connecting the ground to the Digital World rift, up in the sky.

"I think it worked Tai." Mina said. "This light must be here to guide us."

"Now all we have to do is follow it." Piper added.

"Back to the Digital World." T.K chuckled.

"T.K!" Nancy called.

"Mom." T.K sighed. "I'm sorry we have to leave now that we're finally back together again."

"You can't." Nancy ordered.

"Let them go." Hiroaki said. "We've made some selfish decisions of our own remember?" he was referring to the divorce. "We have to let them do this. It could be more important than we realize."

"The whole world is doomed if we don't do something Mom!" Matt exclaimed. "You know we have to go back. We're doing this to protect you." T.K nodded.

Paige turned to her own daughter, "Are you sure about this Piper?" she asked.

Piper nodded. "Yes we do. Matt's right. If we don't do this, the entire world is doomed. More monsters will come around and destroy everything."

"But are you sure you have to go?" Paige asked again.

"Yes Mom. All 14 of us have to go." Piper replied.

"No!" Paige screamed. "I forbid you to go!"

"You can't forbid me from my destiny Mom!" Piper yelled back. She turned and faced her parents. "All 14 of us kids share one destiny. Sure it means we have to fight dangerous monsters. But we have our digimon and each other. We're all friends, and friends look out for each other."

Darien walked up to his sister. He fastened the necklace with the rose charm around her neck. "Be safe okay?" he said.

"Yeah." Piper replied.

"You'll need this first though." Sailor Pluto joined in. she tossed her silver rod to Piper. The gem in the center suddenly changed from circular to a Rose shape.

"Trista." Piper gasped,

"Use the staff to destroy any and all evil that threatens the Harmony of both worlds." Trista said.

The other Outer Scouts appeared and tossed their weapons to Rini, Mina, and Serena.

Mina received Neptune's mirror, on the back the symbol changed to Venus' symbol and the mirror became the shape of a heart.

"Use this to find the true darkness in anything you find." Neptune said. She gave Mina a farewell hug. "Be safe Princess Mina."

"Thank you Michelle." Mina replied.

Rini received the scythe that Sailor Saturn always carried. "Any evil you find, use this to send them away." once Rini touched the scythe, all the ebony purple changed to sugar pink. A small crescent moon appeared on the handle.

"Thanks Hotaru." Rini gave her best friend and hug and gently held the scythe in her hands.

Serena received Sailor Uranus' sword. "This will cut through anything that stands in your way." Uranus said.

The sword changed, the jewels became shaped to the phases of the moon. "Thank you Amara." Serena said, sheathing the sword on her waist.

Amara turned to Piper, "Be safe kid." she said.

Piper gave Amara a hug. "I will. I promise." she replied.

Amara returned the hug and smiled.

* * *

Jim stepped up and spoke, "You all better get moving. Although it's hard to believe the fate of the world's in the hands of a bunch of kids like you, I guess if the sun doesn't come up tomorrow, we'll know you messed up!" he was trying to be encouraging.

All the kids nodded. Piper turned to Catherine and held her hand tightly. "You ready for this?"

Catherine nodded. "Totally. Let's save the world…again."

All the kids jumped into the rainbow vortex and were gently lifted off the ground.

* * *

"Matt! T.K!" Nancy called. "Take care of each other!"

"Amy!" called Saeko. "I love you Amy! Please come home soon. I'll be waiting right here."

* * *

Amy tried to stifle her tears. "By mother." she muttered. "Bye Mother!" she called.

"Momma! Papa!" Serena called. "Sammy! Bye I love you all!"

"Grandpa!" Reye called. "I love you grandpa!"

"Grandma! Grandpa!" called Lita.

"Bye Dad! Bye Momma!" called Tai and Kari.

"Don't worry! We'll all be back!" Catherine screamed to every family and friend down below them.

Al the kids said their final goodbyes as they floated away from their home world and back to where it all began.

* * *

What new, powerful enemy awaits the DigiDestined in the Digital World? Will they be able to defeate it? Find out in the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	41. Enter The Dark Masters

**Enter The Dark Masters**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **Myotismon had digivolved to his Mega level, VenomMyotismon. But he wasn't the only one, Agumon, Gabumon, Labramon, Tigermon, Palmon, and Biyomon digivolved to Mega level too. Along with that, Rini, Serena, Piper, and Mina's outfits changed to four royal gowns. With the combined powers of the Crests, VenomMyotismon was destroyed. After the battle, small rifts opened up in the sky and the Digital World was visible. Just when all the children's parents arrived, they had to go back to the other side and finish things up. Ready to see what new enemy awaits them? Find out in this chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

The DigiDestined awoke and found themselves back in the Digital World. Above them was a small rift, where they could see Earth.

"Now that is just plain weird." Lita said.

"Well if we could see the Digital World from Earth. In retrospect we can see Earth from the Digital World." Izzy deducted.

When they crossed through the rift, all the Digimon reverted back to Rookie level. Labramon's ears perked up.

"What is it Labramon?" Mina asked.

"I smell something." replied the digimon. "This way." Labramon put her nose to the ground and started sniffing.

* * *

In the covering of the small grass a small digimon was hiding. When Labramon's snout poked through the grass, the small digimon, out of fear, bit down as hard as he could.

"Ouch!" Labramon yelped. She swung her head around to try and get the digimon off. "Get it off! Get it off!" she whimpered.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon used her vines to whip the digimon off of Labramon's nose, but also slapping Labramon herself.

The small, pink, mouse digimon flew off of Labramon's nose. The labrador digimon sat down and rubbed her aching nose. "Gee Palmon. That hurt." Labramon whimpered.

The pink, mouse digimon looked at Palmon.

"Oh my, it's Chumon." Palmon said.

Serena picked up the small digimon. "Serena." Chumon sighed. "I'm so glad you guys came back."

"What happened here Chumon?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. Where's your buddy Sukamon?" Palmon asked.

Chumon sighed. "After you guys left File Island, Sukamon and I went on with life as usual. You know, eating, eating, and more eating." he began. "When suddenly the ground began to shake. Sukamon and I ran for our lives but the ground opened up and swallowed him. Then a dark force took over the digital world. I haven't seen Sukamon since then."

"So you're saying that the Digital World is completely different from what it was?" Tai questioned.

"Exactly how is it different?" Mina asked.

Chumon pointed to a big mountain a few ways ahead of them. When the kids got there, Chumon explained more. "Everything has been taken apart. That mountain is called Spiral Mountain. There's nothing left of the old world except ruins."

"So everything is up there now?" Matt asked.

"Totally weird." Piper added. "And to think it all happened in the few days we were back home."

"Color me cynical, but nothing surprises me about this place." Joe sighed.

"Where are all the other Digimon? Are they up there, too? Where's Leomon?" Tai asked.

"I don't know. " Chumon answered. "But what I've been told, they'll plow through anything that tries to get in their way!"

"Who will?" Mina asked.

"Who? The Dark Masters! That's who!" Chumon replied.

"Well they can't be too much tougher than anybody we've wrestled with before." Lita said.

Chumon stared at her. "No way! They'll beat the pants right off of you!" he exclaimed.

"Well did just defeat Myotismon." Catherine informed.

"So we can surely get rid of the Dark Masters. Whoever they are." Rini added.

"Don't you worry Chumon. As long as all 14 of us stay together, we'll keep you safe." Serena promised.

* * *

Suddenly the ground began to shake. And from the water a sea dragon digimon appeared. "Oh no!" exclaimed Chumon. "It's MetalSeadramon. This guy is one real hard-nose, and I mean hard-nose! Take my advice: this is one train that you'd rather miss."

The metal sea dragon digimon emerged from the lake and began to chase after the DigiDestined. But the Dark Master wanted to play a little rough.

"Alright if that's the way you wanna play." Mina grunted. "Let's go Labramon."

"You too Agumon." Tai added.

"Labramon digivolve to…Dobermon. Agumon digivolve to…Greymon."

"Now it's our turn." Matt said.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon. Tigermon digivolve to…Bengalmon. Ravenmon digivolve to…Falconmon. Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon. Zapdomon digivolve to…Thundramon."

"Go get him guys." Serena called.

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon. Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon. Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon. Sealmon digivolve to…Walrainmon."

"Your turn guys." T.K added.

"Nalamon digivolve to…Lionessmon. Patamon digivolve to…Angemon. Salamon digivolve to…Gatomon."

* * *

All 14 champion digimon charged for MetalSeadramon. But he picked them off one by one.

"How is so much stronger than us?" Lita growled.

Izzy checked the information on MetalSeadramon. "It's because he's a Mega level digimon. And even 14 Champions can't defeate one Mega."

Everyone ran to their respected digimon. "Then we're in so much trouble if we don't get more power." Reye shouted.

"Now it's time for you to go for a little ride." MetalSeadramon fired his 'River of Power' attack.

All the Champion digimon protected their partners as they were hurled into another part of the Digital World.

* * *

Everyone landed in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by a thick mist. Angemon held T.K in his arms.

"T.K. are you alright?" Angemon asked.

"Thanks to you Angemon." T.K replied.

Angemon smiled. He then felt a strange presence. "What is it?" T.K asked. Angemon placed T.K back on the ground.

"Wait here. I'll be back." He said, flying away. Angemon was suddenly attacked by two glowing orbs of light. He reverted back to his rookie level, Patamon.

T.K picked up his injured rookie. A mechanical figure soon appeared through the fog.

"Who is that Izzy?" Lita asked, her hand on Thundramon's side.

"Another Mega digimon." Izzy replied. "He's called Machinedramon. This metallic mutant can blow out a Digimon just like a birthday candle!"

"Well let's see how we fair by going up another level." Mina growled.

"Dobermon digivolve to…Cerberumon. Greymon digivolve to…MetalGreymon. Garurumon digivolve to…WereGarurumon. Bengalmon digivolve to…IceBengalmon. Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon. Falconmon digivolve to…Vulturemon. Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon. Ikkakumon digivolve to…Zudomon. Walrainmon digivolve to…Sirenmon. Kabuterimon digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon. Thundramon digivolve to…Stormdramon. Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon. Lionessmon digivolve to…Ziramon."

All the Ultimate digimon charged towards the second Dark Master.

"Now it's time we step in the game." Serena said.

"Yeah!" came a chorus from the rest of the scouts.

"Super Sailor Crisis Power!" all the girls shouted. One by one each girl became their Sailor Soldier counterpart.

But even the combined powers of 13 Ultimate digimon and all the Sailor Scouts weren't enough to defeate the Dark Master, Mega digimon.

Machinedramon used his 'Giga Cannon' attack and caused the ground to cave in beneath the DigiDestined.

* * *

The kids were falling down and endless pit, when they suddenly stopped.

"How did we stop?" Super Mars asked.

"I'm not complaining. It's better than falling on our heads." Super Sailor Moon replied.

Suddenly IceBengalmon pounced on WereGarurumon and he retaliated.

"Hey knock it off you two!" Matt called.

"Yeah. We're supposed to be on the same team here." Super Harmony added.

"We can't control it." IceBengalmon replied.

"Our bodies our doing this all by themselves." WereGarurumon added.

"Oh really?" Super Mars asked. Then suddenly she threw an explosive Talisman in the middle of everyone.

"Watch where you throw those things!" Super Sailor Moon called.

"I didn't mean to." Super Mars yelled back.

Super Mercury pinched her blue earring and her visor appeared over her eyes. "We're being controlled." she informed.

"Oh you're so smart." said a voice.

"Who are you?" Super Jupiter asked, sharply.

Izzy began typing on his laptop and pulled up the digimon's profile. "He's also a Mega digimon." he informed. "Puppetmon has a controlling personality and a rotten temper. Get him mad and he'll bop you with his hammer."

"If you really need to hit something you should bob yourself for how you look in that stupid helmet." Super Sailor Moon shot.

"I'm gonna have to let you go for that." Puppetmon released the strings and used his 'Puppet Pummel' attack, reverting most of the digimon back to their In-Training forms.

* * *

The kids awoke and found themselves in a Coliseum. A clown wearing a green suit with white polka dots came out on a big, red ball. He held three pieces of paper with drawings of the kids on them. "Let me tell you kids a story." said the clown. "Once their was a group of 14 children called the DigiDestined. They wanted to defeate the Dark Masters and realized they had to climb Spiral Mountain to do so. But the Dark Masters defeated them and their digimon companions. The End."

The kids just stood there, enraged. The clown revealed himself to be another Mega level Dark Master named Piedmon.

"Well I think your story needs a few rewrites." Tai shouted.

Tai, Matt, Mina, Piper, Serena, and Rini turned to their Rookie digimon. "Go for it guys!" they shouted. Their Crests began to glow a spectrum of colors.

"Agumon warp digivolve to…WarGreymon. Gabumon warp digivolve to…MetalGarurumon. Labramon warp digivolve to…Anubismon. Tigermon warp digivolve to…Baihumon. Palmon warp digivolve to…Ebonwumon. Biyomon warp digivolve to…Zhuqiaomon."

And just like before, the four girls' outfits changed from their Super Soldier uniforms to their Royal Gowns.

* * *

"Show him we mean business WarGreymon!" Tai shouted.

"MetalGarurumon teach this joker a lesson he'll never forget!" Matt called.

The two Mega digimon stuck while the four Sovereign digimon waited for their own chance.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon fired his flaming ball of pure heat energy, but Piedmon dodged it.

"Ice Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon's blue fire was unleashed at the Mega Phantom digimon. Piedmon used his sword to cut through the flame.

"My turn." he snarled. "Trump Sword!" he threw two swords at each Mega digimon, reverting them back to Rookie stage.

* * *

"Our turn!" cried Mina. "Go Anubismon!"

"Baihumon!" called Piper.

"Go Ebonwumon!" yelled Serena.

"Get him Zhuqiaomon!" screamed Rini.

"Our pleasure!" replied all four Sovereign digimon.

"Now let's see where your true darkness lies Piedmon." Mina said. She aimed her mirror at the Mega digimon. "Inner Revelation!" a white stream of light struck Piedmon and he began to faintly glow. "Strike him now Anubismon!"

"Dark Sphere!" the ebony black orb struck Piedmon.

"Our turn Zhuqiaomon." Rini said. She jumped on her Mega's back.

"Phoenix Fire!" a fire stream was aimed at Piedmon from behind.

Rini took her scythe and swirled it. "Pink Sugar Sickle Strike!" pink blades cut through the fire and hit the Mega digimon.

"Out turn Ebonwumon!." Serena yelled. She jumped on the part of her digimon's shell between her two heads.

"Ebony Flash!" the black duel streams lunged for Piedmon.

Serena took out her sword. "Moon Gorgeous Celestial Slasher!" gold and silver blades combined with the two ebony streams.

"Finally, let's go Baihumon!" Piper called. She jumped on the back of her white tiger. Her silver rod in hand.

"Celestial Rose Javelin!" her rod glowed.

"Arctic Rush!" roared Baihumon.

Both attacks combined and stuck Piedmon. A dust cloud formed, blocking the vision of the kids.

"That should do it." Mina said.

"Wishful thinking little girls." Piedmon chuckled.

"Impossible!" Serena and Rini yelled.

"No way!" Piper called.

* * *

Piedmon smirked and threw all of his swords at the four remaining Mega digimon. Each Mega glowed and reverted back to Rookie, causing the girls to skid back into the rest of the group.

"Not even four Mega digimon could beat him." Mina groaned.

"Are you alright Mina?" Tai asked.

Mina had been thrusted backwards and Tai caught her. She laid half on his lap, Labramon sprawled across her legs.

"Maybe Chumon was right. We're in over our heads." Piper admitted. She skidded right into Matt.

Matt had his arm behind Piper, holding her upright.

"How can we win this?" Rini asked.

"I know that answer." Piedmon chuckled. "You can't win this."

The other three Dark Masters made their entrance in the arena. Piedmon threw a small dagger, aimed at Serena, but Chumon jumped in the way. Sacrificing himself to save the DigiDestined.

* * *

Just when the Dark Masters were going to finish them off, Piximon arrived and saved them.

"Perfect timing Piximon." Amy said.

"What's the deal Piximon. You said if all of us were together, we could save the Digital World." Tai said.

"The truth is being together isn't enough." Piximon admitted. "But we need you on Spiral Mountain. I will hold them off."

"You can't. They're all Mega digimon." Piper informed.

"I know I cannot win. But the most important thing is for you to get to Spiral Mountain." Piximon flew out of his protective bubble and pushed it farther from the enemy.

"Do you think he can win?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know Catherine." Kari replied.

"But I hope he can." Rini added.

* * *

Can Piximon hold off the Dark Masters long enough for the DigiDestined to reach Spiral Mountain? Find out in the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	42. SeaSick and Tired

**Sea-Sick and Tired**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **The gang finally made it back to the digital world and were suddenly attacked by four Mega level digimon that call themselves the Dark Masters. One by one each Dark Master beat all the digimon till they were out of energy. Just when it seemed like all hope was lost, Piximon jumped in and saved the DigiDestined. They floated safely away from the Dark Masters, but Piximon stayed behind to stall the four Mega digimon. Did he survive? Find out in this chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

A bright light engulfed the Coliseum, which left all the kids wondering if Piximon survived. They never found out that answer.

The fog had finally cleared and everyone found themselves on a beach shoreline.

"Everyone's alright, right?" Tai asked the group, once they all sat down.

"Well aside from being hungry, cold, and well lost." Mina added.

"Don't forget frightened, tired and upset about Piximon." followed Rini.

"Well other than that we're fine." Piper sighed.

"I have a strange feeling we've been here before." Lita pointed out.

"Look over there!" Izzy exclaimed.

Everyone turned to a pile of wreckage a few feet away from them.

"Those couldn't possibly the same phone booths from before could they?" Reye asked.

* * *

Once the group got a closer look, Reye's question was answered.

"So this entire time we've been walking in a circle." Amy questioned.

"Now it seems kind of pointless." Matt sighed.

Everyone sighed then suddenly they heard what sounded like someone yelling for help. They found a nearby wooden boat and all 14 DigiDestined climbed in to check it out.

* * *

When they realized it was a trap, it was too late. Shellmon began chasing them back to shore.

The In-Training level digimon digivolved to their Rookie levels and helped the children. "Motimon digivolve to…Tentomon. Elecmon digivolve to…Zapdomon. Bukamon digivolve to…Gomamon. Pupmon digivolve to…Sealmon. Crowmon digivolve to…Ravenmon."

Shellmon was outmatched and swam away.

* * *

Once back on shore, everyone took a seat with their digimon.

"I think that our digimon our getting stronger." Tai announced. "Remember the last time we fought Shellmon? Agumon and Labramon had to digivolve to beat him, and even back then it was a close fight."

"Tai's right." Mina said. "Maybe they all are getting stronger."

"But don't forget Tai, they others ganged up on Shellmon." Agumon reminded.

"Why should that matter?" Tai asked. "I still say you guys have gotten stronger since we first arrived here in the Digital World."

"Or maybe Shellmon is just weaker than he was." Kari added.

"Why is everyone doubting me?" Tai asked everyone. "No matter what happens I believe that our digimon are getting stronger."

Mina rubbed Labramon's head. "Tai may have a point."

"I certainly do feel stronger." Labramon barked.

Matt rubbed Gabumon's fur. "Come to think of it Gabumon you do look pretty buff to me."

"Thanks Matt." Gabumon replied. "That's a complement right?"

Piper chuckled. Tigermon jumped into her arms, "How about me Piper? Do I look different?" she asked.

"Yea of course you do. Tigermon your fur does look glossier than when I first met you." Piper replied, smiling.

Tigermon's ears perked up and she screamed, "Yay!"

Nalamon jumped into Catherine's arms. "Do I look stronger?"

Catherine nodded. "You certainly do." the little girl smiled.

All the children chuckled and held their digimon in their arms.

* * *

Suddenly the sun grew brighter.

"Did it get brighter all of a sudden, or is it just Tai's sunny disposition?" Matt wondered.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Tai replied to Matt's comment.

Not to far ahead of them, a beach shack seemed to appear.

"Was that there before?" Reye asked.

"Maybe someone built it after we left." Piper wondered.

"Could it be a trap? A mirage of some kind?" Amy asked.

"Looks may be deceiving but smells are not." Tentomon said.

* * *

Everyone ran for the shack, smelling all sorts of food. Amy was still a little hesitant about everything and followed behind the rest of the others. Sealmon was right beside her.

"What's the matter Amy?" she asked. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Something just doesn't seem right to me Sealmon." Amy replied.

Amy's suspicions turned out to be right. Once everyone was in the shack, sand barricaded the doorway, trapping them.

Joe and Amy stood outside the barricaded door, shocked about what just happened.

* * *

Inside the shack, the 12 DigiDestined were trapped.

"So how do we get out of here?" Serena asked.

Suddenly a digimon rose from the sand. "Oh boy, snack time." he said.

"That's Scorpiomon." Nalamon said. "He's one of MetalSeadramon's flunkies. Between his pincers and his tail, it's hard to know which end of him is worse!"

The scorpion digimon unleashed a sandstorm attack, covering the DigiDestined. Within a minute, they were covered by the sand and laying unconscious, their digimon as well.

* * *

Joe and Amy, with their digimon, hid in the nearby forest pondering how they were going to save their friends.

They overheard MetalSeadramon and Scorpiomon talking. The Dark Master rewarded his flunky with a load of clams. The scorpion digimon cracked them open and chowed down.

MetalSeadramon checked inside the shed. "Fourteen little kids and their digimon accomplices all together in one…" he broke off. "You idiot there is supposed to be 14 of them, two are missing."

Scorpiomon stopped eating. "Go find the other two now!" MetalSeadramon ordered.

The digimon nodded and chased after the remaining DigiDestined, who were running alongside the shoreline.

Joe and Amy hid behind the rocks and waited until Scorpiomon gave up. When the digimon was no where in sight, the kids sighed. Gomamon found some clams and he and Sealmon began to eat them.

* * *

Suddenly Scorpiomon emerged from the ocean. "Gomamon! Sealmon! Digivolve right now!" Amy ordered.

"Sealmon digivolve to…Walrainmon. Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon."

Amy held her new transformation wand in her hand. "Mercury Crystal Power!" she transformed into her upgraded Sailor Soldier uniform.

The two Champion digimon attacked Scorpiomon.

"If they are getting stronger they should handle Scorpiomon no problem." Joe said.

Super Mercury pinched her earring and her visor came over her eyes. "Maybe not." she contradicted. "Shellmon was just a Champion level digimon. Scorpiomon is an Ultimate level."

"So you're saying they need to digivolve again to defeate Scorpiomon?" Joe asked.

"Unfortunately yes I am saying that." Super Mercury replied.

Scorpiomon used his 'Tail Blade' attack on the two digimon, but he missed them and uncovered a pile of clams. Instead of fighting the two Champion digimon, he went straight to eating.

"Now's your chance!" Joe called.

"Finish him now! Digivolve Walrainmon!" Super Mercury added.

"Walrainmon digivolve to…Sirenmon. Ikkakumon digivolve to…Zudomon."

The two Ultimate digimon combined their attacks and beat Scorpiomon.

* * *

Back in the shack, the kids began to regain consciousness.

"What happened?" Serena groaned.

"I have no idea but I think this shack was a trap set up by the Dark Masters." Reye guessed.

"I have a feeling you're right Reye." Rini sighed.

* * *

Joe and Super Mercury were on their partner Ultimates, heading back towards the shack.

"Did you really have to bring a souvenir?" Joe asked Zudomon, who was dragging Scorpiomon behind him.

When they reached the shack, MetalSeadramon had set it on fire.

"Guys hurry! You have to get out now!" Super Mercury called.

* * *

Everyone slowly got up and ran out of the shack. Zudomon left Scorpiomon inside and let the fire finish him off.

Once MetalSeadramon left, the kids let out a sigh of relief.

"I hate to brake it to ya Tai, but the digimon still may not be strong enough." Amy said.

"Amy's right." Joe agreed. "Both of our digimon had to digivolve again before they could beat Scorpiomon. And he was just a flunky. So how can all of ours stand against a fully digivolved Mega digimon like MetalSeadramon?"

Tai sighed. "Maybe Piximon meant we needed something else to save the world. I just hope we find it soon."

* * *

Suddenly MetalSeadramon emerged from the ocean. He used his 'River of Power' attack.

"I'll hold him off." Sirenmon said. "Zudomon you get the others out of here."

"Right." Zudomon nodded his head.

Everyone climbed on Zudomon's back and sailed out into the sea.

"Hey ugly." Sirenmon taunted. "Siren's Song!" Sirenmon began to hum a soft tune, paralyzing MetalSeadramon for a short time.

"Just for that, you will be the first to go." MetalSeadramon said.

Sirenmon swam in the opposite direction that Zudomon was traveling. MetalSeadramon was right on her tail.

"Just my luck, he's fast." Sirenmon said to herself.

* * *

Amy turned her head. "I hope Sirenmon will be okay." she sighed.

"Don't worry Amy, I'm sure she'll be fine." Joe said, placing his hand on Amy's, reassuring her.

"Thanks Joe." Amy sighed and clasped her hand in his.

* * *

"Hydraulic Torpedo!" Sirenmon cried.

The pulsating water jets struck MetalSeadramon. The Dark Master swung his tail and sent Sirenmon skidding across the ocean surface.

"I got you!" Amy held out her arms and grasped Sealmon.

"I'm really beginning to hate that guy." Sealmon groaned.

Amy chuckled.

"Swim faster Zudomon." Joe ordered. "He's catching up to us."

The Ultimate digimon began to swim faster but spun around to the kids would be safe. The Dark Master digimon fired his attack, and sent all the kids into the water and Zudomon reverted back to Rookie level.

The kids and their digimon were face to face with one of their strongest enemies.

"Never send a Rookie to do a Mega's work." MetalSeadramon chuckled.

* * *

Will the DigiDestined find a way out of this? Or will MetalSeadramon destroy them? Find out in the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	43. Under Pressure

**Under Pressure.**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **Piximon was unable to defeate the Dark Masters by himself and sacrificed his life for the DigiDestined kids. Sometime later the gang found a shack but it was a trap set up by Scorpiomon. With most of the group unconscious, Joe and Amy had to defeate Scorpiomon. Zudomon and Sirenmon helped rescue everyone else and they escaped into the ocean. But MetalSeadramon caught up to them. Will they survive the coming battle with the Dark Master? Find out in this chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

MetalSeadramon was staring down at the DigiDestined children. "You're finished you little kids. To put it in one word, you're sunk." taunted the Dark Master.

A shadow appeared underneath the 14 children. Suddenly a grey-blue tail splashed the water and a familiar friend came to the DigiDestined's aid.

"It's Whamon!" Rini shouted.

Whamon charged at MetalSeadramon and sent him back into the water. He opened his mouth and sucked in all the kids.

"I never thought I'd wanna be fish food, but we'll be safe in here!" Tai yelled.

"Technically, he's a mammal!" Izzy corrected.

* * *

After a few minutes, Whamon resurfaced and let the kids ride on his back.

"Thanks for saving us Whamon." Tai said.

"Don't mention it kids." replied the whale digimon. "I'm glad to see you all back."

"Hey guys we still have a big problem." Matt reminded. "How are we going to defeat the Dark Masters?"

"I wonder how they even got control over the Digital World?" Piper wondered. "Do you remember Whamon?" she asked.

"Well after you guys left, the Dark Masters began taking control over everything. Since MetalSeadramon is so strong, he took over the sea no problem." Whamon replied.

"Darn it!" Tai exclaimed. He slammed his fist down on Whamon's back.

"Ouch." said Whamon.

"Oh, sorry Whamon." Tai apologized.

"Tai please don't get upset." Kari said to her older brother. "We'll fix things. I'm sure of it."

Tai looked at his little sister and nodded. Whamon continued to swim the gang to a safe location, far from MetalSeadramon.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Whamon brought the kids to a crescent shaped island in the middle of the ocean.

"Now we can catch some food for the digimon." Amy said.

"And after a few fish per digimon, we'll be ready to face MetalSeadramon." Reye added.

"Then let's get to fishing." Lita voted.

The group made some fishing poles and waited. Matt pulled out his harmonica and began to play. Gatomon, Nalamon, and Tigermon sat towards Whamon's head and began to sing a little song, "Cats land on their feet. But we still need to eat. It's our wish. For some fresh flying fish! 'Cause we're kitties. A trio of digi-kitties. Oh, yeah! Mreow!" the trio of cat digimon jumped and grabbed fish of their own.

"Now that was really cute." Kari said.

"Maybe after we defeate the Dark Masters we can enter them in a talent show." Catherine suggested.

"Yeah a trio of singing digital cats. That'll be a real show stopper." Piper chuckled.

The trio of cat digimon began to feast on their lunch. Palmon used her 'Poison Ivy' attack and grabbed two more huge fish for the rest of the digimon to enjoy.

Suddenly Matt stopped playing his harmonica.

"Why'd you stop playing Matt?" Piper asked.

"That song is just to depressing. It always gives me the blues." Matt replied.

Piper sighed and nodded. "It does sound depressing."

"Besides I can't stop thinking about the Dark Masters." Matt added. "They're different than any other digimon we've ever faced before."

"You do have that point." Piper agreed. She was stroking Astrate's fur. "But their has to be a way to defeate them. No matter how tough the digimon seemed, we've always managed to find a way to beat them."

"But keep in mind that those other digimon were below the Mega level." Mina added.

"Well, I've analyzed the situation and I believe we can beat them with WarGreymon." Izzy said, sitting down between the two girls. "Huh?" asked Tai and Matt in unison."He's a Dramon Destroyer." Izzy informed.

"Dramon Destroyer?" Piper echoed."Try speaking English." Mina opened up his laptop and found the Analyzed file of WarGreymon. "Well, you see, the weapons on WarGreymon's arms are the key. They're especially effective against Dramon-type Digimon, hence the phrase 'Dramon Destroyer'. With these devices, we might be able to defeat the Dark Masters.""Izzy, you're a genius!" Tai exclaimed. "Dramon Destroyer, huh? Agumon, you're gonna eat those Dramon alive!"Agumon swallowed one of the large fish Palmon caught whole. "Ugh!" exclaimed everyone."I don't think that's what he had in mind." Mina chuckled lightly.

* * *

In the water Gomamon and Sealmon were chatting with some of the smaller fish.

"Learn anything new in school?" Gomamon asked.

"We learned that Divermon are in the area." said one little pink fish.

Gomamon and Sealmon stopped and swam back to the others. The two small digimon got tangled in Joe's fishing line, causing the teenager to fall off of Whamon's back.

"I caught a whopper." Joe mumbled. He held up his fishing rod and the two tangled seal digimon.

Amy chuckled and helped Joe back onto Whamon. She then went to untangling her digimon from the fishing line.

"Now what's the matter Sealmon?" Amy asked.

"Divermon are headed this way!" exclaimed Sealmon.

"What are Divermon?" Serena asked.

"Those are MetalSeadramon's henchmen. You kids better get inside me quick. So they won't find you." Whamon advised.

The kids agreed and climbed back inside Whamon. Once all in, the whale digimon dove under the water and swam away from the island.

* * *

Inside Whamon, Izzy hooked up his laptop cables to Whamon's senses, so the children could see what Whamon was seeing.

"Izzy, what would we do without you?" Lita asked.

"You all wouldn't last three minutes here without me." Izzy replied, chuckling.

The kids laughed a little. Then pain struck their ears, from Whamon diving a little to fast. The whale digimon relived the pressure and stayed perfectly still.

"Just stay quiet a little longer." Whamon said.

The kids stayed quiet and waited till the Divermon swam passed them. But one Divermon spotted Whamon and he was swimming towards him.

"Watch out!" Izzy warned.

"Hang on kids. I've got an idea." Whamon said, swimming away from the attacking Divermon.

The kids huddled in a group and held on tightly. Catherine held onto Piper as tightly as she could. Piper did the same, tightly holding her daughter close.

"Don't worry sweetie. I got ya." Piper said calmly, rubbing Catherine's back.

Another strike from the Divermon hit and Whamon dodged it, making the group hang onto each other even tighter.

"I have one last idea. Hopefully it'll work." Whamon said.

"What do you mean hopefully?" Rini asked.

"That's what the captain of the Titanic said." Serena exclaimed.

"What's plan B if this doesn't work Whamon?" Amy asked.

"I say we turn around and fight." Tai voted.

Mina sighed and placed her hand over Tai's. "I'm sure Whamon knows what he's doing. Right Whamon?"

"That's right." replied the digimon. "Just hang on tight kids."

Whamon dove into a deep crevice and the Divermon followed him. The four small digimon surround Whamon and attacked him. But once Whamon hit a certain pressure, the Divermon couldn't stand it and swam back to the surface.

"Neat idea Whamon." Lita congratulated. "The Divermon couldn't handle the water pressure."

"That was a very clever plan." Izzy added.

Izzy and Lita slapped a high five.

"So now that that's done with. What do we do now?" Reye asked.

"Yeah. We can't stay on the ocean floor forever." Rini added.

"I have an idea." Izzy said. "Kari can you come over here for a second?"

Kari nodded and walked over to Izzy. Izzy whispered something in Kari's ear and she nodded. "No sweat." she said.

Kari took a deep breath and blew her whistle she had around her neck. After a few seconds, she caught her breath.

"Awesome. Thanks Kari." Izzy said.

"What was that for Izzy?" Lita asked.

"Well the whistle acted like sonar used to locate a cave. Which there's one up ahead, it should lead us to land." Izzy replied.

"I repeat, what would we do without you?" Lita smiled.

Whamon continued to swim towards the cave and through the tunnel.

* * *

Within a few minutes, Whamon resurfaced and the kids caught the smell of fresh air.

"This feels great." Serena sighed.

"Yeah it sure does." Rini agreed, chuckling.

"I feel like we've been under water so long I may never take a bath again." Matt said, laughing.

Everyone laughed at that comment.

"Do you mind telling me what in the world is so funny?" MetalSeadramon said, coming up from the surface.

"How can that be?" Piper asked. "I though we lost him."

"It was only a matter of time before you came up for air. Now you're gonna go down with the ship." MetalSeadramon yelled.

"Hang on kids." Whamon said.

He began to swim in a circular motion. Soon the current sped up and all the Divermon were revealed.

Agumon turned to Tai. "Should I?" he asked.

"Go for it Agumon." Tai said. "While Agumon keeps him distracted the rest of you go to shore and prepare yourselves for battle."

"You got it captain." Mina said.

"Gomamon and I will bring up the rear." Joe informed.

"Izzy and I will cover you guys from the air." Lita added.

Everyone nodded, confirming their battle strategy.

"Agumon warp digivolve to…WarGreymon."

The Mega digimon lunged for MetalSeadramon.

"Our turn." Lita said, holding her digivice.

"Zapdomon digivolve to…Thundramon. Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon."

Izzy and Lita jumped on their respected partners. Rini, Reye, and Serena joined Lita on Thundramon. While Tai, Mina, and Kari joined Izzy on Kabuterimon.

"We'll get the sea covered." Matt said.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon."

The blue wolf jumped in the water and stood still so some of the kids could jump on his back. Matt was first, followed by T.K and Patamon. Piper jumped next and Matt steadied her landing. Tigermon landed beside Piper.

"Alright Catherine your turn. Jump." Piper called.

Catherine gulped and jumped down to her mom and the others. Piper held out her arms and caught Catherine. Nalamon landed a second later.

"Now let's bring up the rear." Joe said to his digimon.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon."

Joe climbed on his Champion level partner and helped Amy on as well.

* * *

The kids headed to the shoreline and Whamon vanished under the water. But that didn't stop the Divermon from attacking them.

"Quick Joe, Ikkaumon needs to digivolve." Amy said.

Joe nodded. "Right. Go for it Ikkakumon."

"Ikkakumon digivolve to…Zudomon."

Zudomon used his 'Vulcan's Hammer' attack on the Divermon.

"I think Joe had the right idea. Thundramon you ready to go up another level?" Lita asked.

Thundramon nodded her head and squawked. "Thundramon digivolve to…Stormdramon."

"Devastation Current!" squawked the Ultimate digimon.

With that attack the Divermon retreated.

* * *

MetalSeadramon was growing impatient and charged at WarGreymon. Pushing him into the water and nearly swallowing him.

"WarGreymon!" Tai yelled.

"This is very bad." Izzy said. "WarGreymon is at a huge disadvantage under water."

"Is there anything we can do Izzy?" Mina asked. "Could Anubismon be of any use?"

"You could try it Mina." Izzy replied.

Mina nodded. "Go Labramon!" she ordered.

"Right." Labramon nodded her head and jumped off of Kabuterimon. "Labramon warp digivolve to…Anubismon."

The Mega Sovereign digimon appeared in a radiating light. And just like the other times before, Mina's royal gown was in place of her normal clothes. "Go Anubismon!" she yelled.

"Hang on WarGreymon!" Anubismon called. With her staff in hand, Anubismon charged at MetalSeadramon.

* * *

Can the two Mega digimon defeate the Dark Master? Find out in the next chapter of **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	44. Playing Games

**Playing Games**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **Just when the gang thought they were done for, Whamon appeared and whisked the kids off to safety. But MetalSeadramon sent Divermon after them, but they couldn't handle the deep pressure. When they cam up for air, MetalSeadramon found them. WarGreymon went up and fought the Dark Master but he wasn't in a good place. Anubismon joined the fight next. Can the two Mega digimon defeate MetalSeadramon? Find out in this chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

"Hang on WarGreymon!" Anubismon called. With her golden rod in hand, the Sovereign digimon charged into battle. "Dark Sphere!" she fired her ebony black sphere at MetalSeadramon.

The Mega Dark Master released WarGreymon and turned his attention to Anubismon. He powered up his main attack, 'River of Power', and fired it towards Anubismon.

"Watch out!" WarGreymon yelled. He pushed Anubismon out of the line of fire.

"Thanks WarGreymon." Anubismon said.

"No problem." replied WarGreymon.

MetalSeadramon powered up his attack and fired it once more. But this time, Whamon took the hit, protecting the two Mega digimon.

"Oh no Whamon!" Mina cried.

WarGreymon and Anubismon exchanged glances and nodded. WarGreymon powered up his 'Nova Tempest' attack and lunged for MetalSeadramon.

"Mina!" Anubismon called. "Use your mirror."

"Right." Mina grabbed her heart shaped mirror and sighed. "Inner Revelation!"

MetalSeadramon began to glow a pale white color. Anubismon twirled her staff and it began to radiate. "Supreme Judgment!"

The white light struck MetalSeadramon just as WarGreymon cut right through him. The Dark Master dissolved into data bits right before everyone's eyes.

"That was for Whamon!" Mina yelled.

WarGreymon and Anubismon reverted back to Koromon and Puppymon. Everyone rejoined back on the shore.

* * *

"Please save this world DigiDestined." Whamon said his last words and slowly faded into data bits. Just like MetalSeadramon.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and Spiral Mountain's ocean began to disappear.

"What's going on?" Catherine asked.

"The digital ocean is being reconfigured because we kicked its Dark Master's butt." Gomamon yelled, laughing.

"Well that's one down and three to go." Lita said. "Looks like this may be easier than we thought."

"That's the Digi-tude we like to hear." Nalamon and Gatomon said together.

"Alright now let's go kick the rest of the Dark Masters' butts." Tai voted.

A chorus of 'Yeah' came from the rest of the DigiDestined.

"Wait a minute!" Serena yelled.

Everyone turned and noticed that Serena was on her knees, making four small graves.

"What's the matter Serena?" Tai asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, some of our friends our gone." Matt reminded.

"Oh right." Tai sighed.

Serena finished placing a wooden cross on the grave in front of her. She pointed to the one at the end, "That one is to remember Wizardmon." she then pointed to the one infront of Wizardmon's grave, "That one is for Piximon. The one next to it is for Chumon." then she placed her hands on the grave in front of her. "And this one here is for Whamon."

Everyone sighed. Piper walked up and knelt beside her friend. "Serena they're not dead. It's just like they've been downloaded to a different computer." Piper said, trying to calm down her friend.

"That's right. We're digital." Tigermon added. "Our data just gets reconfigured and we're reborn shortly after. Digimon never die."

Tai stepped forward. "So what better reason do we have to defeate the Dark Masters? Payback for making our friends leave!"

"I'm not going! I'm sick and tired of loosing our digimon friends!" Serena yelled back.

"This is war Serena and sometimes people we know and love get hurt." Tai reminded. "So suck it up!"

"Stop it Tai!" Serena screamed.

"Enough Tai!" Matt yelled. "Why don't you stop and consider other people's feelings?"

"What?" Tai asked.

"We all know you're right Tai, but you need to give us some space." Matt shot back. "We miss our friends who have fought alongside all of us! Not everyone has ice running through their veins like you do!"

"Just what are you saying?" Tai asked, angrily.

Piper stood up and placed her hand on Matt's arm. "Okay Matt, you need to calm down." she said calmly.

But Matt didn't pay any attention. "You're always looking forward but you never take the time to look back! We've lost some great friends here Tai and it's nice to remember them once in a while!"

"If we always stopped to do that we'll never have time to save the world!" Tai shot back.

"I know you hear me but you're not listening!" Matt yelled.

"Enough! Both of you just shut it!" Piper screamed, stepping in the middle. "It never fails. You both have to fight about every little thing and I'm sick and tired of it!" she went on. "Both of you have a point." Piper turned to Tai, "You're right, the Dark Masters need to pay for what they did to our friends. We at least owe the digimon that. " she sighed and turned to Matt. "But Matt also has a point. We need to remember them. We've lost so many good friends that we'll remember always and forever. We owe it to them to grieve." Piper held back her tears for the time being. "After the first fight with the Dark Masters, we lost Chumon. Then five minutes later, we lost Piximon. And now we lost Whamon." tears began to fall down Piper's cheeks. "We didn't even get time to grieve for Wizardmon because we were to caught up in trying to defeate VenomMyotismon. It's true, during war like this, we loose people we love. Our friends sacrificed themselves so we could survive and defeate the evil that threatens to destroy the Digital World and our own world." Piper took a deep breath and put her hand on Serena's shoulder. "If we give up, their sacrifices will mean nothing. And our world and the Digi world will be destroyed. And as DigiDestined, we have to fight to save everything we hold dear to us. Whether its our families back home, or our countless digimon friends here, we need to stand a fight." Tears were still falling down Piper's cheeks. Her dark purple eyes quivering with pain and sadness.

"Why don't we go find someplace else that isn't out in the open." Amy voted. "We're sitting ducks out here."

Everyone nodded and headed into the forest. Serena took one last glance at the graves she made and walked off with Palmon by her side. Rini slipped her hand in Serena's and walked on the other side of her.

Piper took one last look herself and dried her tears.

"I never knew you could get that angry." Matt said from behind her.

"I didn't mean to yell, it's just." Piper sighed. "Even though I looked at both sides of that argument. I'm siding with you Matt."

"Really?" Matt questioned.

"Yeah." Piper replied. "We've lost so many friends and they need to be remembered." the duo and their digimon followed behind the rest of the group.

* * *

The DigiDestined walked in silence, everyone thinking to themselves.

"_I'm really not as cold as Matt says I am, aren't I?" _Tai thought.

"_Maybe I was a little rough on Tai but he needs to respect what other people feel." _Matt thought.

"_I've never seen Matt this upset before." _T.K pointed out, walking next to his brother.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have yelled like that to them." _Piper thought. _"I just hate it when fights break out. I mean we all are supposed to be friends."_

"_Everyone's tired and cranky. No wonder Tai and Matt fought back there." _Lita thought.

"_We should be focused on fighting the Dark Masters. Not each other." _Izzy thought.

The group continued to walk in silence through the forest. Though they stayed together, no one said a word.

* * *

In his small house in the middle of the forest, Puppetmon was watching the children on his TV screen. "If these kids take any longer to get here, I will develop wood rot!" exclaimed the Dark Master.

A bird digimon was behind him. "Have patience." he said. "Rome wasn't built in a day."

"Yeah but I was and I'm tired of waiting!" Puppetmon pressed a red button on his remote and the land under the kids began to move.

* * *

"What's going on?" Kari screamed.

"The ground beneath us is moving!" Izzy exclaimed.

The kids jumped off the patch of land they were on but that one began to move as well.

"It appears that someone wants to get somewhere in a hurry." Piper pointed out.

"And I have a feeling that someone is not to friendly." Matt added.

"I have an idea." Tai informed.

* * *

Puppetmon was digging through a wooden chest. He pulled out extension arms and grabbed the bird digimon that was with him. "

"Yes that is very entertaining Lord Puppetmon but there is no sign of the children." said the bird digimon.

"What?" Puppetmon exclaimed. He ran to his TV and began pushing the channel up/down buttons, trying to locate the kids.

* * *

In the forest, the DigiDestined climbed a tree and stayed there.

"I have a hunch that one of the Dark Masters is behind this." Reye guessed.

"I bet you're right." Lita agreed.

"Well I say we have two choices. We either keep going or build a nest up here." Joe said.

"Well I say we fight whoever it is." Tai voted.

Matt scoffed. "Again with the fighting? Why don't you go to a neutral corner already?"

Piper grabbed Matt's arm. "Please don't go there again." she sighed.

"Alright Matt let's try it your way." Tai said. "We'll just wait for the enemy to come to us."

"That is not what I mean." Matt corrected.

"Enough. Both of you." Piper ordered, gripping Matt's arm.

Suddenly Tai and Mina disappeared. Then Serena and Rini. After that, Izzy, Lita, Amy, Joe and Kari vanished too.

"Where did everyone else go?" Catherine asked, hanging on to Piper. "Mom, I'm scared."

Piper hung onto Catherine. "Don't worry, I got ya. You're safe."

Matt, Piper, Catherine, and T.K stayed close together.

"Just stay close to me T.K and I'll protect you no matter what happens." Matt said.

T.K turned to his older brother. "Listen Matt, the only reason we made it this far was because we stayed together and worked as a team. Everyone has been holding their own. I don't need you and the others to protect me all the time."

Matt didn't respond. He just sat there in silence.

* * *

On the floor, Puppetmon laid out a map of the forest and he had dolls of each DigiDestined spread all over the place.

"Now what do I want to do next?" he asked himself. "I know. Let's give the girls a makeover." he chuckled.

Puppetmon gently touched the symbols on the dolls for each Sailor girl and the outfit suddenly changed.

* * *

"What the heck?" Reye asked aloud, when she noticed she instantly became Super Sailor Mars.

"How did this happen?" Serena followed.

"Whoever is doing this, it's so not funny." Rini added.

All the girls were still shocked and puzzled how they transformed without even using their transformation wands.

* * *

"Now for a little bit more fun." Puppetmon chuckled.

He lightly tapped the doll of Super Sailor Harmony and watched it tip over.

* * *

"Whoa!" Piper screamed.

"Piper!" T.K and Catherine exclaimed.

"Hang on!" Matt grabbed Piper's arms. "I got ya."

Piper gripped Matt's arms as he pulled her up. "This gives hanging around a whole new meaning!" she exclaimed.

Matt pulled Piper back up onto the branch. Piper's arms clung around Matt's neck, her body shaking.

"You okay?" Matt asked.

Piper caught her breath. "No I am not. I am terrified of heights and that did not help." she breathed.

"Well as long as we stick together, you'll be safe." Matt reassured.

"Thanks Matt. I owe ya one." Piper smiled at her friend.

* * *

Puppetmon was staring at the map and the DigiDestined dolls. "Kiwimon, I'm bored." he admitted. "I should just destroy them all."

"Then you won't have anyone to play with." Kiwimon informed.

"Oh yea." Puppetmon sighed. "I have another idea." He picked up the Tai and Joe dolls and switched them around. Puppetmon then kept switching all the dolls around. Transporting everyone around the forest.

* * *

The digimon partners were still in the tree. They then decided to jump down and find their respected human partners.

"Whatever digimon is doing this, he must be stopped." Zapdomon said.

"Right. No mon messes with our friends." Gatomon added.

"Let's go kick some digi butt." Ravenmon voted.

"Yeah!" all 14 digimon said in unison.

* * *

Puppetmon was watching everything on his TV and saw Matt and T.K had reunited. The Mega digimon decided that T.K looked real easy to scare and decided to join the DigiDestined in the forest.

"Are you alright Catherine?" Piper asked, holding her scared daughter.

"Yeah I'm fine. For now anyway." Catherine was shaking in her mother's arms.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Piper reassured.

Catherine smiled at her mother. Then both girls heard a scream.

"That sounded like T.K." Piper said.

"Let's go." Catherine voted.

The two girls raced to find their friend. When they found Matt and T.K, Puppetmon was also with them.

"What do we do mom?" Catherine asked. "Without Nalamon and Tigermon, we don't stand a chance against Puppetmon."

"Well we can at least hold him off until our digimon find us." Piper replied. "Puppetmon may not have realized that as Sailor Scouts, we're stronger. That may just work in our favor."

Catherine nodded.

* * *

Once Puppetmon was about to attack, a rose landed between him and the boys.

"Who could that be?" Matt asked.

"Who was that?" Puppetmon shouted.

"It was me!" Super Harmony replied.

Super Harmony and Super Melody jumped out from the brush and ran to T.K and Matt.

"Glad to see you both are okay." T.K said.

"We can say the same thing." Super Melody replied.

"Humph." Puppetmon groaned. "What makes you think two girls in mini-skirts is going to scare me?"

Super Harmony smirked. Her golden crossbow appeared in her hands. "Coming up a Dark Master shish-kabob." her rose-like arrow was in place.

"Oh I am so scared." Puppetmon said sarcastically.

Piper closed one eye and flicked the tail of her arrow. "Harmony Rose Crossbow!" the rose arrow was released and shot Puppetmon. A black bruise was left where the arrow made contact.

"Ouch!" Puppetmon screamed. "That really hurt. You'll pay for that!"

"I'd like to see you try and touch me you pathetic excuse for a play toy." Super Harmony scoffed.

Puppetmon was aggravated by that last remark but kept his cool. "Awe come on. I just wanted to play a little game with T.K and Catherine."

"Really?" Catherine asked.

"Like pretend?" T.K added.

Puppetmon nodded. "Sure in the beginning it will be. But at the end it will be time to destroy all you kids for real. Bye-bye."

T.K and Super Melody were a little hesitant to answer.

"Don't listen to him you guys." Matt said. "He's just trying to scare you."

"Matt's right." Super Harmony added.

"Don't lie to them or your nose will grow!" Puppetmon threw a red ball at Matt and he was suddenly tied up in red bandage.

"I can't move." Matt fell to the ground.

"Matt!" Super Harmony called.

"You're getting on my nerves girlie." Puppetmon waved his hand and vines from a nearby tree wrapped around Super Harmony's arms, legs, and waist.

The scout was then thrown back to the trunk of that tree. "Puppetmon get me down from here!" ordered Super Harmony.

"Umm let me think. No." Puppetmon shouted.

"Get me down from here or I'll…" a tree vine wrapped around her mouth so she couldn't finish her sentence.

"So what do you two kids say?" Puppetmon asked. "Or maybe I'll just destroy these two and move on to the other DigiDestined."

"Fine we'll go just leave them alone." Super Melody said.

"Fine." Puppetmon agreed.

He snapped his fingers and vanished. The vines around Super Harmony released her and she dropped to the ground.

"T.K. Catherine." she groaned. Harmony ran and knelt down next to Matt. "Hang on. I'll get you out of here."

Harmony grabbed the rose she threw and it suddenly changed into a small dagger. She cut through the red bandages around Matt's body.

"Where did he take T.K?" Matt asked, shooting up.

"I have no clue. But we'll find them." Harmony replied.

* * *

Puppetmon had taken T.K and Super Melody to his small house in the center of the forest. He wanted to play a game of hide and seek. The two small DigiDestined ran through the house and tried to hide from Puppetmon.

"Let's hide in here." Super Melody said.

"Right." T.K followed the small scout inside a small room and the two hid in a corner. "How are we going to get back to Matt and the others?" T.K asked.

"I don't know. But we'll find a way." Melody replied. "Maybe the others will come find us. You never know."

Puppetmon stormed into the room and the two kids quickly darted out before the Dark Master could find them.

They ended up running into Puppetmon's 'play room' next. Melody, unintentionally, stepped on the remote and the paths in the forest moved and all the DigiDestined were reunited.

* * *

The digimon were happy to see their human partners again. Harmony had informed that Puppetmon had taken T.K and Catherine and tied her and Matt up so they couldn't help.

"Any idea where he might have taken them?" Mini Moon asked.

"I don't. But the next time I see that good for nothing reject puppet, he's gonna regret tying me to that tree." Harmony clenched her hands into fists.

"Well let's go find him then." Jupiter voted.

All the kids agreed but their path was blocked by Kiwimon.

"Who is that digimon?" Reye asked.

"It's Kiwimon!" Ravenmon answered. "An ancient Digimon that was said to be extinct. Although he's a bird-type Digimon, his wings have degenerated so he can't fly."

"Where's T.K and Catherine?" Matt asked, loudly.

"They're playing with Lord Puppetmon and I can't allow you to interrupt them." Kiwimon said. "Pummel Peck!" small objects flew from Kiwimon's mouth and were aimed for the DigiDestined kids.

"Koromon digivolve to…Agumon. Puppymon digivolve to…Labramon."

The Rookie digimon fired their attacks and destroyed the small projectiles before they could injure the kids.

* * *

Patamon and Nalamon came across Puppetmon's house. They climbed through window and saw the dolls that resembled all of the DigiDestined.

"So then it was Puppetmon who was controlling us before." Nalamon deducted.

"Talk about a controlling personality." Patamon added.

* * *

T.K and Melody were running through the house and ran into Puppetmon himself. They decided to trick him so they could search the mansion. The two played on the fact that Puppetmon had no friends.

"I do too have friends." Puppetmon said.

"Then how come we haven't seen any?" Melody asked.

"I'll go find them." Puppetmon turned and ran down the stairs.

A second or two later, Patamon and Nalamon found their partners. The four then went back to Puppetmon's play room and destroyed the map of the forest.

* * *

The DigiDestined were facing off against Kiwimon. The rookie digimon were attacking with all they had.

"Now tell us. Where is Puppetmon keeping T.K?" Matt asked again.

Kiwimon didn't answer. He just fired his attack again.

"We can't find T.K and Catherine until we defeate Kiwimon." Tai said.

Matt was growing impatient with Tai always putting the fight first. "No! First we find T.K., then we'll fight your war!" he yelled.

Gabumon nodded in agreement. "Right, Matt. Gabumon warp digivolve to... Huh?"

"What happened?" Tigermon asked.

Matt stared down at his Crest. "It won't glow." he breathed.

Gabumon turned to his partner. "What's going on Matt? How come I can't digivolve?" he asked.

Kiwimon fired his attack again. "Pummel Peck!"

"Watch out Matt!" Super Harmony pushed Matt out the attacks path, but she ended up taking the full force of the hit.

"Piper!" Tigermon exclaimed. "Tigermon digivolve to…Bengalmon!"

The Bengal tiger digimon swatted away the rest of Kiwimon's attack.

Super Harmony was laying on her side, her hands over Matt's shoulders. "Piper? What did you do that for?" he asked.

Piper slowly sat up. "I owed you one, remember? Now we're even." she turned her attention to Kiwimon. "Now we'll ask this one last time. Where are T.K and Catherine?"

Kiwimon didn't answer. Piper scoffed. "Bengalmon! Get him!"

"You got it!" roared the Bengal tiger digimon. "Bengal Rings!" the fiery rings incinerated Kiwimon.

"Great job Bengalmon! Thanks a lot." Piper called.

Bengalmon reverted back to Tigermon and jumped into Piper's arms. "You're very welcome."

Piper smiled at her Rookie digimon.

* * *

T.K and Catherine called out to everyone and rejoined them. Everyone was happy to see that they were both okay.

"We were so worried about you two." Serena said.

"But we're glad your both alright." Rini added.

"You're both so awesome." Kari complemented.

"For little kids that was a big escape." Joe followed.

T.K showed everyone the dolls that Puppetmon had made.

"So this is how he was controlling us." Reye said, examining her doll.

"I'll say." Lita looked at hers and touched the symbol in the center.

Suddenly all the girls went back to normal.

"That explains everything." Mina said.

"Hey where did Matt and Gabumon go?" Catherine asked.

Piper turned and noticed they were gone. "Matt was right here next to me." she turned and saw a dark forest path behind her.

Deep inside she knew that Matt and Gabumon were walking that path. _"Oh Matt. What have you gotten into this time?" _she thought to herself.

* * *

Will Matt and Gabumon be okay? Will Puppetmon exact revenge on the DigiDestined? Find out in the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	45. Trash Day

**Trash Day**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **The battle between MetalSeadramon and WarGreymon and Anubismon raged on. The Dark Master unleashed his 'River of Power' and Whamon took that blow full force. The two remaining Megas took out MetalSeadramon. Both he and Whamon were reconfigured and the digital ocean disappeared. Things should have gotten back to normal, but Puppetmon captured T.K and Catherine. When the two little ones rejoined the group, Matt suddenly vanished. Ready to find out what happens next? Here's the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

Everyone was in the forest, calling out Matt's name. But no reply came after.

"What do you think could have happened to him?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know." Kari replied.

"But it's dangerous to be alone. Especially under the circumstances." Rini added.

"Do you think Puppetmon got him?" Lita asked.

"Who knows." Izzy answered.

Joe was the only one not saying anything. Amy noticed this and gently nudged him.

"What's the matter Joe?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Matt wasn't taken by anything." Joe said.

Everyone turned and stared at him.

"Just what are you saying Joe?" Piper asked.

"I saw him and Gabumon walk off. I just thought he needed a little alone time." Joe answered.

The others were shocked.

"But why would Matt just walk off?" Reye asked. "It just isn't like him at all."

"But he has been acting strange lately." Serena pointed out.

"Yeah." agreed Palmon.

"Remember when Gabumon had the digivolving problem?" Biyomon asked.

"Think there's a connection?" Rini asked.

Piper sighed. "Did anyone else notice that after Gabumon failed to digivolve, Matt just froze?" she asked.

"Come to think of it, yeah." Mina answered.

"It just isn't like Matt to just freeze like that." Piper added.

She remembered that she had to push Matt out of the way of Kiwimon's attack. Then Tigermon digivolved and took him out.

"Matt couldn't have gotten to far." Izzy pointed out. "We should go look for him."

Everyone agreed and went on a search for Matt. Catherine suddenly stopped.

"What is it Catherine?" asked Nalamon.

"I thought I heard something." replied Catherine.

"Me too." Kari added.

The two small girls looked at each other and caught up with the rest of the others.

* * *

"Matt!" Gabumon called, panting. "Come on Matt. I'm all for exercise but I'm really not built for long distances." the Rookie wolf/lizard digimon caught up with his human partner. "Where are we going?"

"Just away." Matt replied. "I need some space. That's all."

The duo kept walking. But little did they both know that Puppetmon was secretly watching them.

Matt and Gabumon found a place near a lake shore and sat down.

"Have you ever felt like a fifth wheel Gabumon?" Matt asked. "Well that's exactly how I feel right about now."

Gabumon didn't say a word. He just sat by his partners' side and let him say what he felt.

"It's just, when I think of Tai, Piper, Mina, and the others, they've all changed." Matt went on. "It's almost as if this place has changed them. As for me, I haven't changed at all."

"Oh Matt." Gabumon sighed. "You may not see it but you've changed a lot since you and the others first came here."

"Please Gabumon, give me a break." Matt scoffed. "I used to think I had one purpose in my life. That was looking out for my little brother. But now I see, he's growing up and he doesn't need me to protect him anymore."

Gabumon's red eyes were quivering. He hated seeing his best friend like this.

Matt stood up. "I have it all figured out." he said. "If I'm ever gonna change, I need to do it on my own. Piper and the others can't help me."

A huge, tree-like digimon appeared, greeting. "Hello fellow nature lovers."

Matt and Gabumon stared at the talking digimon.

"What you've never seen a talking tree before?" asked the digimon.

"Not many." Matt replied.

"Be careful, that's Cherrymon, lord of the forest, and the best reason for the existence of termites." Gabumon warned. "If you come any closer I'll turn you into tooth picks."

Cherrymon just chuckled. "You really shouldn't be that rude. Calm down I just want to help. My fighting days are far behind me."

Matt and his digimon continued to stare at Cherrymon.

* * *

Piper held her digivice in her hand, nothing was showing up on the screen. "It's no use." she sighed. "The digivice doesn't appear to be working."

"Well I'm not gonna let him break up this team." Tai said. "We're gonna find him whether he wants us to or not!"

The kids kept walking until Puppetmon reappeared in a tree ahead of them.

"It's Puppetmon!" exclaimed Mina.

"Hello everyone." greeted the Dark Master. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah." grunted Piper. "We missed you like a bad migraine!" she shouted.

"Why do girls always have to shout?" Puppetmon asked.

"Well some girls don't take to kindly to being tied to trees!" Piper yelled back.

Puppetmon chuckled. "Front and center you three." he called.

Three digimon appeared and aimed blasters at the DigiDestined.

"Uh oh, Garbagemon." Tigermon said. "They're as tough as they are mean, and they don't smell very good either." she added.

The trio of Garbagemon fired their attacks. Everyone ran off to avoid being hit by the digi-sludge.

* * *

Back at the lake, Cherrymon had told Matt and Gabumon he, turned over a new leaf.

"No offense." Matt said. "But if I did feel like talking, it wouldn't be to a tree." he and Gabumon turned and headed around Cherrymon.

The tree digimon blocked his path. "Young man, didn't anyone tell you that you should always listen to your elders?" Cherrymon asked. "So you feel like you haven't changed? Still the same guy you were before?"

Matt was angered at the fact Cherrymon had listened in on his private conversation. The elder digimon went on, baiting Matt into taking his advice.

"I'm more than ready." Matt said. "Tell me what must I do?"

"First you must defeate your rival." Cherrymon instructed.

"My rival?" Matt echoed.

Cherrymon pointed to the lake. "In that lake, you will see the face of your rival."

Matt, reluctantly, walked to the edge of the lake. "I know it sounds pretty bogus, but... might as well look." he muttered.

Matt knelt down and gazed into the lake. The face that appeared was Tai's face.

"Tai? Come on! What kind of trick is this!" Matt questioned.

* * *

The rest of the gang were still running from the Garbagemon. They were finally fed up and the Rookies stepped up and digivolved.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon. Palmon digivolve to…Togemon. Ravenmon digivolve to…Falconmon. Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon. Zapdomon digivolve to…Thundramon. Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon. Sealmon digivolve to…Walrainmon. Labramon digivolve to…Dobermon. Agumon digivolve to…Greymon. Tigermon digivolve to…Bengalmon."

The champion digimon combined their attacks and destroyed the Garbagemon no problem.

"And that is why we are awesome." Mina bragged.

But another Garbagemon appeared and began attacking the kids.

"Let's kick it up a level." Lita voted, tossing her digivice.

"Thundramon digivolve to…Stormdramon. Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon."

The two Ultimate digimon charged for the remaining Garbagemon. They took out two and left two more.

"Finish them off!" Mina called.

"Dobermon digivolve to…Cerberumon. Greymon digivolve to…MetalGreymon."

With two more Ultimate digimon, the remaining Garbagemon were destroyed and Puppetmon ran off before the digimon blasted him. All the digimon then reverted back to Rookie level.

* * *

Back at the lake, the face of Matt's 'rival' turned out to be Tai. "Behold the face of your rival!" Cherrymon said.

"So you're saying... I have to fight Tai, is that it?" Matt asked. He then laughed. "Nice try, foliage face! You had me going there! You'll have to do better than that!"

"I had nothing to do with it. The Lake of Truth reflects only what is in a person's heart, hence the name." Cherrymon informed.

"You gotta be kidding." Matt sighed.

"Sorry, kid. It's never wrong." Cherrymon apologized.

"That right?" Matt questioned. "Well, I got news for you. It's off this time, way off!"

Cherrymon continued to tell Matt that only by defeating Tai, as his rival, can he grow like the others have.

"It's a trap!" Gabumon yelled. "Remember that Tai is your friend Matt."

"Right. Tai is my friend." Matt repeated. "You don't fight your friends."

"I hate to break it to ya kid, but you really only have one, true ally within the DigiDestined." Cherrymon said.

"And who would that be?" Matt asked.

"Look into the lake and find out for yourself." Cherrymon instructed.

"Here we go again." Gabumon sighed.

Mat again leaned over and glanced at the lake's surface. "Who is my only ally?" he asked himself.

A different thing happened. Images played across the lake's surface. Then the back of Matt's ally was shown.

When the figure turned, it was Piper.

"Piper?" Matt questioned. "She's my ally?"

Matt then remember everything he and Piper had been through, from their digimon fighting alongside each other from both of them saving one another.

"This girl is your ally. The only ally you have within the DigiDestined." Cherrymon said. "You need to accept the truth kid…" the digimon went on. "The one you call Tai is your leader. Everything he says, you do. Everywhere he goes, you follow. Face your rival and prove yourself as his equal or better."

"Stop it!" Gabumon shouted. "Remember Tai and Piper and everyone else are your friends Matt." he reminded.

Matt nodded in agreement.

Cherrymon scoffed. "Friendship? You don't even believe such a thing exists. Not in your heart of hearts anyway." Cherrymon said. "Friendship. Loyalty. All are just words. Illusions."

Matt stood in his place, frozen.

"He's wrong." Gabumon said. "Isn't he?"

"I don't know." Matt replied. "I don't know."

Cherrymon smirked and leaves began to blow from his limbs. They flew past Matt in a twisting storm. "In order to grow you must defeate Tai. If you don't, you'll spend forever walking in his shadow."

"What choice do I have?" Matt asked himself. He fell on his knees. "What do I do? Oh what do I do?"

Gabumon's ears were down and his red eyes were quivering. He was looking at how upset Matt was, and it was killing him inside.

Matt took his Crest from around his neck and stared at it. "That's a laugh. Wouldn't you know that my crest had to be the Crest of Friendship?"

Gabumon stepped closer to Matt. "There is only one thing Cherrymon is right about." he said. "Whatever you need to do, do it. I'll be right here with you."

"But what if I make the wrong choice?" Matt asked.

"Whatever decision you make, it will be the right one." Gabumon replied. "Because I have faith in you. But you have to have faith in yourself Matt. You have a friend in me, I'll be by your side no matter what you choose."

"Gabumon." Matt sighed. His Crest then began to glow the ice blue color it always has. Gabumon glowed the same color.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!"

"Ready?" asked the android wolf digimon. "Lead the way."

"Right." Matt climbed on his digimon's back and raced down the path back to the others.

Down the forest path, MetalGarurumon raced. "Cherrymon was wrong back there Matt." he said. "Friendship, loyalty. They're more than just words, they're real. And I'm going to prove it." the wolf android jumped over a small crevice.

* * *

Another Garbagemon attacked the DigiDestined out of nowhere. He began to suck them all into his trashcan.

"Do these guys ever give up?" Piper asked, hanging onto the side of Cerberumon.

"Judging this is the seventh Garbagemon to attack, I'd say no." Mina replied.

Catherine's grip slipped from Piper's waist and she was being pulled in.

"Catherine!" Piper called.

"Mommy!" Catherine called back.

* * *

"Ice Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon froze the final Garbagemon and destroyed him.

Nalamon shook out her fur. "It's MetalGarurumon." she yelled.

Matt appeared two seconds later, his blue eyes glaring right at Tai.

"Matt." Piper said, smiling. "Glad to see you're okay." she ran up to him, but stopped. "Is something wrong?"

MetalGarurumon launched his missiles at Agumon.

"What was that?" Agumon asked.

"What do you think? It's a challenge." MetalGarurumon answered. "Now hurry and digivolve into WarGreymon because I won't miss next time."

"This is insane! Matt, what's going on? Is this some kind of joke?" Piper asked.

"Matt! I don't know what he's doing, but call him off! Now!" Tai yelled.

"No, Tai. I won't." Matt replied, coldly.

"What did you say? You won't?" Tai echoed.

Piper stepped in between the two boys and placed her hands on Matt's shoulders. "What has gotten into you?" she asked.

Matt glared at her. "Stay out of this Piper, it doesn't concern you at all."

"When it comes to the team Matt, it concerns all of us." Piper shot back. "Now call of MetalGarurumon and let's all talk about this."

"I'm sorry Piper but I can't do that." Matt said, taking Piper's hands off of his shoulders.

* * *

What's going to happen within the DigiDestined? Will Matt go through with destroying Tai? Find out in the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	46. The Ultimate Clash

**The Ultimate Clash. Answers Revealed.**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **Everyone was looking for Matt when they were suddenly attacked by a gang of Garbagemon. During this fight, Matt and Gabumon were alone in another part of the forest. Matt believed that everyone had changed while he remained the same. His problems were made worse when Cherrymon told him that he would never be able to change until he defeated his rival, Tai. Gabumon reassured him that no matter what Matt chose to do, he would stand by him, regardless of the consequences. The duo rejoined the others and MetalGarurumon challenged Agumon. Will everything be alright? Or have the DigiDestined fallen apart? Find out the answers in this chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

Everyone was still reeling from the fact that Matt had ordered MetalGarurumon to attack Agumon.

"Look Matt just chill out." Tai said. "The last thing we need is a hothead with attitude."

"Everyone is upset and a little on edge right now." Mina added. "With the Dark Masters sending digimon after us, we need to focus on fighting them and not each other."

"We're the DigiDestined Matt remember?" Amy reminded. "We were chosen to protect this world as a team. And the last thing we need in team mutiny."

Matt turned to Amy. "And who exactly chose us for this job anyway?" he asked. "I need some answers and I don't think you or anyone else can't seem to give me any."

Piper sighed but Tai spoke before she could.

"Don't pay any attention to him, he's just being a spoiled brat." Tai said.

"You're the brat. Just mind your own business." Matt yelled.

"Stop this fighting right now you two." Piper ordered, stepping in between the boys.

"Don't blame me, Matt's the one who started it." Tai said.

"I don't care who started it, but I'm finishing it." Piper replied. "You two are supposed to be friends remember?"

Both boys scoffed.

"We have better things to do." Tai said, walking off.

MetalGarurumon flew over and blocked his path. Tai turned to Matt, anger in his eyes.

"You're really pushing me Matt." he said.

MetalGarurumon attacked again, pushing Agumon to warp digivolve.

"Agumon warp digivolve to…WarGreymon."

Both Mega digimon took to the skies, avoiding causing harm to any of the other DigiDestined.

Just like their digimon, Tai and Matt threw a few punches.

"I'm getting dé·jà-vu, how about you?" Mina asked.

"Oh yeah, most defiantly." Piper replied.

"What are you talking about?" Catherine asked.

Piper then told Catherine that back when they first arrived and the group was split apart by Devimon, Matt and Tai had a difference in opinion, but that fight didn't include the digimon.

"I see." Catherine said.

"Yeah." Piper turned to Mina. "Should we?"

"If it really gets out of hand, then yes." Mina replied.

* * *

Up in the sky, both Mega digimon were really going at it. MetalGarurumon bit down on WarGreymon's arm. The Mega dinosaur digimon screamed in pain.

* * *

Down on the ground punches were being thrown from both Tai and Matt.

"Both of you get a grip!" Lita yelled.

"You both are just making things worse!" Reye added.

Tai staggered back. "Well he needs to be taught a lesson. And fast." he replied, throwing another punch.

* * *

The two fighting Mega Digimon flew overhead, all the other digimon were watching.

"This is horrible." Ravenmon said.

"We have to do something to stop them." Biyomon added.

"Yeah." Sealmon agreed.

"We have to stop them from destroying each other." Gomamon added.

"But unfortunately they're both Mega digimon." Tentomon reminded.

"So the only one of us who can stop them are either Biyomon, Palmon, Tigermon, or Labramon." Zapdomon added.

Nalamon turned to Tigermon, who was watching the battle closely. "Are you going to intervene?" she asked.

"Only if Piper tells me to." Tigermon replied.

"Same with me." Labramon agreed. "When Mina orders me, then I'll digivolve." the labrador digimon turned to the tiger cub. "I'll handle WarGreymon." she said.

"Then that leaves me MetalGarurumon." Tigermon said.

All the digimon refocused on the battle going on at hand.

* * *

The Mega digimon kept attacking and attacking. Then MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon launched their strongest attacks at each other.

"I'd say that's out of hand!" Piper yelled.

"Right." Mina agreed.

Both girls clutched their digivices.

"Labramon!" Mina yelled.

"Tigermon." Piper called.

"Digivolve!" both girls shouted. Their Crests and digivices began to glow.

"Labramon warp digivolve to…Anubismon. Tigermon warp digivolve to…Baihumon."

The two Mega digimon joined the others in the sky. Piper's and Mina's outfits changed into their Royal Gowns.

The two girls stood in the middle of the fighting boys.

* * *

Anubismon and Baihumon did the same up in the sky.

"This has gone far enough." Anubismon said, sternly. "If this battle goes on any further, you run the risk of destroying everything WarGreymon."

"Do you really want the destruction of our home to be on your shoulders MetalGarurumon?" Baihumon asked. "Do you?"

"This is not your concern Anubismon." WarGreymon said.

"Yes it is WarGreymon. It's all of our concerns. All the digimon." Anubismon replied.

"This battle is between me and WarGreymon." MetalGarurumon growled. "Just like it is with Matt and Tai."

Baihumon shook her head. "If you two destroy each other in this fight, we may as well surrender to the Dark Masters. Without the both of you, we can kiss our home goodbye."

The four Megas hovered silently.

* * *

"The digimon do have a point you know." Mina sighed.

"You two are supposed to be best friends here." Piper added. She locked eyes with Matt. "Tell me, what's really going on?"

"It isn't any of your business." Matt shot.

"When it concerns the DigiDestined, it makes it my business." Piper shot back.

"Look you guys, we don't know if the rift closed when we came back." Mina said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tai asked.

"It means our families could be watching this fight right now." Piper answered.

The boys, as well as everyone else was silent.

* * *

In another part of the forest, Catherine appeared to be talking with herself. Astera walked up to her.

"What's the matter Catherine?" she asked.

"I think I came back a little to far. I didn't know my dad was like this." Catherine replied. "He seems so different."

"Give him time, I'm sure he'll be like the father you remember." Astera said, rubbing against Catherine's legs.

Before Catherine could reply, a bright light shone through the canopy of trees. Catherine reached for her Crest and held it up. Then a bright light engulfed everyone.

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon reverted back to In-Training level, while Anubismon and Baihumon reverted back to Rookie level.

"What's going on?" Mina asked.

"I have no idea.' Piper replied.

* * *

Soon everyone was standing in bright light. All the girls were in their Super Sailor uniforms. Except for Rini, Serena, and Catherine, they were in their Royal Gowns as well.

"In this world there is a balance between Darkness and Light. When one becomes stronger than the other, it takes complete control." Catherine said.

An image of Highton View Terrace appeared all around the kids.

"This may be a stupid question but are we home again?" Serena asked.

An image of two digimon hovering in mid-air then appeared. One digimon was Greymon, the other was an unknown bird like digimon.

"Who's that other digimon Izzy?" Super Jupiter asked.

"Let me see." Izzy opened his laptop and searched the Digimon Analyzer. "Why of course! That's Parrotmon. He was the mysterious Digimon that appeared in Highton View Terrace approximately four years ago."

"But how did he get into our world?" Super Mars asked.

"He crossed through the dimensional divide." Catherine informed. "Several years ago a digi-egg passed through the divide from the Digital World into the Real World."

"Catherine?" Piper asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I think she's had a little too much catnip." Nalamon answered.

"My theory is someone else is using Catherine to speak for them." Izzy added.

"I am similar to the Digimon." Catherine said. "But unlike them, I cannot take on a physical form. So I had to temporarily borrow Catherine's body."

"But why her?" Piper asked.

"She was the only one I could communicate with." replied Catherine. "I'm sorry if it troubles you, Princess."

"Whoa, hold up." Piper said. "I was a Princess a Millennium ago. And to be honest I have no idea why every time Tigermon digivolve to Mega, I transform like this."

"That goes for me as well." Mina chimed in.

"Ditto here." agreed Serena.

Catherine chuckled. "It's just the way things happen. Believe me, your new powers will come in handy."

The four girls were still confused, but shrugged it off.

Spotlights were shining on various locations on apartment complexes. The DigiDestined hovered over the area.

"Hey it's us four years ago." Tai pointed out.

"Wow." Mina sighed, her blue eyes blinking.

"I see me, awe I was so cute." Serena squealed.

"Hey there's me." Joe pointed. "Typical I'm on the phone."

"And there's me in the apartment next to yours." Super Mercury added, pointing to herself.

"There's me and Matt." T.K exclaimed.

"And there's me above you guys." Piper added. "Awe, how cute was I?"

"So is that when your parents were still alive?" Matt asked.

"Nope. That was like my third foster family since the accident." Piper answered.

"Hey there's me." Super Jupiter pointed to her, younger self.

"And I was right above you." Izzy added.

"I see me." Super Mars yelled.

"And me!" Mina exclaimed.

Everyone was reeling at how young they really were when they witnessed the digimon battle four years ago. They continued to hover over Highton View Terrace.

"But what's with the spotlights?" Super Jupiter asked.

"Their purpose is to process your vital information." Catherine replied.

"And why is that?" Kari asked.

"I'll explain later." Catherine said.

The group continued to hover over Highton View Terrace. Soon they all went through the Dimensional Divide and ended up somewhere else.

* * *

Where they ended up was a factory of some sort. Everyone looked around and Rini noticed something.

"Hey!" she called. "Everyone over here!"

"Those look like Digi-Eggs." T.K pointed out.

"Look, Crests and Digivices too." Biyomon pointed.

"Now this is getting a little weird." Super Mercury said.

"And floating in sky was normal?" Joe questioned.

He turned and saw holograms of people behind him and the others.

"It's official this place gives me the creeps." Joe exclaimed.

"You say that about every place in the Digital World Joe." Super Mercury pointed out.

"These men are nothing but computer images." Catherine informed. "They have been digitally transmitted from the past to the present."

Izzy noticed the stone tablet from Myotismon's castle. And Super Jupiter found the gateway that was also in Myotismon's castle.

Everyone was marveling about everything in the factory.

"And let me guess, those are the elves that make the shoes at nigh." Joe guessed, turning towards the holograms. He was holding his digimon, Gomamon.

"They're monitoring the positive and negative energies." Catherine replied. "They took the information we scanned from all of you and then we made your digivices and Crests."

"So you were the ones who chose us?" Kari asked.

"That is right. Greymon could not have digivolved in the real world without you and Tai." Catherine answered. "Just you being there, he digivolved to protect you, just like your digimon do now in times of trouble."

"But Catherine and I weren't anywhere near Highton View Terrace at that time, so why were we chosen?" Rini asked.

"Because you and Catherine have another connection to the digital world." Catherine replied. "You both have either one parent or both that witnessed the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon."

"So you're saying that Catherine's future father could be Tai, Matt, Joe or Izzy!" Piper questioned.

Catherine nodded. "She comes from a time when humans and digimon live together in harmony with each other."

"That's right." Nalamon agreed. "The whole reason Catherine and I came back here was to help you guys. Apparently something went wrong and you needed our help."

"But what could have changed?" Piper asked.

"We're not 100% sure what but that's what you told us." Nalamon answered.

Piper nodded. "I see."

"Yes, so we took your strongest qualities and made Crests for each and every one of you." Catherine went on. "Can each of you tell me what your Crests represent about yourselves?"

"Mine's Courage." Tai replied.

Mina smiled. "Mine is Beauty."

"Mine's Purity." Super Mercury added.

"My Crest is Compassion." Super Mars followed.

"Power is what mine is." Super Jupiter said.

"Mine is knowledge." Izzy said. "No surprise there."

"Reliability." Joe said, holding his Crest.

Serena and Rini smiled at each other. "Mine is Sincerity." Serena said.

"And mine is Love." Rini added.

"Mina is Light." Kari said, admiring her Crest.

"Mine's Hope." T.K said, smiling.

"Mine is Harmony." Piper added, chuckling. "And Catherine's is Melody. Right?"

Catherine nodded. "Yes that's right."

Matt was staring at his Crest, hesitant to say it out loud. "I guess mine is…"

"Wasn't it called Friendship?" Piper said, nudging him.

Matt faintly smiled and walked over to the Digi-Egg hologram and he stared at the Digi-Egg with his Crest and Digivice next to it.

"Who knew?" Tsunomon asked.

Catherine, Piper, and the others walked over the Digi-Egg hologram.

"So are these the Digi-Eggs that our digimon hatched from?" Super Mars asked.

"I would guess so." Ravenmon said. "Hey I see my egg." she pointed one finger at a Digi-Egg with red and black stripes.

"And here's mine." Zapdomon said. Her egg was pale yellow with blue stripes.

"And there's our eggs." Gomamon said, pointing to his egg and Sealmon's. Gomamon's egg was white with dark blue dots. Sealmon's egg was the same but the dots were a little lighter than the ones on Gomamon's egg.

All the digimon pointed out there own eggs to their human partners.

"Yes but I'm afraid I have bad news." Catherine went on. "The Dark Masters got wind of our plan and worked very hard to defeate us."

Suddenly images of two more groups of digimon holograms appeared.

"Who are those?" Super Jupiter asked.

"Well one of them is Gardromon." Izzy said. "He's a machine Digimon, and his armor is constructed of solid iron. Absolutely nothing can penetrate that can of beans."

"What about the other digimon?" Super Mercury asked.

"Well it's no space-age vacuum cleaner." Sealmon answered. "Meet Mekanorimon - his Twin Beam will annihilate anything, which makes house work a breeze."

The two mechanical digimon blasted everyone in sight. Then Piedmon appeared. He used his powers and broke the glass casing, taking all the Crests.

"Piedmon!" called a voice. "Hands off those Crests."

"Gennai." Piedmon scoffed.

"That's Gennai!" Mina and Super Jupiter exclaimed in unison.

"He's so…young." Piper sighed.

Gennai swung a sword at Piedmon and stole a Mekanorimon armor shield. He grabbed the Digi-Eggs and digivices and fled the scene. But other Gardromon chased him. They attacked and one Digi-Egg fell in a nearby forest on Server.

"That's my dig-egg!" Gatomon exclaimed. "So that's why I was brought up all alone."

"Cheer up!" Labramon said. "We're all together now. So don't worry about it."

The group followed the event of the past.

"After Gennai rescued the Digi-Eggs and Crests, many years passed by." Catherine said. "Until… the digi-eggs hatched."

* * *

Images of the baby digimon were shown and they jumped around carrying the digivices in their mouths, considering that they had no hands. A few more months had passed and the babies digivolved to their In-Training levels.

"Then you guys came along." Koromon said. "With a bang I might add."

Images of the kids landing on File Island were shown. The gang remembered when they first arrived in the Digital World and their first impression of it.

"Since then the Dark Masters have been trying to stop s and we have no idea what they're really up to." Catherine went on. "We can only guess and try to outwit them but I believe that you DigiDestined can defeate them. As long as you all believe in your digimon and yourselves."

Everyone exchanged glances with their digimon and smiled.

"We won't let you down!" Tai exclaimed.

"Yeah!" everyone else chimed in.

* * *

Catherine woke up to her mother's eyes looking down at her.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Piper asked.

Catherine blinked a few times and saw Piper, Matt, and Nalamon looking at her.

"Hey, Catherine you alright?" Matt asked again.

"I guess." Catherine replied softly. "What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Nalamon asked.

"Remember what?" Catherine asked back.

Piper smiled and cradled Catherine in her arms. "Never mind that, I'm just glad that you're okay."

Catherine hugged her mother. "I'm alright Mom, it's okay."

"Yeah. Everything's okay." Piper echoed.

Piper stood up and looked at Matt. "Well now we know why and how we became the DigiDestined."

"So are we still a team?" Tai asked. "I say lets let bygones be bygones."

Matt turned his back to the group. "We all have our own paths to follow and I feel like I need to travel mine alone for a while." He turned back to the others. "Besides Tsunomon will be with me so I'll be alright."

"Matt if you think about this logically." Izzy began. "Your Crest, its theme is to promote…"

"Friendship." Matt finished. "Yeah I know. But I haven't been much of a friend lately. Maybe it's because I don't know the true meaning of the word or maybe I forgot. But once I find out, I'll come find you guys and we can defeate the Dark Masters as a team."

"Well then I believe in you Matt." Piper encouraged.

"But what am I supposed to do without you Matt?" T.K asked.

"You're a big kid now T.K." Matt said. "You'll be alright."

Matt locked eyes with Piper, who was standing beside T.K. "Watch out for him for me?" he asked.

Piper walked up to him. "Don't I always?" she smiled.

Matt pulled Piper into a sudden hug. Piper returned it, wrapping both her arms around his neck. Matt's arms were around her waist.

"There isn't anyone I trust more than you Piper." Matt said.

"I swear as Sailor Harmony, I'll take care of him." Piper replied. She lightly sighed.

"Thanks Piper. I know I can really trust you." Matt replied.

The two broke off and stared at each other, their hands intertwined. "You be careful out there."

"Same to you too." Matt said.

He picked up Tsunomon and smiled. "So long everyone." Matt turned his back and headed off into the forest.

* * *

Piper smiled and put an arm around TK's shoulders. "Don't worry. We'll see him soon." she said.

"You really think?" T.K asked.

"I know." Piper looked down and him and smiled.

"Well you guys we better get moving." Tai voted.

"After all who else is going to defeate the Dark Masters?" Mina asked.

Everyone nodded and headed off. Serena stayed still.

"What's the matter Serena?" Reye asked.

"I'm sorry you guys, I just can't go on anymore." Serena announced. "I just don't want anyone else fight, or get hurt."

Reye sighed. "I agree with you on that."

"So I'm staying behind." Serena said.

"Me too." Reye agreed. "The Dark Masters are strong and I don't want Ravenmon to get hurt fighting them."

Ravenmon perched on Reye's shoulder and rubbed against her cheek.

"Then I'll stay with you two." Joe said. "You both need someone else to watch your back. When the time comes we'll catch up with you guys."

"I agree with Reye and Serena." Amy added. "So I'll join them."

Everyone nodded.

"But with that, now we're down two Mega digimon." Mina said.

"Don't worry about it. Palmon and I won't let you down." Serena said. "When we feel it's the right time, we'll find you guys."

"We'll hold you to that." Rini warned.

Serena nodded. Rini ran into Serena's open arms.

"Be safe, okay?" she said.

"I will. Same with you." Serena replied. "Listen to your aunts okay?"

Rini nodded.

"Take care you guys." Tai said.

"We will." Joe and the girls replied.

* * *

Everyone said goodbye and Tai and the rest of the group headed off into the forest.

"Now we're all split up again." Patamon whined.

"Just when we were all back together." Biyomon added.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Gatomon said.

"What do you mean?" Zapdomon asked.

"They really are the DigiDestined. So they're destined to be back together before the final battle with the Dark Masters." Nalamon replied.

* * *

Are Nalamon and Gatomon right? Or is this the final end of the DigiDestined? Find out what happens next in future chapters of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	47. Etemon's Comeback Tour

**Etemon's Comeback Tour.**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **Matt and Tai had another difference in opinion and huge fight erupted between them and their digimon. Then a mysterious entity began to speak through Catherine and explain exactly why the group was chosen to be thee DigiDestined. She took them back to when they witnessed the Greymon vs. Parrotmon fight in Highton View Terrace four years ago. Then past images were shown of Piedmon trying to steal the Digi-Eggs of what were eventually were to become the Chosen Digimon. A young Gennai rescued the eggs and took them to File Island, where they hatched and met their DigiDestined partners. After the lesson, Catherine returned to normal. Matt decided he needed some time alone and went off in another direction. Serena, Reye, Amy, and Joe also split from the group. Will they reunite again? Find out what happens in this chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

After Tai and the others were out of sight, Joe and the girls sat down and enjoyed some food they found in the forest.

"Do you guys think I was selfish when I said that I didn't want to fight anymore?" Serena asked.

"Of course not." Reye answered. "You actually had a point for once."

"Yeah." agreed Amy.

"Fighting only leads to more fighting and nothing ever gets resolved." Joe added.

Everyone sighed.

"These Dark Masters are the strongest enemy we've faced since becoming DigiDestined." Reye sighed. "It makes Devimon and Myotismon look like easy cakewalks."

"You do have that point." Amy agreed.

"Hopefully we can defeate them." Serena sighed.

"Otherwise there may not be a home to go home to." Joe added.

Their attention was caught by a flying meteorite, and it crashing into the side of a ridge.

* * *

The aftershock of the crash caught the attention of Tai and the others.

"What was that?" screamed Lita.

"An earthquake?" questioned Mina.

"No a meteorite." Labramon corrected.

"Think we should check it out?" Piper asked.

"No." T.K answered her. "We should find Puppetmon's mansion instead."

"Do we really want to look for trouble?" Rini asked.

"Would we be?" Kari asked.

"Think about it you guys." Catherine spoke up. "Puppetmon is a Mega digimon. And we're down two Megas of our own."

"Catherine does have a point." Lita pointed out.

"I say we vote." Izzy said. "All in favor of going to Puppetmon's mansion, raise your hand and say 'aye'."

Catherine, T.K, Rini, Kari, Lita, Izzy and Mina raised their hands and said. "Aye."

"Tai you didn't vote." Piper pointed out.

Tai stood with his arms crossed._ "I wonder what Matt would vote for." _he thought. _"Knowing him, he would choose the safe route." _

"So Tai?" Mina asked. "What do you say?"

"We can go to the mansion." Tai voted. "But we don't necessarily have to start any trouble."

"The mansion is this way." Nalamon pointed down the path.

"Lead the way Nala." Catherine said.

Everyone raced off after the digimon, except for Piper.

"Hey P?" Mina asked. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just not sure what to think anymore." Piper admitted.

"Like what?" Mina asked again.

"With our Mega force cut down to just four, are you sure we can still win if Puppetmon shows up?" Piper asked.

Mina sighed. "If anything happens, Tai and I will stay behind a fend off Puppetmon while you get the little ones to safety."

"Okay." Piper replied. "But you two will be careful?"

"Of course." Mina reassured. "Let's go."

"Yeah." Piper nodded.

The two girls ran and caught up with the rest of the group.

* * *

Joe and the girls saw smoke coming from atop a cliff. Gomamon smelled something and took off in another direction. Sealmon, Palmon, and Ravenmon followed. Joe and the girls right behind them.

They found a pile of branches and a digimon trapped underneath them. After Palmon brushed them away, the digimon was all to familiar to them.

"Ogremon!" Palmon screamed.

"He seems badly hurt." Amy noticed a cut on Ogremon's forehead and it was bleeding badly.

"Good so he won't be able to chase us." Gomamon said.

"Let's just pretend we never found him and…" Serena began.

Amy stepped forward with a cloth and examined Ogremon's wound.

Ogremon woke up and saw Amy staring at him. "You're the DigiDestined." he said.

"And you're badly injured." Amy replied. "Hold still." she pressed the cloth to Ogremon's head wound. "Reye, you Ravenmon and Palmon go look for some healing herbs. And Serena, you go with Gomamon and Sealmon to look for some water."

"Right. Got it." they said.

"And Joe…" Amy began.

"I know." Joe finished. "My father is a doctor and he taught me a lot. Tell me what I can do to help."

Amy smiled. "Well come over here and help me lift Ogremon."

"You got it." Joe replied.

* * *

Serena, Reye, and the digimon returned with the herbs and water.

"Here Amy, will these work?" Palmon asked, handing her some herbs.

"Yes Palmon. Thank you." Amy smiled and took the herbs from Palmon.

She lightly placed them over Ogremon's injured arm and then splint it. "I think his arm is broken." Amy said.

"Then we'll need to put it in a sling." Joe concluded.

He reached into his bag and grabbed a role of toilet paper and used it for bandages.

"Wow Joe, never knew you were so resourceful." Amy said, smiling.

"I figured we may have had to come back to the Digital World sooner or later and I thought of some things we might need." Joe admitted.

"Well glad you were thinking ahead." Amy complemented.

"Why are you kids being so nice to me?" Ogremon asked.

"We were taught that if someone is in trouble, we should do whatever we can to help." Reye answered.

"Besides." Serena added. "We're Sailor Scouts and it's our job to help those in need of our help."

Amy nodded. "The past is the past Ogremon. We're your friends now."

"I never had any friends before now." tears were welling in Ogremon's eyes.

"Well you do now." Sealmon said, smiling.

The group was just about to leave, when they heard a very familiar laugh.

"What has four strings and is made of wood?" asked Puppetmon, who turned and faced the DigiDestined and Ogremon.

"Puppetmon!" shouted the DigiDestined.

"No a violin." Puppetmon answered his own riddle. "But good guess." he fired his attack.

"Serena I need to digivolve." Palmon said.

Serena stared at her beloved digimon. _"But what if Ebonwumon isn't strong enough to handle Puppetmon alone?" _she thought.

"Serena!" Reye called. "She needs to go to Mega level, other wise we don't stand a chance!"

Puppetmon fired his attack once more.

"Fine!" Serena's Crest began to glow. "Go for it Palmon, send him to the wood chipper."

"My pleasure." Palmon said. "Palmon warp digivolve to…Ebonwumon."

"Gomamon help her out." Joe called.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon."

The Champion and Mega digimon faced Puppetmon. Ikkakumon fired his 'Harpoon Torpedo' attack.

"Ebonwumon!" Serena called. "Show him what a real Mega can do."

"You got it Serena." Ebonwumon replied. "Ebony Flash!"

Puppetmon dodged the attack. Amy turned to Joe.

"Ikkakumon needs to digivolve." she said.

"I'm on it." Joe replied, his Crest of Reliability glowing.

"Ikkakumon digivolve to…Zudomon."

"Hopefully one Mega and one Ultimate can handle this." Reye sighed.

"We all hope so." Serena agreed.

Puppetmon's and Zudomon's hammers clashed and the resulting force threw back Zudomon, causing him to revert back to Gomamon.

"Is that all you got?" Puppetmon asked.

"Not even close." Ebonwumon answered. "You still have to deal with me."

Before Ebonwumon could attack, a black volt of lightning struck her.

"Ebonwumon no!" Serena cried. The Mega reverted back to Tanamon. "Tanamon? Speak to me."

"What was that?" she asked.

Suddenly a wild call was heard and Etemon appeared.

"It's Etemon!" Joe called.

"I was Etemon. Now I'm MetalEtemon." MetalEtemon introduced.

"We thought Etemon was tough, MetalEtemon's a Mega Digimon! After his Banana Slip attack, they'll have to peel us off the floor! And the attack that hit me just now was his Dark Spirits Deluxe." Tanamon informed.

"This is just what we need." Reye sighed, sarcastically.

"New and unimproved." Ravenmon added.

MetalEtemon explained just how he became who he is. After the battle with MetalGreymon and Cerberumon, he was swallowed up in 'Digimon Limbo' and absorbed all the Dark Network energy. Then he digivolved to Mega and vowed his revenge on the DigiDestined.

Puppetmon attacked him and the two Mega digimon began to fight each other, paying no attention to Ogremon and the DigiDestined.

"This is our chance to escape." Joe pointed out. "Yeah let's get out of here." Amy voted.

The group turned around and ran away from the fighting Mega digimon.

* * *

"That seems like the place." Tai said. He was using his mini telescope and noticed two guards at the entrance.

Tai handed Izzy his digivice and let him analyze the two digimon. "Let's see here." Izzy pulled up the files. "One of them is Floramon. She's a plant type Digimon who digivolves like a reptile. Her attack is Rain of Pollen. "And the other guard is...Deramon. At first glance, it looks like a bird type Digimon, but it's actually got a plant growing out of its back."

"We should still be careful. The could be stronger than they look." Lita said.

"I vote we all go in the mansion as a team." Rini voted.

"I'll second that." Piper added.

"Then let's go." Tai said. "Ready Koromon?"

"Ready Tai." Koromon replied. "Koromon digivolve to…Agumon."

Tentomon and Agumon jumped the guards and attacked. But in truth, Floramon and Deramon hated Puppetmon and offered to show them around the mansion.

"Sure we'd really like that." Mina said smiling.

"No video cameras, flash photography, food, or drink are allowed during the tour." Deramon announced before opening the front door. "Now the structure was built before the Digital Revolution…"

* * *

Ogremon and the kids found safety in the forest from both the Mega digimon attacking them.

"How can I ever repay you guys for what you did?" Ogremon asked.

"You don't have to repay us." Reye replied.

"Yeah, it was our pleasure." Serena added.

"No." Ogremon interjected. "As an Ogremon and by the Warrior's code I must repay my debt to you guys."

"Warrior's Code?" Joe questioned. "What are you a member of King Arthur's court?"

"That's so thoughtful." Amy sighed.

"Ogremon?" Serena asked. "I have a question. Why do you fight Leomon?"

"It's my destiny to fight him." Ogremon answered.

"You have to have some other purpose in life than just that." Reye said.

"I guess I never thought of that." Ogremon replied.

* * *

Puppetmon was approaching his mansion and the kids were ready for him.

"I have the perfect shot." Super Venus said, angling her mirror.

"This is going to be great payback." Super Harmony chuckled. She held her golden crossbow and Rose arrows in her hand.

"I have my shot." Super Mini Moon whispered.

"Me too." Super Melody followed.

"Same here. I'm ready." Super Jupiter added.

Tai fired a cannon and Puppetmon raced to his home. The Super Sailors readied their attacks.

* * *

MetalEtemon had located Joe and his group and they were forced to run. They hid behind some brush.

Just when they thought they were out in the clear, a saber-toothed lion digimon appeared and blocked their path. Ogremon readied himself for battle.

* * *

Who is the new enemy that Joe and his group face? Will Tai and his group be able to fend off Puppetmon? Find out in the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	48. Ogremon's Honor

**Ogremon's Honor. Darkness Rising.**

**Previously on**** "When Destinies Collide"… **Joe split off from the group with Amy, Serena and Reye. They saw a meteor fall from the sky and crash. It turned out to be Etemon's mega level, MetalEtemon. He chased the kids through the forest and they ran into Ogremon. Joe and Amy helped Ogremon get back on his feet and he joined their small group. Tai and the others found Puppetmon's mansion and met two of his unhappy guards. When Puppetmon came home, they used his own toys and attacked him. In the forest, Joe and his group met another strange digimon. Will the DigiDestined win their own battles? Find out in this chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

The saber-toothed lion digimon approached Joe and the others.

"Follow me. I won't hurt you." he said.

"Can we trust you?" Serena asked.

"His voice sounds familiar." Reye noted.

"We have no time, follow me. I'll take you somewhere safe." said the digimon.

Joe and the girls climbed on the back of the digimon and he ran out of the forest at a very high speed. Ogremon ran as fast as he could to try and keep up.

"Wait up for me!" he called. "Don't leave me here with this whacked out monkey!"

* * *

The team was out of the forest and in some kind of run down village.

"Hey! Look over there!" Sealmon pointed.

"No way." Amy sighed.

"I think I'm gonna barf." Joe followed. "That's the same restaurant where we were working like slaves."

"Yeah." Amy agreed. "That is until WereGarurumon and IceBengalmon saved us."

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked.

"When our group was split up, looking for Mina and Tai, Joe and I were forced to work there, under the order of Vegimon." Amy informed. "Matt and Piper found us, but were also roped into working there too."

"We finally snapped and Matt and Piper took on Vegimon and Digitamamon. Their Crests glowed and their digimon achieved Ultimate level." Joe added.

"Then after that, us two with Tai and Mina, went off and found you guys." Amy finished.

"So while you guys were working there, we were being treated like Princesses?" Reye questioned.

"That's it in a nutshell." Joe answered.

Serena and Reye sighed.

The group found shelter inside the abandoned restaurant. The digimon the brought them there glowed a bright color, and changed into Leomon.

"Leomon!" the girls shrieked.

"We've really missed you." Serena cried.

The three girls ran to Leomon and hugged him. The lion digimon wrapped his arms around the girls and hugged them back.

"I'm glad that you all are safe." he sighed. "And now I can help you face the darkness that is to come."

"You digivolved." Palmon noted.

"But how can you?" Ravenmon asked.

"Yeah." agreed Sealmon.

"Being exposed to the light of the digivices has enabled me to digivolve." Leomon replied. "But I am unable to control it since it is still so new to me."

"Don't give up Leomon." Joe said. "It took us a while to understand the whole digivolution process ourselves.

"Same with us." Gomamon added.

A creak in the floor was heard and two digimon jumped out in fear.

"Gekomon!" Serena shrieked.

"And Otamamon!" Reye added.

The two digimon recognized Serena and Reye from the palace and ran to them. Gekomon ran into Serena's arms and Otamamon ran into Reye's.

Amy and Joe smiled at each other and chuckled.

* * *

Puppetmon was charging for his mansion, still being fired at by Floramon and Deramon.

"Now let's see how he likes this." Super Harmony smirked. She raised her golden crossbow and pulled out a small rose. Once the rose was in the bowstring, it changed into an arrow. Harmony pulled it back and focused. "Harmony Rose Crossbow!" she released the arrow and it struck Puppetmon in his center.

"My turn." Super Jupiter closed her eyes. A medium sized discuss formed in her hands. "Jupiter Thunder Cloud Zap!"

Puppetmon was struck head on by the electrical discuss. A few seconds later two golden beams struck him. Then a cyclone of hearts and glitter.

Up in the room, the Super Scouts were laughing.

"I think they're enjoying this a little too much." Tai noted.

"You think?" Izzy replied, sarcastically.

"Let's see how he handles three arrows this time." Harmony smirked. She grabbed three roses and prepared them. "Venus! Jupiter! Back me up?" she called.

"You got it!" replied the two scouts.

"Alright." Harmony sighed. "Trident Rose Strike!"

The three arrows were launched and powered up by Super Venus' and Super Jupiter's attacks.

The resulting explosion threw Puppetmon back a ways. All the DigiDestined raced down the stairs and went to face Puppetmon in another battle.

They chased Puppetmon into the forest but were soon surrounded by digimon known as RedVegiemon.

"RedVegiemon have extremely volatile tempers. That's why their faces are always red - not exactly the friendly type." Zapdomon informed.

"It's time to whack these weeds." Super Jupiter voted.

Everyone nodded and held out their digivices. Ready for the fight.

* * *

Back in the restaurant, everyone sat around a table.

"What are you both doing here?" Reye asked.

"Yeah. What happened to your palace?" Serena added.

The two smaller digimon had tears welling in their eyes.

"Our palace was destroyed by those creepy Dark Masters." Gekomon informed. "We all had to run for our lives."

"Yeah and we all got separated." Otamamon added. "We've been hiding here ever since."

"That's so horrible." Serena sighed.

Reye's hands clenched into fists. "Ya know. I'm really beginning to hate those guys." she grunted.

"They make me sick." Ogremon agreed. "Picking on, poor, defenseless digimon."

"You're right." agreed Amy. "It just isn't fair."

Everyone let out a deep sigh then Leomon spoke up. "The Dark Masters need to be stopped. And the only way to do that is for you all to come together as the DigiDestined. So where are the others."

"You can kind of say we needed a little space from each other." Joe answered.

"Space?" Leomon questioned. "I think you guys have been separated for some long times and that nearly cost you the power you needed to defeate Devimon."

"Just what are you saying Leomon?" Reye asked.

"You can say that the adventures on File Island was a test to be sure you kids were, in fact, the DigiDestined."

"A test?" Amy repeated.

"Did we pass?" Sealmon asked.

Leomon nodded. "Yes. During your fight with Devimon, you children proved that you were the DigiDestined group that would save us from the darkness."

Joe and the girls sighed. Serena stood up and walked to the window and just stared outside.

* * *

"Ready you guys!" Tai asked.

"We're ready!" said the other DigiDestined.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon. Zapdomon digivolve to…Thundramon. Patamon digivolve to…Angemon. Nalamon digivolve to…Lionessmon."

The Champion digimon all attacked the RedVegiemon, wiping them all out.

"Now it's our turn." Tai chuckled.

"Let's do this." Super Venus followed.

"I'm so ready." Super Mini Moon added.

"It's time to teach this play toy reject a lesson." Super Harmony finished.

All four Crests began to glow.

"Agumon warp digivolve to…WarGreymon. Labramon warp digivolve to…Anubismon. Tigermon warp digivolve to…Baihumon. Biyomon warp digivolve to…Zhuqiaomon."

Rini, Mina, and Piper's Super Soldier uniforms changed to their Royal Gowns. They held their weapons, ready to help out their digimon.

The four Mega digimon attacked Puppetmon with their combined force. But the Dark Master was unharmed. He unleashed his strings and gained control over WarGreymon and Anubismon.

"The enemy is that way." Puppetmon chuckled, forcing WarGreymon to attack the kids.

In order to help their human partners, all the champion level digimon digivolved.

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon. Lionessmon digivolve to…Ziramon. Kabuterimon digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon. Thundramon digivolve to…Stormdramon."

The Ultimate digimon attacked Puppetmon and ended up destroying his hammer, and his hold on the two Mega digimon.

"I'll get you." he warned.

"If I were you I'd reconsider that Puppetmon." Super Jupiter contradicted, rubbing her Ultimate's arm.

"Face it Puppetmon, you're finished." Rini chuckled, from her spot on Zhuqiaomon's back.

"I can see your future Puppetmon." Mina said, looking at her mirror. "And it shows us DigiDestined kicking your sorry wooden butt."

"This is over Puppetmon." Super Melody yelled.

Piper was on Baihumon's back and chuckled. "Just like MetalSeadramon before, you will fall by our digimon."

Puppetmon was infuriated by the DigiDestined's taunts. In a flash of light, his house turned into some kind of robot and began attacking the DigiDestined. This gave Puppetmon the chance to run.

* * *

MetalEtemon crashed through the front entrance of the restaurant.

"I'll handle him." Leomon spoke up. "Leomon digivolve to…SaberLeomon."

The two digimon took their fight just outside the restaurant.

"SaberLeomon may have a heart of gold, but he'll crush his opponents with his claws of steel." Ravenmon informed.

"Please be careful." Serena called.

SaberLeomon and MetalEtemon began their battle.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing." Sealmon groaned.

"Wait up for us!" Gomamon called.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon. Sealmon digivolve to…Walrainmon. Ravenmon digivolve to…Falconmon."

The three Champion digimon stood out on the sidelines, awaiting a chance to strike. Their respected human partners by their sides.

Reye and Amy exchanged glances at each other and nodded. They each held out their new transformation staffs and shouted, "Mars Crystal Power! Mercury Crystal Power!"

Super Mars and Super Mercury stood right beside their digimon partners.

"Serena please let me fight with them." Palmon begged.

Serena clutched her digivice. Her eyes full of fear and worry._ "I know Palmon can reach her Mega level, and that can for sure defeate MetalEtemon. But what if I'm wrong? I can't loose Palmon and if that means she can't fight, then fine. I don't want to loose another friend." _she thought quietly.

Ogremon ran beside SaberLeomon, ready to fight. Serena saw this and ran to him.

"You are in no condition to fight Ogremon." she scolded.

MetalEtemon took this distraction as an opportunity to attack. Serena stood frozen in her place.

"Serena!" screamed Joe, the Super scouts, and the digimon.

SaberLeomon jumped over Serena and took the attack to save her.

"No!" Serena screamed. "SaberLeomon!"

Joe and the Super Scouts clutched their digivices. Their Crests began to glow.

"Ikkakumon digivolve to…Zudomon. Walrainmon digivolve to…Sirenmon. Falconmon digivolve to…Vulturemon." The Ultimate digimon took a stance, ready to fight.

Serena knelt beside SaberLeomon, who wasn't moving. "That's it!" she grunted. "This ends now. Palmon!"

"Finally." Palmon yelled.

Serena's Crest and digivice began to glow. "Palmon warp digivolve to…Ebonwumon."

The two headed turtle digimon faced MetalEtemon. She was also beside Serena, who had just transformed into her Royal Gown. Serena held her Saber in her hands, her eyes full of anger towards MetalEtemon.

The three Ultimate digimon combined their attacks. "Vulcan's Hammer! Hydraulic Torpedo! Buzzard Barrage!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Super Mercury called.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Super Mars followed.

The combined attacks created a small dent in MetalEtemon's armored skin.

"Now it's my turn." Ebonwumon growled.

"You really think you can beat me you oversized turtle?" MetalEtemon questioned.

"As a matter of fact, yes I can." Ebonwumon replied.

"Get him girl." Serena ordered. "Show him what happens when you mess with the DigiDestined."

"It will be my pleasure." Ebonwumon said. The leaves on the giant tree growing on her back began to sway. A whirlwind was created and struck MetalEtemon. Ebonwumon's red eyes then glazed over Jade Green. "Double Dragon Wave!" two dark green beams shot from both mouths and created a crack in MetalEtemon's armor.

Serena closed her eyes. She held her Saber tightly. Her blue eyes flew open and her Saber began to radiate, "Moon Gorgeous Celestial Slasher!" the light from the blade cut straight through MetalEtemon, causing him to dissipate into data bits.

Everyone was stunned to see Serena's personality shift. The princess then turned back to her injured digimon friend, who reverted back to normal. The chosen digimon all reverted back to Rookie level and they joined Serena and the others, who were all surrounding Leomon.

* * *

Puppetmon's mansion robot was attacking the kids. The digimon banded together, protecting them. This distracted everyone so they didn't even noticed that Puppetmon had run off.

"Piper you and Catherine go hunt down Puppetmon." Tai ordered.

"Why us?" Piper asked.

"Because I know you both can beat him now go." Tai replied.

Piper nodded. She put her fingers to her lips and whistled for Baihumon. The white tiger Mega appeared infront of her partner.

"You heard Tai." Piper said. "Let's go." she jumped on her digimon's back.

"I'm right behind ya Mom!" Super Melody called.

The two wild cat digimon took off into the forest, chasing down the Dark Master.

* * *

"Do you really think we can beat him alone Mom?" Super Melody asked.

Piper tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "If Tai believes in us, then I say we can." she replied. "Right Baihumon?"

"Right." growled the Sovereign digimon.

"I believe we can as well." Ziramon added.

Super Melody giggled and rubbed her digimon's neck. The two digimon raced through the forest.

"I can sense him, he isn't far." Ziramon informed.

"Me too." Baihumon agreed. "But I also sense another Mega level digimon."

"Really who?" Super Melody asked.

No one answered her question because the group found Puppetmon. MetalGarurumon was facing him, and Matt was by his partner's side.

* * *

"You're washed up Puppetmon." Matt said. "No one is on your side because you don't care about them."

"I will still beat you." Puppetmon charged for MetalGarurumon.

"Celestial…Rose…Javelin…!" a surge of silver and rose colored energy struck Puppetmon.

"What was that?" MetalGarurumon asked.

"That was me." Piper yelled.

Ziramon and Baihumon showed themselves, Super Melody and Piper on their backs. Puppetmon wasn't very happy when the DigiDestined had him cornered.

"You're finished Puppetmon." Super Melody said. She jumped off of Ziramon's back and the lioness digimon charged.

"Zion's Roar!' cried Ziramon.

Puppetmon was mildly fazed by the attack but managed to strike Ziramon, sending her skidding to her partner's feet. The Dark Master then turned to the two older DigiDestined, an evil smirk crossed his face.

"What's he up to?" Matt whispered to Piper.

"I have no idea." Piper whispered back.

Puppetmon threw some of his strings and grabbed a hold on Piper's silver rod. He jerked it back and sent it flying from Piper's hands.

"Now it's your turn." Puppetmon said evilly.

The strings almost caught Piper, but Matt pushed her out of the way.

"Thanks Matt." Piper sighed.

"No problem." Matt replied.

He helped Piper up and they both whistled for their digimon. Both digimon fired their Icy attacks and Puppetmon slowly dissipated into data bits.

"They did it." Ziramon cheered.

Baihumon and MetalGarurumon exchanged glances and smiled.

"We did it Matt." Piper giggled. "That's two Dark Masters down."

"Good luck with the next one." Matt said, turning around.

He jumped on MetalGarurumon's back and into the darker part of the forest.

* * *

"I knew you could do it Piper." Tai called.

Piper turned and smiled at Tai. She placed her hand on Baihumon's neck. "We did have help."

Suddenly the ground began to shake and crack.

"Now that Puppetmon has been defeated, the forest is disappearing." Izzy noted.

"Quick we better find somewhere safe and fast!" Mina called.

Everyone agreed and jumped on their digimon and headed for safety.

* * *

Leomon lay in the middle of the DigiDestined and their digimon, plus Ogremon.

"The forest is disappearing." Leomon informed. "Your friends must have defeated Puppetmon."

"Leomon save your strength." Reye said, choking on her tears.

"We need you to help us." Serena added.

"I must replenish my strength at Primary Village." Leomon's voice grew soft. "But know that I believe in all of you DigiDestined."

"Leomon!" cried the girls.

The brave hearted, lion digimon faded into data bits, right before their very eyes.

"What do you girls say?" Joe asked. "Let's head to Primary Village."

The girls nodded. Ogremon, Gekomon, and Otamamon joined them.

* * *

Tai and his group are walking down a road in the middle of a desert. All of them are tired and weary.

* * *

The DigiDestined are gathering allies, but remain separated. Can they survive the combined attacks of the final two Dark Masters? Find out in the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	49. My Sister's Keeper

**My Sister's Keeper.**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **Joe and his group found safety in the restaurant that was run by Vegimon but it was now abandoned. Leomon revealed that by being exposed to the digivices, he was able to digivolve into SaberLeomon. He and Ogremon faced down MetalEtemon, with the help of Zudomon, Sirenmon, and Vulturemon. Risking it all to save Serena, SaberLeomon took a vicious attack. Palmon warp digivolved to Ebonwumon and she and Serena defeated MetalEtemon together. After that fight, Leomon dissolved into data bits. Meanwhile, Tai and his group had their own problems with Puppetmon. But thanks to a brief appearance of Matt and MetalGarurumon, the Dark Master was defeated. Ready for more adventure? Here's the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

Tai and his group are walking down a desert road. Everyone is tired and weary.

"This road has to lead somewhere right?" Tai questioned.

"One thing is certain. Only a cactus could love this place." Piper replied.

Kari was a little way behind everyone else. She kept coughing.

"Are you alright Kari?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah." Kari replied hoarsely. "I'm okay."

"If you say so." Gatomon added.

Kari only walked a few more inches when she suddenly collapsed.

"Kari!" screamed Catherine and the two feline digimon.

"Kari?" Tai ran to his little sister and picked her up.

"We have to find shade and quick!" exclaimed Mina.

The group found a bench and sat Kari down so she could rest. Everyone, especially Tai, was worried about her. Gatomon perched herself beside Kari's head.

"Zapdomon. See if you can find some place for us to take Kari so she can recover safely." Lita ordered.

"You got it." Zapdomon nodded her head.

"Tentomon. You go too." Izzy said.

"Roger that." Tentomon replied.

The two electrical digimon flew off into the distance. Tai turned and walked a few feet away from the others.

"I wasn't paying attention." Tai admitted. "We probably shouldn't have even brought her along."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Izzy exclaimed. "We had to bring her! We need her if we wanna save the Digi-World! She's one of the DigiDestined! Have you forgotten that?"

Tai shook his head. "Not at all, but her being sick…" he stammered. "We should have left her some place safe. We should have split up so someone could take care of her while the others looked."

"Split up?" Lita echoed.

"Tai, this isn't like you." Mina added. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'm just a little... worried about her." Tai answered. "It's all a part of what I do to be a good leader, and a good big brother."

Mina sighed. "Hey, I'm sure Kari will be just fine." she reassured.

Tentomon and Zapdomon returned saying they found a safe place for everyone to stay.

"Well done." Izzy praised.

Tentomon nodded. "Thank you."

Mina picked up Kari and cradled her in her arms. Izzy held out his digivice.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon."

The gang hopped on board the Champion digimon and he flew them to safety.

* * *

After a few minutes in the air, Kabuterimon landed infront of a medium sized mansion. Mina tucked Kari into a bed and she and Piper kept watch while the others scanned the mansion for food and medicine. But whatever they found, was empty.

Tai was hesitant about leaving but he had to find some medicine.

"Don't worry Tai." Piper said. "I'll stay behind and look after Kari."

"Thanks Piper." Tai replied.

Piper nodded and gave a thumbs up. Tai decided that T.K, Rini, and Catherine should also stay with Kari and Piper. Mina and Lita went with Tai and Izzy to look for the medicine for Kari.

"You guys be careful." Rini said.

"Don't worry your little pink head." Mina replied.

"Yeah, we'll be back soon." Lita added.

"You little guys are in good hands with me." Piper reassured, placing her hands around the younger DigiDestined.

Tai, Izzy, Mina, and Lita waved goodbye and headed out into the town.

* * *

The group found a British style phone booth and Izzy hooked up his laptop and found an online map. He searched for Hospitals and Pharmacies and got 12 matches.

"Take your pick." Izzy told Tai.

"This one is closer." Tai pointed to the nearest dot near their location. "Let's go."

"Hang on a second!" Izzy called. "I need to unplug my laptop."

* * *

Back at the mansion, Piper was re-wetting a washcloth with cold water. "This should help reduce the fever a bit." she muttered to herself.

"How do you know that Piper?" asked Tigermon.

Piper smiled. "The cold water will cool off Kari, and hopefully her fever will break."

She placed the wet cloth over Kari's forehead and sighed.

"Think she'll be alright?" Gatomon asked, her blue eyes full of worry.

"Don't worry Gatomon, Kari will be just fine." Piper reassured.

Rini and Catherine were across from Piper. T.K was near the window, looking out for danger.

"No wonder this hospital's so clean! There's no sick people!" Agumon exclaimed.

* * *

Tai and his group were in the hospital and were searching for the right medicine for Kari. Izzy, Lita, and their digimon searched for the hospital pharmacy. Tai and Mina stood in the lobby area.

"Hey Tai?" Mina asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh uh…nothing. I'm fine." Tai replied.

"If you say so…" Mina sighed.

"Guys!" Lita called. "Izzy found the pharmacy."

"Awesome." Labramon barked.

They entered the pharmacy and found shelves stocked full of medicine.

"So how do we no which one to use for Kari's fever?" Tai asked.

Izzy spotted a phone line and instantly knew what to do. "I can access the hospital's database and search for fever reduction medicine." he informed.

"Izzy shoots. He scores." Lita chuckled.

Izzy found the safest children's aspirin and Mina found it in stock. She grabbed it and the group then voted on heading back. But then suddenly, the entire hospital began to shake. A few seconds later, the power went out.

* * *

"Piper do you think that Tai and them are in trouble?" T.K asked.

"Why would you say that?" Piper asked him.

"Because they should have been back by now." T.K replied.

"I'm sure that they're fine." Rini reassured.

Piper smiled and stroked the side of Kari's face.

"You alright Piper?" Gatomon asked. "You seem a little distracted."

"I'm fine." Piper reassured.

"Tell us what is it Piper?" Tigermon pressed on.

"Just a small dé·jà-vu feeling." replied Piper.

"What kind of feeling?" Catherine asked.

Piper sighed. "It was the first summer that Darien and I moved into the apartment." she replied. "He was working two jobs to keep the rent on time and for other things we needed. It was one of the hottest summers on record."

"So what happened?" Gatomon asked.

"Darien came home after work one day and just collapsed. He had a fever much like Kari's." Piper went on. "Needless to say, Darien stayed home for about a week. But I was right there by his side till he was back on his feet."

"So you took care of him?" Tigermon questioned.

"And here I thought you were the baby sister." Nalamon added.

"That was one time I could really repay him for all he's done for me." Piper smiled and petted her digimon's head.

Kari was sound asleep in the bed with the cool washcloth on her forehead. The others were gathered around, awaiting when Tai and his group came back.

* * *

Tai and his group headed for the front door of the hospital, but were blocked off by some robotic digimon.

"What are those things?" Tai asked.

"Mekanorimon, evil robots with one job: blasting Digimon." Agumon answered. "I suggest we get out of here, and fast!"

"Can't argue with that." Zapdomon agreed.

The group turned around and headed for a back or side entrance. They were running down a hall when they were suddenly blocked off by another armored like digimon.

"It looks they brought a friend." Labramon noted. "Tankmon, an armor-plated bully with a sneeze like a cannon. If you think the other guys are bad, these creeps have more firepower than a volcano!"

The group was suddenly surrounded by the Tankmon and Mekanorimon. The two machine digimon fired their attacks, but the DigiDestined dodged by sucking into a side room.

"Hit the deck!" Lita shouted.

The attacks fired by the two digimon caused an explosion inside the hospital. Everyone ducked beside the wall and ran as fast as they could.

* * *

After a few miles, the group hid inside another building. The Mekanorimon and Tankmon were roaming the streets.

"How are we going to get past these guys?" Lita asked.

"I don't know." Mina admitted.

Izzy logged on to his laptop and pinpointed the locations of all the machine digimon. Then suddenly all the digimon rerouted and were heading straight for them.

"Incoming!" screamed Agumon.

A long, orange, dragon digimon crashed through the window.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon."

Greymon fired his 'Nova Blast' attack at the enemy digimon. Tai, Izzy, and the girls jumped on his back and Greymon ran for an exit. When he came to a window, he jumped out and then digivolved into MetalGreymon.

* * *

After evading all the digimon, Izzy found a safe location. The Notre Dame cathedral.

"So because you logged onto the online map, they were able to track us?" Lita repeated.

"Yeah." Izzy admitted. " How could I have not thought of that before?"

"Good question! Now we're stuck here!" Tai exclaimed, aggravated. "Meanwhile, Kari's getting sicker and sicker because of you!"

Mina and Lita stepped in between the boys, prying them apart.

"Stop it, Tai! What's come over you?" Mina asked.

Tai suddenly froze. "Oh I'm sorry Izzy." he apologized. He then went on telling them about one time Kari ended up with pneumonia when she was in kindergarten, and she almost didn't make it.

"Oh Tai." Mina sighed. She knelt down next to him and placed her arms on his shoulders.

Lita turned to Izzy. "So what's the big plan on getting out of here?" she asked.

"I have an idea." replied Izzy. "We'll use their own security against them." Izzy began typing on his laptop.

"You're not logging on again are you?" Tentomon asked.

"Yes I am." Izzy answered. "But I'll mask the signal so they won't know where to look."

"Izzy you are a genius." Lita chuckled.

"Thank you Lita." Izzy smiled.

Once all the digimon stopped moving, the group exited the cathedral and headed for safety. They saw two dragon like digimon hovering above the city. The two digimon then began attacking everything.

"That's Megadramon," Tentomon informed, referring to the orange dragon digimon. "a fully digivolved, flying fiend with devastating destructive powers."

"The other one's Gigadramon." Zapdomon added. "If anything, he's more powerful than his buddy! Believe me, if these guys were shooting at us, we wouldn't still be here talking about it!"

The two digimon attacked more buildings, and destroyed them.

* * *

"Piper you have to come and see this!" T.K called from the window.

"What is it T.K?" Piper asked.

"Look up there." T.K pointed to the sky and Megadramon was hovering overhead.

Piper sighed. "T.K you and I have a job to do."

T.K nodded. The two watched as Megadramon flew over them.

"No doubt he'll be back." Piper said.

"So what do we do?" T.K asked.

Piper looked at him and smiled. "We'll hit him with some DigiDestined power."

T.K nodded.

* * *

"Looks like my plan may have backfired on us." Izzy admitted.

"Why is that?" Lita asked.

"They decided that looking for us is too much trouble." Izzy answered. "So instead they're gonna level the whole city and everyone in it."

Tai and Mina gasped.

"Well we have to get to the others and fast." Mina voted.

They all nodded and headed back towards the mansion.

* * *

Megadramon was heading back towards the mansion. T.K and Piper exchanged glances with each other and their digimon.

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon."

"Tigermon warp digivolve to…Baihumon."

The digimon covered the area while Piper got everyone to safety. They hid in the bushes to the side of the mansion.

* * *

Tai and his group found the mansion, and Megadramon. Just when the dragon digimon was about to attack Tai, Angemon and Baihumon saved him.

"I knew you guys would see him coming." Mina said.

"He's kinda hard to miss." Piper chuckled.

The reunion was cut short when Machinedramon appeared.

"Never send scrap metal if you want the job done." growled the Dark Master.

"Well all I see is scrap metal." Baihumon growled back.

"Baihumon." Piper called.

"You and the others get to safety." Baihumon said. "I'll fend him off."

Baihumon lunged for the Dark Master and swiped her massive paw. Machinedramon countered by swatting his claws and sending Baihumon crashing into the side of a building. The Mega digimon reverted back to Rookie level.

Machinedramon fired his 'Giga Cannon' and destroyed the remains of the building. Causing the DigiDestined to be separated yet again.

* * *

Can they find their way back to each other? Or has Machinedramon succeeded in defeating them? Find out in the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	50. The Crest of Light

**The Crest of Light.**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **Tai and his group were walking down a desert road, when suddenly Kari fell sick and collapsed. The group found a city and somewhere safe to hide. Piper stayed behind with the younger DigiDestined while Tai, Izzy, Mina, and Lita went to find some medicine. Machinedramon sent his mechanical digimon after them, and they barely escaped. The group reunited but Machinedramon imploded the building they used for shelter. Will they reunite again? Find out in this chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

After Machinedramon's attack, the group was split apart again. T.K, Rini, Catherine, and their digimon were with Kari. They made a small pallet for her to lay on while she rested.

"I wonder where the others are?" Catherine spoke.

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere." Nalamon replied.

Patamon flew up in the air, "I'll go look around for them." he said.

"Okay, be careful." T.K warned.

Patamon smiled and nodded. The little digimon flew down the tunnel ways.

* * *

In another part of the sewers, Piper woke up and found herself alone. She put her hand to her forehead and sighed.

"You okay?" Astrate asked.

"Yeah. Just a minor headache I guess." Piper replied. "How are you feeling Tigermon?"

The tiger cub digimon smiled. "I'm fine. But I do want a rematch with that Dark Master."

Piper and Astrate chuckled. "I'm sure you'll get that rematch. The Dark Masters never seem to leave us alone. No matter what they always find us."

Tigermon's ears perked up. "Speaking of, I hear someone coming."

The trio turned and saw Patamon flying towards them.

"Patamon!" Tigermon screamed.

"Tigermon! Piper!" Patamon screamed back. "Glad that you guys are okay."

"Where's T.K? And the others?" Piper asked.

"T.K is with Rini, Catherine, and Kari. They're fine." Patamon answered. "But as for Tai and the others, I don't know."

Piper stood up and stretched. "Well take us to T.K and the girls." she ordered.

"Gladly." Patamon smiled and flew back the way he came. Piper and her two felines right behind him.

* * *

Kari stirred in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. She turned and saw her friends watching her.

"You're okay!" Catherine exclaimed.

"How long was I asleep?" Kari asked.

"Let's just say that when you fell asleep, I had nine lives, and now I'm down to only three." Gatomon answered.

"How are you feeling?" Rini asked.

Kari put her hand to her forehead. "I think my fever is gone."

"That's great." Biyomon sighed.

"Where are the others?" Kari asked.

"We don't really know." Nalamon answered.

"Patamon went to find them." Catherine added.

The faint flutter of wings could be heard and soon Patamon arrived with Piper, Astrate, and Tigermon.

"It's Piper!" T.K exclaimed.

Piper let out a sigh of relief when she saw that the younger kids were safe. She knelt down beside Kari and felt her forehead.

"You're fever is gone, which is fantastic." Piper sighed. She handed Kari a brown container, which was the medicine Tai had gotten.

"If we stick together, we should find the others." Biyomon said.

"I agree. We're stronger together than apart." Rini agreed.

Everyone voted on searching the tunnels for Tai, Izzy, Mina, and Lita.

* * *

The group was walking for a while when they heard a strange noise. They followed the sound to an underground chamber where a lot of Numemon were being forced to work nonstop. The slave driver was a deadly looking teddy bear digimon named WaruMonzaemon.

"He's working those poor Numemon to death." Piper growled.

"That is one mean digimon." Tigermon said. "Monzaemon was sweet and cute, but WaruMonzaemon is about as cuddly as a porcupine. His Bear Paw will give you heartburn along with his Heartbreak Attack."

"If only we had more power, we could…" Kari started to say. But then she began to glow and she collapsed on Piper's lap.

WaruMonzaemon turned and charged for the DigiDestined. Gatomon and Kari stayed behind to help free the Numemon.

* * *

Piper and the others were running down the sewer tunnel. They skidded to a stop and turned to face the dark digimon coming towards them.

"Biyomon digivolve to... Hey! What just happened?" she questioned aloud.

"Patamon digivolve to... Wait a second, I'm still me!" he was also unable to digivolve.

"Nalamon digivolve to…What? This isn't funny!" screeched the lion cub digimon.

Tigermon stepped up, in a pouncing stance. "Tigermon warp digivolve to…Baihu…?" the little digimon stood shocked. "So not fair!" she screamed, stomping her front paws on the concrete.

"Any ideas?" Rini asked.

"Just one." Piper replied. "Run!" The children grabbed their digimon and bolted away from WaruMonzaemon.

The group came to a dead end and WaruMonzaemon was coming at them fast. They dodged him last second and ran back the way they came. Somehow then, the digimon got a surge of energy.

The group charged through closed doors and landed on a pile on Numemon, who were all bowing to Kari, calling her Queen Kari.

"Queen Kari?" exclaimed the others.

Suddenly WaruMonzaemon barged in, angrier than ever. He glared at the DigiDestined and the Numemon.

"Hey! Who cut your chains off?" he screamed.

Kari stepped forward. "I did. Got a problem?"

WaruMonzaemon lunged for Kari, but she began to glow again.

"What's happening?" Gatomon asked. "I'm surging with energy! Quick, get me a scratching post!"

Kari's light intensified and illuminated everything around them. Three ribbons of light wrapped around Rini, Piper, and Catherine, activating their transformation brooches and transforming them to their Super Sailor uniforms.

"Let's do this." said Super Mini Moon.

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!"

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"

"Nalamon digivolve to…Lionessmon!"

The four digimon attacked WaruMonzaemon and sent him flying into the wall.

"It's our turn now." Super Harmony announced. She held her digivice in her hand. "Go Tigermon!"

The tiger cub digimon ran ahead and began to glow a radiating light. "Tigermon warp digivolve to…Baihumon!"

Piper's Super uniform changed to her Royal Gown and she held her Rose staff in her hands. "Go Baihumon. Knock the stuffing out of this bear."

"With pleasure." growled the Arctic Tiger Sovereign digimon.

The two digimon faced off. Baihumon lunged and radiated a white light. "Arctic Rush!" In that flash WaruMonzaemon was defeated.

The Numemon cheered for Baihumon and the other digimon, and thanked the DigiDestined.

"You know the Numemon are actually really cute." Super Mini Moon chuckled.

"They sure are." Super Melody added.

The light receded around Kari and formed some sort of pathway.

"My light will guide us to Tai and the others." Kari said.

"I can't argue with that." Piper replied. "Let's go find them."

The DigiDestined and their digimon followed the guiding light.

* * *

In another part of the sewers, Tai and his group were calling out for Kari and the others. The group had been walking for a while now and the digimon were very tired. Agumon collapsed panting.

"Agumon. You okay?" Labramon asked.

"Yeah. Just a little tired." Agumon replied.

"That's the fifth time he's collapsed." Mina noted. "Call me crazy Tai, but I think it's time we rest for a while."

"I agree." Lita followed. "If we're attacked down here, who knows if our digimon will be strong enough to fight."

"Lita does have a point Tai." Izzy agreed.

Tai was silent for a few seconds, but apparently he didn't hear what the others said. He continued to yell Kari's name.

"That's right just let our digimon die." Izzy yelled.

"What!" screamed Agumon, Labramon, Tentomon, and Zapdomon.

"It's just a figure of speech guys." Lita said, trying to calm the digimon down.

"Oh." sighed the digimon.

"But Kari is sick, we have to find her." Tai said.

"Tai." Mina said, walking up to him. "Kari is fine."

"How do you know?" Tai asked.

"Because she's with Piper and the others." Mina replied. "Now I know Piper, she'll never let anything happen to Kari."

Tai tried to smile, but couldn't bring himself to.

"Listen Tai, we're all tired." Lita pointed out. "I vote we all rest for a few minutes."

"Lita's right you know." Izzy agreed. "After we rest a while, then we can continue our search for Kari and the others."

"But that's my point we have to find them now!" Tai exclaimed.

"Tai stop ordering us around!" Izzy yelled.

"Please don't provoke him Izzy." Tentomon pleaded.

"I'm warning you, Tai! You'd better stop giving us orders, or else!" Izzy exclaimed.

Tai turned around and lunged at Izzy, "Or else what!" he asked, angry.

"I didn't plan anything after 'or else'. I just thought it sounded tough." Izzy admitted.

Tai threw a punch at Izzy. Lita and Mina pulled the two boys off of each other.

"Tai stop this." Mina pleaded.

Lita knelt down next to Izzy, "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." Izzy replied. "But my the inside of my head sounds like a jackhammer."

Lita chuckled.

Mina sighed. "Honestly Tai, must you pick a fight with everyone in the group?"

"Sorry, I just got carried away." Tai apologized.

"Guys, Shh." Labramon barked.

"Why?" asked Airtimes.

"I hear footsteps getting closer." replied the dog digimon.

* * *

Everyone was silent and they did hear footsteps approaching them. They all hid behind an iron gate and waited till the digimon was closer.

"Should we digivolve?" asked Zapdomon.

"Yes." whispered Lita.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabu-never mind." Tentomon had trouble digivolving.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon. Greymon." Agumon couldn't digivolve either.

The girls looked at their digimon.

"Labramon digivolve to…Dobermon.?" Labramon's eyes blinked. "Darn."

"Zapdomon digivolve to…Thundramon…" Zapdomon spread her wings. But nothing happened.

"Looks their digivolution was a digi-dud." Lita noted.

"Their energy levels are to low." Izzy reminded.

"So what do we do now?" Mina asked.

"We wait till the digimon passes by?" Labramon questioned.

Lita clenched one of her fists. "I say we fight him anyway."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Tai asked.

"Sailor style." Lita replied.

The two girls readied their transformation staffs, but when the digimon came into view, he was very familiar.

"I remember now! We met Andromon on File Island." Zapdomon reminded.

"He was the Android Digimon who had a black gear stuck in his mechanism, but we removed it and freed him of its evil spell." Tentomon added.

"Yeah." Izzy agreed.

"That was also when you both digivolved to Champion for the first time." Lita noted.

* * *

The kids stepped out of their hiding spot and reunited with Andromon.

"It's nice to see a friendly face." Tai said.

"So what are you doing down here Andromon?" Mina asked.

"I'm here to organize a resistance force against Machinedramon. Digimon have sought refuge here since he destroyed the city." Andromon replied.

"We're looking for my little sister Kari." Tai informed. "Have you seen her?"

"Piper, Tigermon, Rini, Biyomon, T.K and Patamon should be with her too." Izzy clarified.

"Along with our new addition, Catherine. Her digimon is Nalamon." Lita added.

"I have. Not to far away from here." Andromon answered.

Suddenly Machinedramon found the kids and charged at Andromon.

* * *

Kari gasped suddenly.

"What is it Kari?" Rini asked.

"Tai and the others are coming." Kari replied.

"When?" T.K asked.

"Now." Kari said.

Suddenly Machinedramon crashed through a wall, startling the group. They then began to fall through the concrete, but were saved by their digimon.

"Tai!" Kari exclaimed.

"Kari!" Tai sighed with relief.

Everyone reunited and were happy they were alright.

"Was that Andromon fighting Machinedramon?" Piper asked.

Lita nodded. "Yeah. He's organizing an army to fight against Machinedramon."

Andromon was giving all he could against the Dark Master, but he wasn't strong enough. Angemon and Angewomon helped Andromon back to his feet.

"Let's get out of here." voted Lionessmon.

"No." interjected Birdramon. "Let's all fight Machinedramon together."

"Good idea." Baihumon said. "I'll protect the others."

Andromon and the chosen digimon attacked all at once, but the attacks didn't even faze Machinedramon.

"He's a mega level digimon!" screamed Mina.

"I don't think they can beat them." Lita added.

Rays of light began to shine through the cracks above everyone.

"Maybe with a little more backup…" started Zapdomon.

"We can all defeate Machinedramon." Tentomon finished.

"Zapdomon digivolve to…Thundramon. Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon."

The two new champion digimon joined in on the fight.

Birdramon was struck by Machinedramon's attack and she reverted back to her Rookie stage. Rini caught her little digimon.

Soon all the digimon were down for the count it seemed. But then the group of Numemon all attacked Machinedramon, who destroyed them in one swipe of his claw. Suddenly Kari's light intensified.

"I feel the power!" Agumon screamed.

"Me too." Labramon followed.

"Same here." Biyomon agreed.

"Agumon warp digivolve to…WarGreymon. Labramon warp digivolve to…Anubismon. Biyomon warp digivolve to…Zhuqiaomon."

The three mega digimon joined beside Baihumon.

"Let's show this Dark Master what the power of friendship can really do." Anubismon voted.

"We'll show him…" began Zhuqiaomon.

"That we're the…" added WarGreymon.

"The strongest Megas around this world." finished Baihumon.

"Go get him!" cheered Tai and the girls.

The four Mega digimon charged and lunged for Machinedramon all at once. The next second, the machine Dark Master slid apart and dissipated. WarGreymon and the three Sovereign digimon reverted back to their In-Training levels.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. With Machinedramon gone, his city began to disappear.

Lita and Thundramon exchanged a quick glance and then Lita's Crest began to glow. "Thundramon digivolve to…Stormdramon."

* * *

Everyone climbed onto Lita's Ultimate digimon and she flew them to safety. They all watched as another part of Spiral Mountain disappeared.

"That's three Dark Masters down." Mina said.

"And only one more left." Piper added.

"Piedmon is the last one." Tai noted. "He will also be the toughest."

"Do you think we can beat him?" Kari asked.

"Of course we will." Catherine answered.

"There isn't anything that we can't handle. As long as we fight as a team, we'll never loose." Rini added.

Everyone looked in the direction of Spiral Mountain.

* * *

Can the DigiDestined defeat the most powerful Dark Master? Find out their fate in the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	51. The Battle Within

**The Battle Within**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **After the group was split apart, they ended up in the sewers below the city. It was there they found a group of Numemon being worked by WaruMonzaemon. Andromon reunited with the DigiDestined and helped them fight off Machinedramon. It was WarGreymon and the three Sovereign digimon (Anubismon, Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon) who ended up defeating the Dark Master once and for all. Now all that's left is for all 14 kids to reunite and they can defeat the last Dark Master, Piedmon. Can they do it? Find out in this chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

Joe and his group stood and watched as the city began to dissolve.

"I guess Tai and the others must have defeated Machinedramon." Reye guessed.

"Now that leaves only one left." Serena added.

"And that's Piedmon." Ogremon informed. "The Darkest of the Dark Masters."

"Well when you say it like that, I guess we need more digimon allies." Amy said.

"What do you all say in finding more?" Joe asked.

"I say let's do it." Sealmon answered.

"She spoke for all of us." Palmon said.

The DigiDestined group, their digimon, and the other digimon they found, which consisted of Ogremon, Meramon, Frigimon, Gekomon and Otamamon, headed out into the forest in search of more digimon allies.

After a long while of walking the group decided to take a break and rest. Serena, Palmon, Otamamon and Gekomon were sound asleep. Reye and Ravenmon were standing watch with Ogremon. Amy and Sealmon were resting between Meramon and Frigimon. While Joe was resting alone, with Gomamon asleep by his side.

The teenage boy was remembering the conversation with his brother, when they were back in the Real World. Joe remembered that Jim told him he didn't have to become a doctor if he didn't want to be.

He sighed. "Jim's right, as always."

Joe walked over to Reye and told her that she could rest while he took over watch duty.

"Okay Joe. Thanks." Reye said.

"Sure get some rest Reye, we'll surely need it." Joe replied.

He continued to think on what he believed what his destiny was. "Yeah, good old Joe. You can always rely on him to fall into the mud or off a cliff. Well, not anymore. It's time for a brand new Joe!" he said to himself.

* * *

Kari finished making a small memorial for the Numemon that sacrificed themselves. She, Catherine, Rini, and T.K sat down in front of the memorial, their digimon beside them. Each little one had their hands clasped together and their eyes closed.

"Thank you Numemon." Kari spoke.

"You will always be in our hearts…" Rini added.

"And in our memories." Catherine followed.

A few feet away, the older kids were searching for where the final Dark Master was.

"You ever notice how we're always walking uphill?" Zapdomon asked aloud.

Everyone looked around. "Over there!" Mina called, pointing up ahead of everyone. "If that doesn't look like an evil lair for someone then I don't know what does."

The group saw in the distance a black dome building.

"Piedmon has to be hiding in there." Lita mumbled.

"Let's hope so." Piper added.

* * *

Joe and his group were back on the forest path, ready to look for more digimon recruits for the final battle with Piedmon.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before Serena." Reye said.

"That's because I don't think I've ever been this happy before." Serena replied. "I think it's because we've found so many digimon to help us out, that we'll for sure defeate Piedmon."

"Yeah. So do you think we can rejoin the others pretty soon?" Reye asked.

"As soon as we find more digimon, then yes." Serena answered.

"I'm so ready to digivolve into Ebonwumon and help our friends and save our home." Palmon chimed.

"Even though I can't achieve Mega level, I'm ready to fight as well." Ravenmon added.

The raven digimon perched herself on her human partner's shoulder. The two girls smiled at each other.

Behind them Joe was a little down.

"Are you okay Joe?" Amy asked. "What's wrong?"

Before Joe could answer, Serena called his name. Joe and Amy caught up with the group at the entrance to Primary Village.

Amy gasped. "This is horrible."

"It looks like something out of a _Twilight Zone _episode." Joe noted.

The group walked through the grounds, then they heard a familiar sound.

"What do you suppose it could be?" asked Serena.

"It sounds like a harmonica to me." Joe said.

"Could it be?" Reye asked.

"Matt." Amy breathed.

The group ran towards where the sound was coming from.

* * *

Izzy hooked up some of his laptop cables to Andromon. Using his thermal sensors, the android digimon was able to give a three dimensional scan of the area, on Izzy's laptop.

"So here we are." Izzy said, a red dot indicating where the group was.

"We're right on top." Lita sighed.

"How did we get up here?" Tai asked.

But Andromon interrupted before anyone could answer. "Enemy digimon detected."

A dark digimon, resembling a vampire mistress suddenly appeared.

"We should've known there'd be a welcoming committee." Rini sighed.

"She looks like a witch, if you ask me." Catherine added.

"Let's get her!" Puppymon voted.

She and Koromon lunged for the dark female digimon. "Puppymon digivolve to…Labramon. Koromon digivolve to…Agumon."

But the two Rookie digimon were thrown back to the ground.

"Save your strength, we'll handle her." Nalamon said.

All the other Rookie digimon jumped ahead of the children. "Patamon digivolve to…Angemon. Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon. Zapdomon digivolve to…Thundramon. Nalamon digivolve to…Lionessmon. Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon."

The newly digivolved digimon surrounded the dark vampire mistress.

"How come you won't let me digivolve Piper?" Tigermon asked.

"You need to save your strength Tigermon. We need you for the final battle with Piedmon." Piper answered.

Rini turned to Biyomon. "Same with you Biyo." she said.

"Alrighty." replied the pink bird digimon.

"Izzy what does the Digimon Analyzer say about our welcoming committee?" Lita asked.

"Let's see…" Izzy opened up the Digimon Analyzer file. "LadyDevimon - programmed to be the ultimate, fully digivolved fighting soldier, she serves as gate keeper and bodyguard for the last Dark Master."

"We need to be at full strength for when we face Piedmon." Mina said.

"That's right." Tai agreed. He turned to Piper. "Piper, I need you to take Rini and T.K and go look for Matt."

"You want us to split up right in the middle of a fight?" Piper questioned.

Tai looked up at the fight going on. "We'll manage." he breathed. "And if worst comes to worst, we have our two trump cards, WarGreymon and Anubismon."

"Tai has a valid point." Mina agreed.

"The time's come to stop acting like a bunch of children. We're facing the last of the Dark Masters." Tai said. "We don't know where he'll strike, or when, but it'll be somewhere close by... and soon. And he's strong, we know that. Real strong. This won't be just another fight. This one's for keeps. We got to be ready for him." Tai was remembering back when the group faced the Dark Masters for the first time, and Piedmon took out each Mega digimon one by one.

"So that's why you want us to go. To find my brother before Piedmon shows up." T.K guessed.

"Tai's not thinking about this fight." Lita said.

"But the next one." Izzy followed. "He's looking at the big picture."

"Two out, bases loaded, we need a homerun here you guys." Tai went on. "All we've been doing is meeting each threat as it comes, barely holding on. Now we got to put it all together, as a team. That means Matt, Serena, Reye, Amy, and Joe too. We've let enough Digimon sacrifice themselves for us. It's our turn now."

"You're right Tai." Piper said.

Rini looked at Biyomon. "Ready girl?" she asked.

Biyomon nodded. "Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon."

Piper picked up Tigermon and Astrate. "We'll save you for later."

Catherine grabbed Piper's arm. "Be careful okay?"

"Sure thing, sweetie." Piper reassured her daughter.

The black haired teen jumped on Birdramon's foot and climbed to her neck. Angemon landed and grabbed T.K in his arms. The two digimon ascended into the air.

"Bye Tai, see you real soon." T.K called.

"Don't worry!" Piper called. "I'll be back with Matt and the others real soon!"

"We're all counting on you!" Mina called back.

"No pressure on anything!" Lita added.

"I'll do the best that I can!" Piper called.

Soon the two champion digimon were out of sight.

"Be careful Mom." Catherine sighed, under her breath.

* * *

Joe and his group found the source of the harmonica music. Unfortunately it wasn't by whom they were expecting. They found Elecmon, the caretaker of Primary Village, playing on the harmonica near the shore.

"How's Patamon and T.K?" Elecmon asked.

"They're fine, they've certainly gotten stronger." Reye replied.

"Good. That's real good." Elecmon said.

The digimon handed Joe the harmonica.

"It's defiantly Matt's." he deduced.

"Hey Elecmon, why don't you join us?" Serena asked.

"We need all the friends we can get." Palmon said.

"For what?" Elecmon asked.

"The final battle with the Dark Masters." Ravenmon answered.

"We just need to defeate the last one and the Digi World is saved." Reye added.

Elecmon pondered the thought for a little bit and agreed to join them. Joe stared out across the ocean.

"Did you see anyone cross the ocean recently?" Amy asked Elecmon.

"Just last night I saw a swan shaped boat cross." Elecmon answered.

"Swan shaped?" Sealmon echoed.

"No doubt about it then." Gomamon said.

"It was Matt." Joe followed.

For a little longer Joe stared out across the ocean, holding Matt's harmonica. "Serena, you girls have enough digimon friends, so will you be alright by yourselves?" Joe asked.

"I guess we would." Serena replied. "Why?"

"Because I think I need to go off alone for a while." Joe replied.

"We can go with you, help you look for Matt." Reye said.

"No, only Gomamon can come along." Joe said, sternly. "I feel like I need to do this, for my sake and everyone else's."

"Why Joe?" Amy asked.

"Think about it, if I'm unreliable then Gomamon can't fully digivolve." Joe answered. "I feel like I need to do this so I can be more reliable. Maybe earn the nickname, 'Old Reliable'."

"If you feel that strongly about it then count me in Joe." Gomamon said.

Amy cleared her throat. "I guess I know what you mean, so may I tag along as well?" she asked. "I feel like I need to find my place as well."

"If you go anywhere, I'm coming too." Sealmon spoke up.

Amy picked up her small digimon. "There isn't anywhere I could possibly go without taking you with me Sealmon."

"Good, because I'm tethered to you like glue Amy." Sealmon replied.

Joe smiled. "If you feel the same way then, of course. Amy I would happy if you and Sealmon tagged along."

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine." Reye reassured. "We'll meet up with you when the final battle starts."

Serena nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back on Spiral Mountain, Angewomon and LadyDevimon were fighting. LadyDevimon unleashed her 'Dark Wave' attack and hit Angewomon full force.

"She needs backup!" Lita called. "Thundramon!"

Her Crest and Izzy's began to glow.

"Thundramon digivolve to…Stormdramon. Kabuterimon digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon."

The red insectoid digimon caught Angewomon safely.

"Let me go! Let me at her!" Angewomon screamed, flying towards LadyDevimon.

Soon both female digimon were fighting hand to hand, throwing punches left and right.

The DigiDestined down below were watching with wide eyes.

"Wow... Look at 'em go!" Tai exclaimed.

"I know I shouldn't watch this but... I can't take my eyes off!" Izzy added.

Behind them Kari was cheering on her digimon, "Get her, Angewomon! That's right, knock that witch's crock off!"

Lita and Mina were cheering right along with Kari.

Angewomon used her 'Heaven's Charm' and destroyed Lady Devimon. The digimon all reverted back to their main forms.

"Tai look." Mina said.

Everyone looked and saw Piedmon advancing towards them.

"Suit up Agumon." Tai said, calmly.

"Right." Agumon replied. "Agumon warp digivolve to…WarGreymon."

"You too Labramon." Mina ordered.

"I'm on it." said the labrador digimon. "Labramon warp digivolve to…Anubismon."

The two Mega digimon stood in front of the group, ready for battle.

"We're ready." said the two Megas.

"Remember that he's strong." Mina reminded. "He's the strongest of all the digimon we've ever faced."

"But at this rate we're worried about dying of old age." Anubismon whined.

"Let him take his time." Mina cautioned.

"No offense you two, but you can only hold him off for such a short period of time." Tai said. "We'll need everyone for this fight. T.K, and Rini. Serena, Reye, and our digimon allies. Good old reliable Joe, and Amy. And Matt and Piper as well."

Piedmon slowly advanced towards the two mega digimon, a smirk across his face.

* * *

Can the DigiDestined regroup in time? Will they be able to defeate Piedmon, the strongest villain they've ever faced? Find out in the next chapters of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	52. The Final Battle Begins

**Overcoming Darkness. The Final Battle Begins. **

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **Joe and his group found Primary Village, and Elecmon. The small digimon joined the rag-tag team of Digimon friends that they gathered. Knowing that Reye and Serena would be safe for the time being, Joe and Amy set off on their own path, hopefully they would find Matt along the way. Meanwhile Tai and his group made it to the top of Spiral Mountain, and they crossed paths with LadyDevimon. Then, Piedmon made his debut. Can the DigiDestined regroup in time to defeate the final Dark Master? Find out in this chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

Ikkakumon and Walrainmon swam up to shore and, once their human partners were on solid ground, reverted back to Rookie level. The group of four walked the shore in search of Matt. But they were having no such luck.

"We've looked everywhere there is to look." Amy sighed.

"And we still haven't found Matt." Joe added.

"Maybe your harmonica playing is keeping him in hiding." Gomamon joked.

Joe chuckled, looking at Matt's harmonica he held, "Everyone's a critic these days."

"Hey Joe!" Amy called. "Over here!"

The teen boy and his digimon walked up to the ledge Amy was and he saw a swan shaped boat.

"He must be close by then." Sealmon suggested.

"But we don't know when he left it." Joe reminded. "I say we keep looking."

"Come on this is the first clue we've seen in a long time." Gomamon whined. "And I would love to see a little get up in the mood."

"I guess I'm still pessimistic." Joe sighed. "Because when we found Matt's harmonica it led us nowhere. But you could be right, he must be around here somewhere."

"That's the spirit Joe." Amy cheered.

"You've become a real man lately." Gomamon added.

Joe knelt down so he was eye level with his digimon, "Oh so you're saying I wasn't a real man before is that it?" he questioned. Joe began to tickle his Rookie partner, "Are you still not man enough to laugh when I tickle you huh?"

Amy and Sealmon laughed. The foursome continued to search for their friend.

* * *

On the top of Spiral Mountain, Anubismon and WarGreymon had begun the fight with Piedmon. The three Mega digimon clashed, but so far they were even in skill.

WarGreymon and Anubismon combined their brute force and slammed Piedmon into the side of rock.

"Did that do it?" Mina asked.

Piedmon chuckled and brushed the dust off his shoulders. "Thanks for the sparing match, but now I'm ready for the real fight."

The DigiDestined present held in their anger for the time.

"Let me tell you all a little story." Piedmon said. "Once upon a time there was a group of DigiDestined, then Piedmon destroyed them all. The end."

"No offense to your storytelling, but I would like it better if the ending was different." Izzy criticized.

"It will be." WarGreymon grunted.

"We'll make sure of it." Anubismon added.

"We can't win this fight unless we're all together!" Kari exclaimed.

Catherine looked back at the black sky, _"Where are you guys?" _she thought.

"Where is everyone?" Tai grunted.

* * *

Zhuqiaomon flew above the Digital World, Rini, T.K, Patamon, Super Harmony, and Tigermon on her back. Super Harmony held out her digivice, hoping to get a signal. But so far, she had no luck.

"How much longer?" Patamon whined. "I'm getting airsick."

"The digivice isn't responding." Super Harmony informed.

"But we will find my brother right?" T.K asked. "And the others?"

Super Harmony held her digivice in her gloved hand. _"Matt and the others could be anywhere in the Digital World. We may never find them in time." _she thought. Piper could feel the tears coming out. She tried her best to hold them back. "The only thing I can say is…Don't worry, we'll find them T.K" Piper put on a smile, so she could reassure the two smaller DigiDestined.

She looked out ahead and saw how dark the Digital World had become. _"We have to find them. If we don't come together as a team, we'll never defeate Piedmon." _Piper's eyes were filled with worry.

* * *

The fight with Piedmon was still going on. And the two chosen Mega digimon weren't doing so good. They attacked head on and ended up crashing into the side of rocks.

"Piedmon is the toughest Dark Master." Nalamon noted.

"We should all fight." Super Jupiter voted.

"No." Tai ordered.

"Why not?" Kari asked.

"The digimon are still too tired from the fight with LadyDevimon." Mina answered. "Let them rest. Then once Piper returns with the others, we can take out Piedmon in full strength."

"I hope they get here soon." Anubismon said.

* * *

Matt and Gabumon were walking in a dark cave, completely lost.

"Matt?" Gabumon asked.

"Yeah Gabumon?" Matt answered.

"I think we've been in this cave a little to long." replied the digimon. "I still don't know what you mean by you're trying to find yourself but I would appreciate it if you didn't look in here. Can we hurry up?"

"Sure, whatever." Matt sighed. He remembered when T.K had told everyone that he could take care of himself, back when Puppetmon had kidnapped him and Catherine.

"I've been living a lie." Matt said.

"You're not a real blonde?" Gabumon asked.

Matt sighed. "I used to believe that I had one purpose in life, to protect my little brother." he admitted. "I used to think he needed me, but really I was the one who needed him. Sure it made me feel good to think I was the only one there for him, but in reality, Piper and everyone else was there for him as well."

"Let's talk about this outside." Gabumon voted. "There's something strange in the air."

"That's why Tai made me so mad, I thought he was trying to take T.K away from me. He acted like a better big brother than I ever was." Matt continued down the cave path.

Gabumon was right on his heels. "But you don't have to act. You are TK's brother."

Matt stopped and slumped down the side of the cave wall. "Tai may be real bossy and hard headed sometimes, but he never treated T.K like a child. Which is how I've always treated him. But really, I'm the one who's childish." Matt wrapped his hands around his knees and buried his face in his arms.

A dark mist began to creep up behind Gabumon. And soon it surrounded Matt.

"I can never go back to being their friend." Matt said, his blue eyes had turned to a darker shaded.

"You have to!" Gabumon exclaimed. "If all of you don't get back together then the Digital World will be destroyed forever!"

"They don't need me." Matt said to his partner.

"Come to your senses Matt!" Gabumon yelled.

"Go away." Matt sighed. "I wanna be alone." He continued to fall deeper into the darkness of self pity.

Gabumon's red eyes filled with tears. "Forgive me." he sighed. The wolf/lizard digimon bit down on Matt's leg.

"Ow!" Matt exclaimed, jumping up. "What was that for?"

"Listen Matt, you have got to stop comparing yourself to Tai." Gabumon spoke. "It's like ice cream: he's vanilla, and you're rocky road. Sure he may act like an older brother to T.K but he can never break the bond that you two brothers share." tears were spilling down Gabumon's face. "Besides, don't you think it would break my heart if your weren't here? I didn't spend my whole life waiting for you just so you can wallow in self pity."

"Gabumon." Matt sighed.

"But if you really want to be left alone then I'll respect your wishes and disappear. But only if that's what you really want me to do." Gabumon added.

"No, I don't want you to go." Matt responded. "Sorry, I never meant to hurt you." Matt's hands clenched into fists. "I've never let anyone get close to me before, not since my family split up. I figured if my family didn't want me, then I would just keep to myself. And I swore I would never let anyone see me cry. But really, all I wanted to do was cry."

"Then cry." Gabumon said. "Let it out."

Matt tried to stifle his tears. "I hate being alone."

"I know just how you feel." Gabumon said. "I wandered around the Digital World without a lot of friends, but when I found you I knew I would never be lonely again." the digimon wrapped his arms around Matt and let out his tears too.

Matt smiled at his digimon. "Yeah. After all you're the reason I came to the Digital World. And here I am lost in this dark cave and you're still right by my side. That's the sign of a true friend. Now I realize I have friends, that includes T.K and my parents." _"It also includes Piper and all the others. And as long as I have Gabumon, I'll never be alone anymore."_

The dark mist the surrounded Matt released its hold. It turned into a small vortex, hovering above Matt and Gabumon.

"What is that?" Matt asked.

"It's been around you this whole time." Gabumon answered. "You mean you haven't noticed it until now?"

"Not at all." Matt replied. "It's pitch black, like the feeling I had in my heart just a minute ago. I've been caring it around with me this whole time, now it's ready to swallow me whole."

"Like Jonah and the Whale?" Gabumon questioned.

"But it can't hurt me because I'm not alone anymore." Matt said. He knelt down to eye level with Gabumon. "I want to thank you Gabumon, for always being there for me." the two partners embraced each other in a hug. "Let's make a pact right now. Gabumon and Matt, friends for life."

The dark vortex disappeared and Matt stood up. "Do we have a deal?" he shook Gabumon's paws. "A handshake makes it official."

"Will a paw shake do?" Gabumon asked, referring to his paws.

"And I promise not to complain anymore." Matt added.

"Now don't start that, if you need to say something, say it. Don't bottle everything up." Gabumon told him.

"Okay I'll complain every once in a while but only to you." Matt rephrased.

Both friends chuckled and soon they found themselves out of the cave and somewhere else.

"Uh, correct me if I'm wrong on this one, Matt, but weren't we just in a big, dark cave a minute ago?" Gabumon asked.

"That's right. And we were completely lost." Matt answered.

* * *

"Hey!" Sealmon exclaimed. "Look who I found!"

Amy, Joe, and Gomamon rushed to the end of the path and saw what Sealmon was so excited about. The small digimon had found Matt and Gabumon.

"Matt!" Joe called. The group rushed down and rejoined up with their friend.

"Joe. Amy." Matt breathed. He was very excited to see his friends.

Joe turned to Gomamon. "I told ya. Who's the man now?" he turned back to Matt. "I said to myself, 'Joe if you stick to your own path sooner or later you should bump into Matt.' I'm just glad it happened before I retired."

"It's good to see you guys." Matt said.

Amy smiled and pulled out the harmonica. "Here, we found it at Primary Village." she handed Matt his harmonica.

"Thanks." Matt replied.

Amy and Joe smiled.

* * *

Piedmon threw his swords and they stuck the two Mega digimon. They fell to one knee, breathing heavily.

"They're exhausted." Izzy said.

"I can't watch this anymore." Kari cried, covering her eyes.

"Lita we have to help them." Zapdomon said, looking at her partner.

"I agree." Lita replied.

"All of you stay where you are." Tai ordered.

Catherine, again, glanced back at the sky and behind her. _"Mom, where are you?" _she thought. _"I hope you're alright." _Catherine's blue pale blue eyes quivered with worry.

* * *

Zhuqiaomon flew overhead, with the DigiDestined on her back, on the lookout for Matt and the others.

"Down there!" T.K pointed down below them. He pointed to the swan shaped boat.

"That's Matt's boat!" Piper exclaimed.

"Take us down there girl." Rini ordered.

"You got it." Zhuqiaomon said.

The phoenix digimon descended down to land and reverted back to her Rookie level form. The group looked around for any trace of Matt and Gabumon.

* * *

"What's on your mind Catherine?" Nalamon asked.

Catherine had walked a few ways away from the others and continued to stare. She was hoping to spot a sight of her mother and the others.

"I just hope my mom's okay." Catherine said. "Remember what she told me as the last bedtime story before we traveled back here Nala?"

"Yes." replied the digimon. "The story of when she really knew how she felt about your dad during this time in her life."

Catherine nodded.

* * *

**{Flashback}**

Catherine climbed into her bed and Nalamon curled up next to her. Her mother, Piper, sat down next to her and tucked her in.

"Mom, will you tell me about the time when you realized that you had deeper feelings for Dad?" Catherine asked.

"That's the story you want me to tell you tonight?" Piper asked.

Catherine nodded.

"Alright then." Piper said. "Well it was during the end of our journey in the Digital World, I was looking for him, but at the same time I was doubting myself."

"More like blaming." Tigermon chimed in, jumping up on the bed.

"Why?" Catherine asked.

"I can't really remember why, but Tiger is right. I blamed myself for the group splitting up back then." Piper said. "I can only remember few details. The first thing, the main thing I remember was being trapped in darkness. The darkness in my own heart. I could faintly hear Astrate and Tigermon. But I was just too trapped to listen."

"Then you heard dad's voice?" Catherine questioned.

Piper nodded. "Yes. I heard his voice, then I saw him." she went on. "I saw him in a golden light, and it illuminated everything around me. Your father took my hands and told me that whatever I was saying or thinking wasn't true."

Catherine and Nalamon's eyes were twinkling. Tigermon rubbed against Piper's arms.

"The next thing I know." she went on. "I was laying in your dad's arms. His eyes were looking right into mine, and I think my heart literally skipped a beat. I felt like we were the only two people in that cave. Just remembering how his eyes were looking at me, full of relief that I was okay."

"How romantic." Catherine sighed.

"Yeah." agreed her mother. "Well I'm sure you might witness that for yourself. Just don't tell me that I told you this."

"I won't. But can I tell Rini?" Catherine asked.

"Yes." Piper kissed her daughter goodnight.

**{End Flashback}**

* * *

"Tai!" Catherine called.

The goggle headed brunette turned his head. "Yeah Cat?"

"I'm going to go find Piper and the others." she replied.

"Alright, just be careful." Tai said.

Catherine gave a thumbs up. "Ready Nala?"

"Yep." the lion cub digimon nodded. "Nalamon digivolve to…Lionessmon."

"Melody Crisis Power!" Catherine transformed into Super Melody and headed off to find the others.

"_Please be okay Mom. Just please be okay." _she thought as Lionessmon ran as fast as she could.

* * *

"I hope Matt's alright." Piper sighed.

"Where could he be?" Rini asked.

"Do you think we'll find him?" T.K asked as well.

Piper didn't say a word. _"I'm not sure we'll find him in time. No…Tai trusted me to find the others and I won't let him down." _she thought to herself.

A dark vortex opened up underneath Piper's white boots. _"But could it be possible it's my fault we're in this mess? I mean I'm supposed to keep everyone together, it's my job as Sailor Harmony to do so…"_

"Piper!" Rini and T.K exclaimed.

"There's a black thing coming up from the ground!" T.K warned.

"What?" Piper asked.

Suddenly the black vortex opened up and swallowed Piper, Tigermon, and Astrate.

"Piper!" exclaimed T.K, Patamon, Rini, Biyomon, and Diana.

* * *

"T.K!" Matt called.

"That sounds like Matt." T.K noticed.

Matt, Joe, Amy, and their digimon appeared not to far away from the two smaller scouts.

"Matt!" T.K exclaimed, happy to see his brother again.

Matt knelt down and T.K wrapped his arms around him. "I've missed you so much Matt." T.K sighed.

"Sorry T.K, I needed time to get my head straight." Matt apologized. "But I won't leave you again I promise."

He picked up his little brother off the ground. "Gee, Matt, you look different. Did you cut your hair or something?" T.K asked.

"No, I just haven't been using as much gel." Matt answered.

"So where is everybody?" Amy asked.

"Some weird dark thing came up from the ground and grabbed Piper and took her down there." Rini answered, pointing down the hole.

"Tigermon and Astrate went with her." Biyomon added.

"Does look familiar Matt?" Gabumon asked.

"Yeah it looks like the same cave we were trapped in before." Matt replied. "The same darkness must have gotten Piper."

"Well let's go down there and look for her." Joe voted.

"I agree." Amy added.

The group climbed down the hole and went on to look for Piper.

"Be careful." Matt warned. "It's fear that feeds the darkness, so don't be afraid."

"Easy for you to say." T.K said.

* * *

Down the paths, Piper was slumped against the cave wall. Her body enshrouded in darkness.

"It's all my fault. What good am I to the worlds if I can't keep one lousy group together." she muttered to herself.

"What does she mean?" Tigermon asked.

"I'm not sure." Astrate answered.

"What good am I?" Piper asked. "If I can't keep simple Harmony between a small group of kids, then how can I possibly keep it between the universe?"

"Oh no." Astrate sighed.

"What?" Tigermon asked, "What's wrong with her?"

Piper's white brooch began to turn darker and darker. Soon her entire Sailor Soldier outfit came undone. Her boots and gloves disappeared, leaving her legs and arms bare. The only remnant of clothing were red ribbons covering up where her skirt and top should be. The only solid thing was the brooch on Piper's chest, but the white crystal inside, had gone dark.

"Astrate what happened?" Tigermon asked, worriedly.

"She doubted her power as Sailor Harmony." replied the grey cat. "And because of that, the darkness zapped her energy. Resulting in her Sailor powers dying out."

"What's going to happen to Piper then?" Tigermon asked.

Astrate's ears dropped. "I can say this for sure, you won't like it."

"Why not?" Tigermon was beyond worried for her partner.

"The last time this happened, to her, she ended up in a coma like state for three days. She overused her powers and the result could have been much worse." Astrate said.

"What was the worse thing that could happen?" Tigermon asked.

"She could've died." Astrate said, bluntly.

Tigermon was silent. "Is there anything we can do?" her ears dropped.

"I'm going to go find Matt and the others." Astrate said. "Stay here."

"I will never leave Piper when she needs me." Tigermon said.

"Good." Astrate said.

The grey cat ran back through the cave, searching for the other DigiDestined.

* * *

"I hear something coming." Patamon said.

The DigiDestined turned and saw Astrate running towards them. Diana ran ahead and met Astrate.

"What's the matter?" Rini asked.

Astrate caught her breath. "It's Piper. She's in real trouble." said the grey cat.

"What kind of trouble?" Joe asked.

"Where is she Astrate?" Matt asked.

Astrate turned around. "Follow me." the group did as told and followed the small feline.

* * *

"Piper? Piper?" Tigermon kept calling her partner's name. "Please tell me what's wrong." she pleaded.

"Tigermon!" called the other digimon.

"Over here everyone!" Tigermon called back.

Astrate returned with Matt and the others.

"Piper." Matt breathed. He stood in front of her. "Piper you need to get up."

But Piper didn't even budge. "It's my fault. The group is split apart because of me." she mumbled.

"That's all she's been saying." Tigermon informed.

"What's the deal with her uniform?" Joe asked.

Everyone noticed the ribbons coming from Piper's dark colored brooch.

"She's doubting herself as the Sailor Scout she is. The darkness is killing her power, and therefore killing her." Astrate said.

"The last time her outfit was like this, she nearly did die." Amy remembered.

"What can we do?" Rini asked.

"Without Piper, we can't defeate Piedmon." T.K added.

"And without her I can't digivolve." Tigermon followed.

Matt knelt down in front of Piper and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Listen Piper, it's the darkness in your heart that created this cave. The negative energy is swallowing you. There is only one way to make this cave disappear, you have to reach down into your heart and erase all the negative feelings you have."

"I don't know if I can do it." Piper whimpered. "Matt what should I do?"

"You have to answer that question on your own." Matt replied. "This isn't the kind of thing you do because you have to do it. Piper it will only work if you want to do it."

"So you're saying that I don't have to do it if I don't want to?" Piper asked.

"Yes." Matt answered. "It will only work if you want to do it."

"I'm so confused." Piper whimpered again. "I'm not strong enough, I can't do it."

"Yes you are and you can." Matt told her. "You can do this, you just have to find it in your heart."

"But what if I can't do it in time?" Piper asked. "The world is in trouble."

"It's not just your job to save the Digital World Piper." Matt reminded. "It's all of ours."

"We're the only ones, who can make a difference." Piper sighed.

"That's it." Matt encouraged. "We need you Piper. But more importantly Tigermon needs you. She can't become Baihumon without you."

"Baihumon." Piper repeated.

"She needs you." Matt repeated again. "We all need you."

Piper lifted her head and her dark purple eyes were lifeless. She wallowed in her darkness. But Matt's words seemed to break through to her.

"The reason we're here is because we're the only ones who can save the Digital World." Piper breathed.

Her eyes closed and she fell forward, into Matt's arms. The dark cloud vanished.

"Piper?" T.K questioned.

"She's okay." Matt reassured. "She'll be fine."

Piper's eyes fluttered open and the life was back in them. She smiled. "Matt, how did you know?" she asked.

"I kinda went through the same thing myself." Matt answered.

"You saved me." Piper sighed. "From me."

"We all need you, so are you ready to save the Digital World?" Matt asked.

"Only if you and the others are right beside me, helping me." Piper answered.

"Always." Matt sighed.

Piper closed her eyes and inhaled. She wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and hugged him. The ribbons extending from her brooch reformed around her body and in a bright flash, her Super Harmony uniform was back together and the cave had vanished.

"Now that is something I will never get used to." Joe sighed.

The group had reappeared in the middle of the forest.

* * *

A few ways ahead, Lionessmon came running. Soon Super Melody noticed the others ahead of her. She was about to call out to everyone, but she noticed Piper and Matt, which stopped her.

"What is it Melody?" Lionessmon asked.

"Look girl. At my mother." Melody replied.

"Do you think?" Lionessmon began.

"I think so." Melody interrupted.

* * *

Amy saw Sailor Melody and Lionessmon a few feet away from where they were. "Look you guys."

Everyone turned.

"It's Lionessmon and Catherine." Rini giggled.

The lioness digimon joined up with everyone else. Catherine jumped down from her digimon.

"You alright mom?" she asked.

Piper smiled, "Never better."

Catherine ran to her mother and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so glad that you're alright."

"And I'm ready to fight." Piper said. "How's Anubismon and WarGreymon?"

"They're doing alright, but they need the other Megas." Catherine answered.

"Well then I say we go for it." Biyomon voted.

"Go Biyo." Rini held her digivice.

"Biyomon warp digivolve to…Zhuqiaomon."

Rini climbed onto her Mega digimon, followed by, T.K, Patamon, Joe, and Gomamon. Amy and Catherine jumped on Lionessmon.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon."

Matt climbed onto his Champion digimon and held out his hand, "You ready?"

Piper nodded and took Matt's hand. She held on tight around his waist. The three digimon then took off, ready to fight with their friends against Piedmon.

* * *

Piedmon continued to attack the other two Mega digimon, but they weren't giving up that easily. The Dark Master attacked again, and this time the resulting aftershock not only injured WarGreymon and Anubismon, but Tai and Mina as well.

"How long can we keep this up?" Mina asked.

"Not for much longer, I can tell ya that." Tai answered.

Piedmon attacked again, it was aimed for the DigiDestined, but the two Megas blocked it.

"Tai! Mina!" called Izzy, who began to run over to them.

"No stay back Izzy. You need to protect Kari." Tai called back.

Izzy sighed. "Tai, look. I know it's important for me to stay here and protect Kari, but in the meantime, who's gonna protect you?"

"He tends to be a bit stubborn doesn't he?" Lita said, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I've got him right where I where I want him. He's exhausted." Tai managed to say.

"But I can help you!" Izzy yelled.

"Uh. I'm fine." Tai replied.

"That's funny. General Custer said the exact same thing at Little Bighorn." reminded Izzy.

Tai groaned. "Thanks for the history lesson."

"All right, then. Just one thing. How come every time I ask, you never let me join in the fight?" Izzy asked.

But before Tai or Mina could answer, Piedmon threw another attack and struck WarGreymon and Anubismon head on.

All the DigiDestined were shocked.

"They've been hit!" Kari exclaimed.

Armor from WarGreymon's body began to crumbled away, leaving parts of the skin exposed. Feathers came flying off of Anubismon's wings, and her long robe was torn and tattered.

"An…ubis…mon." Mina groaned. Her eyes fell shut and she fainted backwards and collapsed on the ground.

"War…Greymon." Tai collapsed two seconds later.

* * *

Piper gasped.

"What is it?" Matt asked her.

"It's Tai and Mina, they're in trouble." Piper answered. "Garurumon can you speed it up a little?"

"I can try." replied the wolf digimon. "Hang on tight."

Garurumon picked up speed and the group raced to the top of Spiral Mountain. They came over a small hill and saw everyone else.

* * *

"Tai! Mina!" called Matt and Piper.

"We're back everyone!" Rini added.

Lionessmon joined the others and Zhuqiaomon let Joe and T.K off of her. Garurumon stopped a few feet away from Tai and Mina.

"Mina." Piper breathed, helping her friend.

"Piper." Mina's blue eyes twinkled. "You're alright. I got the strangest feeling..."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Piper cut in.

"You're my sister, it's my job to worry." Mina said.

Piper chuckled. "I'm sorry I'm late." she apologized.

"Better late than never." Mina chuckled.

"I never doubted you, not once Piper." Tai told her.

Mina smiled at Tai, and Piper nodded. She looked at Matt. The two helped their injured friends to safety with the others.

Piper took the rose barrette from her hair and in a flash, it turned into the silver rod Sailor Pluto had given her. She closed her eyes. "Celestial…Rose…Rejuvenation…!" she screamed.

A stream of aurora light encircled the two fallen Megas and restored them to normal. Garurumon reverted back to his Rookie level.

"Tigermon warp digivolve to…Baihumon. Gabumon warp digivolve to…MetalGarurumon."

Zhuqiaomon joined the Megas and they formed a line separating Piedmon from the DigiDestined. The Dark Master threw his swords but before they could even make contact with the other Mega digimon, a jade green stream of light interrupted them.

* * *

"You weren't going to start the fight without little 'ol me right?" Serena giggled.

"I'm not going to let you mon have all the fun here." Ebonwumon added.

The newly arrived Mega joined the others and Serena reunited with her friends.

"Glad you could make it." Rini giggled.

"I told you I'd find you before the final battle." Serena reminded.

"Where's Reye?" Amy asked.

"She's with the digimon friends." Serena answered. "But she's fine, she'll be here."

Anubismon, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Baihumon, Ebonwumon, and Zhuqiaomon stood ready to fight. They each fired their own attack, showing Piedmon just how ready they were.

* * *

Will the six Mega digimon have enough strength to defeate Piedmon, the last and strongest of the Dark Masters? Find out in the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	53. Piedmon's Last Jest

**Piedmon's Last Jest**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **Piper, Rini and T.K went off in search of Matt and the others while Tai and Mina fended off Piedmon for as long as they could. Joe and Amy set off in search of Matt as well. While this was happening, Matt and Gabumon were walking down a long dark cave. Matt wallowed in his self pity, believing he was always meant to be alone. Gabumon snapped him out of it and they reunited with Joe and Amy. Piper began to doubt herself and her Sailor Harmony powers. She fell into the cave of darkness, but with Matt's help, she was freed. The group headed back to Spiral Mountain and the Mega digimon held a line, ready to fight Piedmon. Serena and Ebonwumon showed up and all six Megas stood their ground. Will this be the end of Piedmon? Find out in this chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

The six Mega digimon held there ground.

"Now that all six of them are together, Piedmon is history." Rini giggled.

"It's six against one, we have the up side here." Serena said.

"Let's show this clown what we can really do." Piper voted.

Piedmon grew tired of fighting and decided to have a little fun with the Mega digimon. He threw a flaming hoop towards MetalGarurumon and Baihumon, who became trapped. A giant ball came up from the ground and WarGreymon and Anubismon had to balance themselves on it.

"We have to help them." Ebonwumon said.

Zhuqiaomon nodded. "Let's do it."

The two Mega digimon charged ahead but Piedmon diverted their attacks right back at them.

"He's playing with us." Lita clenched her hands into fists.

"He thinks it's just a game." Izzy added.

Piedmon threw his swords at the Mega digimon, but he made copies that weren't the real thing. MetalGarurumon found the real swords and WarGreymon destroyed them.

"Hey let us have a little fun WarGreymon." Anubismon chuckled. She held out her hand and a black sphere appeared. "Ebony Sphere!"

"Arctic Rush!" cried Baihumon. A white flame combined with the black sphere.

"Double Dragon Wave! Phoenix Fire!" came the attacks of the other two Sovereign digimon.

All four attacks combined and knocked Piedmon off his perch.

"Yeah!" cheered the four Princess girls.

"Izzy. Have everyone else digivolve and attack." Tai ordered.

But before they could, Piedmon held out a white handkerchief.

"A white flag?" Joe questioned. "Maybe he's trying to surrender to us."

"I wouldn't be so sure Joe." Amy warned.

Piedmon threw the white handkerchief over WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon as they charged towards him. The Mega digimon tried to escape but soon, no movement was seen. Tai and Matt ran to their partners aid, but Piedmon threw and second handkerchief over them as well.

Piedmon gathered up the handkerchiefs and revealed that Matt, Tai, and their digimon had vanished.

"Ta da!" he exclaimed. "Thanks for coming, next show's at seven thirty, you've been a great crowd! Good night!"

"He made them all disappear!" exclaimed Catherine.

"Well, at least he didn't saw them in half." Nalamon said.

"What have you done to them Piedmon?" Mina yelled.

"I hold the keys to your friends' existences." Piedmon chuckled. "And I needed somewhere to put them. So I made a couple of key chains." the clown looking Dark Master held two small key chains that looked exactly like Matt and Tai. He held out his other hand, "I think I'll hang these two on my backpack." in his other hand were key chains of MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon.

"What kind of sicko turns people into key chains?" Piper exclaimed.

"I am not a sicko." Piedmon corrected. "I am a collector and these have such sentimental value to me."

"What are we going to do now?" Rini whimpered.

"We need to keep our offense safe." Serena said. She gave a whistle and called the remaining four Megas back over to them.

"So what's the plan?" Izzy asked.

"Right now: Get somewhere safe." Mina answered.

"Let's get in that cave." Andromon pointed to a cave not far ahead of them.

"Works for me." Piper said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. They all then bolted for the cave, each Sovereign Mega around them. But Piedmon was catching up to them, fast.

"I'll hold him off, you get to safety." Andromon told the DigiDestined.

The group nodded and headed into the cave while the android digimon faced against the final Dark Master.

* * *

They came to a canyon and the path continued on the other side.

"How do we get across this?" Lita asked.

"The only way is to use these swings like a trapeze artist." Tentomon answered, flying over to the other side. "But don't look down, there's no net."

"Kari hold on tight and don't let go." Gatomon said.

"Same with you Catherine." Nalamon added.

The two little girls held onto their feline digimon, who used the swings like gymnasts. They landed safely on the other side.

Piper knelt down in front of T.K, her back facing him. "Get on." she said.

"Why?" T.K asked.

"These swings are just like uneven bars in gymnastics." Piper informed. "Those are my specialty. Hang on tight to me and I'll get you across."

"You promise?" T.K said.

"I promise." Piper repeated.

T.K wrapped his arms around Piper's neck. The black haired teen gave a nod to her Mega digimon, who jumped across the canyon and landed perfectly on the other side. Piper inhaled deeply and ran and jumped. She grabbed hold of one swing and swung. As she came to the other she spiraled off the first swing and grabbed hold of the second one.

"Hang on T.K." she said. Piper flipped off the second swing and landed gracefully onto the second ledge.

"Amazing." Mina sighed.

Piper smiled and jumped back on the second swing and hung on by her legs. "You guys, just swing on the first one then grab onto my hands and I'll swing you across." she called.

Everyone could hear Piedmon coming for them.

"I'll hold him off." Ebonwumon said.

"Same with me." followed Zhuqiaomon.

Both Megas ran down the path. Rini whimpered.

"Heads up Piper!" Serena called, swinging Rini towards her.

Rini grabbed Piper's hands and the black haired teen quickly swung Rini to safety. The pink haired little girl landed safely on Baihumon. Joe quickly threw Gomamon to Piper, who caught him tightly. Lita swung across no sweat. Amy swung to Piper and landed safely with the others. Just before Joe could throw Sealmon across, a familiar voice stopped them.

"Don't you want to take you're friends along?" Piedmon asked, walking up behind the remaining DigiDestined. He held up key chains of Andromon, Ebonwumon, and Zhuqiaomon.

"Go!" Joe called. Swinging Serena towards Piper, who quickly caught her.

Izzy went next, but before Piper could grab hold of him, one of Piedmon's white handkerchiefs flew over him.

"No Izzy!" Piper exclaimed.

"Piper!" called T.K.

The black haired teen sighed and jumped back down with her other friends. Zapdomon flew towards Piedmon, but ended up being turned into a keychain as well.

"We have to go, now." Mina ordered.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Piper said.

The group continued down the pathway. Piper turned and sighed. She held her staff in hand and pointed at the Dark Master on the other side of the canyon. With one bright flash, she destroyed the swings before Piedmon could use them.

* * *

"Come on you guys, we need to climb a little bit faster." Super Mars called. She was on the back of her Ultimate digimon.

Mars had gathered up more Gekomon and Otamamon. Now she had half a digimon army.

"I think the battle must have already started." Vulturemon said.

"Great everyone else is having all fun and I'm stuck on dig-boot camp duty." Mars sighed.

"We're trying the best we can Princess Reye!" called one of the Gekomon.

Super Mars sighed. "You can quit with the 'Princess' thing, just Reye or Mars is fine." she called back.

"This isn't all bad. At least we're not in any real danger." Vulturemon said.

"Yeah I know, but the others are and they need this backup." Mars replied. "Piedmon has to be stopped by all means necessary."

Vulturemon nodded in agreement. She continued to hover over the chasm as the digi-army climbed.

* * *

The group was still running down the cave path. They found a room to hide in for the time being. The found a secret passage and hid under the hard wood floor.

"Now everyone keep quiet." Mina whispered.

"This really stinks." Lita muttered.

"Yeah, we're fine, but we can't fight whatsoever." Amy added.

"Since that good for nothing clown turned Joe and them into key chains." Gomamon reminded.

"Which means we can't digivolve." Tentomon concluded.

"And he also turned Ebonwumon and Zhuqiaomon into key chains as well. So that leaves me out." Rini said.

"No." Piper contradicted. "So we're down two Megas and Amy and Lita are with the wrong Rookies, that doesn't mean we're out of this game yet."

"But we are pretty well close." Serena muttered.

"Way to stay positive sis." Piper sighed. "Listen, we can still beat Piedmon. We still have three very strong digimon." she motioned to Nalamon, Gatomon, and Patamon. "All we have to do is get the key chains from Piedmon, restore them, then we're back to full power. And Reye should be here soon with the reinforcements."

"But how do you suggest we restore the key chains back to normal Piper?" Lita asked.

Piper held her staff, "Just like I restored the energy to WarGreymon and Anubismon." she answered. "I'll just need you guys to hold off Piedmon for a few minutes."

"Easier said than done though." Rini said.

Amy mimed the 'no talking' sign by placing her finger over her lips. Everyone was silent and they heard Piedmon walk into room. They heard his footsteps over them and they stayed as quiet as possible.

"I think we're in the clear." Catherine whispered, when all seemed quiet.

Then suddenly one of Piedmon's swords came through the floor. He then began poking three holes so he could find the remaining DigiDestined faster.

"Move!" Lita shouted.

They all ran as fast as they could and looked for a secret way out. Nalamon and Gatomon gave a nod to each other and their human partners.

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon."

"Nalamon digivolve to…Lionessmon." Catherine's crest began to glow. "Lionessmon digivolve to…Ziramon."

The two Ultimates charged upward and began attacking Piedmon. Serena stayed behind with the two Ultimate digimon. She motioned for the others to go on ahead.

"If you want them you'll have to get through us first." Ziramon growled.

"And we won't let you get far." Angewomon added.

* * *

The group found a secret passage and hid in another hallway.

"Piper." Mina said. "I need you to take T.K and the little ones and get out of here. We'll hold off Piedmon."

"There is no way I'm leaving you sis. Forget it." Piper replied.

"No you have to!" Mina yelled. "If Piedmon gets all of us, we're doomed. And so is the Digital World and our own world."

"Mina has a point." Baihumon inputted.

"Anubismon and I, as well as the others, we can handle ourselves. You need to take care of them." she motioned to T.K and the younger girls.

"Alright." Piper sighed. "Guys, get on Baihumon." the younger DigiDestined did as told. "You guys be careful."

"Same to you." Amy said.

The four girls joined in a small group hug. They heard an explosion not far away. Piper jumped on Baihumon and the arctic tiger ran down the dark pathway.

* * *

"Ready?" Lita asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Amy replied.

Piedmon showed his face with a smirk. "Just so few more left and I'll have the entire set of DigiDestined." he chuckled, holding up key chains of Ziramon, Angewomon, and Serena.

"Not if we can help it, you circus reject." Lita growled.

She and Amy exchanged glances and held out their Crystal rods.

"Jupiter Crystal Power! Mercury Crystal Power!"

"You're finished Piedmon!" Anubismon barked.

"I second that." Mina added.

"How can you even hope to fight me, when I have your digimon?" Piedmon asked, holding Zapdomon's and Sealmon's key chains.

"We'll just have to wing it." Super Mercury replied. She held out her hand and her medium sized harp materialized. "Mercury…Aqua…Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter…Oak…Evolution!

The two attacks, combined with the attacks from Joe and Izzy's Rookie digimon didn't do much damage to Piedmon.

Mina and Anubismon combined their power but it still didn't even faze the Dark Master.

* * *

Baihumon continued to run down the dark hallway as fast as she could.

"Over there." Piper pointed. "Let's turn into that dark crevice and rest a few minutes."

Baihumon turned into the crevice in the wall and the remaining DigiDestined jumped off.

"Can we really save them?" Kari asked.

"Of course we can, Kari." Piper answered. She looked at the smaller DigiDestined, who all seemed a little scared.

"Piper can you really turn them back?" Rini asked. "Zhuqiaomon and all the others/"

"Of course. I just need to get all the key chains away from Piedmon." Piper replied.

"But how are you going to?" Catherine asked.

"That I have no idea." Piper admitted. "But I will do everything I can to make sure you guys stay safe. By all means."

The younger DigiDestined sighed.

"But…" Piper added. "If anything does happen to me. T.K, I want you to protect the girls. Can you do that? For me?"

"Of course, but nothing will happen to you. Right?" T.K replied.

Piper knelt down eye level to him. "We have to plan for every scenario. I'm trusting you, just like Matt trusted me with looking after you." she smiled.

"I promise, if anything does happen to you, I'll protect Kari, Rini, and Catherine by all means." he said.

Piper smiled. Then another small explosion caused her and the little ones to get quiet real fast.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Piedmon said, sing-song like. "Little DigiDestined. Where are you?"

Piper shot quick glances to each of the smaller DigiDestined and finally to her digimon, the final Mega standing. "Go, now." she whispered sharply.

The smaller DigiDestined gave her a quick hug and ran down the hallway. T.K was the last.

"No matter what happens to me and Baihumon, just keep running." Piper ordered.

T.K nodded and gave her one last hug. But Piedmon lit the wall torches and found them.

"Found you at last, now prepare to end up just like your friends." Piedmon chuckled, holding up key chains of Super Jupiter, Mercury, Anubismon, and Mina.

"In your dreams Piedmon." Piper growled.

She grabbed two barrettes from her hair and they changed into duel swords. "Go T.K!" she ordered. "Now! You two Baihumon!"

"Piper…" questioned the arctic tiger Mega.

"This is not open for discussion!" Piper yelled. "You are their last line of defense. Go!"

* * *

Piedmon and Piper then began a swordfight. The sounds of metal crashing against metal was all that was heard.

"You're pretty good." Piedmon complemented. "For a human anyway."

"I had a great teacher growing up." Piper informed. "You'd be surprised what an older brother will do to make sure that his little sister stays safe."

"I see." Piedmon said.

"And you would also love how sneaky and cunning us human girls are." Piper smirked and cut loose one of the key chains. "Too slow clown face."

Piper bolted down the hallway and gave a whistle. Baihumon came running to her and she jumped on. Piper fired and blast from her silver rod, distracting Piedmon for a short while.

"T.K!" she called. "Here catch!" she tossed the key chain, Matt's key chain, to him.

Piedmon showed up and threw a white handkerchief over Piper and Baihumon. Piper had with her also, the four cats that belonged to her, Mina, Serena, and Rini, they were also turned into small keychains.

"Now all I need are few more and all the DigiDestined are mine." Piedmon chuckled.

* * *

T.K and the girls found themselves at a dead end. They saw a basket and some rope and began to climb it. Suddenly Piedmon blasted through the door, scaring the younger DigiDestined.

"Keep climbing." Patamon said. "I'll distract him. Patamon digivolve to…Angemon."

The angel champion digimon landed gracefully on the ground and held off Piedmon. But the Mega digimon overpowered him and sent Angemon over the edge of the balcony.

"Angemon!" Rini cried.

"Keep climbing." T.K called to the girls.

But before they could climb another inch, Piedmon cut the rope so they couldn't go anywhere else. Piedmon cut the rope and left the children to fall fast towards the ground.

"_I'm sorry I let you down Matt."_ T.K thought.

The little boy grabbed the key chain of his brother and tried to imagine what he would say at a time like this. He imagined he would say not to give up the fight and fight till the very end.

"I promise, I will never give up the fight." T.K said aloud. His Crest began to glow a pale gold color.

"T.K" Angemon breathed.

TK's digivice and Crest both then began to glow a pale gold color.

"Angemon digivolve to…MagnaAngemon."

The new Ultimate digimon grabbed the four young DigiDestined, saving them mid-fall. He flew them down to safety.

"I am MagnaAngemon. I have eight shining wings and a beam shield. I wield the mighty sword Excalibur, and my devastating attack is the Gate of Destiny." he introduced.

"I knew he would digivolve. And they saved the best for last." Rini giggled.

"He looks amazing." Kari marveled.

"I say he's beautiful." Catherine said.

MagnaAngemon smiled and flew up to finish off Piedmon. The Dark Master threw a white handkerchief but the sword, Excalibur, cut right through it. The angel Ultimate grabbed the rest of the key chains and sent Piedmon flying off the cliffside, far from the DigiDestined.

* * *

MagnaAngemon placed all the key chains on a small rock table and used his 'Magna Antidote' attack. The four top wing began to glow like a spectrum and in a few short seconds, all the others were back to normal. The four felines reunited with thier owners, and all the DigiDestined reunited with thier digimon.

Everyone was marveled at the sight of Angemon's Ultimate form. But the reunion was short lived when Piedmon showed up with his own reinforcements.

The digimon he showed up with were small digimon that resembled flying goblins. "DigiDestined, meet the Vilemon." he introduced. "Their Nightmare Shock will give you a rude awakening."

The Vilemon surrounded the DigiDestined.

"Okay how are we going to get out of this mess?" Mina asked aloud.

"The only way is for all of our strength, but we're still missing some people." Tai informed.

The Vilemon began to attack, and the DigiDestined braced themselves.

* * *

"Flaming Buzzard Strike!" called two familiar voices.

Everyone turned and saw Vulturemon flying towards them. A digimon army right behind her lead. Super Mars waved to her friends.

"Well it's about time you showed up!" Serena called.

"Well do you know how long this took me?" Super Mars called back.

"Are we too late for the party?" Vulturemon asked.

"No, you're just in time." Zhuqiaomon answered.

The digimon that Mars gathered began to attack the Vilemon army, with the help of the Chosen digimon. Super Sailor Mars joined her fellow Soldiers.

"Who's the new guy?" she asked.

"That's MagnaAngemon." Rini answered. "Angemon's Ultimate level."

Super Mars smiled. The four Rookie digimon exchanged glances with their human partners and eachother and nodded.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon digivolve to…Zudomon."

"Sealmon digivolve to…Walrainmon. Walrainmon digivolve to…Sirenmon."

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon."

"Zapdomon digivolve to…Thundramon. Thundramon digivolve to…Stormdramon."

* * *

The Ultimate digimon took care of the Vilemon army, while the Megas took care of Piedmon. They cornered him and the four Princess took it from there.

Mina held out her mirror, and blew a kiss to her reflection, and winked. She turned the glass to face Piedmon and smiled. "Purifying Reflection!" a beam of shimmering light emerged from the mirror and once it struck Piedmon, he was frozen in place.

Rini and Serena held out their sharp weapons and smiled at each other. "Super Gorgeous Meditation!" they shouted. Shimmering white and pink beams struck Piedmon and sent him flying.

"And last but not least…" Piper began. The rose gem on her rod began to pulsate. "Super Celestial Rose Javelin!" the last attack sent Piedmon into the air.

MagnaAngemon opened his 'Gate of Destiny' which swallowed up the remaining Vilemon and Piedmon. Once the gate shut, an aurora appeared over Spiral Mountain and began to rain down over the Digital World. The last remnants of Spiral Mountain disappeared. Symbolizing the defeate of the Dark Masters.

* * *

The digimon army waved goodbye to the DigiDestined.

"You know, I'm starting to think we have a strange looking group of friends." Tai sighed.

"They may be different," Mina began. "But they are some of the best friends we've ever had."

"You got that right." Anubismon agreed.

"Hey we have mail from Gennai." Izzy announced.

"What does it say Izzy?" Lita asked.

"Is he congratulating us?" Tai asked, a little annoyed. "The email is coming in now." Izzy said. "Gennai says here that the Dark Masters aren't the real enemies."

"What?" exclaimed everyone else.

"It says here that the real enemy is an evil force who's very presence warps the DigiWorld and created the Dark Masters." Izzy read. "So, according to this, I don't think we're out of the woods quite yet!"

"Wait a sec! If it's not the Dark Masters," Mina began.

"Then who do we fight next?" Tai finished.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and the DigiWorld fell into darkness again.

* * *

What could the evil force Gennai warned them about be? Will the DigiDestined be able to defeate it? Find out in the next chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

**To Be Continued…**


	54. Now Apocalymon

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **Even with all six Megas on their side, Piedmon still had the upper hand by playing jokes on them. Then one by one he turned the DigiDestined and their digimon into key chains. Before long it was only T.K, Patamon, Kari, Rini, and Catherine left. Angemon tried his best, but he was no match for Piedmon. He then reached his Ultimate level, MagnaAngemon. With the his power he returned the others to normal and together they banished Piedmon into the 'Gate of Destiny'. Afterwards they received an email from Gennai saying that there was one more digimon left for them to face. Will they be able to win this final battle? Find out in this chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide"…**

* * *

"Spiral Mountain is disintegrating!" Mina exclaimed. "Look out everyone!"

After Spiral Mountain dissipated, a rift opened up below the kids and they all began to fall. Their fully digivolved digimon flew down to rescue them.

* * *

A few minutes later they all suddenly stopped.

"Tai are you alright?" WarGreymon asked.

"Are any of you guys hurt?" Ziramon asked.

"I think we're all fine for now anyway." Rini spoke up. " Uh, this may be a stupid question, but how come we're not still falling?" Izzy asked aloud.

"I have no idea why but I'm glad we're not." Lita replied.

Izzy's laptop beeped and Gennai appeared on the screen. "Greetings." he said. "I hope no one needed a barf bag on the way down."

"So are you the one who brought us down here?" Tai asked, angrily.

"What do you even want?" Matt added. "We already beat the Dark Masters."

"Yes it is true that the Dark Masters are defeated the but the source of their evil is not." Gennai answered.

"What?" questioned all the DigiDestined.

"I was down at the ruins and it was there that I read of an ancient evil that lived near the Wall of Fire." Gennai said. "It was there that he caused to warp the digital world and throw the time out of whack. The digimon knew they had to defeate him so them and the original DigiDestined banded together and defeated him. Only now a similar evil has returned and he created the Dark Masters."

"So are you saying that there were other kids before us?" Joe questioned.

"And so some kind of same evil came out of that wall of fire and that's why we were summoned here isn't it?" Amy added.

"But the legend also told of a great darkness that will blanket the entire Digital World." Gennai added.

"A great darkness?" Catherine repeated.

"Don't look now, but it's pretty dark." Kari pointed out.

Suddenly Gennai's connection dropped, leaving the kids clueless on what exactly they will be facing.

"Do you think this might be like any other digimon we faced before Izzy?" Lita asked.

"To honestly say Lita, I'm not sure it will be." Izzy answered.

"Well if the first DigiDestined kids were able to beat this thing then so can we." Matt said, trying to raise the team moral.

"Matt's right." Piper agreed. "As long as we stay together we can win."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Then suddenly they heard what sounded like a moaning sound. Then suddenly a huge, black, dodecahedron. Claws began to emerge and soon a humanoid digimon sat atop the giant figure. "I am the ultimate evil, complete with hot and cold running water." he said.

"What is that thing?" Kari asked aloud.

"I am Apocalymon, a Mutant Digimon." he introduced. "My Darkness Zone attack transforms my enemy into nothingness. I have the power to turn everything I touch into total darkness. And perhaps I'll start with Earth."

* * *

Down on planet earth, the DigiDestined's families were all gathered and they saw a small portal open in the sky. The dodecahedron appeared, startling everyone.

"What is that?" exclaimed Saeko Anderson, Amy's mother.

"It doesn't look to good, that's for sure." replied Ikuko Tsukino.

"But what about the kids?" screamed Yuuko Kamiya.

Suddenly images of the DigiDestined and their fully digivolved digimon appeared, facing the dodecahedron digimon.

"Well at least they're okay." Chad breathed.

Beside him Alan, Reye's grandpa, cleared his throat. "For the time being yes."

"Oh Daniel," Paige Shields sighed. "We never should have let Piper go. We should have kept her safe here."

Daniel put his arms around his wife, "She had to go, you know that."

"Mom, Dad, don't worry." Darien said. "Piper and the others will be fine, they can take care of themselves."

Payson gripped her brother's arm, her dark purple eyes fixated on her sister and her arctic tiger Mega.

All the families fixated on their kids, hoping that they would be safe.

* * *

Apocalymon began to explain how he became to be. He was made up of all the digimon that were lost in the digivolution process. And how he was made up of nothing but negative emotions.

"You're entirely made up of grief and sorrow?" Piper questioned. "How sad for you."

"Sure, rub it in." Apocalymon answered. "And now DigiDestined and digimon, I have waited an eternity for this. Now it is my time, to shine."

The dark digimon let out a static flash, sending all of them back a ways.

"Is everybody alright?" Tai asked.

A chorus of 'yeas' came from everyone else, both human and digimon. But Apocalymon wasn't going to let it last. One of his claws changed into a silhouette of MetalSeadramon's head and fired his 'River of Power' attack, which was aimed at the four younger DigiDestined. The four fully digivolved digimon jumped in the pathway and took direct hits.

Next Apocalymon used Myotismon's 'Crimson Lightning' attack, but the digimon still blocked his attack. The constant interference was making Apocalymon angry and even more bent on destroying the DigiDestined.

"He's using all the attacks from digimon we beat in the past." Reye deducted.

"But that doesn't mean we still can't win." Serena said.

Everyone else nodded. Apocalymon smirked.

"You haven't seen my main attack." he informed. "Reverse Digivolve."

All 14 claws extended and wrapped around every single digimon. Then in a flash of light, they all reverted back to Rookie level. This shocked the DigiDestined.

"How did he do that?" Amy asked, shocked.

"They're back to the Rookie level." Piper breathed.

"That's it, we're finished." Kari sighed.

"You had better loose that 'tude Kari." Salamon growled.

"Sure we're at the Rookie level." Gabumon pointed out.

"But that doesn't mean we still can't fight." Tigermon followed.

"That's right." Labramon agreed.

"We still have the power inside of us." Agumon added.

"Everyone, get you're Crests ready!" Tai ordered.

"We're gonna start from scratch." Mina added.

"Not so fast!" Apocalymon yelled. "Death Claw."

One of his claws opened up and 14 hands, resembling Devimon's, came out and snatched the Crests from all the DigiDestined. Then he destroyed every single one.

"He destroyed the Tags and Crests!" Reye exclaimed.

"And our digimon can't digivolve without them." Rini added.

"Now we're finished." Catherine breathed.

Apocalymon, proud of what he's done, began to laugh evilly.

"Isn't this usually the time when one of us comes up with a brilliant idea?" Joe questioned aloud.

"I'm afraid there isn't way out of this one Joe." Amy admitted.

"We're finished." Serena whimpered.

"Even all 14 Rookies combined can't even stand a chance against a digimon who has powers from all the evil digimon we defeated in the past." Izzy admitted.

"How did the original DigiDestined do it?" Matt questioned.

"I wish we knew." Piper replied. "But I'm afraid this is our last fight."

Apocalymon smirked. He held out his hands and suddenly the DigiDestined and digimon began to brake down into data bits.

"What's happening to us?" Serena yelled.

"Fascinating!" Izzy sighed. "Our bodies are being broken down into little bits of digital information"

"Fascinating?" Lita repeated.

"Now stay calm everyone." Biyomon said.

"No one fall to pieces." Nalamon added.

"I think it's a little late for that." Patamon replied.

* * *

Soon the kids found themselves floating about surrounded by nothing but white space, each other, and their digimon.

"Where are we?" Tai asked aloud.

"We were downloaded to the world of Data." Izzy answered. "This is where all digital information is kept."

"Can we ever get back?" Catherine asked. "I don't know Cat." Rini answered.

"Nothing like this has ever happened to us before." Lita added.

"So what do we do now?" Joe asked.

"I can't say for sure." Amy replied.

"So is this really it?" Mina asked.

"Have we lost?" Piper followed.

"I'd say that's the best conclusion." Matt answered.

"Now don't you guys give up now." Agumon said.

"Yeah, we can't give up." Gabumon added.

"So what that we're bits of data, we have no tags or crests, we can't digivolve, and we're facing the most powerful enemy of all time, I don't see what the problem is." Biyomon said.

"Listen Biyomon, you all have a great attitude about things." Rini pointed out.

"But I don't think all the positive thinking in the world couldn't get us back to our original forms." Catherine added.

"I tried positive thinking once, and I was positive about one thing: I positively hated it." Joe informed.

"From a scientific standpoint, we're the first humans to be digitally processed." Izzy pointed out. "Technically we're pioneers, like Marco Polo."

"Oh I know what he's famous for." Tentomon said. "Marco!" he called.

"Polo!" Zapdomon called back.

"In every battle you're bound to face a lot of unknowns." Gabumon said.

"Yeah." agreed Tigermon.

"Not one of you knew how all those other battles would turn out." Sealmon pointed out.

"But you fought anyway." Gomamon added.

"Yeah you guys are right." Joe agreed.

"We did fight, and as long as we worked together as a team, we always won." Amy added.

"No matter who they threw at us." Sealmon followed.

"We always won." Gomamon repeated.

"I feel like I've become stronger since I came here." Serena admitted.

"I can tell that you've changed, for the better Serena." Palmon said.

"So do I." Luna agreed.

"Before I met you T.K, it didn't matter to me if I digivolved or not." Patamon said. "But during the battle with Devimon , I knew it was my time to shine."

"And I've learned that you should always fight for what you believe in." T.K replied.

"You've changed my life in so many ways Rini." Biyomon chirped.

"Really?" Rini asked.

"Really. Truly." Biyomon answered. "After all I've never had a best friend before. I would do anything to protect you. Like the time I took Myotismon's Crimson Lightning attack."

"You know, Izzy, when I first met you, I thought you were just one of those computer geeks." Tentomon informed. "But after I got to know you, I realized, you are one of those computer geeks. And I'm glad that you are, where would we be without you?"

Izzy smiled. "Thanks pal."

"Lita I knew you were special when I first met you." Zapdomon said. "And now with everything that we have been through, you've become so special to me that I would protect you from anything."

"And I feel the same way Zapdo." Lita replied. "We've been through some tough situations, but together we took care of any digimon that tried to stop us."

"Like Vademon." Zapdomon said. "You, me, Izzy, and Tento took care of that guy no problem."

"Yeah, we all make a great team." Tentomon agreed.

"You bet we do." Izzy and Lita said in unison.

"As for you, Matt-" Gabumon began.

"You don't have to say anything. I know." Matt cut in.

"There was that time when-" Gabumon said.

"Yeah, that's right." Matt agreed.

"And then you and I-" Gabumon began to say.

"I know." Matt said.

"Remember when we and-" Gabumon said.

"Didn't you hear me?" Matt questioned. "I said you don't have to say anything."

Piper chuckled. "You know Matt, our digimon seem to be a great team as well, don't ya think?"

"I think so." Astrate chimed in.

"Same here." Tigermon agreed. "Like the time we took on Seadramon, and then Digitamamon. We kicked major digi-butt."

"We sure did." Piper agreed. "Not only have you gotten stronger Tiger, but I have too."

"I know, you're not the same girl that I met when you first arrived." Tigermon said. "You've grown into a fine young woman."

"Thanks girl, you're the best." Piper replied. Tigermon smiled.

"You and I knew from the beginning that together we made an invincible team. Right, Tai?" Agumon questioned.

"You got that right. Of course, I probably could've taken care of Etemon without you, but it was nice having you around." Tai replied. "You did get me out of a few jams."

Mina chucked. "You know what Tai, I think we wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for your leadership skills."

"Thanks Mina, but you helped me find those skills." Tai admitted.

Mina nodded. "As soon as Labramon digivolved for the first time I knew that we would make a great team."

"Same here." Labramon barked. "And you were right, we've been a perfect team from me digivolving all the way up to Mega level."

"Yeah!" Mina smiled.

"Even though I haven't reached Mega level." Ravenmon began. "I feel you and I have both become stronger Reye."

"We have." Reye said. "And I want to apologize for what happened before you digivolved to Vulturemon."

"Don't worry about it. But when your Crest activated, I knew we would be closer than ever." Ravenmon chirped.

"Especially when we combined our attacks. I feel so close, like we're one sometimes." Reye admitted.

"I feel the same way Reye. You're my best friend." Ravenmon's red eyes sparkled.

"We can't give up now!" Salamon yelled. "Because if we do, what was the whole point of searching for Kari in the first place?"

"Oh Salamon." Kari sighed.

"I've waited my whole life for you and to find my purpose. And that's to protect you no matter what." Salamon said.

"Why do you think Catherine and I came back?" Nalamon questioned. "We knew something must have happened that you guys needed us, and there was no way we could let you down."

"Nalamon is right." Catherine said. "And in different ways, it made us stronger as a team."

The lion cub digimon nodded. "Whether that was facing down Myotismon and the Dark Masters. Or facing the reality of loosing valuable digimon friends."

"Think about it you guys." Catherine said.

"If Gatomon and I never met-" Kari started.

"And if we had never come to Summer Camp-" Amy followed.

"Which led us to the Digital World-" Joe added.

"And we never became the DigiDestined-" Serena followed.

"We never would have become friends in the first place-" Reye added.

"Then we never would have become-" Izzy started.

"The people we are right now-" Lita finished.

"We never would have won all those battles, without each other." Matt reminded.

"And that was because we fought together, as a team." Piper followed.

"And the reason we were an unstoppable team-" Rini started.

"Is because of the friendships we made with one another and our digimon." Catherine finished.

"We've all gown up." T.K stated.

"In a lot of ways." Mina added.

"We're not the same children we were when we left for Summer Camp." Tai said. "I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to quit just yet!"

"I'm with you Tai." Mina added. "I'm not going to let this experience be for nothing."

"Neither will I." Piper agreed. "We're all in this fight together."

"Friends stay by each other, against all odds." Matt said.

"Besides we still have people counting on us." Izzy reminded everyone.

"All of our families down on Earth." Lita said.

"And countless others as well." Reye added.

"Let's find a way to get back." Serena voted.

"And let's take Apocalymon down." Rini added.

"We're at the point of no return." Joe announced.

"Well I say let's pass it." Amy voted.

"We're ready for anything." T.K said.

"Let's save a couple of worlds." Catherine voted.

"Crests or no Crests, we'll win." Kari encouraged.

"Is everyone ready?" Mina asked.

"We've been ready." Piper answered.

"But it will be pretty tough without the Crests." Amy admitted.

"Crests?" Catherine questioned. "We don't need no stinking Crests."

* * *

Just as she said that, their respective Crest symbols appeared over the DigiDestined hearts.

"You don't need to carry your Crests anymore because the traits have been inside of you this whole time." Agumon informed.

"It was that trait in your heart that gave the Crest its power." Labramon added.

"Like my Knowledge and Joe's sense of Reliability." Izzy said. "If that trait is inside you, there is no need for the Crest anymore."

"You're wrong Izzy." Matt corrected. "It wasn't the Friendship inside of me that made my Crest glow, but the friendship from all of you guys gathered inside my heart."

"Then is it the Sailor power inside of us, that gives our Crests their glow?" Reye asked.

"I wouldn't say that." Piper answered. "I bet it's because we put that trait in action within the group."

"So it's not the trait itself buried in our hearts from ourselves, but from everyone else as well." Tai deducted.

"Then the Light inside of me, is for everybody!" Kari smiled.

"Salamon digivolve to…Gatomon. Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon."

"And the Hopes of everyone, are mine as well." T.K said.

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon. Angemon digivolve to…MagnaAngemon."

"The Knowledge from everyone-" Izzy began.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon."

"And the Power within us all as a team" Lita finished.

"Zapdomon digivolve to…Thundramon. Thundramon digivolve to…Stormdramon."

"The Compassion towards all of our digimon." Reye said.

"Ravenmon digivolve to…Falconmon. Falconmon digivolve to…Vulturemon."

"Everyone's Reliability on one another." Joe followed.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon digivolve to…Zudomon."

"The Purity in all of our hearts." Amy added.

"Sealmon digivolve to…Walrainmon. Walrainmon digivolve to…Sirenmon."

"The sweet Melody of teamwork." Catherine smiled.

"Nalamon digivolve to…Lionessmon. Lionessmon digivolve to…Ziramon."

"The inner Beauty within all of us." Mina sighed.

"Labramon warp digivolve to…Anubismon, the Sovereign of the North."

"Everyone working together, the Harmony within the DigiDestined." Piper followed.

"Tigermon warp digivolve to…Baihumon, the Sovereign of the West."

"The Sincerity of all of us." Serena breathed.

"Palmon warp digivolve to…Ebonwumon, the Sovereign of the East."

"The Love we all share for our digimon, and the world." Rini sighed.

"Biyomon warp digivolve to…Zhuqiaomon, the Sovereign of the South."

"Friendship, the key that keeps us together." Matt said.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to…MetalGarurumon."

"And lastly, Courage." Tai yelled.

"Agumon warp digivolve to…WarGreymon."

* * *

With their combined power, the DigiDestined reassembled themselves back in the Digital World. They faced down Apocalymon, ready to defend the Digital World and their own.

"You're dealing with the new and improved DigiDestined!" Tai announced.

* * *

Well this is it, the final battle that will determine the fate of both worlds. Can the DigiDestined defeate their strongest enemy yet? Find out in the next, and final chapter of, **"When Destinies Collide" **

**To Be Continued**


	55. Goodbye for Now

**The Fate of Two Worlds. Goodbye For Now.**

**Previously on "When Destinies Collide"… **Piedmon had finally been defeated and everyone was ready to head for home. But suddenly Spiral Mountain vanished and then Apocalymon appeared. He destroyed the Tags and the Crests and sent all the DigiDestined and digimon to the Data World. It was there that they each discovered that their respective Crest trait was within their hearts all along. Using this, the Chosen Digimon all digivolved to their strongest forms. The DigiDestined and digimon returned to the Digital World and were ready to face Apocalymon. Can they win their final fight and save the Digital World and the Real World? Get ready to find out. The final battle begins now in **"When Destinies Collide".**

* * *

Realizing that the Crest traits lied within their hearts all along, the DigiDestined put all their faith in their power. The Crests glowed more brightly than ever and one by one, each partner digimon digivolved to their highest level. Ready and willing to fight for both worlds the DigiDestined reappeared at the battle sight.

"You're dealing with the new and improved DigiDestined!" Tai announced.

All the DigiDestined stood ready to fight, and defeat, Apocalymon.

"This is impossible." Apocalymon said. "How could digivolve without your Crests?"

"Nothing's impossible. Not when you have your friends behind you." Matt answered.

"You got that right Matt." Piper agreed. "And as for the Crest thing, the power was inside of us all along."

"We didn't need the Crests anymore, now that we realized power is like beauty." Mina added. "It's what's inside that makes you strong."

"So you guys wanna fight?" Apocalymon asked. "Then let's go."

All the DigiDestined climbed aboard their digimon and charged for Apocalymon. The dark, mutant, digimon unleashed a couple of his claws towards the children.

"Ready Amy?" Joe asked the Super Scout next to him.

"Let's do this." Amy replied. "You ready Sirenmon?"

"I've been ready since Apocalymon reared his ugly head." replied the sea dragon Ultimate. "How about you Zudomon?"

"I agree with you 100% Sirenmon." replied Zudomon. "Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Hydraulic Torpedo! Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" screamed Amy and Sirenmon.

"Yes!" Joe sighed. "We nailed him!"

"I'll say." Amy agreed. "We make a great team right?"

"The best." Joe agreed. He gave Amy a sweet smile and reached out his hand.

Amy nodded and gave Joe a high five.

Apocalymon grew frustrated and unleashed more claws.

"Out turn Vulturemon!" Reye said.

"Yeah." breathed the vulture Ultimate. "You backing me up?"

The Super Scout of fire winked. Her bow made entirely of fire appeared in one hand and a flaming arrow in the other. "Always."

Vulturemon spread her wings and unleashed a black swarm. Reye placed her arrow in the bowstring and fired. The fire made contact the Vulturemon's attack and created their signature combo, "Flaming Buzzard Strike!" they screamed.

Though some of the claws were destroyed, more kept coming. The two angel Ultimate digimon, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon, fired their two attacks and destroyed the claws coming towards them.

"Nice shot you guys!" T.K complemented.

"Why thank you." replied the two Ultimate digimon.

"This is perfect." Reye breathed.

"What are you thinking?" Vulturemon asked.

"I'm thinking, that all the Ultimate digimon can go for the claws and the Megas can focus on Apocalymon himself." Reye answered.

"Brilliant idea Reye!" Amy called.

"Thanks!" Reye replied.

Stormdramon and MegaKabuterimon flew above the others, hovering over more of Apocalymon's claws.

"You ready Izzy?" Lita called.

"Let's do it!" Izzy replied.

Both electrical Ultimate digimon powered up their attacks and destroyed more claws, that were in the pathway of the Mega digimon.

"Thanks you guys!" Rini called.

"We have such awesome friends." Zhuqiaomon said.

"I know we do." Rini agreed.

"Matt this is better than any video game." Tai said.

"I'll say." Matt agreed.

Mina and Piper chuckled. "You seriously just compared the final fight to a video game?" Mina questioned.

Tai nodded and smiled. "It was all I could think of."

"Whatever!" Piper contradicted. "Let's just focus on Apocalymon for now. You can play video games when we go home."

"Now that's the fighting spirit." Serena laughed.

The six Mega digimon charged forward towards Apocalymon. While their friends were busy destroying all the claws that stood in their way.

Apocalymon grew very annoyed and unleashed small grenade like projectiles at the DigiDestined.

"Amy! Reye! Catherine!" Lita called.

"Right!" called the three other scouts.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody! Mars Flame Sniper! Jupiter Oak Evolution! Celestial Melodic Waves!" screamed all four Super Soldiers.

They were backed up by their respective digimon. "Hydraulic Torpedo! Buzzard Barrage! Devastation Current! Zion's Roar!"

"Attack now!" ordered the DigiDestined partners of the six Megas.

"Supreme Judgment! Terra Force! Supreme Arctic Rush! Metal Wolf Claw! Double Dragon Wave! Ultimate Phoenix Fire!"

In a white flash, Apocalymon was destroyed, as were all of his claws. But the dodecahedron still remained and Apocalymon's voice could still be heard.

"You still haven't seen my ultimate attack." he chuckled. "Total Annihilation!"

All the DigiDestined and their digimon watched as the dodecahedron spun around and around. Each had thought rolling through their head, but they soon realized that they never gave up before and they weren't going to start now.

"We're the DigiDestined!" they all shouted. "And nothing can beat us!"

Their digivices began to vibrate and gold beams of light shot out from the screens. The Sailor Soldier symbols appeared on the foreheads of every scout and they combined with the light of the digivices and helped conceal Apocalymon inside a cube.

In a bright flash, he was gone.

* * *

"What happened to the explosion?" T.K asked.

"It was completely contained, by the power of our digivices." Izzy answered.

"We did it." Matt sighed.

"I guess we saved the world then." Piper deducted.

"We rock!" Catherine cheered.

Everyone agreed. Then they all sighed in relief.

* * *

On Earth, the rift was closing, but all the DigiDestined's families witnessed the battle that took place. The sun rose over the city of Odaiba, and the families couldn't have been more proud of the DigiDestined.

* * *

Gennai arrived on the back of Centarumon.

"Sorry I'm late." he apologized. "Is it over?"

"Yeah." replied the 14 DigiDestined.

"So what's gonna happen to the Digital World now?" Catherine asked.

"See for yourself." Centarumon replied. "Look down."

Confused, the DigiDestined and partner digimon looked down and below them they could see File Island.

"The legend states that after the darkness is defeated, the Island is the first to be rebuilt, then from that Island comes the land and the seas." Centarumon said.

"But what does that mean?" Rini asked.

"It means that the Digital World is being reborn." Gennai answered.

Data bites were flying all over the island.

"What's happening down there?" Kari asked.

"All the digimon from the past are starting over." Gennai answered. "We're gonna need a lot of diapers."

"No joke." Rini giggled.

"Let's get down there." Tai voted.

"Yeah." agreed the other DigiDestined.

* * *

The group arrived at a newly revived Primary Village.

"It's so beautiful." Rini sighed.

"It looks as good as new." T.K added.

Suddenly thousands upon thousands of digi-eggs began to fall from the sky. T.K and Rini, along with their digimon ran to the center of Primary Village. Elecmon, the caretaker, ran after them.

"Are you going to count all of theses digi-eggs?" Biyomon asked.

"No." answered Elecmon. "You never count your digi-eggs before they hatch."

"Just think, some of theses eggs could be our friends we lost." Rini sighed.

"That means they'll be reborn someday." Patamon reminded.

"Like Leomon." T.K said.

"And Piximon." Rini followed.

"And Whamon and Wizardmon too." Kari added.

"And maybe Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon." Catherine finished.

The little kids were happy thinking that their countless digimon friends will be reborn someday. At the entrance to the village, the older kids watched.

"I still can't believe that it's finally over." Mina sighed.

"The Digital World can be reborn and hopefully live in peace again." Labramon followed.

"We should do something to remember this moment." Andromon suggested. "Let's take a picture."

All the DigiDestined agreed that it would be a wonderful idea. The four younger kids rejoined the rest of the group and they all huddled together and smiled. Just as the camera flashed, the digi-egg that Kari held hatched into a small, black digimon named Botamon.

After the picture, Ogremon began to depart.

"Why are you leaving?" Serena asked.

"Look I'm a Virus type digimon." Ogremon answered. "You all are Data and Vaccine types. If I hang around here too long, I'll get sick to my stomach." after that he turned his back to the others and vanished.

"He just can't accept the fact that he likes us." Gomamon inferred.

"I never heard of a virus giving someone a cold shoulder." Tentomon added.

"A digimon's destiny doesn't change." Gennai said. "Remember when Agumon digivolved into SkullGreymon? At that time I said it wasn't the right thing to do. But then I realized there is not wrong or right thing when it comes to digivolving."

"Well in that case maybe I may just digivolve into the next Dark Master." Agumon huffed, crossing his arms.

"No." screamed the other partner digimon.

"If you do-" Labramon began, she pounced on Agumon. "Then I'll be the one to snap you back to your senses."

The two digimon rolled around and laughed.

"Now isn't that adorable." Tai said.

Mina chuckled. "I'll say."

* * *

The gang made it back to the shoreline. And where they sat and rested, was a very memorable spot.

"It seems we've come full circle." Reye said.

"Yeah this is where we spent our first night in the Digital World." Rini remembered.

"It's also they spot where Gabumon and Tigermon digivolved to Champion for the first time." Izzy added.

"That's right." Piper said. "They took out Seadramon and saved us all."

"Because we're the 'mons." Tigermon chimed.

Everyone laughed.

"Man it's nice to stroll down memory lane again." Amy sighed.

"It sure is." Sealmon agreed.

"Hey, do you think when we all get back, we'll be some kind of heroes?" Joe asked aloud. "And win a whole bunch of awards, like an Emmy or something?"

Gomamon sighed. "Joe."

"Sorry! Oh, dopey me. Open mouth, insert foot." laughed the teenage boy. "I mean, we can always come back, right, guys? Right"

"Joe…" groaned his seal-like partner.

"Oh. I forgot. Faux pax." Joe remembered. "Time passes differently here than in our world. You guys will probably be long gone. Oops, there goes the other foot"

Everyone sighed.

"Hey." Matt cleared his throat. "You know we still do have a lot of Summer left. I was thinking, maybe we could stay here until our vacation's over." the blonde teen laid back.

"That sounds like a great idea to me." Piper agreed, smiling.

"Me too." Catherine said.

Pretty soon all of the DigiDestined agreed to stay in the Digital World for the rest of their summer vacation.

"So how long will we be here exactly?" Lita asked Izzy.

"Well since a whole day in the Digital World is equal to only one minute in the Real World, and we still have four weeks of Summer vacation left." Izzy started. "To be precise we have exactly 40,320 days, or about 110 years, to spend here in the Digital World."

"That's incredible!" Zapdomon chirped.

"And you did all that math in your head?" Lita questioned.

"Yea, it's very simple really." Izzy answered.

"That's it, when school starts, you're helping me with math homework." Lita said.

"It's not going to be a problem, I'd be happy to." Izzy replied.

"Hey look up there." Agumon said, pointing up at the sky.

"It's an eclipse." Mina pointed out.

"Yes and there is something very important about it children." Gennai informed.

"I know! You're not supposed to look directly into it." Serena said.

"Yes that is true." Gennai said. "This eclipse could cost you all your lives."

"So then it's not an ordinary eclipse?" Reye asked.

"That shadow is the gate that connects your world to ours." Centarumon answered. "In two hours the gate will close."

"So. It's no problem." Rini said.

"Yeah I mean after all we have over 100 years left of Summer Vacation." Serena reminded.

"Actually when Apocalymon appeared the times in your world and the Digital World became synchronized." Gennai informed.

"So we still only have four weeks left then." Rini said.

"That's still plenty of time to have fun." Catherine added.

"I'm afraid you only have the two hours otherwise you children will be stuck here forever." Gennai informed. "It's time to say your goodbyes."

"Aw man." groaned the DigiDestined.

* * *

Reye and Ravenmon sat on a tree branch under the shady leaves. Both had solemn looks in their eyes.

"I'm really going to miss you Reye." Ravenmon sniffled. "Say hi to Chad and your Grandpa for me when you get back, okay?"

"Sure I will." Reye said. "I want to thank you Ravenmon, before I met you I didn't have very many friends, just Serena and the girls. But now, I have the guys, and you, my best friend."

"You're my best friend to Reye." Ravenmon chirped.

"And I promise I will never forget you." Reye said. She sighed and took off her red stoned tiara. "I want to give you this, so you'll always remember me."

"I'll treasure it always." Ravenmon promised.

"And I'll keep you alive in my heart for always." Reye replied.

The dark haired teen wrapped her arms around her Raven digimon and the two had tears coming from their eyes. Both were smiling.

* * *

Down a ways sat Rini and Biyomon.

"I want to thank you Biyo." Rini said.

"For what exactly?" asked the pink bird digimon.

"Before I met you, I didn't get along with my mother at all." Rini informed. "We argued all the time. But now I realize that all those things she said, and didn't let me do. It was because she really loved me. And I understand her a lot better now."

"Really? You mean it?" Biyomon asked.

"Of course I do." Rini smiled at her digimon.

"It makes me so happy to hear you say that." chirped Biyomon. "Most of the times I thought I was a bother and getting in your way."

Rini wrapped her arms around Biyomon's neck. "Don't be silly you weren't a bother, you're my best friend." tears began to fall down Rini's cheeks. "Oh Biyomon I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you too Rini." Biyomon sighed.

"And here's something to remember me by." Rini took off her pink stoned tiara and placed around Biyomon's neck. The small girl smiled. "It matches perfectly with your feathers."

"Thank you Rini, for being my best friend." Biyomon chirped.

Both hugged each other and smiled.

* * *

Joe, Amy, and their digimon sat by the shore line.

"I know it's going to be hard to find a friend as great as I am Gomamon." Joe sighed. "But you're gonna have to try."

"Not a problem." Gomamon said. "I took an out in the personals, I have five interviews set up for next week."

"Yeah and I'm going to help him." Sealmon chimed in.

Amy smiled and chuckled. She removed the blue stoned tiara from her forehead and held it out. "Sealmon, do me favor and lift your head up a little bit."

"Okay." the seal like digimon did as instructed.

Amy placed the tiara around Sealmon's neck and it snapped around like a choker.

"So you'll remember me." Amy sighed.

"I could never forget you." Sealmon admitted.

"Same here." Amy agreed.

There was a few minutes of silence. "Okay. The suspense is killing me." Gomamon yelled.

"What suspense?" Sealmon asked.

"You know…" Gomamon motioned to Joe and Amy.

"Oh that…" Sealmon nodded her head.

"What are you two doing?" Amy asked.

The two digimon sighed.

"Joe, be a man and tell her." Gomamon edged on.

"Tell me what Joe?" Amy asked.

Joe was silent. Then he gulped and looked at Amy square in the eyes. "I…l-l-ike…you…Amy." he stuttered. "Nope. I really like you."

Amy blushed and blinked. She inhaled deeply and kissed Joe's cheek. "I really like you too."

"Told you." the digimon said in a sing-song voice.

The two teens smiled at their digimon. And smiled at each other.

* * *

A Mekanorimon had joined with the DigiDestined and he was helping repair the trolley car that sat on the small bluff overlooking the ocean. Lita and Zapdomon were relaxing on the soft cushions while Izzy and Tentomon were working on the controls up front.

"Man it seems like only yesterday that we stumbled upon this thing." Lita sighed.

"And now we're getting ready to go back home." Izzy added.

"But you will remember us right?" Zapdomon asked, her dark blue eyes quivering.

"Of course we will Zapdo." Lita answered. The brunette picked up her electric yellow bird digimon and sat her on her lap. "You guys are just to amazing to forget, right Izzy?"

"Exactly." Izzy answered. "And I'm sure that we will meet up again."

"I hope you're right." Tentomon hoped.

"Same here." Zapdomon agreed.

Lita removed her green stoned tiara and placed it around her digimon's neck. "But until we meet up, keep this as a reminder of me, 'kay?"

Zapdomon nodded. "Of course. A memory of my best friend."

"You're my best friend too Zapdo." Lita smiled.

She and Zapdomon joined Izzy and Tentomon at the front of the trolley car.

"Tentomon, there is one thing I would like to say before we part ways." Izzy said to his digimon.

"And what would that be Izzy?" Tentomon asked.

"That I love you." Izzy answered.

Tentomon, shocked by what his partner said, fell off of the seat.

"Tentomon!" exclaimed Zapdomon and the two DigiDestined.

"Are you okay buddy?" Izzy asked, picking him up.

"Yes I'm fine but I was a little taken back by your sudden display of emotion." admitted the machine digimon.

Izzy smiled, "Yea I usually don't get emotional." he admitted. "But this is a unique occasion."

"You don't have to say anything, I understand." Tentomon replied. "I know just how much our friendship has meant. So as a friend can I ask one favor?"

"Sure what is it?" Izzy asked.

"Will you please turn off those windshield wipers!" exclaimed the machine lady-bug like digimon.

"Sure thing pal, anything." Izzy smiled. "Give me a hug."

"You're crushing me." Tentomon gasped.

Lita chuckled. "Alright where is that switch for the wipers anyway?" she questioned aloud.

"It's right-" Izzy began.

"Here." they said in unison as their hands both touched the switch. They both blushed and were silent.

Both electrical digimon exchanged glances and flew above their partners, making a heart with their arms.

"Really?" asked both DigiDestined.

Both digimon nodded.

"Hey if either of you weren't going to make the first move, then we will." Tentomon said. "Honestly, when it comes to feelings, why do you humans need to hide them?"

"Tentomon is right, I mean we all know you both like each other." chirped Zapdomon.

Lita pulled her hand away. "Because sometimes the person you have feelings for, may not feel the same way."

"Has that really happened to you Lita?" Izzy asked, concerned.

"On a few occasions." Lita faced the window.

"Well I don't know about those other guys, but I really like you." Izzy admitted.

"Really?" Lita asked. "I don't scare you because of my.., my tough girl act?"

"Not at all, I think you're great." now Izzy was blushing.

Lita sat down in the seat. "You know Izzy, you aren't like any other guy I dated." she informed. "And that's a really good thing, considering they were jerks and all."

"Well I bet they are." Izzy agreed. "I mean they gotta be for dumping an amazing girl like you."

Lita smiled at Izzy, who smiled back.

"For digimon's sake just kiss already!" exclaimed the two digimon.

Without hesitation, they kissed. Tentomon and Zapdomon smiled and slapped a high five. Once the two DigiDestined pulled away, they smiled at each other.

* * *

In a field next to the lake, T.K and Patamon were reminiscing on their adventures together.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again." Patamon said.

"Just like we did after the fight with Devimon." T.K remembered.

"That's right." Patamon agreed. "So let's make a promise that we'll see each other again."

"Promise." T.K held out his hand and Patamon shook it. Both smiled.

* * *

A little ways off, near the lake shore sat Nalamon, Astera, and Catherine.

"We knew something like this was bound to happen when we came back." sighed the little girl.

"I know." Nalamon said. "But it doesn't change how sad I am to have to say goodbye to you Cat."

"I know Nala, I'll miss you too." Catherine replied. She took off her lavender stoned tiara and placed it around Nalamon's neck. It replaced the small silver collar she normally wore.

"I will never forget you Catherine." Nalamon cried.

"I won't forget you either, Nalamon." Catherine repeated.

The lion cub digimon climbed into her human partner's lap. She wrapped her white, gloved paws around Catherine's neck. Then she looked eye to eye with her best friend.

"Are you going to tell Piper what she wants to know?" asked Nalamon.

"I'll try to tell her, but I don't want to reveal anything to early." Catherine answered.

Both friends smiled and gave each other another hug, which Astera joined in.

"Take care of her Astera." Nalamon ordered.

"You can count on me Nala." Astera said.

* * *

Above the small girl and her two felines, Matt and Piper, along with their digimon, sat in silence in a memorable place for them.

"It seems like only yesterday that they digivolved to Champion." Piper sighed.

"I know." Matt agreed. "Now we've come full circle."

"Yeah." Piper sighed again. Matt sighed as well.

"Matt there is something I need to tell you." Piper said.

"What would that be?" Matt asked.

Piper leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for being there for me." she answered. "You were always there when I needed someone to talk to. When things happened back home and I needed a shoulder to cry on, you were always there. So throughout this adventure, I knew I could always count on you, no matter what."

The black haired teen laid her head on Matt's shoulder. "The path that my destiny had set out for me, I'm glad I met you along the way."

Matt put his arm around Piper. "I feel the same way." he admitted.

"Really?" Piper questioned.

"Ever since my family split, I've been alone. But thanks to you, I'm not." Matt answered.

"I feel the same. But now, my family came together." Piper remembered her mother, father, and little sister back on earth. "I don't know exactly what will happen once we get back home."

"I don't think anybody does." Matt admitted. "But if you ever want to talk, you can always call me."

"I'm glad." Piper looked at Matt's pale blue eyes. She blushed.

Matt cleared his throat. "Listen Piper, I don't know exactly how to say this but…-" he inhaled then exhaled. "I really…-"

Piper cut Matt off by kissing him. "You don't have to say anything." she breathed. "I feel the same way. I really like you too."

Matt smiled and kissed Piper again.

"We knew it was bound to happen." Tigermon sighed.

"Yep, they are so perfect for each other." Gabumon agreed.

Their human partners sighed and chuckled. The digimon joined them.

Piper removed the silver stoned tiara from her forehead and placed it around Tigermon's neck. "There, now you have a very fashionable flee collar." Piper chuckled.

"Thanks." Tigermon sighed.

"You know Matt, I wouldn't mind hearing your harmonica, one last time." Gabumon sighed.

"Sure thing." Matt pulled out his harmonica and began to play.

Piper laid her head on Matt's shoulder. Tigermon was in her lap, Astrate was around her neck, and Gabumon was on the other side of his human partner.

* * *

Down near the lake, Mina and Tai were sitting together. Their digimon were right beside them.

"I still can't believe we have to go." Mina sighed. "I was just beginning to like this place."

"And I'm going to miss you so much Mina." Labramon sniffled.

Mina wrapped her arms around her digimon. "And I'm going to miss you too Labramon." the blonde teen removed her gold stoned tiara and placed around her digimon's neck. "Now you're officially owned. All the other digimon around here will recognize that and know that you were the lucky 'mon that was partnered with yours truly."

Labramon's yellow-gold eyes twinkled. "Yeah and you are the best partner a digimon could ever have."

Mina wrapped her arms around her digimon, "I'll miss you girl."

"I'll miss you too." Labramon cried.

Agumon elbowed Tai in the side. "Go ahead, tell Mina how you feel."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Agumon." Tai denied.

"You have a major crush on her, now tell her or I will." threatened the dinosaur digimon.

Tai sighed. "Okay fine." he cleared his throat and tapped on Mina's shoulder. "Hey Mina, I have something I need to tell you."

"Okay." Mina smiled. "There's something I need to tell you too."

"Okay so how about we say it on three?" Tai suggested.

"Right. Sure." Mina agreed.

"1...2...3..." counted the digimon.

"Mina I love you! Tai I really like you!" they shouted in unison.

Both digimon were speechless. And so were their partners.

"What did you say?" Mina asked.

"That I really like you." Tai answered.

"Nope." argued Agumon. "You said 'love'."

"That's what I heard too." Labramon agreed.

"Nope you both are hearing things." Tai denied again.

"Tai. Dog ears never lie." Labramon informed.

Mina smiled. "It doesn't matter what he said, because I feel the same way."

"Really?" Tai questioned, his face red from blushing.

"Yes." Mina answered.

"Now stop talking and kiss her." Agumon said.

So they did. Tai and Mina leaned over and kissed each other. After they pulled away, they smiled at each other.

* * *

In the forest, Kari slipped her whistle around Gatomon's neck.

"Thanks Kari." Gatomon said. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah." Kari agreed. "Till next time."

"Next time?" Gatomon questioned.

"Sure." Kari smiled and the two made their way back to the trolley car.

* * *

"Palmon! Palmon!" Serena called. "Where are you! I'm leaving soon!"

In a brush of flowers, Palmon hid, her eyes welling with tears.

* * *

A few minutes later, a couple of Gekomon found Palmon.

"Serena has been looking for you." one said.

"I know, but I don't want to see her." Palmon sniffled.

"Why not." asked the other

"It's simple. If I don't see her, then she can never say goodbye to me." Palmon answered. "It's just to painful to say goodbye."

* * *

The DigiDestined gathered in front of the trolley car.

"I don't think we can wait any longer Serena." Luna said. Serena was upset because she couldn't find Palmon before they all had to leave.

"All right everyone climb into the car." Gennai instructed.

The DigiDestined, solemnly, did as told and climbed aboard the trolley car. They opened up the windows and took one last look at their beloved digimon.

"Well this is it." Tai sighed. "What do we say?"

"How about, 'goodbye'." Agumon said.

The DigiDestined nodded and waved goodbye for a final time. Gatomon blew the whistle loud and the trolley car took off. The digimon stood where they were and waved goodbye.

* * *

In the trolley car Serena sat turned away from the window. That is until the heard Palmon calling her name.

"I'm sorry Serena!" Palmon called.

"It's alright Palmon! Thanks for everything! I love you!" Serena yelled back. She took off her tiara and threw it at Palmon. "This is so you'll always remember me!"

The plant digimon caught the tiara and placed it around her neck. All the digimon continued to wave at their partners, as they crossed through the digital gate.

* * *

The sun had completely risen over Odaiba and the families hadn't moved since the DigiDestined had left.

"What's that?" Payson screamed, pointing up at the sky.

All the families looked in that direction and saw a trolley car come flying through the sky.

* * *

Inside the car, the DigiDestined were hanging on for life.

"Where are the brakes on this thing!" Serena yelled.

"Hang on you guys!" Lita said. She located the brakes and slammed down on them. She then pulled up on the steering wheel.

The trolley car began to slow and it gracefully landed on the ground. The DigiDestined inside sighed in relief.

"We're home." Kari sighed.

The doors opened and the kids stepped out. Once they did, the trolley car vanished.

"Well I guess it's going back to San Francisco." Amy said.

"I guess you're right." Joe replied.

All the DigiDestined located their families and ran to them. Everyone was happy to be back home. But they knew deep down that the Digital Gate won't be closed forever and once it opened up, they would see their digimon friends again.

* * *

Well what an exciting adventure the DigiDestined had. And now it paid off with them returning home. Their lives have been changed for the better. And they will never forget their beloved digimon partners.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **I will be typing up an epilogue that will be a little ways after this chapter. It should be up soon and I hope y'all enjoyed When Destinies Collide.


	56. Season1 Epilogue

**Season1 Epilogue.**

**A/N: This epilogue takes place about six to seven months after "The Fate of Two Worlds. Goodbye For Now". **

* * *

A group of kids were laughing and having a good time. Even after the events they've been through, the DigiDestined still remained best friends.

"This is really great." sighed Mina, a teenage girl with long blonde hair tied back with a red ribbon. She had sparkling blue eyes and a sweet smile.

"I know." agreed her boyfriend Tai, a teenage boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"It feels almost normal." Amy added, a teenage girl with ocean blue eyes and shoulder length hair to match.

"Which normal is exactly what we need." Joe agreed. Out of all the DigiDestined, Joe was the oldest. His hair was similar to Amy's and his eyes were darker than hers.

Everyone laughed, then sighed.

"But it does get lonely." Serena sighed.

The other DigiDestined muttered in agreement. Even though they still remain in contact, they couldn't help but miss their beloved digimon partners.

Matt nudged Piper gently and whispered, "Maybe we should tell them."

"Tell us what?" Izzy asked, curious.

Piper sighed and pulled out a stack of flyers and placed them in the center of the group.

"What are these?" Amy asked.

"Flyers for my show tonight." Piper answered.

The rest of the DigiDestined were silent. They each took one flyer.

"One of Piper's old foster families owns a restaurant down in Shinjuku." Matt informed. "They asked her if she could perform for one of their talent nights. She agreed."

Piper smiled. "And the song I'm going to sing is one that I want the rest of you guys to hear. I just finished writing it and I think that the rest of you can relate to it like I do."

"And maybe our families could officially meet." Matt added. "Instead of them all gathering up because their kids had to fight in another world."

Everyone laughed. The other DigiDestined agreed that they would attend Piper's show.

"Thanks everyone." Piper said. "It really means a lot to me to have your support."

"What are friends for right?" Reye asked.

"Yeah." Amy agreed. "Besides Joe and I could use a night out."

"Very funny." Joe said, smiling at his girlfriend.

"You can count on Izzy and me." Lita voted.

"Same with me and Tai." Mina followed.

"You guys are the best." Piper smiled.

The group huddled in a group hug. They said their goodbyes and went back to their homes.

* * *

Tai pulled into Mina's driveway. The blonde teenage female stepped out of the passenger side door.

"So I'll see you around six?" Tai asked.

"Yep." Mina replied. "That's a perfect plan."

Tai smiled and put his car in reverse. "Alright see ya then. Love ya babe."

"Love you too Tai." Mina called as Tai's car drove off.

Mina walked into her house and up to her bedroom. She raided her closet for an outfit.

* * *

"So what do you think Piper meant by we could all relate to the song she wrote?" Izzy asked.

He and his girlfriend, Lita Kino, were on their way to their apartment complex.

"I'm sure we'll see tonight." Lita answered.

The brunette pulled her car into the parking lot. The couple stepped out of the car and headed into the complex. They stopped at Lita's apartment door.

"I guess I'll see you in a few hours." Lita sighed, placing her key in the lock.

Izzy nodded. He kissed Lita on the cheek and continued onto his own apartment.

* * *

Amy unlocked her front door and she and Joe entered.

"So if the show starts at 8:00 and it takes approximately one hour and a half to get from here to Shinjuku, we have about two hours to finish up our homework." Joe concluded.

"And here it was always Izzy that did all the configurations." Amy giggled, handing her boyfriend a bottle of Vitamin Water.

"Just planning ahead." Joe said.

Amy smiled. She thought it was very cute when Joe planned ahead like this. The couple cracked open their books and worked on their homework.

* * *

On the other side of town, Rini was over at her friend, TK's house. She was brushing out her medium length, pink hair.

"Do you really think your mom will be cool with me living with you two?" Rini asked. "I mean I don't want to impose or anything."

"Nonsense." T.K said. He was sitting on his bed, while Rini was sitting at the dresser, looking at her reflection. "You're my best friend and besides my mom loves you. I'm sure she'll be fine with it if you crashed here."

"I hope so." Rini sighed. "I mean sure New York would be a great place to live, but I just can't see me living there."

"Right and I'm sure the others wouldn't want you to go either." T.K agreed. "We'll be starting Junior High soon, and I'm sure we'll be in the same class as Catherine and Kari."

Rini smiled. But deep inside she wanted to stick around just in case the Digital Gate opened again.

* * *

Serena's house was almost all packed away. She and her family were moving to New York City after school ended. Sure she would miss her fellow DigiDestined, but her parents insisted on moving anyway.

"So have you heard back from NYU?" Serena asked. She was on her cell phone, talking to her boyfriend, Darien Shields.

"Yeah I have." Darien answered on the other line. "I got accepted and they said I could move in whenever."

"But I'm sure my parents will let you stay with us." Serena cut in.

"I'm sure too, but ask them first or we'll talk to them later tonight." Darien replied.

"Okay see you tonight." Serena hung up the phone and continued to raid her closet for an outfit to wear later that night.

* * *

"How long has Piper been in her room?" Daniel asked.

"She's been in there for 45 minutes." Payson answered. "And she's tried on three different outfits.

"Piper just wants to look nice for tonight, that's all." Matt informed. "She's just nervous."

Piper's bedroom door opened and she stepped out wearing a long, flowing, white dress with a light teal ribbon around the waistline and white gloves that reached her elbows. This was the fourth outfit she's tried on since she came home. "So is this one okay?" she asked.

"Didn't you wear that to Michelle's concert last weekend?" Payson asked.

Piper took another glance at her dress then nodded. "Yeah." she sighed. "To classy for tonight." The dark haired teen went back into her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

About ten minutes later, she came out wearing a light pair of jeans, a grey shirt and a black jacket. But before anyone could say anything she shook her head, "Nope, to casual."

Everyone in the living room sighed. There was still a couple of hours before Piper had to be at the diner.

Payson turned to her sister's boyfriend, "Matt help her pick out something to wear for tonight." she said.

"Why me?' Matt asked.

"She'll listen to you." Payson answered.

Matt sighed and knocked on Piper's bedroom door. Piper opened it and Matt stepped inside.

"I have no idea what to wear tonight." Piper sighed. Her closet doors were wide open. Piper sat on her bed wearing her white, fluffy robe.

"I'm sure there's something in here you could wear." Matt reassured.

Piper sighed again. "Yeah but is there something that could really, you know 'wow' people?"

"Piper anything you wear could do that." Matt answered.

"You're my boyfriend Matt." Piper pointed out. "It's your job to say things like that."

Matt stifled a laugh. He skimmed through Piper's closet and pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black top with a rose design on the right hip.

Piper's eyes went wide. "You really think this is the one?" she asked, examining the outfit.

Matt nodded, "Why don't you put that on and see what your family thinks. I'll be out there waiting,"

"Okay." Piper smiled. Matt returned the smile with one of his own and kissed Piper's cheek, then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The raven haired teen put on her jeans, top, and slid into a pair of black sandal heels, and stepped out to show her family.

"Now that is perfect." Paige sighed once Piper stepped out from her bedroom.

"I agree with your mother Piper." Daniel followed.

"You look really hot sis." Payson squealed.

Darien smiled and nodded in agreement with the rest of his family.

Piper smiled and sighed. "Well that was worth the 45 minutes." she giggled.

Payson sighed. "Now that you have your outfit ready. Get your makeup on and grab you're a guitar and let's get out of here."

"Alright fine." Piper smiled at her family, and boyfriend, and went into the bathroom to do her makeup.

* * *

It's around 7:00pm and the 'Midtown Diner' is almost halfway packed with residents wanting to see a fantastic show. A black car pulled into the parking lot followed by and identical red one. Out of the black stepped Daniel, Paige, and Payson. Matt, Piper, Darien, and Catherine stepped out of the red one.

"I still can't believe I'm getting your car Darien." Piper sighed, locking the red sports car.

"Think of it as my farewell gift to you sis." Darien put his arm around his sister's shoulder.

Piper was walking in the middle between her older brother and her boyfriend when she joined her sister and parents.

"Are you nervous at all?" Catherine asked.

"Strangely, not really." Piper answered.

"When do you ever get nervous?" Matt questioned her.

"Hey if tonight goes well, we may just have our music dream become a reality." Piper smiled and kissed Matt's lips.

The group entered the diner and was greeted by Billy, the oldest son of the family that owned the diner.

"Glad to see you made it." He greeted.

"You kidding?" Piper questioned her former foster brother. "I wouldn't miss this opportunity for the lottery."

"Good to know. Let me get you guys a table." Billy smiled and led the large family to a table in the middle of the diner and right in front of the stage.

"Wow, this is a nice view." Payson sighed.

"Sure is." Catherine agreed.

Everyone ordered their drinks and waited till the show was going to start.

* * *

"Here we are." Nancy announced, pulling her small car into the parking lot.

"I can't wait." Rini squealed.

"Neither can I." T.K agreed. "I know Piper has a beautiful voice, but I want to hear her song."

"I'm sure it will be great." Rini predicated. "When did you hear Piper sing before?"

"A while ago." T.K answered, stepping out of the car and opening Rini's door.

"Define 'a while' T.K." Rini clarified.

"We had dinner here back when Myotismon was searching for Kari and Catherine." T.K went on. "Piper and Matt were pulled on stage and sang 'Endless Love' by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross."

"You're kidding?" Rini exclaimed.

"No I'm not." T.K said.

Nancy smiled. "That was the same song that your father and I danced to at our wedding T.K."

"Wow, that's weird. But in a good way." T.K smiled.

The three entered the diner and found a table.

* * *

During the next half hour or so the other DigiDestined and their families entered the diner and all of them were excited. When the clock read five minutes to eight, Isabelle took the stage. "Welcome all who decided to join us tonight!" she greeted. "Are you all ready to hear real talent tonight?"

The audience erupted into applause.

"Well okay then." Isabelle went on. "A long time ago, like four and half years ago, my family took in two wonderful siblings who were indeed like family to us. They stayed with us a long while but we couldn't adopt them like we wanted to." the crowd sighed. "But it was for the better because they found their real family and are now very happy. It is my esteemed pleasure to announce tonight's talented performer, my little sister forever, Piper Shields!"

The stage spotlight shone on Piper as she stood up, her guitar in hand, and walked onto the stage. Applause erupted through the entire diner, as well as some hollers from her fellow DigiDestined.

Isabelle handed Piper the microphone and walked off stage to stand with her siblings. Piper cleared her throat. "Okay well thanks Belle, for that introduction there." she said, sitting on the chair on stage. "Anyway, this past summer, something very unexplainable happened to me that helped me see things differently." Piper informed. "And during this journey, I discovered something about me that I never thought I had. So this song pretty much sums up my feelings and there are 13 other people in this diner, you know who you are, that I hope this song touches." Piper prepped her guitar and strummed a few warm-up chords. "The song is called 'When The Rain Falls'."

* * *

Billy began a soft drum beat when Piper strummed the first few chords. She hummed for a few seconds and began to sing, "I don't understand, this should be so easy. To just reach my hand, and know the world is free. But nothing's, as it seems. I can tell you freely, touching's not the only way to feel." the beat grew in volume as she approached the chorus. "When the rain falls, it's like heaven's crying. When the name's all the difference that there is. 'Cause tears are the same when they are trying to grow something good out of all the pain. There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain."

All the DigiDestined in the crowd paid close attention as the second verse began. They were starting to get the idea of where the song was indeed going.

"I know you proudly say, that I'm just talking crazy. To think of life that way, means that I'm confused. There's happy and there's sad. But maybe yes just maybe the sadness can make the happiness more true." Piper glanced around the diner and saw the smiling faces of her fellow DigiDestined, and she smiled back at them as she repeated the chorus. "When the rain falls, it's like heaven's crying. When the name's all the difference that there is. 'Cause tears are the same when they are trying to grow something good out of all the pain. There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain."

Piper sighed and inhaled deeply as her bridge line was coming up. The thought of her beloved Tigermon raced through her mind. As well as all the other partner digimon, the fallen digimon friends of theirs, and all the allies and friendships that the DigiDestined all made. "Because I know the goals were necessary, I don't let it bother me at all." Piper held out the last few words as she strummed her chords and focused on her fellow DigiDestined. She took one deep breath as the final chorus repetition came up. "When the rain falls, it's like heaven's crying. When the name's all the difference that there is. 'Cause tears are the same when they are trying to grow something good out of all the pain. There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain." after the last line she hummed softly and strummed her final chord and ended her song.

All the DigiDestined in the crowd shot up applauding. They were followed by the rest of the diner crowd. Piper smiled to the overjoyed crowd. Billy laid his drumsticks on the chair and hugged his former foster sister.

"That was beautiful." he whispered.

"Thanks." Piper smiled and walked off stage.

She was met up by Matt, who pulled her close. "What did you think?" Piper asked.

"Well that was one of the most amazing songs I have ever heard." Matt answered. "And it was sang by the most beautiful girl I've ever met." Matt leaned down and kissed Piper.

The raven haired teen looked into her boyfriends' shimmering blue eyes. She was speechless, all she could muster up to say was, "I'm so glad you're here."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Matt replied.

The couple was soon interrupted by the rest of their DigiDestined friends.

"That was so amazing Piper." Mina squealed.

"I loved it." Serena followed.

"You really came through when you said you wanted us to feel a connection to the lyrics." Joe added.

"It was very well written. And you sang it wonderfully!" Amy followed.

Piper smiled. "Thanks you guys. I'm really glad you enjoyed it."

"We really enjoyed it." Lita clarified.

"You may be the rising star of our generation." Izzy added.

"You think?" Piper questioned.

The others nodded.

"Well glad to know that you guys think so." Piper smiled.

The DigiDestined rejoined their families, who were still buzzing about Piper's performance.

* * *

"That was wonderful sweetheart." Paige sighed, as Piper sat down.

"Thanks mom." Piper replied. "Now you know why I wanted to wait to perform it for you guys."

"And it was worth the wait." Daniel said.

"I always knew you were talented Piper." Darien added.

"At least you got to hear the song before you go to collage." Piper said.

"And I'm glad I did." the two siblings smiled.

* * *

It was around 10pm when everyone was home after the exciting night. The melody of Piper's song still drifted in their minds, and with that melody, the memories of their beloved Digimon they had to say goodbye to. But deep down each DigiDestined knew that they would meet up with their partners again.

**The End…**


End file.
